Forbidden Fruit
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: Student Callie Torres finds herself struggling as she begins a new year. Can a new woman at her university push her in the right direction? Rated M for future chapters. ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV:

Growing up, I never took much time to think about how I wanted my life to play out. I never gave too much thought to my future, outside of my career, but as I grew, as I matured, I became increasingly concerned that I didn't have a plan. Friends around me knew what they wanted in their lives. They knew what they were, _who_ they were. Me? Not at all. I knew I wanted to help prepare people for their future. I knew I wanted to head into the teaching profession, but that was all. I'd never thought about my home life. Did I want a family? Did I want a house full of animals? Maybe a ranch? I'd grown up in a loving family, and although it had been the most wonderful childhood, I'd never thought about me being that person. The head of the house.

Friends around me were already planning their wedding day. They were dating the person they believed they'd spend the rest of their lives with. I was too busy getting my college work perfected. I'd always strived for perfection. From a young age, it was drilled into me. Dad would check my work thoroughly. He wanted me to be the best possible version of myself that I could. He didn't pressure me. He didn't hound me. He simply loved me. He still does.

Knowing that my friends were settling down in one way or another, I'd felt an ache settle at one point in my life. I'd felt that loneliness I never believed I'd face. I dated, and sure, it was fun, but I never found that spark. I never felt that connection with anyone I'd dated. I slept around, and I flirted my way through university. Thankfully, I didn't have to worry about getting caught pregnant. Being gay will lessen that chance significantly. All I wanted was to feel that _something_ with another person. Feel the love my friends harped on about daily, but it never came.

So now, I find myself walking into the first day of my new job, in Miami. Miles away from my home, from my family, and from my friends. _It's a new start. Nobody knows me here. Clean slate._ Sat tapping my fingers against the steering wheel of my Audi, I felt that anxiety hit me square in the stomach. I'd never suffered from anxiety, and truth be told, I'm pretty perky and outgoing. So why now? Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to settle so soon here? Maybe it's the change of state? Maybe it's the change of environment? I don't know, and as I check the clock, I realise I don't have time to sit and think about it. Ten minutes and my new life begins. My new life away from all that I know. I love my parents, I really do, but a fresh start may be just what I need. I'm twenty-eight and I have no idea what I want in my life. I'm twenty-eight and I'm the loneliest I've ever felt.

Arizona Robbins. Twenty-eight… and no idea how the next year of my life is going to pan out. No time like the present, I guess.

* * *

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for all of your help." I smile at the ageing bald guy who seems to be having a hard time keeping his greying eyes off of my chest. Having been given everything I need for my first day; my timetable, my room number, everything but my last will and testament to sign, I'm ready and I'm turning to head down the hall to room seven.

Weaving my way through the growing crowd of students, I find that not a lot of them have many manners. _We'll have to change that. What happened to respect._ Glancing at the doors of my new 'professional' home, I find my classroom with ease and stop to take in the sight I'm about to leave behind in the manic halls of Mount University. Peering through the glass framed by a hardwood door, I find a few of my students have already found their seats and are patiently waiting for me. _Those guys look eager. Just what I like to see._ Smiling, I straighten myself out, check the strap of my bag resting on my shoulder, clear my throat and turn the handle.

Greeted by a few confused faces, I make my way over to the large desk in front of the board hanging on the wall and place my bag on it. "Good morning."

"Uh, who are you?" A dirty blonde haired student asks.

"Professor Robbins." I smile. "And you are?"

"Oh, Teddy. Altman." The student simply shrugs and goes back to her conversation. _So, she has a little attitude._

"Miss Altman, are the rest of your class usually late?" I raise an eyebrow as she rolls her eyes and turns back to face me.

"Pretty much, yeah." She laughs.

"Well, that's about to change," I mumble to myself. _No slacking in my class._ Taking a seat behind my desk, I cross my legs and wait patiently for the rest of my students to arrive.

The sound of laughter echoing in the now empty hallways piqued my interest, and as I turned in my seat to wait for the group of students to enter, I find them piling through the door resembling a group of children.

Rolling my eyes, I stare intently at the four girls barrelling through the classroom without a care in the world. Clearing my throat, I find one of them turn back to face me. Smirking, the dark haired student gives me a wave before making her way to her own desk.

"I don't know about you girls, but I don't appreciate being kept waiting." Standing from my seat, and place my palm flat on the desk and lean forward. "That will be the last time you are late to my class. If it happens again, you simply won't enter the room. You _will_ fail."

"Jeez, who rattled your cage?"

Eying the same student I received a smirk from only moments ago, and round the desk and take a seat at the edge. "That would be _you,_ Miss?"

"Torres." She stated flatly. "Who are you, anyway? Where is the old dude we usually have for this class?"

"The _old dude_?" My eyes widening, I cannot believe the disrespect I have witnessed so far this morning.

"Yeah, Professor, uh, Wicks?" Turning to her friends, the brunette shrugs. "It was Wicks, right?"

"Professor Wicks has fallen ill and at this time, it is unlikely that he will be returning," I state as I refuse to lose the gaze of the group of girls. "I will be here for the foreseeable. Professor Robbins."

"Wow, at least he didn't have a stick up his ass. May have been pervy but her?" Altman mumbles, clearly not very well.

"What was that, Miss Altman?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just said it's great to have you here."

"Mm, I have _great_ hearing. You would do well to remember that." Returning back to my seat, I pull out a textbook and instruct my students to do the same. Satisfied that I have their attention, I direct them to page 33 and have them read through the literature.

Sitting back in my seat, I take in the faces of my students. _Must remember the ones who I have to keep my eye on._ Most of them doing as they've been asked, I find the same brunette with the attitude giving me the once over. Switching my gaze to the students at the back of the class, their heads are buried in their books. Whether they are actually reading is anyone's guess, but in time, I'll know. I like my students to interact during class. All of them. No one will sit at the back and take it all in. Every student will have an active role, and every student _will_ pass. I didn't spend my time setting out lesson plans for the sake of it. They're here to learn, and I'm here to teach.

Bringing my gaze back to the class, I find the brunette still sat watching me. _She's going to be a handful._ "Is there a problem, Miss Torres?"

"N-No." Her dark curls shaking, I notice the immediate blush creeping up her neck. "Sorry." Her head down and her foot tapping against the floor, I smile. _Already got one of them a little frightened._

It wasn't my usual approach. I'm generally a happy and relaxed person, but these students don't know what respect is, and until they respect me, I'll hold this persona. If it means it lasts all year, then so be it. I know it won't. I know once they realise that I'm simply here to do my job, they _will_ pay attention, and they _will_ do what is asked of them.

Today, I will simply sit and observe. Today I will take in all I believe I need to. They may think that they have an easy pass, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Thirty minutes later, I clear my throat and catch the attention of my students. "Okay, guys. Friday you will be tested. Take this book, read it back to back, and know your stuff. Don't bother putting it under your bed until Thursday night. I'll know." Giving them a dimpled smile, I watched them intently as their mouths fall open. Clearly, the last teacher they had couldn't control them. It is obvious that they came to this class today with no intention of doing anything.

"B-But-" Altman begins.

"I don't want to hear it. You will work just as hard in my class as you do in all of the others."

"Fineee." The dirty blonde whines.

"Age, Altman?" I ask.

"T-Twenty."

"You may want to act it. Whining won't work in my class. This isn't preschool." Standing I round my desk once more and take a seat at the edge. Crossing my legs, and resting my hands on my knee, I glance around the class. "Look, guys. Here's the deal." Running my fingers through my hair, I give every one of them a hard stare. "I'm a nice person. I'm a great teacher. What I don't appreciate is laziness. If you co-operate, we will all get along just fine. Rewards for excellent work are something I often give out. Field trips, achievement dinners. The more we get along, the more fun we will all have. You may all be adults now, but in this room, you are here to learn. Got it?"

Catching a few shrugs here and there, I fix my gaze on Altman, Torres, and their friends. All sat silently. _Just what I like to see._ "If nobody has anything to say, you are free to leave. Next time I see you all, you _will_ be on time, correct?" Gaining a few nods, I flash my smile and dismiss the class.

Pulling my bag from the floor, I go about the business of putting my belongings away and pull out my cell phone. Knowing that I am yet to step foot in my new office, I find that I have a couple of hours to spare.

Slipping the strap of my bag over my shoulder, I turn to leave but I'm stopped by one of my students. "Miss Torres, may I help you?"

"I-I, uh, I just wanted to apologise for earlier."

"Apology accepted." I give a nod. "I trust you will be on time to my next class."

"Of course. Definitely." The brunette agreed. "C-Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smile as I motion for her to follow me to the door.

"Do you, uh, do you provide extra help to your students? I'm just so behind."

"Coming to class late usually results in being left behind," I state, softly. "But yes, if you need a little extra help, I would be happy to give you extra work and work with you outside of class."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. _She wants help but her friends probably have different ideas._ "Why are you behind…sorry, I didn't catch your first name?

"Oh, Callie." Extending her hand, I take it in my own and give her a firm handshake. _Wow. Strong but…soft._ "I just, I kinda got in with the wrong crowd. I mean, they are great friends, but they aren't all that bothered when it comes to getting their work done. They don't need the motivation most of us do. Comes naturally I guess."

"I see." Releasing my grip on her hand, I feel… different? When first meeting this student, I felt a lack of respect and interest pour from her brown eyes. It is clear to me now that it was a show for her friends. Too often students get caught up in the wrong group, Callie here seems to be one of those students. "When would you like to get started, Callie?"

"As soon as possible, Professor Robbins." The brunette smiled. "I used to get really good grades. I know my stuff. I guess I just let myself down lately."

"Honesty is always a good start," I state. "I'm happy you have been honest with me."

"We don't have a class with you now for two days." Callie seemed a little… deflated?

"That's okay. I have free time most days. When you are available, come by my office and give me some times. I'll see what I can work with. How's that?" Receiving a huge smile from the brunette, I feel my stomach somersault. _Wow, t-that's some smile._

"That would be great. T-Thank you." Turning to leave, Callie glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry again for earlier."

 _Day one, and I have already converted one of them. Great start, Arizona. Great start._ Knowing that I can get through to some of my students leaves me feeling a little accomplished. I know I'm a great teacher, and I know my students enjoy their classes but sometimes, there is one that just needs a little push. This year, that seems to be Callie Torres. Callie Torres with the awesome smile. I always knew why I chose university teaching. It's so much easier to teach students of this age.

* * *

 **So, read and review, guys. My chapters for this fic won't be as long as my other fics. That is because I don't want to do two different POV's in one chapter. I feel it will flow better if it's just one per chapter.**

 **As always, I love to hear your reviews. The more I get, the sooner I'm likely to update. Also, 'I Will Be' will be updated within the next few days.**

 **Chapter Two is ready. Let me know if you guys want it! Tonight? I have th first three chapters ready to go...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

How embarrassing asking your new professor for help on the first day. _Way to go, Torres. You could have at least tried before you made an ass out of yourself._ Not only was she my new professor, but she was my _hot_ new professor. It's not why I asked for help, I genuinely _do_ need help. I can't say it won't help, though, that she is so pleasing on the eye. I mean, she is gorgeous. Was I the only one who seen it? Did anyone else think she was hot? I know that she is my teacher and that she is purely here to help, but I can have a crush on her, right? Sure I can. _Everyone_ has a crush on one of their teachers at some point in their lives. Mine just happens to be the hottest woman I've ever seen.

Taking the weight of my books on my back, I slowly make my way through the corridor leading to the cafeteria. I have all of these books, but I don't bother to look at them. _Come on, Torres. You have to sort yourself out. You are bright, and you know exactly what it takes to make it through. Hard work. You are almost twenty-one for God sake._ I love my friends, I really do, but right now, they aren't helping with my situation. I have to get good grades. Mom and Dad would never forgive me if I failed my final year in college. I'd never forgive me. I was raised better than this, and I really believe that given a little guidance from Professor Robbins, I can get back to my best. My parents don't know how poor my grades are right now, but if I keep it up, they'll know. They'll know and I'll be a disgrace to the family. It would all be my own doing, though.

After grabbing some lunch, I had already decided to make my way to my new professor's office. Yesterday she was kind enough to offer her help, so today, before I back out, I'm going to arrange to work with her. She seems like a nice enough person. She seems like she cares about her students. I can't go wrong. I have to change my ways before it's too late and I truly believe that she can help me. _She wouldn't agree to it if she didn't care, right?_

Stepping inside the cafeteria, I spot my friends joking about at our usual table. Grabbing a Blueberry muffin, I place my order for a strong coffee and wait to pay. Thanking the Barista, I make my way over to the others and flop down in my seat. "Shit, those books are ridiculously heavy."

"Dude, I don't know why you bother carrying them around. It's not like you even open them up." Cristina smirked. "Who cares, anyway."

"Uh, I do," I respond, a little harsher than I expected.

"Since when?" The raven-haired woman asked. "Like, are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yes, I am, Cristina. I care if I fail the year. Don't you?"

"Nah.I'm awesome and will pass regardless." She groans as she pulls her usual 'look of disgust' face at me. "And since when did _you_ care?"

"Since yesterday when Professor Robbins hit the nail on the head. I mean, look at us. Sitting her without a care in the world." Looking around at my other friends, I see that none of them is paying any attention. "Do none of you guys care?"

"Huh? About what?" Teddy shot back.

"About failing?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." She laughed. "I'll just cram like I usually do."

"That may work for you, but I don't plan on throwing my future away anymore. Come on, guys. This is a new year. Maybe we should all knuckle down."

"Knuckle down?" Cristina laughed. "Who are you and what have you done with Callie?"

"Bite me, Yang. I'm serious." I shoot back. Not only am I sick of her attitude, I'm tired of her pulling me down with her. "Look, I don't know about you guys, but I plan on passing. And I don't mean scraping through. I want to pass, legit!"

"Good for you, Torres." Altman chimed in. "So, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I'm going to work my ass off. I used to be a good student. Then I got involved with you lame asses and now look at me." I scoff.

"Sooo, you ain't coming to the beach tonight?" Teddy teased.

"Probably not. I'm going to head home after here and I'll see what I can get done. If I feel I've done enough work, then I may swing by. Why are you guys even going?"

"Oh, Alex and Mark are heading down. Figured we would just join them. Some of the guys are going with their guitar. Just kicking back on the sand."

"I'll see how I feel." Shoving my muffin in my mouth, I grab my bag and stand. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going? We have like two hours before class." Teddy asks, incredulously.

"I have somewhere to be," I state. "May see you tonight."

* * *

Curling my hand into a fist, I gently knock on my professor's door. If I said I wasn't nervous I'd be lying. _She's hot._ But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to learn. I'm here to fix my grades and I'm here to be a better person. At least, better than I have been for the past year or so. Hearing her call for me to enter, I straighten myself out and turn the handle.

"Miss Torres, it's great to see you." The hot blonde teacher smiled. "Come on in."

"Please, Callie is fine. Miss Torres sounds like I'm at home with my parent's butler."

"Oh." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Okay, Callie. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Slipping my bag from my shoulder, I place it down on the floor and take a seat. _Wow, she looks even hotter today._

"So, did you manage to find some time to seek out that extra help you wanted?"

"Uh, yeah. W-When is best for you?" _Oh God, stop stuttering. Use your freaking words you ass._

"No, Callie. When is best for _you?_ " She asked with a smile. "I'm available _a lot_ at the moment. I only teach your class and one other. Meaning I have a lot of hours in the day to spare, and not much to do."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend a tonne of time with me. Even I can't bear to be around me sometimes." I laugh, nervously.

"Nonsense." She waved her hand between us. "While I'm here, I may as well be doing something useful. If you are willing to learn, Callie, I'm willing to help." Settling her hands back down in front of her, I can't help but notice the deep blue silk shirt she is wearing, showing a little more skin than I'd have thought.

 _Holy crap, look at that cleavage. Actually, no, don't!_ Averting my gaze, I scan the empty walls for something to look at. Nothing. Great. Just wonderful. "Uh, okay."

"Okay?" Blue eyes narrowed and focused in on me.

"Yeah, I, sorry. I'm just really nervous. I've never asked for help before." _or found my teacher extremely attractive._

"You have nothing to be nervous about, Callie." She smiled.

 _Oh god, she has dimples. Swoon!_ "Sorry. Um, I'm free now for a couple hours. Tomorrow morning until 10:30, and Thursday all afternoon." I state as I tug at my fingers beneath the desk.

"Great, so we have plenty of time to work with?"

"Y-Yes." I smile.

"I'm happy that you didn't go back on your word." She glances down at paperwork on her desk and flicks through the pages. "Did you speak to your friends?"

"About what?" I enquire.

"About getting extra help, too?"

"Oh, no." I shake my head. "They wouldn't be interested." _and I'm not sharing._

"Maybe you could run it by them anyway?" She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to, they are more than capable of asking themselves, but with them knowing you are receiving a little extra tutoring, they may want to join also."

"Yeah." I give a false smile.

"They don't know, do they?" The blonde teacher gives me a warm heart melting smile.

"No." I drop my gaze and burn a hole through the desk in front of me.

"That's okay." She replied. "It's not for everyone."

"So, when should we begin the tutoring?" Not wanting to leave, and _wanting_ to leave all at the same time, I began asking unnecessary questions. Sure, she wouldn't find them unnecessary, but I do. Right now, staring at her in that blue shirt, I don't actually care when our sessions start. The sooner the better in my opinion.

"Maybe we could get an outline fixed up now, and then we could meet tomorrow morning, first thing?"

"Sounds perfect." I throw her my full smile. "I-If that would be okay with you?"

"More than okay." Her eyes soften and she drops her gaze back down to the papers in front of her.

* * *

Forty minutes later, I find myself so taken in by this woman that I never want to leave her office. Her warm presence and her soft voice giving me the most amazing sense of calmness I've ever felt, I sit and listen intently. Her hand brushing mine as she guides me through a final piece of work she wishes for me to look at, I feel it. The same feeling I felt yesterday in her office when I shook her hand.

She glances up at me and I know I'm busted. I'm holding my breath and I have my eyes closed.

"Is everything okay, Callie?" She turns to face me fully and her I swear her blue eyes are staring right through into my soul. "Y-Yeah." Is all I manage to mutter out as I nod my head vigorously. _You're such an ass, Torres._

I can sense that she is pulling away. Maybe she thinks that she pushed too hard for the first day. After all, we were only supposed to be going over the basics today. Instead, we have started my personal tutoring sessions, and yes, I'm thrilled, but I'm sure she has more important places to be. "Maybe I should get out of your hair." _Your gorgeous soft, golden hair._

"I think we have covered enough here today, Callie." Showing me her dimples once more, I narrow my eyes and take in her facial features. _Wow, she really is gorgeous._ The blue blouse she is wearing compliments her eyes like you could never believe and those black figure hugging pants? _Drool._

"Y-Yeah." I nod and agree. Standing, I gather my things and pack them away in my bag. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh, Callie? We are just getting started." She smiled and offered me her hand once again. _Do I take it? Do I just back away?_ "That was just the beginning of your crash course in English Literature."

"Right." I nod. Taking her hand in my own, I bite the inside of my cheek and try not to show how I'm feeling. _Surely she feels that too? I'm not the only weird one in this room. Back out now, Cal._ "I, uh, thanks again. Have a great day." Releasing my grip on her soft hand, I back up and towards the open door, only to hit the door frame with an _oomph._ Knowing I have an immediate blush settling on my face, I quickly turn and leave the room, not looking back.

Could I be any more pathetic? What is wrong with me? Sure, I know she's hot. I think even she knows she's hot but why am I acting like this? Why am getting flustered around her and sometimes worried to even speak? Her hand in mine definitely sparked something inside of me. What? I don't know. But I know I have to stop this infatuation I have going for the hot blonde English professor. The last thing I want to do is get her into trouble.

 _Maybe I should distance myself now while I can? Maybe I should back out of my own arrangements while it's still good?_

No way. I need this. I need the help. I need the support. I need _her_ around me. _Well done, Torres. You're screwed._

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming, guys. Chapter three is ready!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awesome response so far, guys. Keep the reviews coming. The more I get, the faster I seem to write. Good to see all of my regulars along for the ride, too. ;)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

God, I need a drink. My first week had been a little harder than I'd first thought. Miami is awesome and I'm not sure I'll ever return home, but I'm still alone. Sure, it's only been a week since I started at the university, and things will get better, but I'd like a little company. The only company I've had so far is from Callie. After my first meeting with her, she came by the following the morning and we really got stuck in.

She's a great person and I found myself looking forward to my Friday class with her and her friends because of her newfound determination. To say her friends hadn't quite followed her lead would be an understatement. Rude and disruptive is the best way to describe them but Callie distanced herself from that nonsense. She distanced herself and participated fully. I did, however, find her daydreaming on more than one occasion. _Does she have problems outside of class?_ Catching her staring at me more than once, I'd given her the occasional smile before finally raising an eyebrow. _Does she want to talk to me about something? Maybe I'll bring it up with her next week._

I'd noticed her blushing a number of times, but I'm guessing that is due to being caught _not_ working. I know how it goes, I've been here myself at one point. _Everyone_ finds their classes boring, we wouldn't be human if we didn't, but Callie has promised me that she will work hard in return for extra tuition and it keeps me busy and my mind off of the boredom I face at home.

Checking my watch, I find it is a little after six in the evening, and what better way than to spend it down at the local bar knowing I have no place to be tomorrow. Sure, I have papers to mark from today's work, but that can wait until the evening. What harm could a couple of glasses of white do? Stepping inside, I find it packed with students. This evident by the number of rucksacks on view as I make my way through the crowd and towards the bar. To my right, I find a number of booths lined along the wall, and just in front of them a row of tables. All full except for one. Ordering my drink, I wait patiently before moving towards the empty table I've had my eye on. Slipping my bag from my shoulder, I place it down on the chair next to me and take a seat. Sitting back and taking in the atmosphere, I find that this is definitely a student bar. It doesn't bother me, but I won't make a habit of coming here. _You're not going to find anyone here to keep you warm at night, Arizona._

Rolling my eyes, I watch a group of students knock back a row of shots and instantly imagine them during their hangovers tomorrow. _Hmm, not a good idea._ Smiling as one of the almost throws back up whatever it was she had just swallowed, I shake myself from their activities and glance to my left. Narrowing my eyes, I find a familiar face sitting alone with a beer. _A beer, huh? She should be at home, studying._

Deciding I'd like a little while longer alone, my thoughts are taken back to my time with Callie Torres. _There's something about her. Something mysterious in those beautiful brown eyes._ I can't quite put my finger on it, but during our last meeting together, I found myself unable to take my eyes off of hers. They're…like chocolate. That's the only way I can describe them right now. _Why the hell are you thinking about her eyes?_ Dragging myself away from my thoughts, I once again glance to my left and find her still in the same position, only this time she has earphones in. Clearly not wanting to be disturbed, she sits with her back almost to the crowd. _Is she okay?_

My own mind worrying for my student, I pick up my bag and round the table. Tapping lightly on her left shoulder, I startle her and she turns to face me. _There are those eyes again. Jesus._ "Correct me if I'm wrong, but should you be sat here… drinking _that?_ " Eying the half empty beer bottle on the table in front of her, I switch my gaze back to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I know I said I'd be home studying, but I didn't feel much like sitting alone on my birthday. I can assure you, it's totally fine for me to be drinking _that_."

"I-It's your birthday?" My eyes widen.

"Yeah, not that you'd know. My friends don't seem to care so why would anyone else." She scoffs as she turns her back again. "Sorry for letting you down Professor Robbins, but that's just the story of my life."

"Arizona."

"Huh?" She turns and gives me a confused look.

"It won't be necessary for you to call me Professor outside of the university. Arizona will do just fine." I smile. "Happy Birthday, Callie."

"Thanks." She groans. "I'll just finish up here and then I'll run off home like the good student I promised I'd be. I've barely even touched my beer anyway."

Sensing how down the brunette was, I gave her a 'mind if I sit' look, and she shrugged before nodding her head. How could anyone not want to spend her special day with her? How could her friends leave her to sit alone? I mean, I didn't have many friends myself back in school, and I _hate_ my birthday, but still? _Maybe she would like some company for a little while. Hell, I know I could use some, and I have to admit, I love being in Callie's company. Woah, steady on, Robbins._

"Callie, it's Friday evening. I wouldn't expect you to spend your entire year working. We all need a night off. Especially when it's our birthday." I slouch forward a little so she can hear me over the music.

"I just like to come here to get away from things. It probably doesn't seem it to you but I find it relaxing. I can switch off here." Flashing that beautiful smile that makes her eyes light up, I give her my own back.

Again, the blush that crept up her neck and onto her cheeks puzzled me. _Why does she do that?_ Callie was a very attractive woman. So attractive that she likely had a tonne of guys chasing after her between classes, so why was she so embarrassed around me. She seemed like a confident person, and it appeared to me that she knew what she wanted. So why the lack of confidence around me? I'm _just_ a professor. "So, you come here a lot?"

"Y-Yeah." Keeping her eyes trained on the table between us, I could see she was struggling to give me a conversation. "I probably shouldn't but I hate being at home alone."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I laugh. Finally catching her sight, she furrows her brow and narrows those beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh, as if you sit at home alone." She scoffed. "You don't have to sit with me, you know. I'm used to kicking back with no one but my own company, and I'm sure you have far more important things to be getting on with."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I enquire.

"I don't know." She shrugged her strong shoulders. "Like, meeting up with friends or going home to your husband."

Waving my left hand in between us both, I check it out and she laughs. "Hmm, doubt that."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude." She sighed. "I just-" Shaking her head she closed her eyes. "Nothing."

"Callie, is everything okay?" I ask. "I mean, I know I don't know you very well but you seem to be struggling with something."

"No, I'm okay." She simply smiled. It wasn't her brilliant smile, though. It was barely visible.

"You know, if you have something on your mind, I'm a great listener." Sensing that she _did_ have something she needed to say, I perked up ready to listen.

"No, I can't." Dark curls shook and framed her face. _She really is beautiful._ "I can deal with it myself."

"Okay," I state. Pulling out a pen and a post-it from my bag, I scribble on it and slide it across the table. "Take this. If you need to talk, you can call me." _Why the hell are you giving your student your personal cell number?_

"Oh, I uh-" Sliding my cell number back across the table, her fingertips brush against mine. Stiffening slightly, my body responds to her touch. _What's wrong with you, Arizona? She's your student._ "I can't take that."

Her eyes dropping their gaze to the table once again, I decide not to push her. _Maybe it's for the best._ I've never found any of my students attractive before. Never. It's not who I am. I know that my job is to guide the people I work with, who I teach. This was unknown territory for me, and right now, it was worrying. _You have to keep your distance._ "Okay, but my office is always open, Callie."

I knew that if I didn't keep some sort of distance from the woman in front of me, I would only grow to like her even more. I'd felt it… the connection, on my first day. I'd felt it but I'd chosen to ignore it. Now, feeling it again, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I was attracted to the woman sitting in front of me. Physical attraction was a given, she is absolutely gorgeous, but knowing that there was something more there, my heart began to race. _You have to keep your distance._

"Thanks." She smiled. "I should probably head back."

"You should really call your friends, Callie. I'm sure they'd love to spend some time with you this evening."

"I can't. I've promised myself that I wouldn't let you down. That I'd stick to my word. I cannot break that promise. You have been kind enough to help me out, the least I can do is show you that I'm appreciative of it." Smiling, the gorgeous brunette slipped out of the booth and slung her bag over her shoulder. "See you Monday, Professor Robbins."

"See you Monday, Callie." I give her a nod as she turns to leave. _Oh, Jesus Christ!_ If I wasn't already sitting, I'd be out cold on the floor. Watching my student walk away, I am rewarded with the most amazing sight. Callie Torres in black skinny jeans. _Wait? Are they actual clothing or are they painted on? Sweet Jesus._ Trying to tear my eyes away from the brunette who is almost out of view, I bite down on my lip and close my eyes. _This is a bad idea, Robbins._

Am I desperate for company? Am I desperate to settle down? _No, no one is desperate enough to sleep with their student._ What am I even thinking? There is no way she is gay. I'm not _that_ lucky. I shouldn't even be thinking about it. I have a duty as her Professor to remain professional at all times. Regardless of whether I want her or not, I simply can't. It wouldn't be right.

Grabbing my own bag, I fix it on my shoulder and make my way through the crowd of students who are just beginning their Friday night. I have two days to clear my mind. Two days to get over whatever the hell it is I'm starting. Two days to realise that I am not attracted to my very very attractive student. Two days to realise that my only goal here in Miami is to be successful in my job. My personal life is just that…. Personal. Separate from my work, and separate from anyone I may come across at the university.

 _Go home, Robbins. Take the weekend to think about this seriously._ SERIOUSLY.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. As always… hit me with the reviews. I'm used to writing pretty long chapters so the ones for this fic will be coming pretty fast. Chapter four is ready to go…You all want it? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

Wow! That was some weekend. Not only had I spent it thinking about a certain blue eyed professor, I'd also spent it extremely hungover. Having returned home on Friday night, I stepped into my apartment to find a party waiting for my arrival. Turns out turning twenty-one wasn't as bad as I'd first thought. I was grateful to my friends for surprising me with one hell of a party, but my mind continued to drift off to Professor Robbins. Arizona.

Her scent still invading my every thought. Her eyes meeting mine every time I closed them. I just couldn't get her out of my head. I wanted to, because honestly? It's not like anything would ever happen, but I couldn't. Even sat talking with Cristina didn't stop my thoughts. Usually, just the sound of her voice would give me a reason to stop and pay attention, she usually has something to say. Nothing worked. I'd started to regret not taking Arizona's number. Sure, I shouldn't have and I didn't but knowing that she had offered it meant that she trusted me to have it. Could I be trusted to have it? In my opinion, no. Given half the chance of Friday, I'd have called her in my drunken state and everyone knows that _that_ would never end well.

Now, walking through the halls of Mount University, I felt a sudden anxiety hit me. _She offered me her number._ I know there was nothing to it. She was simply being friendly and supportive, but the fact that I find her attractive only causes my mind to spin even more.

My morning so far had been great. I'd spent it in the library and truth be told, I'd been a little distracted looking out for my English Professor during my time in there. No such luck. I'm due to meet with her later in the day, but a little preparation never hurt anyone. If I caught sight of her before our meeting, I could prepare myself for being alone with her. Would she look major hot? Probably. _Who am I kidding, she always looks hot._ Rolling my eyes, I glance around the cafeteria I have just stepped into and immediately find one of my friends sitting at our usual table. Throwing her a smile, I motion towards the barista and order my usual Latte. Ordering one for Addison, too, I wait for our drinks and make my way over to the table.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here today." She smiled as I flopped down in my seat.

"What? Why?" I quiz.

"Cal, you were a mess on Friday. Do you have any idea how much tequila you guys went through?" Pulling a face, Addison laughs and throws her arm around my shoulder. "So, you were… um, on another planet Friday night. What's going on?"

"Huh? N-nothing." I shake my head. _Don't even think about telling your friends you want your professor in your bed._ "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Liar." She states as she pulls me in closer. "You, Callie Torres cannot hide your feelings. So, who is it?"

"No one." I lie. As Addison is trying to force my news out of me, I catch sight of the one woman I've been desperate to see. _Wow, she looks amazing._ Realising I've been caught, I turn back to my friend and act natural. Well, as natural as someone who is the colour of a slapped ass can be. _Don't come over. Don't come over._

"Miss Torres." The familiar voice pulls me from my conversation. _Shit, she came over._

"Hi." I smile as I turn to see those baby blue eyes I've dreamt about every night. Unsure of how to address the blonde, I keep quiet. _Why is she staring at me? Oh crap, I have something on my face._ Turning to Addison, I receive a confused look. _Ah, introductions._ "Uh, Professor Robbins, this is Addison Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde states. Dropping her gaze, she starts to back away. _Huh?_ "Will you still be available today?"

"Sure, yeah." I smile. Why is she being off with me? She was great Friday, and now? _O…kay._ "If that is still okay."

"It's fine provided you show up on time and work hard." Turning, Arizona leaves. _Of course, I'll be on time. I may even be early._ Watching her leave, I can't help but train my eyes on her ass. _That is such a great ass._

"Ah, _that_ is the new Professor Teddy was telling me about. She's right, she definitely has a stick up her ass." Laughing, Addison focuses on me and finds that I'm busy in thought. "Um, earth to Callie?"

"Sorry, what was that?" I snap my head back to my friend.

"I said Teddy was right."

"Oh, don't listen to what she has to say. Arizona is great." I smile. _Usually._

 _"_ Arizona, huh?" The redhead raises an eyebrow, suspiciously. "Since when were you two on first name terms?"

"O-Oh, we're not." I blush. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have so much work to do."

"With _Arizona?_ " Addison smiles. "Be careful, Callie. You know that it would be wrong to get caught up."

"Caught up in what?" My nervous laugh gives me away and I find myself rushing to collect my things and leave before Addison corners me.

"In _her._ Literally." She smirks. _Oh, she didn't just say that. Yeah, she did._

"Ew, Addie. Don't be so disgusting. She is my Professor." _My smoking hot professor._

"Mm, remember that." She calls out to me as I'm rushing out of the cafeteria.

Pushing my way through the crowds, I check the time and find that I have almost thirty minutes until my session with Arizona. She was definitely off with me only minutes ago and I noticed it immediately. _Did I do something wrong?_ Nothing coming to mind, I figure that maybe she has somewhere to be and wants to get started as soon as possible. Climbing the steps that would lead me to the floor of her office, I quicken my pace and find her slipping through her door just before I arrive there.

Knocking, I hear a hard 'come in' and I enter. Finding her sat behind her desk and rubbing at her forehead, she doesn't look happy. _She looks pissed._ "Hey, I-I, uh-"

"What is it, Callie?" She questions me. "If you are too busy with your…your friend, that's fine. Just don't make a habit of it."

Narrowing my eyes, she immediately switches her gaze from me to the stack of papers on her desk. _Something is bothering her._ Desperate to ask her, but knowing it's not my place to do so, I bite my tongue. I'm her student, not her friend. "I promised you the day you offered to help me that I would work hard, and I feel strongly about keeping promises. So, I'm here to work."

Her head snapping up, she gives me a small smile. _Okay, that's something. I guess._ I'd much prefer to see those dimples right now, but she clearly isn't having a good day so I'll settle for just being in her company. Happy or not.

"Okay, but you're a little early." She shrugs.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I, um, I'll come back." I stutter as she rolls back her office chair and crosses her legs. _Holy crap!_ Okay, so Arizona wearing a pencil skirt and black heels is totally killing me right now. Between that awesome cleavage and the exposed thigh, I'm struggling to even keep my eyes open never mind away from those areas.

"We can get started now so you can get back to Addison if that would be best?" She questions as her baby blues burn through my soul. _I can't swallow, if I do, I'll choke. Holy shit! Someone help me._

"Uh, y-yeah. I mean, I don't have anywhere to be, and Addison has a class so I'm all yours." _oh God, I didn't just say that._

"Excellent. Take a seat, Callie." I try to move my feet, but they won't budge. She's now standing and I'm ready to hit the floor. _Come on, Torres. You've got this. Stop undressing her with your eyes and do your damn work._

"Thanks." I smile. Finally feeling movement in my legs, I round the chair and take a seat. Watching as she approaches my side of her desk, I feel my stomach flip. Her scent is making me dizzy and right now, I'm not sure I should be here. _There is no way I can concentrate today. Not with her dressed like that and not with the way I'm feeling right now._ Pulling myself from my own thoughts, I look up to find her standing beside me.

"Shall we begin?"

"Uh, yeah." I nod. Her left hand placed on the back of my chair, and her right-hand flat on the desk beside my own, she leans forward and I swear I'm going to explode. I have to explode. It would be a damn sight better than sitting here drooling. _Oh god, I can't do this. I can't be here._

As if on cue, my cell phone breaks me out of my very dirty thoughts and I excuse myself for a moment. "Would you mind if I just check that out?" I glance up to find the most amazing eyes looking back at me.

"Sure." She smiles.

Pulling my cell from the side of my bag, I find a message from Addison.

 ** _Managed to bag us the music room in an hour. Be there. It's been a while ;) Love ya. Addie Xx_**

 ** _Awesome. I'm a little rusty ;) Cal Xx_**

 ** _Those beautiful hands could NEVER be rusty. Addie Xx_**

 ** _Meet me outside Professor Robbins office in an hour. Cal Xx_**

Setting my cell back down, I turn my head and find Arizona stood waiting. The look on her face says she isn't impressed that I'm using my cell during her session so I give her my best smile and hope that she forgives me. "Sorry, just Addison."

"Well then, let's get started so you can get back to whatever it is you two are doing." She states as she moves away from me.

 _Okay so now she's gone from beside me, I miss her._ I know this is ridiculous. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but I can't help it. She intrigues me and the more time I spend with her, the more I want to be around her. Forever.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I look up from the poem Arizona has had me reading and dissecting and I find an unusual look on her face. _Annoyed? Disappointed?... Sad?_ I know she has had things on her mind today, and I know it's none of my business. She isn't her usual perky self. I mean, sure, when we first met she terrified the life out of me, but really she is awesome. Awesome and hot. _Very hot._

Checking the time, I find her watching me and I sink down into my seat. _I don't want to leave but Addison will be here soon._ I'd happily stay in this room forever if it meant I was able to spend time with the blonde who had taken over my every thought, but that's just it… my thoughts are worthless. _You have to stop this, Callie. It won't do you any good._ "Would it be okay if started to finish up here?"

"If you feel you've done enough for the day then yes. You are free to leave whenever you like, Miss Torres. I'm simply offering my help whenever you need it. Nobody is _making_ you be here."

"O...kay." I furrow my brow. "Professor Robbins, can I uh, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She shrugs. Not taking her eyes off of the paper in front of her.

"Are you sure my being here is okay? I mean, you seem like you are really busy today and I don't want to take up any of your free time." I fixed my gaze on her and she remains silent. Gathering my books, I look up again to find her thinking. Hard. _What is going on?_

Standing and bringing my bag up onto the desk, I begin piling my books and my notes back inside and slip my cell phone back into the side. "I-I, uh, I'm going to head off. I don't think I can make it to my session tomorrow so I'll just see you in class in a few days."

"I can ask Addison to help me out with some extra revision so don't worry about it. I mean, I'm sure you're not going to worry about it." I laugh. "Thanks for all of your help. It's been really kind of you." Slipping out of the door, I close it behind me and rest my back against it.

 _She doesn't have time for people like me. Maybe if I'd have done my work the first time around, I wouldn't have had to make an ass of myself and ask for the help I desperately need._

Knowing now that I won't see the English Professor around out of class hours, I can take point on removing her from my every thought. _Maybe this was a good idea. Maybe distancing myself will stop all of the ridiculous thoughts I have._ She would never want to be with someone like me. And why do I keep assuming that every hot woman I come across is even gay? _Get a grip and go spend the evening with your friend._


	5. Chapter 5

**Well then, two updates in minutes. Mainly because I wanted chapter 4 to play out in both of their minds. Let me know what you think. Hit me with those reviews. You're all awesome! Oh, and this chapter is a lot longer than the previous lot. I'd appreciate your reviews seperately for each chapter. I'd like your opinions on them individually.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I'd taken the weekend to think about my feelings. Well, I'd taken the weekend to think about Callie, and to be honest, it had only left me more confused. I was struggling to understand why I was attracted to her. I mean, yeah…she's gorgeous, but I know she is my student. I know it is wrong for anything to happen between us, but I can't stop thinking about her. Her eyes had drawn me in from the very first wink she had thrown my way. I know that I'd pushed it to the back of my mind, but seeing her outside of a university setting had only made me want to get to know her more. She is beautiful and something inside of me is screaming for me to get to know her.

I'd thought about the idea of dating a student once I'd finally and fully admitted the truth to myself, but then the question of 'Is she even gay' rose from within. I mean, why would she be? Because I find her attractive? Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way. She had done nothing to suggest that she was gay, and apart from the blushing she often did, I have no reason to think that she even finds me attractive. Why would she? I'm her professor.

The weekend had been peaceful, and relaxing, but come Saturday morning, I was wishing the days away. I'd left that bar on Friday evening determined to push Callie Torres out of my mind, but it didn't happen. Instead, I found myself picking out my clothes for Monday by midday Saturday. _Pathetic, I know._ I wanted to look good. Not just for myself, but embarrassingly…to see if it provoked any sort of reaction from the brunette that was invading my every sense. My every thought. I definitely felt it the day I met her. The second our hands touched, I knew there was something about her. Wrong, I know, but still…it happened. I've always been a firm believer in 'you can't help who you fall in love with' but this was taking it to the extreme. Obviously, I don't love Callie, but I am definitely attracted to her.

If I'm being totally honest with myself, I found myself craving her presence. I know there is so much more behind that 'joker' facade she had in class on the first day, and so much more behind the shy student that asked for my help. She looks strong. She looks…mysterious. She looks _hot._

I'd noticed after our first two sessions that she had taken great interest in the poems I'd asked her to read. She seems to grasp what they mean, and she knows exactly how to put her thoughts into words. Not many of my students had been gifted with that talent. It may not seem like much to most people, but to me, that is exactly the kind of thing I love in a person. The ability to understand the writings of love and heartbreak through someone else's perspective has always made me weak at the knees, so hearing Callie's thoughts on the subject had completely zoned me out. _That voice._

Knowing that I would be seeing her today, I finished off my first class of the morning and made my out into the halls of Mount University. Desperately craving a strong coffee, I decided against the one's available to staff and instead strolled down to the cafeteria. It wasn't overly busy, but I had plenty of time before my next meeting of the day, and I hoped to catch a glimpse of the woman I'd be spending the next couple of hours with. Alone, in my office, with Callie Torres. _And to think that I used to hate Monday's._ Thanking the barista for my order, I turn and head towards the exit of the cafeteria. Hearing the sound of a familiar voice, I glance to my left and find the object of my affections sat with another woman. _Hmm, that's just her friend, Arizona, and even if it's not, it has NOTHING to do with you._ I'm considering just walking away and heading back to my office, but I can't. I know Callie has seen me, and I also find a slight jealous rage rumble within me. _Jealous? Could I be any more pathetic?_

Clearing my throat, I straighten myself out and make my way over to the table Callie is at. The other woman's arm now thrown around her shoulder and her pulling her in close, I feel my insides twist. _Stop it! You have no right._ "Miss Torres."

"Hi." Callie smiles and my heart almost melts. She seems so much happier than she did on Friday evening, and that's good. But…is her happiness because of the woman sitting next to her? _Her girlfriend, maybe?_ I notice that the redhead is sitting painfully close to my student, and I can't help but wish that I was in her place. _Really? Get over it, already._

She introduces her…friend? to me and I give a slight smile. Not wanting to be in this situation any longer than I have to, I ask Callie if she is still available for today's session she nods. "Sure, yeah. If that is still okay?"

I give her a slight shrug of my shoulders before sharpening my tone. "It's fine provided you show up on time and work hard." _What the hell was that about? She didn't deserve that tone._ Realising I'd let my jealousy get the better of me, I quickly turned on my heel and left the cafeteria. Quickening my pace once I reached the main hallway, I weaved through the crowd of students and trained my eyes on the steps in front of me. I felt embarrassed. Sure, Callie had no idea that I felt this way, but I did, and that is enough to make me question why I haven't thought about leaving this job already. _You cannot allow this to cloud your teaching ability. She is your student. She knows that. Stop this before it goes too far._

I couldn't help but feel a slight hint of sadness hit me as I reached my office door. This morning I had been dressing to potentially impress the brunette, and now I'm running for cover in my office. What is wrong with me? Why did I even dare dress for her this morning? Sure, I wanted to test the waters, but it seems I already have my answer. She is sat in the cafeteria with someone else's arms wrapped around her. Another woman. So, my question has been answered. Yes, Callie is gay, and no, she is not available. She is taken, and even if she wasn't, she likely wouldn't come anywhere near me.

Placing my coffee down, I round the table and take a seat. I just need five minutes to think. Should I cancel today's session? Should I pull a sick day and just head home? No, I can't do that. Callie hasn't done anything wrong here and right now, she is counting on me to be the teacher I am and help her through her struggles. Hearing a knock at my door, I glance up expecting it to be another staff member.

Rubbing at my forehead, I call for the person to come in, and I'm greeted by a very worried looking Callie Torres. "What is it, Callie?" I question. Not giving her a chance to answer, I continue. "If you are too busy with your…your friend, that's fine. Just don't make a habit of it." I regretted those words the second they left my mouth.

Watching her narrow her eyes, it was clear that she was trying to gauge the mood I was in. The unacceptable and unnecessary mood. I could see that she wanted to ask if I was okay, and right now, I hoped that she wouldn't. I'm not sure I could lie to her if she did. What came from her was something I didn't expect.

"I promised you the day you offered to help me that I would work hard, and I feel strongly about keeping promises. So, I'm here to work."

My head shooting up from the desk I'd been trying to burn a hole in, I give her a small smile and glanced at my watch. She doesn't deserve to be treated in this way. She is my student and I'm here to help her. That is my job. Nothing else. "Okay, but you're a little early."

Deciding that she deserved my undivided attention, I stop whatever thoughts I have going through my head and roll back my chair. Crossing my legs and placing my hands in my lap, and give her a more convincing smile.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I, um, I'll come back."

She's stuttering, and while I find it adorable, I have to think professionally. _How can you think professionally when you are barely even dressed professionally?_ "We can get started now so you can get back to Addison if that would be best?" I stare intently and hope that she does want to start now and that she doesn't have to be anywhere with her _friend_ anytime soon.

When she tells me that she doesn't have anywhere to be, I silently thank whoever is listening and stand. When she tells me that she is 'all mine', I feel the need to sit back down, but I can't. She wants my help, and my help she will receive. Offering her a seat, she stumbles and rounds the chair.

Moving to the side of her, she opens the textbook we used during our previous session and glances up at me. Those beautiful brown eyes killing me slowly, I tear away my gaze and clear my throat. "Shall we begin?"

Gaining a nod and some sort of mumble in agreement, I lean over her right shoulder and check out the page she has open. As I'm about to explain the session to her, her cell phone pierces through the silence of the room and she meets my gaze once again. Asking if she can check out the message she had just received, I allow her to and wait for her to focus on the task at hand.

As she pulls her cell from her bag, I can't help but glance over her shoulder. I know I shouldn't, and I know it is wrong, but I'm desperate to know more about the woman below me. _Below me? I wish. STOP, Arizona!_ Finding Addison's name about the newly received text message, I roll my eyes. _Stop being so freaking childish…and jealous!_

 ** _Managed to bag us the music room in an hour. Be there. It's been a while ;) Love ya. Addie Xx_**

 ** _Awesome. I'm a little rusty ;) Cal Xx_**

 ** _Those beautiful hands could NEVER be rusty. Addie Xx_**

 ** _Meet me outside Professor Robbins office in an hour. Cal Xx_**

The look Callie finds on my face once she has finished her back and forth messaging is enough for her to apologise to me for being torn away from her work. Deciding that I can't be beside her any longer, I move away and back towards my desk. I'm pretty certain that this Addison woman is Callie's girlfriend, and right now, I'm hurting. I have no right to be, it's not my business, but the more I'm around Callie, I'm finding it hard to be anywhere else.

* * *

The next thirty minutes are nothing short of torturous and I find myself staring at the brunette more than I ever have. Wanting to look into those brown eyes so much, I keep glancing up from my own work in the hope that she is looking at me. Sat chewing on the end of her pen, I find that she is too engrossed in the work I have provided her with to look up.

When I catch her checking the time, I sit and stare at her. Not knowing what else to do, I simply stare. Should I apologise for my attitude today? Would she have even noticed it? Deciding against it, I continue to battle with myself internally. When she breaks me out of my own thoughts, I feel deflated and emotionally drained.

"Would it be okay if I started to finish up here?"

I know that she is heading off to meet her girlfriend and this just makes my jealousy boil over again. I've never been a jealous person, but then again, I've never found any of my students attractive either. Guess it's just a day full of surprises for me, huh? Not knowing what to say, I soften my features slightly. "If you feel you've done enough for the day then yes. You are free to leave whenever you like, Miss Torres. I'm simply offering my help whenever you need it. Nobody is _making_ you be here."

I can see the wheels turning in her head. If she hadn't noticed my attitude before, she definitely has now. I feel awful for how I've treated her today, but I'm actually really struggling to be around her in just a professional capacity. Since figuring that she is gay, it's only added to the battle I'm having with myself.

After she asks if it's okay to run something by me, I agree and then I know I've messed up. I know my jealousy has gotten the better of me, and now, I'm about to lose a good student who simply wanted my help. When she asks if it's okay for her to be here, my heart sinks. I hear her say something about not wanting to take up my time but right in this moment, I don't have anything to give her. Realising that I've been quiet for too long, I watch her pack her belongings up and move towards the door.

"I'm going to head off. I don't think I can make it to my session tomorrow so I'll just see you in class in a few days."

Still nothing from me.

"I can ask Addison to help me out with some extra revision so don't worry about it." Her smile genuine, I feel awful. "Thanks for all of your help. It's been really kind of you."

Watching her gorgeous body leave my office, I feel myself attempting to speak. The click of my door closing, I feel tears filling my eyes. _Oh, please! Don't even bother crying. You are just going to make this worse._ Shaking my head, I sit back in my seat and close my eyes. I know it's messed up. I've been here for a little over a week and in that time I've managed to _fall_ for my student when I barely even know her. Not only that, she clearly doesn't feel the same way and I'm suddenly jealous of who is in her life. For all I know, Callie and Addison have been together for a long time. I doubt it, but they could.

I can see that Callie is still outside my office, but I can't go out to her. She must think that I'm awful, hell, I think that too. I just, I have to sort myself out. _Maybe her cancelling tomorrow's session is a good idea._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I find myself walking the halls of Mount University. The original plan had been to grab some fresh air and to clear my head, but for some reason, I now find myself slowly walking down the music department corridor. Since I'd rudely and inappropriately read Callie's text messages earlier, my mind was willing me to check out the room the brunette would be occupying.

Reaching the door to the music room, I could hear the distinct laugh of my student. I could spend my days listening to that laugh and never tire of hearing it. Noticing that the door wasn't closed fully, I peered through the glass and found Callie sitting on top of a table with a guitar on her lap, and Addison holding up her composition book. Laughing and joking, it was clear that she was tuning the strings of her guitar. _She plays?_

Intrigued once again by this woman I was desperate to know, I leant back against the wall and listened as she began strumming away at the instrument. Hearing a 'whoop' from Addison, I rolled my eyes. _I'd never do that while she was playing. It sounds too beautiful to interrupt it with senseless words and noises._

Glancing around the darkened corridor, I found no one around. Closing my eyes, I felt my heart speed up at the sound flowing through the slight opening of the door.

 ** _Give me love like her_**

 ** _'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_**

 ** _Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_**

 ** _Told you I'd let them go_**

 ** _And that I'll fight my corner_**

 ** _Maybe tonight I'll call ya_**

 ** _After my blood turns into alcohol_**

 ** _No, I just wanna hold ya_**

 ** _Give a little time to me or burn this out_**

 ** _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_**

 ** _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_**

 ** _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

 ** _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

 _Oh god, she sings too._ My heart melting at the sound of my student pouring out her own, I feel the need to run away and cry alone. Her voice is amazing. It's like nothing I've ever heard. She seems to be pretty open about her feeling's too, and that is something I love in a woman. _God, Addison doesn't realise how lucky she is to have someone like Callie in her life._

 ** _Give me love like never before_**

 ** _'Cause lately I've been craving more_**

 ** _And it's been a while but I still feel the same_**

 ** _Maybe I should let you go_**

 ** _You know I'll fight my corner_**

 ** _And that tonight I'll call ya_**

 ** _After my blood is drowning in alcohol_**

 ** _No, I just wanna hold ya_**

 ** _Give a little time to me or burn this out_**

 ** _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_**

 ** _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_**

 ** _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

 ** _Give a little time to me, or burn this out_**

 ** _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_**

 ** _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_**

 ** _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

 ** _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

Trying to compose myself, I push off of the wall and stand for another minute or so. I need to get my bearings and right now, I'm on another planet. _Thank god she isn't coming to her session tomorrow. I can't do this._ This is just one huge mistake waiting to happen.

"So, how are you and Mark doing?" Callie questions the redhead. My brow furrowing, I'm suddenly wondering who the hell Mark is. _Her brother, maybe?_

"Oh, he's being an ass again. We are taking a break right now. I love him, Cal. I really really do but ugh, sometimes I just can't even be around him."

Okay, so Addison isn't gay? Well, that's something I guess. Just as I'm about to get my hopes up, I'm swiftly reminded by myself that if Addison and Callie are just friends, the likelihood is that Callie isn't gay either. _Great!_

Hearing Callie laugh, I smile to myself. "Well, Ads, I was about to tell you 'that's guys for ya' but I can't. Trust me, women are so much easier to deal with."

"Oh, and you'd know that how? You haven't been in a relationship for a while now, Cal. Women may have changed, who knows?"

 _Oh my god. She is gay. Or bi…whatever._ I shouldn't even be here listening in on this conversation. I'm not sure I should even be at this University anymore.

"Um, I just know women are easier." Callie states. I hear her get down from the table and start packing her things away. _I should really go._

"Oh, it's that new Professor isn't it?" Hearing hands clap, I'm confused. "Oh, yay!"

"Addison!"

"No, Callie. You totally bent over her desk and went all 'teach me' on her, didn't you? Oh, I love it." My eyes widening, I've no idea how this conversation has come about, but it has, and now I'm desperate to hear more.

"Addison, I am not having this conversation with you. Take your mind out of the gutter."

"Come on, Cal. Give me the details."

"Stop now. First of all, nothing has happened, and it never would." I can hear the defeat in Callie's voice. _Who the hell are they talking about?_

"How do you know?"

"Because, if you'd have given me a chance, my second point is that she isn't even gay." _Ooh, who's not gay?_ I'm now more than desperate to know who they are talking about and if they don't give it up soon, I'll walk in there and demand the gossip myself.

"Mm, they're all straight until they aren't."

"Addison, please stop." The frustration in Callie's voice now evident, it was clear that Addison was pissing her off. "Look, yeah okay, I like her. She is absolutely gorgeous, beautiful a-and…"

"Hot?" Addison interrupted.

"Yes, extremely hot." Callie laughed. "I just, it can't happen. Please, stop getting my hopes up because Professor Robbins is just that…my professor. So, please just drop it. I'm already struggling to be in the same room as her." My eyes widening, I cannot believe what I'm hearing. _She has definitely just said my name. I heard it!_

"Why? There are plenty of hot teachers out there."

"That's not the problem. Well, I mean, yeah it is half of the problem but I'm not going to extra tuition so I can perv at her. I'm genuinely going for help. She just, I really like her, okay?"

"Sure, okay." Addison soothed her friend.

"She's…Arizona is different. It's not about how hot she is, or that I'm able to sit and stare at her. She deserves better than that." Hearing my name fall from her lips for the first time is something I could definitely get used to.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm cancelling my sessions with her. I can't be in the room with her. It's too hard." I hear the brunette sigh and right now I want to run inside and wrap my arms around her. Biting down on my lip, I continue to listen, even though it's extremely wrong.

"Oh, come on…it can't be that bad."

"It is. I struggle to even think when I'm with her. Class is different. She has her attention split on the entire group, but when I'm alone in her office, I just…look it's just better if I'm not alone with her."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway…you said she isn't gay."

"Well I don't think she is, but I guess I'm not 100%. She's more likely to be straight than gay, so, I don't know." _Oh, I'm gay. Lesbianic!_

"Want me to ask her?" Addison enquires.

"Ask her what?"

"If she's gay. If she wants a piece of my gorgeous best friend?"

"Um, no. Thanks." Hearing footsteps, I hold my breath. "Look, I'm going to head home and wallow in my own misery. Thanks for trying to lighten the mood, but you know how it is when you really like someone you can't, or shouldn't like." Quickly slipping off my heels, I turn in the opposite direction and run out of sight. Finding an empty stairwell, I take a seat and place my head in my hands.

She's right. This can't happen. Not while I'm a professor at the university. Knowing what I now know, I decide to make my way back to my office and grab my belongings. I have to get home and think about how this day has played out. Not only was I jealous of Callie's best friend, I've given her reason to believe that I don't want to tutor her anymore. The gorgeous Callie Torres is in turmoil and it's all because of me.

 _She likes me. She's gay, and she likes me. Holy shit! This could really turn bad…quickly._

* * *

 **So, guys. That's three chapters today. Chapter Six is ready to go. Hit the review button if you want it!**

 **Callie's song was 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the recent reviews. I love hearing from all of you.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 **LauraMoores33...You're welcome ;) HAPPY GREY'S DAY!**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

I'd never imagined almost two weeks ago that I would be avoiding going to class for any other reason other than not wanting to be there. I missed it. I missed her. After leaving Addison on Monday evening, I'd decided that I would have to avoid my English Professor if there was any chance of me having a _normal_ year. I didn't want to, but I couldn't see any other way around it. I was struggling, big time. I was struggling with my work, and I was struggling with my feelings. Sure, I've had relationships before, but none of them left me feeling like this. I barely know Arizona. I barely know her, yet I feel like I've known her forever. Is it right that I am so attracted to her after such a short amount of time?

Is that normal behaviour? Am I lacking something and trying to make up for it with some fairytale relationship? I don't know, but it worries me. Nothing could, or would ever happen. It just wasn't likely. I'm sure Arizona is happy and content with her life how it is, and I find it hard to believe that she could ever be attracted to someone like me. Someone who has no idea where they are going in life. Someone who is younger, and probably less mature compared to her. I'm legal in every way possible, but it's still not ever going to happen.

I'm starting to come to terms with that. It's okay. I'm not the kind of girl who gets everything and lives happily ever after, and even if I was that kind of girl, it would never happen with someone like Arizona. She's far too good to sit at home with me. She is sophisticated and accomplished. I'm just… well, me. Boring Callie Torres.

Addison had called me this morning to beg me to go to my classes. I knew that I should, but today is Friday, and one of my classes today includes the woman I'm trying to get off of my mind. I know if I go, I'll fall back into my cycle of desperately wanting her and thinking that something could happen one day. I have to get myself out of that mindset. Eventually, I will go back to class, just… not yet. The time isn't right, and I know she will be pissed with me, but I'll just revert back to my old attitude of not giving a crap and soon she will stop bothering me.

Checking the time, it's a little before 10 am. Knowing that my English class will be starting in just over fifteen minutes, I know I'm safe to roam the hallways. I shouldn't allow myself to give up just because of a girl I like. _A girl, who am I kidding? She's a beautiful woman._

As I slowly stroll down the corridor towards the cafeteria, I catch sight of my best friend. _God, it's good to see her._ Moving towards her, I see her eyes widen. Giving her a confused look, I close the distance between us. "Jeez, I thought you'd be happy to see me, Ads."

"Turn around and run as fast as you possibly can." _huh? What the hell is she talking about?_

"Why?" I question as I glance around and find no fire.

"Professor hot-ass is on the warpath. I've just seen her. She all but pinned me against the wall demanding to know your whereabouts." _Shit!_

"Okay, um, but she has class soon so she won't be looking for me."

"Wrong. She _is_ looking for you, Cal. She's not happy." The panic in Addison's face only caused my heart to beat out of my chest.

"Right, okay. Think think think." I have no idea what is going on right now, but I know that if I don't move my ass soon, I will have it handed to me by the woman of my dreams. "Um? Help!"

"Just keep moving. We will mould into the crowd further down." Feeling my best friend grip my bicep and pull me along, I let out a nervous laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I don't know. This whole freaking thing, maybe?" I laugh. "I'm bad ass. I don't _run_ from anyone. Especially not from a woman I barely even know."

"Uh, you keep telling yourself that. You want her, Callie. You want her and if she catches you. If and _when_ she stops you, what are you going to say? Oh, sorry I haven't been to class, I didn't feel like fucking you with my eyes this week?"

Shocked I stop us both dead in the middle of the corridor. "Addison Montgomery that is _not_ what I do during class."

"I'm joking, Cal. But seriously… what the hell are you going to tell her?"

"CALLIOPE TORRES… STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The sound of a familiar voice screaming my full name from the other end of the corridor causes my body to shiver. "Shit! I don't know, but I have to think fast." _Did she just use my full name? Ugh!_

"Maybe we could just run? I'm not sure how far we would get but she has no chance of catching up in those freaking heels." Turning to see just what my friend is talking about, I almost drop to my knees with want.

Blonde curls bouncing as Arizona sways her hips toward me, I start from the bottom and work my way up. Yep, those heels are definitely not good for running. The black form fitting pants that sit just right on her hips followed by a tight white shirt that makes my mouth water. Covered by a black tailor-made blazer. _Holy shit!_

"Uh," Glancing to my best friend who is trying to back away, I swallow hard. "Help me, please. If it's the last thing you ever do for me, I _need_ you to help me, right now!"

"Sorry, Cal. You've lost this one." She smiles as she continues to back away. As the blonde approaches, Addison gives her a smile. "Great to see you again, Professor Robbins."

Peeking her head over my shoulder, she lowers her voice. "You'll be fine, Cal. Just imagine those heels digging into your ass when she's underneath you. It will make everything so much more fun." The blush that roars up my neck and onto my face from Addison's comment makes me want to knock the red head to the ground.

"I hate you." I mouth before turning back to the blonde goddess just a few steps away from me. Clearing my throat, I loosen my shoulders and revert back to Callie before we met. "Professor Robbins."

"Don't you dare." She pointed a finger.

"Uh, okay?" I furrow my brow.

"You told me you'd work hard. You _promised_ me that you would do well if I helped you out."

"Yeah, I've just been busy. Had a lot on." I shrug.

"What could you possibly have to do during class time? You attend university for a reason, Callie." Running her fingers through her gorgeous hair, she sighs and I immediately feel bad. "I'm so disappointed in you. I thought we had an agreement."

Feeling the tears form, I close my eyes and take a couple of breaths. "I'm sorry." My voice breaks. I don't want to disappoint her. I don't want to fail and it reflects on her. That's not fair. She's a wonderful person, amazing even, but I don't know how to deal with my emotions or my feelings towards her. I really don't.

"Hey." She placed her hand on my shoulder and I immediately stepped back out of her reach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but you look upset."

"I-I'm fine." I sigh and wipe away a stray tear. "Look, I know I'm a disappointment, and I never intended to be, and maybe this is irrelevant but I have kept up with the work. I've studied at home every day and every night, I just, I haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes softening, I want to take her into my arms and hold her forever. I've been a total bitch to her and refused to join her class and she is still offering to help me.

"No, I-I can't talk about it with you." I give her a fake smile. "Maybe I could come to class now?"

"I'd love that, Callie. Just please don't do that again. If you have an issue, speak to me. I'm here to help and I will in any way that I can."

"Yeah, um, thanks." I give her a more reassuring smile and follow her back down the corridor. _This is going to be the longest and the hardest class of my life._

* * *

Sitting in my usual spot close to the front of the class, sunk down in my sway and watched the clock. I'd been here for almost forty minutes and so far I had managed to keep my eyes off of my professor. I'd heard my cell vibrate in the bottom of my bag a number of times but I wasn't sure it was worth pushing my luck right now. Whoever it was could wait. I'd disrupted Professor Robbins teaching plan enough and I wasn't about to start catching up with friends via devices while sat in her class. _That's just rude._

Knowing we only had around ten minutes of class left, I continued to chew on my pen while I flicked through my textbook. It wasn't a lie, I had in fact been studying at home. I know it isn't the same, but it's better than nothing. I know I have to get over this because it's not healthy and it's only going to drag myself and my work down to a standard I'm not happy with.

Glancing up over the top of my book, I find my English Professor staring back at me. Frozen as I gaze into those piercing blue eyes, she gives me a dimpled smile and returns to her work. _She has to stop doing that. She has to stop being so perfect._

"Alright, guys. Get your things together." Hearing her voice sound out around the room, I close my book and pull by bag up to my knee. Rummaging around in the bottom for my cell, I hear Arizona dismiss the class and everyone around me starts to leave.

 ** _Hey, Cal. She didn't eat you alive, did she? Addie Xx_**

 ** _Oh God, you two aren't in a closet making out are you? Addie Xx_**

 ** _Oh, you so are. That's my girl. ;)_**

 ** _I want all of the juicy details. Call me when you have finished whatever mind blowing fun you are having._**

Smiling as I close my messages and lock my cell, I place it in my bag and stand from my seat. Realising that everyone else has already left the class, I pull my bag to my shoulder, drop my head and move towards the door. "See you, Professor Robbins." My hand gripping the cool metal of the door handle, I turn it but I'm stopped.

"Callie, wait." Her soft voice pleads from behind me.

"Y-Yeah?" Turning to face the blonde, I find a look of worry in her eyes. Her hand gently gripping my wrist, I feel every emotion I've tried to suppress for days come back and hit me full force. Tears forming, I drop my gaze.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, hand still on my skin.

"Yeah." I give her my best smile. "Everything is great. See you Monday, yeah?"

"Callie-"

"Everything is okay, Professor Robbins. Have a great weekend." Shaking my wrist from her grip, I drop my head and leave the classroom. I know if I'd have stayed in that room, I'd have broken down and I'd have confessed everything. That wouldn't be good for either of us.

Reaching the cafeteria, I breathe a sigh of relief and take a seat at the nearest table. I have to if I don't…I'll fall to the floor. I knew going back to class was a bad idea. I'd told myself that since Monday but one look from Arizona and I was hers for the taking. Setting my bag down beside me, I figure a little work in my composition book will help me to relax. Writing songs and poems when I'm worried always settles my mind, and now is no different. Fishing through my bag, I find that my book isn't there. _Shit!_ I need it. It is _always_ with me. Retracing my steps, I roll my eyes when I discover that I have left it in my English class. She can't find it. It's personal, and right now, it is the only thing I'm hanging onto as my life slowly falls apart around me. Checking the time, I figure that she has probably already left the class. There is no reason for her to be there, and I have to have my composition book.

Leaving the cafeteria, I rush down the corridor and round the corner. Finding the hallway empty, I worry that the room may be locked up for the day. My cell buzzing in my bag, I pull it out as I'm walking towards the door. Towards the unknown. "Hey, Addie. No, I'll be back there in a couple of minutes. I left my composition book at my last class. Sure, sure. Latte sounds good. Give me ten max."

Pushing through the door I am frozen in my spot. Professor Robbins is still in the room, and as I meet her eyes, I find tears falling from them. "Addie, I'll see you there soon. I have to go." Ending the call, I continue to stare at the woman in front of me. "You okay, Professor?"

"Can you please stop calling me that when you are not in class?" Arizona sighed as she removed herself from her seat and began packing up her things.

"S-Sorry." I stutter. She looks upset and I want to comfort her but I don't know what is and is not appropriate. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is okay, Callie. Have a good weekend." Mirroring my earlier words, I know that she is throwing a little sarcasm at me. _Nice._

Finding my composition book still sat on my desk, I quickly retrieve it and slip it under my arm. "Sorry, I, uh, I just forgot something from the class."

"And now you have it?"

"I do, yes." Giving the blonde a smile, I move back towards the door and turn to face her. Her eyes puffy and red, I wonder what has caused her such upset. "Arizona?"

"Y-Yes?" I notice her stutter for the first time since we met. _Odd?_

Furrowing my brow, I try to read her face but I find nothing. "I'm sorry I've not been to class. I've had a lot on my mind."

"I know." She smiled. _Wait, what?_

"Y-You do?" My heart sinking into my stomach I wonder if Addison has made some sort of comment to the English Professor.

"Goodbye, Callie. Your friend is waiting for you." Flashing her dimples, Arizona shrugged on her jacket and moved towards the door. My mind reeling, I felt light headed. _She knows something. Someone, and by someone I mean Addison… has spoken to her. I'll kill her._

* * *

 **Hit the review button, guys! Much love Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews...Every single one of them is awesome! I think even this is a record for me. Five updates in what...12 hours? :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 **Another longer chapter...Only because I love you all. You know what to do.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I'd never imagined that this would be so difficult. Having feelings for another person is fine. It's what you do about it that can decide your future. Being careful is something I've always tried to be. It's not as simple as being with the one you want. It's really not. My job could be on the line if I let this get out of hand. Is Callie Torres worth my job? That is something I'm really not sure about yet. I've known her for two weeks, and for almost a week of that time, she was avoiding me like I had some sort of contagious disease. When I told her I was disappointed I wasn't lying. What I didn't expect, though, was for her to almost break down in front of me.

The way she flinched when I touched her almost broke my heart. What breaks my heart even more, though, is the knowledge that she is in this state because of me. She is hurting because of me, and she is avoiding her classes because of me. _Maybe she doesn't want to be in the same room as me._ I don't want that. I want her close by, working and being awesome like I know she can be. I want her to be honest with me, but that is easier said than done. This isn't an issue that can easily be resolved. At least not without someone getting hurt, and I don't want Callie hurting anymore than she already is. So, I decided not to tell her that I knew how she felt. What would it achieve anyway? It wouldn't make things any easier, and it wouldn't make any difference.

She was right when she told Addison that it couldn't happen. _Is she only holding back to protect me and my reputation?_ Knowing that _that_ is likely to be the case only makes me want her even more. How can someone be so caring of the others feelings and suffer alone? I do really want to talk to her, but I'm not sure how to approach the conversation. Even if I told her how I knew and she was okay with it, I still don't know how we would resolve the fact that we both want each other.

Once it is out in the open, it becomes harder to resist. Knowing that we both want it, but can't? It becomes forbidden fruit. The more we are told to stay away from it, the more we have to have it. The more we have to taste it. _And I want to taste it so so much._

Making my way out of campus, I walk to my car and slide in. Tonight is ladies night at a local bar and I'd promised myself for the past three days that I would head down. I could use something to take my mind off of my troubles right now, and who knows, I may just get lucky.

The short drive to my home is pleasant. An early finish on a Friday means I don't get caught up in rush hour traffic. Reaching my house within fifteen minutes, I park my car up the drive and grab my belongings from the passenger seat. Slipping my key into the lock I enter my cold and lonely home and set down my things. Locking the door behind me, I head straight for the bedroom and pick out tonight's outfit. I have to look hot, and I have to look like less of a professor than I usually do. Nobody wants to date a professor. I may look hot in my reading glasses at work, but it ends there.

Making my way into the bathroom, I hit the shower and wait for the steam to fill the room. Tonight I will forget all about my problems at work. The problems in my personal life which have begun at work. It's so complicated right now and I'm pretty sure that a few drinks will settle my worries. It's the weekend, I'm hot, and tonight….I'm getting laid.

* * *

Feeling the cool air hit me, I figured it may not have been the best idea to have a glass of wine before I left home. My head a little light, I felt good about tonight. I'd had a pretty crappy time since I arrived in Miami, and although it was a beautiful place, I hadn't had chance to check out much of it. Tonight, I would make up for that. Surrounded by people I don't know can only be a good thing. If it goes wrong, I won't hit this particular club again.

Reaching the front of the club, it looked pretty awesome. A lot of ladies is just what I like to see on a Friday night. Sure, I only have one woman on my mind right now, but I have to push her to the back of my mind. It simply wouldn't work. We both know that.

Stepping inside the smell of perfume immediately hits me square in the face. Moving through the crowd and towards the bar, I like what I'm seeing. Receiving a few looks as I move through the place, I smile and simply focus on my first task. "White wine, please. Large." Receiving a nod and a wink from the woman behind the bar I glance around and find that it's pretty busy.

Handed my wine, I find the same woman checking me out as I turn and head back into the crowd. Deciding to browse for a little while, I find a spot that I like the look of and I place my drink down on the nearby table. Eyeing a woman who is dancing erratically on the dance floor, I find her waving at me, and I narrow my eyes. _Please tell me I don't know her. Who actually dances like that?_ Realising that she is headed my way, I take a large sip of my wine and hope that the unhinged woman will be out of here in no time.

"Hey, Robbins, right?"

"Um, my surname yes, but…who-" I'm cut off by the woman who is now screaming into my ear.

"Yang. You're my professor." She yells.

"Ah, Cristina. Yes, I remember." I smile. _Does everywhere have students? Or MY students to be exact?_

"You do know this is a lady lovin' place, right?" She questions.

"Really?" Feigning shock I place my hand over my mouth and gasp. "I'd never have known."

"Hey, you're a lot more funny outside of class. You don't seem to have that stick up your ass tonight."

"Ah, Miss Altman. Yes, that's one of my personal favourites." Raising an eyebrow, the younger woman knows not to go too far. I may be away from campus, but come Monday morning, she will feel the wrath of Robbins if she isn't careful.

"So, wait….you're gay?"

"Does it really matter?" I narrow my eyes.

"Um, yeah. Got a wager on it."

"Oh, you have? Who exactly is a part of this _wager?_ " _Comes to something when my students are betting on my sexuality._

"Just me, teddy and a few of the guys who sit at the back of the class." The raven haired woman shrugs and waits for an answer.

"Y-You're actually waiting for a response to that question?"

"Uh, yeah." She snorts. "I've got fifty bucks on it."

"Fifty bucks on what?"

"You being here to support your best friend and you have a husband back at home."

"I guess you just lost your money then, Cristina." I throw her a wink and see the disappointment on her face.

"Damn. So, you like the ladies, too?" Her shoulders slump. "The guys will be pissed. They had a bet going on who would take you out first, too."

"Oh, they did?" Sipping on my wine, my student is almost wearing it when I hear this piece of very disturbing information.

"Yeah. Guess I can let them down on Monday for you, Robbins."

"I'd appreciate that, Cristina." I give her a smile and glance around the club behind her. "So, are you here alone?"

"Why? You trying to take me home with you?" _Wow, this woman doesn't stop._

"That would a no, but…thanks?"

"It's okay. I'm just here for the liquor. I'm not gay." She states as she starts backing away from me. "See you Monday, Pro."

"Sweet Jesus, she is a handful." Laughing to myself, the realisation suddenly dawns on me. _Crap! She is Callie's friend._ Looking around, I don't see any sign of the most beautiful brunette in any room anywhere in the world.

It's not that I'm trying to avoid her, well…I am, but only for her own sake. I've seen how torn she looks. Hell, she stopped coming to class because it meant seeing me, so the least I can do is avoid her for her own sake. She doesn't know I know, so she won't think twice about any of it.

 _I wonder if she will ever admit her feelings. I wonder if we will ever have a shot of something. Anything._ I know I shouldn't be thinking like this. I'd promised myself that I wouldn't tonight, but it's kind of hard when she is the only thing on my mind. No matter what I do, I can't get Callie Torres out of my head. She's there…burned in for life.

 _I'd hate for her to ever be 'the one that got away' but I also cannot do this. We cannot be together._ It hurts, but it's the truth. Pulled out of my thoughts by a presence beside me, I glance to my right and find a beautiful light brown haired woman. Giving her a smile, she returns one of her own and moves closer.

"You look like you could use a refill." _Okay, she's kinda hot._

Glancing down at my almost empty glass, I turn back and give a slight nod. "That would be great, thank you. Arizona…" Extending my hand, she takes mine in hers and moves closer. "Sam. I'll be right back. Same again?"

"Yes, thanks." Watching the taller woman walk away, I notice that I felt nothing when I took her hand in my own. It's not uncommon, but after I'd felt that spark with Callie, I feel like every other woman I come into contact with cannot measure up to her. _Stop, Arizona. She is trying to move past it, you should do the same._

"Arizona?"

Snapping my head around, I'm met with the most beautiful sight in the world. Holding onto the chair beside me, I steady myself and take a breath. "Callie, hi." _Oh god, she looks amazing._

"What are you doing here?" She smiles a half smile and brings her gaze back up from my chest when I clear my throat. "Uh-"

"Enjoying a night out. Isn't that what people do at clubs?" I narrow my eyes. I know what she is getting at, but I've already had a round of twenty questions with Cristina and I don't wish for round two right now.

"Um, yeah…I mean, I just didn't expect to see you here is all." She shrugs as she knocks back a shot one of her friends had handed her as they passed by. "You feeling better after today?" Raising an eyebrow, I can see the internal struggle she has going on.

"Yeah, just…something and nothing. It had just been a long day." I wave my hand between us and give her a dimpled smile. She doesn't need to know about the torment I have going on inside right now. _What's the point?_

"Look, I'm sorry but…you do know what kind of bar this is, right?"

"Why do people keep asking me that? Yes, Callie. I know it is a gay bar." Sighing, she can see that she has riled me up a little.

"Woah, chill. I just, I didn't expect to see you in this type of bar. I'm sorry." Dropping her gaze, she shook her head. _Why do I keep giving her this attitude? Is it a way of protecting myself? Whatever it is…it has to stop._ "Enjoy your-"

Cut off by the woman handing me a fresh drink, I see the hurt in her eyes, and I know in that moment that I want to be with this woman. If I never date anyone again, if I remain single forever…that is fine by me. Callie is too good of a person to hurt, even if we can't be together. Watching her walk away, I excuse myself from the other woman, and follow the brunette, my student, into the crowd. "Callie, wait…"

Turning in her spot, I notice her eyes are glistening. _Oh, I've upset her. Crap!_

"What?" Her tone a little harsher than I expected, but fully understandable, I give her a sad smile.

"I-It's just a drink. It doesn't mean anything." The words falling from my lips before I can process them, I know it was a mistake. She doesn't know that I know, and now I'm just talking in riddles. _Or so I think…_

"Whatever…why do I care what it is?" Shrugging, she moves away from me and it hurts. Looking back at the woman waiting for me, I give her a smile and turn to find Callie has disappeared. _Damn!_

Weaving my way back through the crowd, I thank Sam for my drink and make a little small talk. All the while, I have Callie Torres on my mind. That tight black dress she was wearing and showing off all of her curves? Wow. _That girl is definitely ALL woman._ Finding that I am unable to concentrate, I excuse myself and head into the crowd. I'm not entirely sure where I'm headed, but I keep walking.

Soon enough, I find Callie slumped in a chair and sipping on some dark liquid. Rum? Brandy? Whatever it is, it isn't non-alcoholic. _I wish I could just hold her. I need to hold her. It doesn't have to mean anything, right?_ I'm about to break, and I can't say I'll regret it. "Callie?"

"Please, don't." She sighs and turns her back. _Wow, I didn't expect that._ Feeling a little hurt that all I'm given is her back, I stand for a minute and think about what to say next. As much as I love her back, I'd rather be looking at her beautiful face.

"Don't what?" I force out. I'm not sure I want to hear the answer, but I think I need to. I need to hear her feeling's because until she tells me, none of this is real. We can play back and forth all we like, she doesn't know I know she likes _me,_ and she doesn't know that I like _her._

"Don't come here, to my local _gay_ bar and flaunt yourself around. Not if you aren't prepared to get hit on."

"Excuse me?" A little taken by her comment, I'm not entirely sure what she is trying to say. "You're going to have to give me a little more than that, Calliope."

"And don't do that." She scoffs and gives me a look of disgust. _O..kay._

"What now?" Running out of patience, I find her staring into her glass and refusing to meet my eyes. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I came here tonight and ruined your night. If you don't speak to me, if you don't give me _something,_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You can't just come here and look beautiful and expect people not to fall over you."

"Uh, that wasn't my intention." I lie. It totally was, but I didn't know that she would be here. If I'd have known, I never would have come.

"Then why are you here?" She finally meets my eyes. "You're not even gay!"

Wow. She's full of pleasantries tonight. I don't even have a response for what she has just shouted at me above the music in this place…which by the way…is loud. "Come with me."

"What? No." She shakes her head and laughs.

I take her drink from her hand and sip on it. "Rum? Okay, I'm going to the bar, and when I get back, we are going outside because I can't freaking hear myself think in here."

Before the brunette has a chance to argue with me, I'm gone and I'm heading over to the bar as quickly as I can. If I don't do this soon, she will either leave, or I will back out. _Just talk to her. She will understand and she will probably agree._ After waiting a couple of minutes, I return with our drinks and find her sat in the same position, tugging on her fingers. "Come on."

Finding her simply staring at me, I hand her a fresh drink and take her hand in my own. _And there it is. The connection. The one thing that has kept me awake since I met her. The one thing that drives me insane every freaking day._ Pulling her up to her feet, I'm lost in her deep brown eyes. _They should be illegal._ "I can't." She mumbles but it is loud enough for me to hear as the music fades out.

"You can. Please?" I have to do this. We can never be friends or even student/professor if we don't do this.

"I'm scared." She states as I lace our fingers together.

"Of what?"

"This being the first and the last time that I will ever touch you. Feel your skin against my own." Her eyes void of anything and everything, my heart is actually breaking.

"Please come outside with me, Callie." Giving her a sad smile, she nods and I guide us both through the crowd. Reaching the fresh air I'm so desperately craving, I find my student stuck in her spot. Taking a seat and placing my drink down beside me, I motion for her to join me and she finally moves her feet. _God, this is going to break my heart as well as hers._

"Callie-"

"You don't have to say anything." She cuts in. "I don't know what you've been told, but it's clear that you know _something._ Whatever it is, you don't have to worry about it, I'm not going to get in your way, and I'm not going to cause you any problems on campus. I'm not that kind of person."

"Oh, Callie." My eyes fill with tears and I don't even know where to begin. The woman in front of me is a mess, and I'm well on my way to joining her. "Has anybody ever told you how sweet you are?"

"No, actually…they haven't." Her naked tanned shoulders shrugging, I knock back my drink, and watch her do the same. "Walk with me?"

"Sure." She gave a nod and stood. Leaving the front of the club, we rounded the corner and silence fell over us both. _Just talk to her. Tell her how your feeling._

"When did you know?" I ask. "When did it start?"

Tears falling down beautiful tanned cheeks, she shook her head. "Um, the day I met you."

Stopping us both, I leant against a nearby wall and pulled Callie beside me. "I need you to listen to me, when I've finished, you can walk away…and I'll understand. I just, I need you to listen, okay?"

"Okay." Her voice breaking, I wanted the floor to swallow me up. _How can I do this to her? She is the only person I've cared about in as long as I can remember._

"You are the most wonderful person I've ever met, Callie. You really are. Yes, I felt it too the day we met. I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. Maybe I didn't want to, I don't know." Shrugging my shoulders, I tightened my grip on her hand and stood in front of her. "I know how I feel about you, and I heard every word that you said to Addison in that music room, I just, we…"

"We can't be together." She cried.

"No, Callie. We can't." Feeling her try to lose my grip, I tightened it. "Another life? Yes. And I know that me saying this doesn't help in any way at all, but you had to know how I felt about you. It was important to me. I'm sorry if this has just made things more complicated but I could see how much you were struggling. I don't want you to never know how I felt, and I didn't want to walk away with you not knowing how I felt."

"God, this is so messed up." She shakes her head. "Never?"

I can see how much she wants this, and I do too, but I cannot live my life, or my relationship in secret. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. "I don't think so. I'm sorry. The attitude in my office? I thought you and Addison were together and yes…I got jealous. I've _never_ been jealous in my life, but you made me feel jealous. I just, I wanted you to know that I'm struggling just as much as you."

"You are?"

"Yes. I've lay awake every night since I heard what you said. I thought it was purely one-sided on my part. I didn't think you had any feelings for me whatsoever. When I heard that, and yes…I heard _everything,_ I just, I couldn't believe that you would ever fall for someone like me."

"Someone like you? You are joking, right?" She laughed. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, Arizona."

"I am?" Truly shocked by her admission, I find that I'm really struggling. _God, I want to kiss her. I really want to kiss her._ I don't want this to end, whatever it is, I don't want it to end. Taking her other hand in my own, I can feel the warmth spreading through my body. Neither of us are drunk. Yes, we have had a couple of drinks each, but we are fully aware of what's happening. Neither of us are going to wake up tomorrow and not remember a thing.

"Yes." Pulling our hands into her body, I can feel the toned muscles of her stomach flex as she breathes heavily.

Lifting our hands above her head and against the wall, I move in closer until our bodies are pressed together. "We can't do this." My mind is racing and her perfume is attacking my every sense.

"I know." She bites down on her bottom lip and I switch my gaze between those beautiful brown eyes and those full red lips.

Pearly whites showing as she almost draws blood, I find myself leaning in as close as possible. Our bodies touching, I find pure want and need in her eyes. "Callie, we have to stop this."

"I know." She closes her eyes and nods in agreement. We both agree but neither of us can pull ourselves away from one another. _If I continue whatever is about to happen, that's me done. I will never find another like her. You have to think about this, Arizona. Don't play games. If this happens, you are in, you know that._

Breath mingling together, I can almost feel Callie's lips against my own. I want it, I need it, but neither of us is willing to make the final move. "Callie…"

And I'm gone. Her lips meeting mine, I'm ready to give up on everything in life if it means I have this woman by my side forevermore. I know we shouldn't do this, but I cannot stop. Callie is a drug and she is one I could quickly get hooked on. Lips pressing together, she parts her own and allows me access. My tongue running along the roof of her mouth, I need more. I need all of her. Pulling back, I shake my head and immediately see the hurt in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"We shouldn't have…"

"No, Callie…Please don't regret it. I don't. I just, I'm not the type of woman who makes out on the street."

A slight smile tugging at her lips, I flash her own of my own dimpled smiles. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Yeah." I sigh. "I'm sorry but…I just, that can't be it. That can't be our goodbye." I shake my head and I immediately notice the light in her eyes. It's something I haven't seen since the first few days we spent together.

"It can't?" Her voice hopeful.

"No. I know what we are doing is wrong, but-" shaking my head, I smile. "I just can't pull myself away from you."

"D-Do you live far from here?"

Narrowing my eyes, I find her own darkening. "No. Five minutes."

"Maybe we could talk? Properly?" She raises an eyebrow. _Even her eyebrows are perfect. Just like the rest of her._

"S-Sure, if that's what you want. I-I don't want to pressure you into anything, Callie."

"I know. I just, I can't actually believe what has just happened and I'm not ready to let you go just yet. Just…tonight, please?"

"Okay." I nod in agreement. "But you have to tell your friends that you are leaving. They will worry."

"What should I tell them?" She quizzes.

"Whatever you believe you should tell them. I trust you, and I trust your friends." _I think._

Rounding the corner and back towards the club, we refuse to lose contact. Her hand in mine. My hand in hers. They just fit…perfectly. She turns to face me and my heart stops. "I don't want this to be our only night, Arizona."

"I know." I smile. "It won't be…."

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys! Reviews = the most amazing hugs, ever!**


	8. Chapter 8

**\- Apologies for the sleep interruption. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I've never known exactly what I want, but right now, I want Arizona. I want her more than anything. We kissed. We kissed and _oh my god_ it was amazing. Her perfect lips telling me everything, but nothing all at the same time pulled me in, and I cracked. She is right, we cannot and we should not be together, but I had to. I had to taste her, I had to feel her. If it's the last thing we ever do, then I had to know just what I was missing.

She said she was jealous, and after tonight at the club, I understand completely. I know why she had an attitude and now that the roles had been reversed, I couldn't bare the thought of someone else's hands on her body. She's too good for someone to just pick her up in a bar and not take the time to know her. See who she is.

Arizona deserves so much more than that. Am I the one to give it to her? I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to try and be that person. That person who she can't live without. That person who she spends the day thinking about. The person who she wakes up next to every morning, and kisses every night before she closes her eyes. _I want to be that person._ Can I be? God, I hope so.

"Hey, you okay?" Finding those baby blue eyes staring back at me, I stop dead in the street. _Am I okay?_

"Y-Yeah, I guess." I nod and drop my head.

"Callie, you don't have to come back to my place. I-I" Stopping her from saying anything else, I stand in front of her and place my hand on her lower arm.

"Arizona, please don't do that." I sigh. I can see that she is looking for more, so I continue. "Please don't feel like you are pressuring me into anything. I chose to come with you tonight. I chose to kiss you. I chose _you._ "

Her eyes glistening in the street lights, I felt my heart pound in my ears. I could see that she was battling with herself, and it broke my heart. "If this isn't what you want? If you don't want me to come back to your place, I understand, but don't decide based on how you think I feel."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like I should be the one stopping this. I don't want to, but I know I should."

"So, we _aren't_ doing this?" My shoulders slump as I take in her words. I've never felt like this before. I've never felt so desperate to have another person in my arms.

"I said I _should_ stop it, that doesn't mean I'm going to." Giving me a dimpled smile, she laces our fingers together and pulls me in closer. "We have to talk, Callie."

Reaching her driveway, I stop myself from going any further. I need her to be sure of this because once I get inside, whatever happens, it can't be undone. "Arizona, I don't want to cause you any bother at the university."

"I know. We are just going to talk, Callie." Giving me a look, she is waiting for permission for something, anything. Giving a slight nod of the head, I follow her up the steps to her home, and my stomach flips as she slips the key into the lock.

* * *

Sitting on her couch, I take in my surroundings. It's homely, and it's warm. My apartment is pretty nice, my dad made sure of that, but this is a _home._ It's not as close to the university as my place, but it's close enough to get caught should we continue whatever it is we are about to discuss. Hearing my cell buzz, I take it from my purse and end the call. _Not now, Addison._

Hearing it buzz again, I find I have a new message.

 ** _Hey, I'm at your apartment. Where the hell are you? Cristina called and said you left the club looking a little upset. Is everything okay?_**

 ** _I'm okay. - Callie x_**

 ** _Where are you, Cal? Cristina also said that Professor hot-ass was at the club. Please tell me you are not with her._**

 ** _Stop calling her that. I'll be home later tonight. Don't wait around, I don't know how late I'll be. - Callie x_**

 ** _You're with her, aren't you? This is a bad idea and you know it. You will only get burnt, Cal. Come home, please?_**

 ** _I'll call you tomorrow. I'm okay. I'm safe. I just need some space. - Callie x_**

 ** _Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. I know you, Callie, and I know exactly how this will play out._**

 ** _You don't know anything. Just leave it._**

"Everything okay?" Arizona comes into view and I instantly relax in her presence.

"Yeah. Just Addison asking if I'm okay." I smile and power off my cell. Throwing it back in my purse, I set it down beside me and lay my hands in my lap.

"She knows you're here doesn't she?" A hint of fear flashing across the blonde beautiful face reminds me that we aren't here to have fun. It's anything _but_ fun.

"Y-Yeah, I think so. I didn't tell her I was here. She just knows me too well, I guess." Shrugging, I sit back in my seat and train my eyes on the coffee table in front of me.

"That's okay. If you trust her, then so do I." Giving me a half smile, I can see the anguish in those baby blues. She doesn't look or seem as confident as she did outside the club. I can't help but wonder why I'm even here. She had taken me outside to tell me that we couldn't be, and now I'm sitting in her home. _My English Professor's home._ I know this is a bad idea, but I'm happy to just be alone with her right now. _Nothing can happen._

"You, um, you have a lovely home." I smile. I have no other words. The atmosphere isn't awkward, but it isn't right, either.

"Thank you. Can I get you something to drink? Wine, beer, the hard stuff?"

No more alcohol. That would only lead to more problems. Bigger problems. "Water would be great." With a slight nod of the head, Arizona disappears again and returns with a cool bottle of water. Maintaining a sensible distance, she leans over the coffee table and hands it to me. "Thanks."

"So, I guess we should talk?"

"Yeah." I agree. It's getting late and I don't want us to have to rush this conversation. We both have to say our piece and that can't be done with a timescale involved.

"Would you mind if I sit?" She raises an eyebrow and I shake my head. "Thanks."

"Callie, I-"

"No." I stop her. "If I don't say this now, I never will and we will just go round in circles for God knows how long." Waiting for a response, she simply nods her head and sits back on the opposite end of the couch. "I know this will _never_ happen. I kinda resigned myself to that fact earlier in the week. It's not appropriate, and I would never do anything to jeopardise your job. You are an excellent teacher, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you as a friend, or a mentor."

Tears welling in blue eyes, I can see her heart is breaking, and although I only discovered that she had feelings for me like an hour ago, I can see it now. I can see that she wants what I want. I can see how much this is killing her inside. She is desperate to say something, but I continue before she has the chance. I have to say this.

"I know I said I wanted to be here, and I do, but I shouldn't. I wanted one night with you. Just one. I wanted to hold you and feel you and just be here with you, but that would only make all of this so much harder than it already is. For almost two weeks, I've been driven crazy by your scent, your presence, your, well… everything that is you. And all I wanted was to wrap my arms around you and feel that connection I felt the day I met you." Clearing my throat, I push on and stop my own tears from falling. "So many times I've wanted to take you in my arms and now that I'm sat here alone with you, I can't. I can't because if I do, walking away will be too painful. Honestly? You are worth all of the pain in the world, but I can't do that right now. You don't want to be with me, Arizona. You should be with someone who gets you. Someone who can date you. Take you to dinner. Love you...openly. Us?" I scoff. "We can't do any of those things. You deserve so much more, Arizona, and I cannot give you what you deserve. I want to. God, I want to so much, but it's not possible. This is the best way forward. I don't want either of us to hurt, so before we go any further, I have to stop this."

Watching her wipe away a stray tear, I take a breath and close my eyes. "So, if for the next few weeks, or months, whatever… I'm a little… off, just let me be." I sigh. "I'll figure it out and well, we can be friends, right?"

"If that is what you want, yes." She states, her voice breaking.

"Did, um, did you have anything you wanted to say?" I ask, terrified of her response.

"No." Her blue eyes pulling away from me, she drops her head and wipes away her tears. "I mean, yeah but I guess you've just said all there is to say."

Sensing that I've outstayed my welcome, I stand and pull my dress down my thighs a little. "I should go. It's getting late."

"Okay." Not moving from her position on the couch, Arizona refuses to even look at me. _We should never have done this. I should never have kissed her._

Moving towards the door, I glance back and find dull blue eyes watching me leave. "See you Monday?"

"Yeah, see you Monday." Her voice barely above a whisper, I hold back my own emotions and step out into the late air.

* * *

 _Don't cry, don't cry._ Reaching my apartment, I slip my key into the lock and push open the door. It's dark and cold and nothing like the beautiful home I've just been in. Closing the door a little harder than usual, I press my back against it and slowly lower my body to the floor. My head in my hands, I finally allow my body to take over and my emotions to pour out of me. Sobbing, I rest my head back against the cold hardwood and think about what I've just done. What I've just said. It hurt. It hurt more than I ever thought it could, but it was the right decision. For both of us.

Knowing that Arizona had those same feelings that I did made it harder to walk away, but she will find someone who can give her all of the things that I can't. She will find someone who she can share a wonderful and happy life with. Me? I don't know if I'll ever find that special someone, but maybe one day, they'll walk into my life and I'll realise that this wasn't all done for nothing.

A lamp flicking on in the corner of my living room, I open my eyes to find my best friend waiting for me.

"Oh, sweetie. What happened?" Addison removed herself from her seat and closed the distance between us.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"I knew you had been with her, and I knew that this would be the outcome." She gives me a sad smile and I shake my head.

"You have no idea what has gone on. Don't stand there and assume to know everything about my life, Addison. You know _nothing._ "

"Well, why don't you break it down for me then?" Holding out her hand, I take a hold and she pulls me to my feet. "Come on, let's sit somewhere more comfortable."

Taking a seat and pulling my knees up to my chest, I felt a heaviness settle in my heart. _God, I miss her. I miss her touch. Her lips. Just...her._ Feeling my friend wrap her arms around my shoulder, fresh tears fell. "Addie, I messed up."

"Why, honey? Tell me what happened."

"I was down at the club tonight. When I was coming back from the bathroom, I realised Arizona was there. I shouldn't have gone over to her. I should have just left it. But she looked gorgeous, and she was standing alone." Taking a breath, I stopped my sobbing and tried to compose myself in some way. "S-She, oh God she looked amazing. When I saw that she was with another woman, I was a little off with her."

"Oh." Was all my friend could muster up. _Yeah, oh!_

"She followed me through the club and asked me if she could talk to me outside. I should have just said no. I mean, I'm happy that I did go with her in some way because it has cleared up whatever the hell I had going on in my head. Only, it's been replaced with other issues."

"Oh, what did she say, Cal?"

"She heard everything I said to you, Addie. That day we were kicking back in the music room? She heard everything we both said."

"Shit." My friend brings her hand up to her mouth and a blush creeps over her skin. "I bet that didn't go too well."

"The complete opposite, actually. She told me she liked me too. She told me… what was it? Oh, in another life we could be together."

"S-She didn't."

"Yes. She likes me Ads." I sigh and feel my emotions getting the better of me again. _No, no more crying._

"And you don't think she was just saying it to make you feel better? I mean, it's good that she likes you, but are you sure she meant it?"

"Well, I'd thought about that while she had her tongue down my throat, but-"

"Wait, what?" Green eyes widening, Addison looked as though she was struggling to breathe. "She kissed you?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure who kissed who, and I think I may have kissed her, but she definitely didn't pull away. Well, she did, but only so we could go back to her place."

"No, no, no." She stood and paced the floor in front of me. "This isn't happening. What the hell are you doing, Callie?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's me that has the issue here. Why are you getting all hepped up about it?"

"Because… you are my friend, Callie, and I know that she is only going to hurt you."

"She's not." I spit. "Stop acting like she's some bitch."

"She is, Callie. She kissed her student. I know we can date who we want, but that doesn't include professors. And now look at you. She's hurt you and I could happily freaking kill her."

"She didn't hurt me. I hurt me." I state as I remove myself from the couch. "Don't get involved in something you know nothing about, Addison. You'll only end up making an ass of yourself."

"Callie, wait!"

"No. I'm going to bed. I'm going so I can think about what _I_ have done. Not Arizona... _me._ I'm the one who went back to her place only to tell her that we can't be together. She was so upset, Addie. I could barely look at her. So, no, she didn't hurt me. I did all of this to myself."

Heading off down the hallway, I feel my anger begin to bubble inside of me. _Keep your cool, Torres. Addison doesn't know how you're really feeling. She is just looking out for you._ Stepping into my cold and dark bedroom, I make my way straight over to my bed and crawl under the covers. I have to need to change or prepare for sleep. I just want it to overtake me as soon as possible. Tomorrow is another day. A day of _trying_ to forget about Arizona. A day to truly reflect on what has happened today.

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys! Thanks for all of the love for the last chapter. Chapter Nine is ready to go. Do you want it?. Let me hear it…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I've never experienced this feeling before. Emptiness. That is the only way I can describe it. After Callie left, I lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling the entire night. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know if I was _allowed_ to cry. I didn't know if I was _allowed_ to hurt. Callie had made it clear that we couldn't be together, and I understood. I understood because I wanted her to be happy. Me? I was totally devastated when I heard those words fall from her beautiful red lips. Those lips I'd had on my own only moments before. What exactly did I expect when she came back to my home? I know she had asked if we could have one night together, but I would never have slept with her. No way. A woman like Callie deserves to be wined and dined. She deserves to be shown, true love. If I'd have brought her back to my place and rolled around in bed with her, what kind of person would I have looked like? Would she have expected me to ask her to leave after I'd gotten what I wanted? Would she have expected cold sheets the next morning? I don't know. What I do know, though, is that I miss her. I miss her scent. I miss her smile. I miss those eyes that could melt my heart.

The rest of the weekend had been spent with me kicking myself for not getting her cell number outside the club. Outside the club when I thought that we could have been something. I needed to speak to her. I needed to hear her voice. Selfish, I know, but I was going out of my mind and I had so much I had to say to her. It hadn't felt right on Friday night. Not when she was so determined to stand her ground. If she didn't want to be with me, whether it was because she had realised her feelings were nothing, or whether it was because of my job, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Callie was in control of the situation, and if that meant that I couldn't be with her, then that was something that I had to deal with myself.

No matter how much I wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go, I couldn't. I'd already abused my position as her professor, and in my opinion, she had just given me a chance to be a better person, a better teacher, and one day…a better friend. Did I care about my job right now? To a degree, yes. But I cared about Callie more. If she walked into my office right now and told me she had made a mistake, I'd drop to my knees and give her whatever she wanted. I'd give her the world if it would mean I could spend my life with her. Two weeks, yes, only two weeks since we had met, but I find her fascinating. I'd wondered if the connection would still be there between us. I wondered if it would lessen over time. Surely that kind of spark doesn't just disappear. I cannot believe that for one second. If there is anything at all left for me to hang on to, it is _that_ connection. The connection that told me that no matter how wrong it was for us to be together…it meant something. It meant… _everything._

* * *

I'd managed to drag myself out of my bed this morning and make it into work. Last night I'd attempted to drown my sorrows, and now, I was paying for it. A headache between my eyes growing by the minutes, I wanted to curl up under my desk and wait for the storm to pass. The storm _I'd_ created. _Why did you even come to Miami? A change isn't always best, huh?_ Head in my hands, I took in the aroma of the strong coffee sitting in front of me. The coffee I'd struggled to bring to my lips since I bought it twenty minutes ago. Had I gone to the cafeteria to see Callie? Of course, I had. Unfortunately, the universe was _still_ laughing at me, and my luck wasn't in. I had thirty minutes before I had my first class of the day, and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to run off campus and lock myself away from the world. _Would she even come to class today? Would she come to class ever again?_ Knowing that it wasn't my place to wonder right now, I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes.

 _What did she spend her weekend doing? Did she go home and get over this whole mess? Did she cry herself to sleep like I had? She's probably told all of her friends and now I'll get those looks. Those looks of disappointment and disgust. Oh god, what if she's told, Cristina Yang? I couldn't imagine trying to live my life with the knowledge that she, of all people…knows my personal life._

Pulled from my thoughts when I hear a light rap on my closed door, I sit upright and straighten myself out. No matter what I was going through, I couldn't bring it into my job. I couldn't allow it to take over my professional life. _This is why I keep the two separate. Way to go, Arizona._ Clearing my throat and slipping on my thick black rimmed glasses to hide my tired, ruined eyes, I give a perky "Come in" to the unknown being behind the door, and flip through a stack of papers.

"Professor Robbins." _I know that voice. Why do I recognise that voice?_ Glancing up, I find a familiar redhead standing in my doorway with her hand on her hip. _Oh god, not now. Please, not now._

"Miss Montgomery, may I help you?" My voice catching in my throat, I train my eyes back on the paper in front of me.

"Who exactly do you think you are?" Watching her move into my office and close the door behind her, I am thankful that she is not about to do this in the hallway.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow and remove my glasses, knowing that I don't need to hide behind them in front of Addison. _How fucking dare she!_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She raises an eyebrow and I'm just about ready to blow when she opens her mouth again. "Did you think you could just use my best friend? What was your plan?"

"My _plan?_ " I'm genuinely lost for words right now. That can only be a good thing because I don't think asking a student to 'fuck off' would be appropriate right now…or ever.

"Yes. I mean, surely it was the plan all along. You know, prey on Callie's feelings for you, kiss her, take her back to your place and break her heart." She scoffed. "Did she turn you down in the bedroom and your pride got hurt? Poor you. She's not some slut who will sleep around."

"Get out," I reply, barely above a whisper. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, and right now, I want to die. How dare she come in here and assume to know what is going on between me and Callie.

"Truth too hard to hear, _Professor?_ " Her addressing of me dripping with disdain, I can't help but wonder if I'm even worthy of that title anymore. As I watch her turn to leave, she glances over her shoulder and gives me a look of disgust. "She is far too good for you. Leave her alone. She doesn't need you around her. Oh, and I'm glad you look like shit."

I don't have the energy to respond to the woman leaving my office. Anyone else, I'd have had a stern word with them, but I can't. Addison knows too much and right now, I don't need a complaint going in against me because of a furious best friend. _Yeah, I knew I looked terrible. Must try harder, right?_

Checking my watch, I have ten minutes before my class begins. I don't need a group of students growing impatient, and I'm forever drilling it into them that time keeping is important, so right now, I have to push Addison's opinions to the back of my mind and head off to where I'm needed. Where I'm paid to be.

* * *

Reaching my classroom, I straighten myself out and glance down at my appearance. Thankfully, I dressed well today. I don't look like a total train wreck. Straightening the collar of my shirt, I grip the cool metal handle and turn. Greeted with a small number of students, I drop my head and move towards my desk. I know Callie is there, I can smell her. I cannot look up and meet those eyes, no matter how much I want to. _What has she told Addison? Did she put those thoughts into her head?_ Placing my bag down to the side of my desk, I remove the stack of papers and move up and down each row. Placing them face down, I double check I have placed one on each desk before moving back to the front. I can feel her eyes on me, but I shake the feeling away and continue with the job I've been employed to do.

Cristina Yang and Teddy Altman barrelling into the room, I roll my eyes and check my watch. _Just about made it._ Leaning back onto the edge of my desk, I wait for them to take their seats and simply glare at them. I have to remember not to look further back. Callie has taken it upon herself to change seats, and I'm thankful for that right now. Knowing that she is not sitting directly in front of me means I can breathe a little better.

"Good morning." My voice a little hoarse, I receive a look from Cristina. "I trust you have all been working hard since our last class, so today, you will be tested." Receiving a significant number of groans, I give my students a smile and shrug. "Your last results were not good enough. Today, they _will_ be better. Right?"

"You are totally giving us this test because you are close to death this morning, Pro." Cristina scoffs. "Late night on Friday?"

"Not today, Cristina." I roll my tired eyes. Feeling my headache come back tenfold, I stand and round my desk. Taking a seat and crossing my legs, I glance up at my students and shake my head. "Alright, forty minutes and you guys will be out of here."

Sitting back in my seat, I concentrate on the work in front of me. Feeling sorry for myself all weekend means I didn't get any of my marking done. Right now seems the ideal time to fix that problem. I desperately want to look up, I need to see those eyes, but Addison is right, Callie is too good for me, and I have no right to look into those beautiful eyes I've dreamt about for days on end.

Did I have a plan? No. No way. I didn't even know how Callie felt until I overheard their conversation. I'd known straight away that I was attracted to the brunette. I tried. I tried to keep my distance. I tried to fight the feelings I had for her, but I couldn't. She had to know how I felt. Addison doesn't know the full story, and she probably never will, but I cant help but wonder if Callie has put these thoughts into her head. I want to talk to her, I want to clear the air, but Addison has made it clear that I should stay away. My fear right now is that if I do attempt to talk to Callie, her best friend will take it to the powers that be, and that will be my career finished.

Deciding that I have to take my mind off of the personal issues I have, I get stuck into my work. If I don't find the time to fulfil my professional duties, I will be out of a job regardless of the inappropriate relationship I almost began with my student.

A little while later, I find my student talking amongst themselves. Glancing up, I find that they have all finished with the task I have given them, and I'm a little relieved if I'm being honest. "Okay, that sound would suggest that you guys have given that work you're all and you deserve an early finish."

"Awesome," Cristina yells as she jumps from her seat, rucksack in hand. "See ya, Pro."

Rolling my eyes, I don't bother to call her back. I've had enough of her already today, so her not being in my classroom right now is a blessing. Watching my students leave one by one, I thank them for their papers and continue to focus on the work in front of me. I'm on a roll right now, and I figure it would be best to continue before I hit my slump once again.

The familiar scent of Callie hitting me square in the face pulls me from my task. Glancing up, I take her paper from her and thank her just like every other student before her. Her tired look only mirrors mine, but I cannot keep my eyes on her. It hurts to see her looking this way. I want to wrap her up and tell her everything is okay, but this was her decision. She is the one who decided that it couldn't happen. Me? I wasn't given the opportunity to explain my feelings. Yes, she asked if I had anything to say on Friday night, but the look on her face told me that she didn't want, or need to here it. So, I kept quiet, and now I'm the one paying the price.

Watching her leave the room, my heart sinks into my stomach. _How can I need and want someone like this? You are a grown woman. Try acting like one._

* * *

Sat back in the comfort of my office, I sip on a fresh coffee I'd picked up on the way back from class. The strong taste hitting all of the right places, I groan in satisfaction. _Jeez, that's good._ Smiling as I feel my headache melting away, I think that maybe this day could end a little better than it began.

"Hey." A voice startling me from my thoughts, I flinch and open my eyes.

"H-Hi." I stutter. Not believing my eyes, I blink a few times. "Everything okay, Miss Torres?" Hearing myself address her so formally makes me want to punch myself. Right now, though, it is the only way I can keep a professional front.

"I'm here for my session." She states before furrowing her brow.

"Oh, I-I" Shaking my head, I don't know what to say. She shouldn't be here. I didn't expect her to keep up with her sessions. "I have a lot of work on right now."

Her shoulders slumping, I instantly feel awful about my decision to push her away. "Oh, right, sure." She gives me a small, false smile. "I-I'll just put in a little extra work tonight."

Sat glaring at the woman in front of me, I'm genuinely lost for words. My mouth opening but nothing coming out, I give her a nod and get back to my work.

"You are probably going to be busier as the year goes on, so, uh, I won't come by again. I'll figure something out. I won't bother you outside of class anymore, I'm sorry." Stepping further into my office, she places a piece of paper down on the edge of my desk and backs away. Her perfume flowing through my personal space, I grip onto the arm of my chair. I need something to keep me grounded. "See you, Professor Robbins."

Releasing a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I open my eyes and find the brunette has disappeared. Standing and rounding the desk, I reach for the piece of paper Callie left and return to my seat. Unsure about opening it, I give myself a minute think about it. _It can't be any worse than it is already._ Unfolding the paper, I smile at the handwriting.

 ** _In another life, I would be your girl_**

 ** _We keep all our promises, be us against the world_**

 ** _In another life, I would make you stay_**

 ** _So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_**

 **You look like you could use a friend right now. I'm here if you need me.**

 **Callie Xx**

Smiling at the words written on the paper in my hands, I see her cell number scribbled in the bottom corner, and it makes my heart pound. Knowing that I have a way of contacting her makes things worse. I knew it would be hard, but really? She now wants to be my friend, and as much as I love that idea, I'm not sure I can cope with that relationship.

 _I need this day to end as soon as possible. I have to lock myself away from the one person who truly has stolen my heart, whether she realises it or not. If she keeps doing things like this, I'm not sure I will be able to keep my distance._ Addison's words playing over in my mind, I clear my throat and shut my eyes tight. _No, no more crying._

* * *

 **Keep the reviews coming, guys. They mean a tonne. You're all awesome! Chapter 10 is ready to go...Let me hear it! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the recent reviews. You're reviewing mean so much. Without them, I simply don't write. Keep em' coming. Much love!**

 **Ask and you shall receive. Come on, guys. Show me the love!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

Making my way off of campus, I felt a dull ache settle in my stomach. I have officially cut off any outside contact with Arizona. I hadn't planned on doing it, but seeing her today made me realise that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Leaving her place on Friday night had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done, and the more I thought about it, the more I wished it had never happened.

I don't regret kissing her. It's the only thing I've been sure about for a long time in my life, but in a strange way, I do occasionally wish it had never happened. Knowing what I was missing was something I'd taken harder than I'd first thought I would. Her lips. Her perfect soft lips were like nothing I'd ever felt in my entire life. Heaven. Pure heaven.

Addison had made the wise decision to leave me alone after I'd gone to bed on Friday night. I didn't want to be around anyone. Knowing that Addie had such a hateful opinion towards Arizona only made my anger multiply. How could she have an opinion when she had barely even spoken to the blonde? How could she suggest that Arizona was out to hurt me? She doesn't know anything that I'm going through. She has no idea how hurt I am and how stupid I feel for walking away from my professor.

The job title doesn't even bother me anymore. After I'd retreated to my bedroom on Friday, I'd thought about how likely it was that we could get caught. Providing we kept a safe distance on campus, I didn't see any reason to worry. No one knew what car I had, and I'd never been one to draw attention to myself. My other professors probably would even recognise me out of class. Arizona was new in town, so not a lot of students would know who she was. She didn't teach as frequently as others on campus, so she was less likely to be known outside of Mount University.

I'd thought about it all night. I'd thought about heading to Arizona's after my classes and kicking back with her. I'd thought about waking up next to her each morning, and us both leaving at different times. I wondered what it would be like to vacation with her during breaks, and I thought about me standing in the kitchen cooking us dinner each night. My kitchen or hers, I wasn't fussed. The more I thought about it, the more I realised it would never happen. _Someone will realise who you both are and she will walk onto campus one day, only to be humiliated and escorted off of the premises._

I'd cried to Addison again on Saturday night. She was supportive, but I could see in her eyes that she was judging us both. Arizona more so. I didn't like it, so I decided to call it a night and I sat alone from the early evening. Those lonely evenings are the worst. I mean, I'm used to being alone, but after having Arizona's hands on my body, and after seeing how homely her place was, the loneliness was magnified.

Unsure of what to do with myself, I'd simply sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and wanting the world to end. I'd eaten crap the entire time, and I'd gone through almost two bottles of tequila. The thought of ever drinking it again turned my stomach. Come Sunday evening, I'd decided to pick myself up and prepare for a new week. A new week of uncertainty. A new week of longing for the only woman to ever truly turn my head, and take my heart. It was hard going, but I knew that I could, and I _would_ survive. I had to. What else would resolve the dreaded ache I found in my being every minute of the day? I'd walked away from her, without hearing her out. I'd made my bed, and now I would have to die in it.

* * *

Reaching my apartment, I unlocked the door and slipped inside. A light drizzle forming outside, my clothes were damp. Heading straight into the bedroom, I found myself rummaging through my closet for something comfortable. Finding my favourite off the shoulder oversized top, I reached for a pair of yoga pants and made my way into the bathroom.

Changing, I figured that tonight would be a good night for leftover pizza. Yes, I'd ordered in again last night. I know I should be looking after myself, but right now, I kinda don't care. Who cares how my body looks? I don't have anyone to show it off to, so why bother maintaining it? I know it's the wrong attitude to have, but it's the only attitude that seems to make an appearance lately. I should try harder, and one day I will, but for the time being, I just want to comfort eat, and comfort drink, and comfort cry. It doesn't work, but maybe one day it will.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I head down to my living room and pull the pizza box from the coffee table. I'd usually watch TV of an evening while I studied. _I like a little background noise._ Tonight, though, I feel like a little silence. Call it my own personal meditation plan. Silence allows me to be in my own thoughts. It's not a good idea, but I have no one else to vent to. I've all but pushed Addison away, and even though I know that was her own doing, I can't help but feel a little guilty for the way I've treated her. She is only looking out for me, and at times I'm grateful for that. This time, though, I'm not. What's going on right now is none of her business, and I'd appreciate her keeping her opinions to herself. This one is between me and Arizona. Only us. Not my friends. Not Arizona's friends.

Sat chomping on the crust of my disgusting pizza, my mind takes me back to earlier in the day. Earlier in the day when I watched a tired and broken professor walk into my class. The guilt I felt when I caught sight of her for the first time since Friday ate me up for the rest of the day. Truth be told, it's still eating away at me right now. What can I do, though? I walked away because it was best for both of us. Her more so than me. I don't want her to have her reputation tarnished because I couldn't control my emotions.

In another life…. We would be perfect. I'd love her, she'd love me, and we would be awesome together. I just know it. Even though I barely know anything about her, I feel like I know enough to be sure of a future that involved Arizona. Included her fully and wholeheartedly. Problem is, I'm too scared to allow it to happen. The thought of ever walking onto campus and hearing that she had been fired would kill me. I couldn't do that to her. It's clear that she loves her job, and who the hell am to take that from her?

Calling to her office this afternoon was like torture. Why the hell would I think it was acceptable to continue with our sessions? Like she would want to be anywhere near me right now. The fact that she couldn't look at me hurt more than anything. I'd have given everything I have to see those blue eyes boring into my soul. Those eyes could take me in forever. I'd let them. They are the eyes I've dreamt about for such a short amount of time… yet it feels like forever.

Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, I quickly come to realise that this is now the norm for me. I used to be hot and badass. Now? Now I spend my evenings cooped up in my apartment with no life. I know it is my own decision, but it feels wrong. For all I know, Arizona is down at the local gay bar getting her thing on. I doubt she is, but she could be. She could be at home right now with some hot woman who I could never compare to.

Wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, I stand and make my way over to my bag. Pulling out my cell, I decide to send Addison a message. I know we aren't on best terms right now, but I really need a friend, and she is the most genuine and trustworthy I have.

Unlocking my cell, I find that my screen is flashing with a new message. The time stamp informs me that the message is almost an hour old.

 ** _I could use a friend right now. Is your offer still available? - A._**

 _Oh god. She read my note. She actually read it._ Truth be told, I thought she would simply bin it and that would be that. Nope, she read it, and now she wants to take me up on my offer of friendship. _I can be her friend, right?_

Stumbling over the huge blanket I have wrapped around me, I rush to grab my jacket. Slipping on my pumps, I check that I have my cell and my car keys. Turning off the light, I leave my apartment and shut the front door behind me. I know I am running on my feelings right now, but I don't care. Arizona needs a friend, and she chose me to turn to. That alone is enough to make me rush to her home. Her beautiful home that I wish I was in with her right now.

Deciding to take the stairs, I rush down them two at a time and finally reach the front of my apartment building. Checking my cell which is still firmly in my hand, I return to her message and double check that I haven't read it wrong.

 ** _I could use a friend right now. Is your offer still available? - A._**

Nope. It's still there. She definitely needs a friend, and I know that I can be that person. I know that I can be the listener and the shoulder that she needs.

* * *

Parking a few houses down the road, I cut my engine and slip out of my car. The walk to her home looks like something that resembles the green mile, but I know I can't back out now. _You have just rushed over here to lend an ear, you can't leave now._ Shaking myself from my own thoughts, I approach her driveway and climb the few steps that lead to her door. _Oh god, what if she changed her mind? She probably thinks I'm a total bitch for not getting back to her._

Reaching her front door, I clench my fist and put a little force behind my knock. Hearing a stumble behind the hardwood, I brace myself for what's about to come.

The door swinging open, I'm met with the dullest blue-eyed I've ever witnessed. _Oh god. She's hurting… big time._ "Hey."

"C-Callie." She sighs. "What are you doing here?"

 _Oh crap! She didn't mean to send that message to me._ Wait, how many other offers of friendship had she had? "Um, you asked for a friend? S-So, I'm here." I smile, trying to hide the true look on my face.

Moving behind the door, she shielded her body with the heavy wood and shook her head. "I didn't think you would come."

"Why wouldn't I? I offered my friendship, and you took me up on it. I'm not a monster, Arizona." Glancing down, I'm met with the most breathtaking sight as she moves away from the door. The blonde wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and a pair of boy shorts, my eyes widen. Her hair pulled up in a _very_ messy bun, I swallow hard. _This was a bad idea._

"I just decided to try my luck." She drops her gaze in embarrassment. "I'm sorry that you came all of this way."

"It's okay. Only took me a few minutes to get here." It was almost 8 pm, so I didn't exactly have any drivers contend with.

"You don't have to be here." Her voice breaking, I want nothing more than to hold her. Tell her everything is going to be okay. But I can't. I can't because things are _far_ from okay.

"Do you want me to be here?" I narrow my eyes and stare at the broken blonde intently.

"Yes." Her voice almost childlike, I could break down right now and not care about the embarrassment it would cause.

"Okay, so can I come in?" Her scent attacking me once again, I feel dizzy but decide to push through. _She asked you to come here. She trusts you with her problems._ Oh, who am I kidding? I _am_ her problem.

Gaining a nod from the distressed blonde, I focus my eyes on anything but her half naked body and enter her home. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, I wonder why she is so distressed. I mean, I know we didn't finish on the best of terms the other night, but I didn't think this would be the result. She looks...lost?

The door closing behind us, she clears her throat. "Just, Uh, just let me change." She sighs as she moves down the hall and disappears from my view. _Oh, I wish you wouldn't. Stop! That's not why you are here._ Closing my eyes, I take a seat on her couch and play with my keys. I need something to take my mind of the idea of my English professor changing just down the hall.

Watching as she comes back into view, I swallow hard and take in her beauty. Yoga pants now covering her bottom half, my mouth still waters. _I can't help it. She is simply beautiful._ "So, is everything okay?" I can't believe I've even just said that. Of course, things aren't okay. Don't ask such stupid freaking questions. _Ass!_

"No, Callie. Everything _isn't_ okay." She states as she braces herself against the wall. "Who have you spoken to?"

"Huh? Um, no one." I haven't. Except for Addison, but she doesn't count and Arizona knows that.

"So, explain to me why I was accused of _using_ you today. Explain why I was told to stay away from you, and that I'd had a plan all along?" Her eyebrow raised, I knew she meant business. I could see the hurt in her eyes and I was lost for words.

"Arizona, I-"

"No. Don't!" She raises her hands. "Don't come here and lie to me. You have filled your best friends head with absolute crap and I had to sit and listen to it today. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I've never wanted to leave my job, but after today, I don't want to be in Miami anymore."

"Wait, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" I swear if Addison has said anything, I'll kill her with my bare hands.

"Addison, you know... your best friend? Seems she was looking out for you today when she told me I wasn't to come anywhere near you. Before that, though, she made sure she told me just what you think of me. Just what lies you told her."

"I didn't tell her anything," I state. Knowing this was a bad idea, I stand from my spot on the couch and move towards the door. "I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare walk away. Not again." She spits as she blocks my exit. "You've done that once before without allowing me to tell you how _I_ feel, so now? Now you will sit and listen."

Realising I'm not going anywhere soon, I sit back down and give her a nod.

"S-She suggested that I only wanted to sleep with you. I didn't, Callie. You have to know that. I've been going out of my mind all night and I can't, no, I won't allow you to believe that. If that is how you really feel, then I'm sorry, but I can't be here any longer."

"I don't think that. I _never_ said that. I didn't tell her anything." I rush my words out before she can continue. "She asked me what had happened. I didn't go into much detail, but what you have just said? I'm hurt that you would even think that I'd said that to her."

"You just, God! You are so frustrating. You walked out of here on Friday after telling me you wanted the night with me. I agreed. I agreed because I thought it was what you wanted. You told me you wanted to be here. I would never have slept with you, Callie. You deserve better than being some quick lay on my couch. That's not who I am. It's not what I'm about!" Her anger rising, she looks like she is about to explode. "She came to my office. She barricaded me in and insisted that I listen to her. So, I did. I had no other choice."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Callie. You're not sorry. You wouldn't have left me here like this if you were sorry. You'd have listened to me. You'd have worked through this with me. You may have had second thoughts, but don't make me out to be some sort of whore who fucks my students left, right and center."

"This is getting out of hand. I-I'm leaving." I can't bear to hear these words. I did all of this for her benefit. Not my own.

"No, you are going to listen. I may not be here tomorrow so you are going to listen to what I have to say, and then, at least when I hand my resignation in tomorrow, I will know that I've said what I have to say."

"Y-You can't leave." I shake my head. "I'll leave."

Laughing, she runs her hands through her hair. "No, I'm the one who shouldn't be here. I'm the one who abused my power." Sighing, I realised that this was far from over. "You know what? I don't get how you were so head over heels for me, but you just, you walked away. I don't get that."

"I didn't walk away because I didn't want you, Arizona. I walked away so it didn't cause you any trouble."

"But that's not what I wanted." Her voice breaking, I get to my feet and move towards her. "I didn't want you to just walk away from me. I wanted to talk to you. But then you gave this big speech about how it was for the best, and when I knew that that was what you wanted, I figured there was no point in even trying to reason with you. You were so...adamant."

"Tell me." Closing the distance, I take her hands in my own. _God, that feels good._ "Tell me what you wanted to say."

"It doesn't matter now."

Her head dropping and her shoulders slumping, I tighten my grip. "It _does_ matter, Arizona. Your words will _always_ matter to me."

"I just, I didn't want you to leave. I wanted to figure it out together. You know, be with you."

"You want to be with me?" I furrow my brow. I know she is hurt, but I didn't expect this.

"Of course I want to be with you, Callie. You just assumed that you couldn't give me what I wanted. I don't need much. I just, I need you."

My heart pounding in my ears, I can't think straight. Every worry has left my mind and right now, I just want to feel her against me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull her in closer and hold her. "I'm sorry." Her grip tightening around my own waist, I melt into her gorgeous body. "You have no idea what you do to me, Arizona."

Pulling back, those beautiful blue eyes meet mine and I want to die there and then. "Callie, I _want_ to be with you. If we have to be secretive about it, the so be it. I don't care anymore."

"That isn't fair to you, though." I give her a sad smile.

"I don't care about fairness. If I get to spend the evening with you, locked away, then that will do me just fine. I don't need expensive meals out or flaunting. We have plenty of time for those things. I just, I want you with me."

Finding nothing but honesty in her brightening baby blues, I curl my fingers under her chin and stroke her bottom lip with my thumb. "You are so beautiful."

A blush creeping up her neck, I give her my best smile before pressing my lips against her own. Gaining a low moan, my knees almost buckle. _Oh god._ "Arizona, I want to be with you, too, but I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me, Callie." Biting down on her own bottom lip, my body responds to the vision in front of me. It's almost too much to take.

"You really want to try this? I ask while I hold her in my arms against the wall.

"Please. Just, it might not work out, but if it does, _oh my god,_ it would be amazing. I know it." She smiles and I want to take her there and then. "Please, Callie. Do what you want for a change and stop thinking about other people."

"You are all that matters right now, Arizona. If this is what you want, and if you are okay with the secrecy, then I am too… for now."

"I'm okay with it." She states. "I miss you too much to just let you leave again. Will you, um-"

Narrowing my eyes, I try to figure out what she is asking. "Will I what, Arizona?"

"Will you stay the night?"….

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys! Show me the love. Xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

"Y-You want me to stay?" Her blue eyes narrowing, I swear the air has left my entire body.

"Yes."

"Like, just until you want to sleep, o-or all night?" I have to be sure she means this. I don't want any regrets. Too much has happened in this short space of time, and I don't want her to feel like she has to do this.

"All night, Callie." She smiles. "If you want to. I-I don't want you to feel pressured."

Stepping away from her, I move back towards the couch and take a seat. Thinking it over, I realise that I _do_ want to stay. Truth be told, I don't ever want to leave. I'd come here tonight with the intention of just being her friend, but the things she said? The hurt in those eyes from Addison's words? Her voice under pressure from the emotions coursing through her entire being? I couldn't leave. I couldn't allow her to believe that I'd said those things to Addison. I'd never do that to her. _How dare she go to Arizona and accuse her of those things._ Knowing that I will likely fall out with my friend again, I decide to push her and her attitude to the back of my mind and concentrate on the woman in front of me. The woman who is now looking at me as though I'm about to run again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She sighs as she runs her fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair. "You can leave. I'll be okay."

My head snapping up, I get to my feet and motion for her to come closer to me. Doing so, I can see her struggling with her emotions. _Why have I done this to her? How could I let it get this far and hurt her like this?_

"Come here." Opening my arms, she all but falls into them and holds onto the back of my jacket. As I feel her grip tightening, I know right now, in this moment, that I want this. I want her. Without a shadow of a doubt, I want her in my life. All of her. There has to be an _us._

"I'm not leaving." Placing a light kiss on top of blonde curls, I pull back and stare into those gorgeous, impossibly amazing blue eyes. "I'm not leaving you again."

"Promise?" Her voice laced with fear, I can almost feel my heart beating out of my chest. _I don't take promises lightly._

"I promise, Arizona." Running my thumb along her dampened cheek, I give her a smile. "We have a lot to figure out, but I want this. I want _you._ "

"I never thought I would have you here with me again. At least, not like this." Her blue eyes telling me that everything is going to be okay, I press my lips to her own and allow every worry I have to disappear. Nothing else matters right now. I'm right where I should be, and it is the most amazing feeling in the world.

Feeling her deepen our kiss and tug on my waist, I find myself being pulled across the living room and towards the flight of stairs leading to her bedroom. _Oh god, this is actually happening._ Unsure if I can even move, I allow her to guide me to where she wants me. I don't care. I want this just as much as she does. I can feel her all over, but nowhere near me at the same time.

Never breaking our kiss, she expertly manoeuvres us up the stairs and along the hallway. Reaching her bedroom door, she pulls me inside and guides me towards her bed. Nothing but the full moon outside lighting our bodies, she stops what she is doing and pulls back. "Callie, I want you, but I need to know, I-I need to know that this is definitely what _you_ want."

I have no words for her, I'm too lost in her touch, her scent, her… _everything._ Deciding that words aren't needed for her desperate question, I push my hand against her shoulder and allow the back of her legs to connect with the edge of the bed. Pushing her down, I pull her body further up the bed, and I follow. One knee on the edge of the bed, I climb up her and hover my lips over her own. "I want you, Arizona. All of you."

My knee slipping between her own, my entire body shivers as it connects with her center and she lets out the sexiest moan I've ever heard. _Holy crap, she is too much._ My eyes rolling to the back of my head, I feel her arch up into my body, desperate for more. _She wants more, and I'm going to be the one to give it to her. She wants… me. Callie Torres._

Holding my body up with my left arm, I run the fingers of my right hand up her stomach and take a handful of her naked chest in my hand. My mind in overdrive, I brush my thumb across her hardening nipple. Her hips thrusting up, I can feel the heat of her on my thigh. Needing more, and desperately wanting to feel my flesh against hers, I sit up and rip my top from my body.

Her eyes darkening at the sight of my restrained breasts, she bites down on her bottom lips and reaches forward, flicking the clasp of the offending material. My bra dropping down my now naked shoulders, she gasps and sits up, motioning for me to remove the material covering her own perfect body. I know it is a masterpiece, I've imagined it since the moment I saw her.

Slipping my fingers under the hem, I gently lift it above her head and throw it to the other side of her bedroom. _Simply amazing._ Sat in her lap, I pull her body closer to mine and graze my fingers up her back. The sudden, but the welcome intrusion of her lips on my skin, I throw my head back as she rolls her tongue over my nipple. "Yes." I hiss. Not entirely sure if this is even happening right now, I close my eyes and take in everything that is Arizona Robbins.

The sensation of her mouth around my breast is almost too much to take, and I know that my arousal is pooling faster than it ever has. Pushing her back down into the bed beneath us, I climb off of her and run my fingertips beneath the waistband of her pants. Desperately needing them off of her body, I give her a look and she nods permission to remove them. Slowly pulling them down her legs and away from her body, boy shorts included, I am met with the most amazing sight. _Oh god. This is going to end me._

My knee moving back to the empty space between her thighs, her arousal is taking over my every sense. I _need_ to feel her. I've never felt so sure about anything in my life, and as my lips reconnect with the soft pink of her own, I ghost my fingers up her thigh and dip between us. _This is it, Callie. No going back._ Gasping as I discover just how wet she is, my fingers run through slick, soaked folds as she tangles her own fingers in my hair. "Yes, Callie." Hearing my name fall from her lips like this is the most amazing sound in the world.

Taking her bottom lips between my teeth, I tease her entrance before dipping one finger inside. "Oh God." I moan, as her walls throb around me. Pulling out only to enter her with two fingers, I thrust in deeper and I watch in fascination as she buries her head deeper into the pillow.

My tongue running across her beautiful jawline, I move a little closer to her ear and whisper "You've no idea how much I want you."

"Take me, Callie" Falling from her gorgeous mouth is all the permission I need to give her my all. Her walls pulling me in deeper, my left arm burns as I hold my own body up above her. Thrusting in and out, I'm rewarded with fresh arousal. I've slept with women before, but this? This is like nothing I've ever experienced in my life.

"God, yes. Don't stop, Callie." Her chest heaving, I brush my thumb across her aching bundle and I know that she is close. I can feel how close she is. Her hands gripping the bed sheet beneath her, her knuckles turning white, she arches into my touch and lets her body take over. "Oh, yes. I-I'm coming, I-I" Screams of pleasure filling the entire room, I continue to give her everything I've got. I know she is on another planet right now, and all I can do is keep her there. Pleasuring Arizona is my new favourite thing. She is simply beautiful. No matter how hot I find her, or her body, she is an absolute Goddess and she is all mine.

Allowing her body to come down from it's almighty high, I lay against her and slow my movements between her thighs. Those piercing blue eyes opening and staring deep into my soul, I'm desperately trying to hold back my emotions. _No, don't cry. Who cries after sex?_

"Callie, t-that… Jesus, that was" Her head shaking, she lets out a deep breath and pulls me impossibly close to her. "You definitely want to stay the night?" Running her fingers through my hair and gently scraping my scalp, I shiver.

"More than anything. I don't think I could leave right now even if I wanted to." Taking in her scent, I lay my head in the crook of her neck and slowly remove myself from deep within her. A whimper leaving her lips, it only turns me on even more. "You are so beautiful, Arizona."

Knowing that she is blushing, I place a light kiss below her ear and smile into her skin. "It's a bit late for embarrassment." Gaining a laugh, I've just fallen even harder. _How does someone have a beautiful laugh? Get a grip, Torres._

"You are amazing, Callie." My body being pushed back and her straddling my legs, I swear my world is turning so fast I could pass out. "And you've no idea how long I've wanted this to happen."

* * *

Waking in an unfamiliar room, and an unfamiliar bed, it takes me a couple of seconds to realise exactly where I am. When I come to, my heart pounds and I know that last night wasn't a dream. _Her body on top of me, oh God, it's like nothing I've ever felt before._ Turning my head slightly, I find that the new blonde in my life… my English professor did, in fact, rock my world last night and she hadn't moved from the position she fell asleep in.

Her head against my chest and her arm wrapped tightly around my waist, I never want to leave. I never want to move. If I move, she will wake and it will all turn to shit. It has to, I'm not the kind of person who ends up happy. This? This is more happiness than anyone in the world deserves. Frightened to even breathe a little heavy, I shift an inch closer and rest my hand on her back.

Nothing. No movement. I swear no one sleeps _that_ peacefully. I mean, sure, I could sleep through a train ploughing through my apartment, but this vision is just beautiful. No arms flailing about. Just her leg tangled in mine, and Arizona's barely covered body resting against me. _Pure heaven._

Training my eyes on the ceiling above us, I feel a single tear slip out. I know last night was more than I'd ever expected, but in the light of day, I can't help but wonder if she will see us as a mistake. Last night it didn't feel that way, but I know better than anyone how people change their minds. If that were to happen right now, I'm not sure I could take it. I'm not sure I'd survive the complete heartache it would cause.

Feeling her stir beside me, I hold my breath and pray that my heart isn't about to be torn into a million pieces. Her slow movements tugging at my fragile state, I glance down and find her beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. "Hey."

"Mm, good morning." She smiles. _Her dimples._ "Did you sleep okay?" She asks as she props herself up on her elbow.

"Y-Yeah, I don't think I moved." I smile back. It's not awkward, but I am a little hesitant as to how I should act this morning. Last night we screamed each other's names, and now, I feel like I shouldn't be here.

"Good. You are _the_ most comfortable person to sleep on." Removing herself from the bed, I feel an immediate loss of contact.

"Um, I guess I should head home," I state as I also remove myself from the confines of the most comfortable bed in the world. It's not what I want, but I don't want to overwhelm her right now. I could happily spend every hour with her, but she may have things to do. I don't want to take up all of her time.

"Oh...okay." As I watch her leave her bedroom, I begin getting my clothes together and head off to the bathroom. _This is awkward. Do I stay, or do I go? She's not giving me much to work with right now._

* * *

 **Hit me with the reviews, guys! Next update should be up before the end of the night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Waking up next to Callie was the most amazing feeling in the world. Last night, we had shared the most intense connection I've ever felt, and knowing that I was the one causing her body to writhe beneath me had my head spinning. I've had my fair share of women over the years but none of them, not a single one, could ever compare to the woman I woke up with this morning. To say that I was happy was an understatement. Just twenty-four hours ago I felt like my career and my life was crashing around me. Yes, I had thought about leaving Miami. Knowing I couldn't have Callie was hard, and I knew that if I stayed it would only make things worse. I had to get away from everything that reminded me of her.

When she had given me her cell number, I wasn't sure that she would welcome any contact from me. I'd been a bitch to her only hours before when she came to me for help with her work, and the idea of switching and changing my attitude and my behaviour towards her didn't sit well with me. I was raised to have respect for other people, but the past few days had only shown the opposite. I was embarrassed about my behaviour, and even though I did eventually send her a text message, I never expected her to turn up at my door. A message back, maybe, but not her presence in my home.

I had to tell her how I felt. I knew that I was going to resign, and I couldn't leave the state without her knowing just how I felt. I couldn't leave without her knowing that I wanted there to be an us. Even if it meant nothing, even if it didn't change the situation we had found ourselves in… she had to know.

Waking up comfortable on her chest, I felt like my life had finally settled. I know we have a lot to figure out, and I know it isn't ideal that we have to be secretive, but if it means I get to have her, then I will do whatever it takes. Last night had only confirmed that for me. Callie Torres was imprinted on me… forever.

Was I worried about the situation? Of course. Was it enough worry to stop me from continuing this relationship that was inevitable? No. No way. We have the weekend to work things out, and I hope that she isn't too busy to come by at some point.

Opening my eyes, I find her deep in thought. Yes, it was a strange feeling waking up in her arms, but it was a feeling I could get _so_ used to. It was just… right. Not wanting to disturb her train of thought, I continue to gaze at her for a little while longer. Now that we have a little more light in the room, I am drawn to the strong, defined jawline of Callie. My mind taking me back to last night, I could still feel her hands roaming my body. I could still taste her lips on my own. I could still hear her heavy breathing as u brought her to the edge.

The realisation that I was awake causing her to glance down at me, she gave me a simple 'hi' and smiled.

"Mm, good morning." Her brown eyes glistening, I couldn't help but wonder if last night was playing on her mind. _Oh god, she regrets it._ "Did you sleep okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I don't think I moved." Noticing that she is stuttering, I realise that she is nervous. _What does she have to be nervous about?_

"Good. You are _the_ most comfortable person to sleep on." Deciding that coffee would be a good idea, I try not to read too much into Callie's facial expressions right now. _Of course, it's going to be a little odd. Whatever happened last night, you are still her professor._ Removing myself from my bed, I head out into the hall.

"Um, I guess I should get home." Watching her fumble around for the clothes I had torn off her not even twelve hours ago, I feel an ache settle in my stomach. _She regrets it._ Fucking great!

"Oh… okay" Is all I can manage to get out of my mouth. Figuring that it wouldn't be the best idea to walk around in nothing but my underwear, I grab my robe from the bathroom and head down to the kitchen. _I definitely need coffee right now._ She's leaving. She's leaving and I don't know what to even say. Did she just want me for _that_ last night? My inner turmoil returning tenfold, I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

* * *

Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, I turn away from the door. My eyes puffy and red, I don't want her to be here right now. I do, but I don't want her to see me upset. _Maybe that's why she stayed last night. Maybe me being upset made her guilty. Oh god, it was guilt sex._ Knowing how I felt last night, I don't think I can bring myself to even breathe right now. It was amazing. Mind blowing, even, but she is now leaving, and I don't know if I'll see her again.

I know she is behind me. I can feel her. Problem is, I can't turn around. If I turn around, she will see the hurt on my face, and I cannot feel that right now.

"Hey" Her husky voice taking me back to last night, I sip my coffee and take a breath.

"Hey." I sigh.

"So, um-"

"Don't, Callie. Don't say anything." I cut her off and turn to face her. No longer caring how much of a mess I look, I decide to face this head on. "Y-You're leaving. You're leaving and now I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" She asks, oblivious to my hurt right now.

"You spent the night, and now you are leaving before you have even had coffee. To me, that says you don't want to be here. To me, that says you regret what happened last night."

"Arizona, I-"

"I just want you to know that I _don't_ regret anything that happened last night. I'm sorry if it feels like a mistake to you, but to me, it wasn't." Watching as she moves closer to me, I wipe away my tears and straighten myself out.

"Arizona, I don't regret last night. Being with you like that was just, it was amazing. Please believe that I don't regret it."

"Then why are you leaving?" I furrow my brow.

"Because, you just, you just got up and left. I didn't know how you were feeling. And truthfully, I'm not sure how to act right now."

"How to act?" I question.

"Yes, I don't know how I should behave around you." She smiles. "Like, do I kiss you whenever I feel like? Was I supposed to hold you this morning when you woke? I just, I know… it seems silly, but I'm stuck right now."

"Behave however you like, Callie. I just want _you_ to be you. You are who I fell for, and you are who I want here with me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to go, but I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay. It's a little strange, don't you think?"

"Of course it is." I smile. "But it won't be for long. Soon we will fall into a routine that suits us, and it will be like this morning never happened. Come and sit with me." Pulling out a stool, she rounds the island and takes a seat beside me. Handing her a fresh coffee, she gives me her best smile and sips.

"So, what do you usually do when you aren't working?"

"Well, since I've not been in Miami long, not a lot." I shrug. "I'd love to spend the weekend with you, but I'm going to assume you have a job to get to, or friends to catch up with?"

"Actually, I don't. Cristina is only interested when alcohol is involved, Teddy will be off somewhere being, well… Teddy."

"And Addison?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I think I need to have a serious talk with Addison. I'm so angry with her right now, though. I think I should leave it a few days." She replies, the anger evident in her features.

"Are you going to tell her about us?" I'm not sure I'm prepared for the answer, but I ask anyway.

"No. I don't think so. At least, not right away." She shakes her head. "I don't think she deserves to know."

"She will figure it out, Callie. I know she is your friend, but, when the time comes, do you trust her with your secret? Our secret?"

"Yeah. I think I do. She's always been there for me. When my past relationships ended, she was always there with pizza and her shoulder. I know she's a little… full on, but she means well. That doesn't mean I forgive her for how she spoke to you, though."

"You don't think she would tell anyone? I mean, anyone important?"

"No, she wouldn't do that to me." Sounding sure of the trust she has in Addison, I give her a nod. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever looked at any policies about relationships on campus?" The look of hope in her eyes breaks my heart.

"Of course I have." I give her a sad smile. "Do you really think I'd have continued to back away if I'd found something that meant we could be together?"

"Yeah, I figured that would be the response. I just wanted to be sure." Her shoulders slump. "So, what exactly is the policy?"

"Strictly forbidden." I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You don't make up the rules. I guess we have to avoid anything that could get us into trouble during the week, though?"

"Yeah." I agree. "I'm sorry I was off with you yesterday when you came by for your session. Did, um, did you want to continue them?"

"Can I?" Her eyes light up at the thought of being locked away in my office. _I can't say I haven't thought about it myself._

"Sure. I was just being moody yesterday. I'd never not give you the help you asked for. I have to keep it professional, though, Callie."

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't do anything that could get you into any trouble." Standing from her seat, she moves to stand between my legs and brings her hands up to my face. Leaning into her touch, I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of her skin against my own. "Arizona, I really want to be here with you, but I should go home. Just for a little while. I don't have any of my things and I really need to get out of these clothes."

"Okay." Her lips pressing against my own, I swallow her moan and smile. "You can do _that_ whenever you like."

"I plan to." Throwing me a wink, she runs her thumb along my cheek and moves towards the door. "Just a couple of hours, okay?"

"Sure. Go and do what you have to." I give her a nod in agreement and wave her away. I really don't want her to leave, but I know that she cannot stay here forever. We both have lives, and although I plan on spending most of my time with her, I have to remember that she is a student, and students do not sit around night after night with their other half. It just…doesn't happen. "Call me when you take five, yeah?"

"I will." Giving me a final smile, I watch her slip out of my front door and into the street. _We have to be mindful of who is around us._

* * *

Finishing up my laundry, I move to the couch and pull my cell from the coffee table. Callie had been gone for a couple of hours, and to be completely honest, I miss her… a lot. Figuring that it wouldn't do any harm to send her a quick message, I unlock my screen and hit the keypad.

 ** _Hey, I hope you don't have too much to get done. Thank you for coming by last night. You have no idea how I feel right now. Xx_**

Deciding not to sign my name, in case of prying eyes, I simply end my message with a kiss and hope that she isn't too busy to get back to me.

 ** _Thank you for asking me to come by and thank you for asking me to stay. Just showered. Could I come by with takeout later tonight? Callie x_**

 ** _Of course. Don't you have a job to get to at any point this weekend? Xx_**

 ** _Nope. No job. Will explain later. Callie x_**

 ** _Well then, you should probably bring an overnight bag as well as takeout. Chinese? Xx_**

 ** _Chinese it is. I'll give you the best in town. Callie x_**

 ** _Oh, is that a promise? What was that last night if I haven't had the best yet? ;) Xx_**

 ** _Chinese. The best Chinese! Callie x_**

Settling back into my seat, I desperately want to ask her to come over now, but I know she has things to do. She may be a student, but she is mature, and she has a sensible head. She is probably sitting at home working and studying right now. _That's my girl._

 ** _You've gone awfully quiet, Arizona! Callie x_**

 ** _Oh, just trying to take my mind off of you for five minutes. Xx_**

 ** _Just five? Callie x_**

 ** _Just five is enough. It's hard to concentrate when I've had you on my mind since you left. Xx_**

 ** _Miss me? Callie x_**

 ** _Very much. Xx_**

 ** _Give me a couple of hours and I'll be there. I miss you, too. Callie x_**

Could she be any more adorable? It's weird. She's adorable, but she also comes across as kinda bad ass. No one has ever wanted me like she does. No one has ever been determined enough to keep trying.

So she has no job, but I know she lives alone in her own apartment. How the hell does she manage that? _Do I bring it up? I'm not snooping, I'm genuinely interested._

After spending most of the previous night getting down and dirty with a gorgeous brunette, I figure I could use a little time to myself. You know, close my eyes for a few minutes. I've no idea where tonight will lead, but if it's anything quite like last night, I'm in for one hell of a marathon session. _Am I complaining? Hell no!_

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys. Next chapter, they had back to campus. Uh oh!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guest - Calzona fan… thanks for your review. Callie is 21. That was cleared up in chapter 4 at the beginning. Also, the subject of what year Callie is currently studying has never come up. I hope that has put your mind at ease.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

Leaving Arizona's place, I'd felt a sense of calm. I cannot believe that she thought I had regretted last night. No way! I get it, though. I should have told her how I was feeling that morning. Sure, she disappeared before I would have had a chance to tell her, but I should have pushed it. She is the older of the two of us, but I have to step up and be heard in our relationship. I may only be twenty-one, but I've been in relationships before. Pretty serious ones. I know I have to speak up, but I really thought that she was backing out this morning. Why didn't I call her out on it? Honestly, I was too scared for her answer. Now knowing that _that_ couldn't be further from the truth, I feel…awesome.

What will tonight bring? Will we simply kick back and enjoy each others company, or will we end up rolling around in bed again? Either are fine by me. I'm not too picky.

Stepping off the elevator, I roll my eyes when I find Addison standing outside my door. The smile on my face causing my jaw to ache, I had to dial it down a little. I don't think she needs to know what just happened. She has been awful to Arizona, and right now, I want nothing more than to knock her on her ass.

"Where the hell have you been?" A look of disgust on her face, I pull my keys from my pocket and stop in front of her. "This is ridiculous, Callie."

"What is? You standing outside my apartment like you are my keeper? Why are you here, Addie?"

"I'm here because I'm worried about you." Her features softening, I wonder if she is genuinely worried.

"Why? I'm fine." I state as I move around her and slip my key into the lock. "I went out for coffee. Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh really? And what time was that?" She scoffs.

"Um, like an hour ago. What's your problem?" Narrowing my eyes, I know that this is about to turn into an argument.

"An hour ago? Which was what…. 9 am? Callie, you never see 9 am on a weekend."

"Well, today, I do." I shrug as I move into my apartment. "Is that all?"

"No. No, it's not." Pushing her way through my door, I step out of the way and allow her entry. _Not that I had much choice._

"Ads, why are you being like this? Why are you checking up on me at every opportunity? I'm fine. I promise." I know she won't fall for it, but a girl has to try, right?

"She didn't stay away, did she?"

"Who?" I feign confusion.

"Professor Robbins. I told her to stay away and she kept coming after you." My friend spitting those words at me, I want to punch her.

"Actually, no. She did tell me about your little outburst in her office, though. We are friends, Addison. Well, not even friends. We have agreed to take it back to the basics and I'm nothing more than her student. I'm okay, really."

"S-She told you?" The shocked look on my friends face is priceless.

"Of course she told me. You accused her of like grooming me or something. I'm twenty-one, Addison. I can look after myself. I don't need you to go running your mouth when it has nothing to do with you. I got myself into this mess, and I got myself out of it."

"Bitch." She scoffs.

"Excuse me?" I raise an eyebrow. She knows I'm pissed but she keeps on pushing.

"Her. She just can't leave well enough alone. I don't care what you say, Cal. You would have only gotten your heart broken."

"That's bullshit. When I came back here and you were waiting? I'd just told her we couldn't be together. She didn't invite me back to her place for sex. I invited myself, and yes, I would have gone through with it. I didn't, though. I stopped it before we had even walked through the door. I told her we couldn't be together. She agreed and I left. She was… she was heartbroken, Addison. The hurt in her eyes was unbearable. I did that. Not her. So, please, don't ever go to her again and talk absolute crap."

"I-I, I'm sorry. I thought she had… you know?"

"No." I shake my head. "I don't know. Just back off. She has done nothing wrong. I started this. Not her. I started it, and I stopped it. Really, I don't need your help. I'm going back to class on Monday. I'm continuing my sessions with her. I'm doing that because I am mature enough to leave it be. We have talked, and we have both agreed that it can't happen. She has promised to be professional, and I have promised to be nothing but an excellent student."

"Is that really a good idea? Continuing the sessions?"

"Yes, it is. I need the help, Addison. I asked her for help the first day she took our class, and I promised I would work hard. I plan to come good on that promise. Please, don't wait in the shadows of the hallways for a glimpse of whatever it is you have in your mind. You will be sadly mistaken. Nothing is happening between us."

"Okay." She gives me a nod. "I'm sorry, Cal."

"Me too. You have interfered and I don't like it. I don't know what your problem is, but please just leave her alone. I think she was hurt more than I was, so, please… leave it now."

"Fine." She sighs. "Just be careful."

"I'm always careful, Addison." I smile. "Now, I'd like to get my weekend started with a little studying. Care to join me?" I know she won't, and that is why I asked.

"Oh, God no." Red hair shaking furiously, Addison backs away and towards the door. "See you Monday, yeah?"

"Yep. Bright and early."

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap my towel around me and make my way out into the living room. Finding my cell flashing on the coffee table, I pick it up and smile when I see Arizona's name flash across the screen. Texting back and forth for a couple of minutes, it just seems so easy. It seems… perfect. She _is_ perfect.

After telling her that I will be at her place in a few hours, I throw my cell down onto the couch and make my way back down the hall and into my bedroom. I know that I don't need to dress to impress, but I kinda want to. I'm not going to go all out, but I'll do my hair and throw on some clothes that I know look good on me. Clothes I know she will be drooling over.

Satisfied that I look good but comfortable, I head out into the kitchen and pull out the stack of takeout menus I had accumulated over the past couple of years. I know the best places to eat. Sure, nothing beats a home cooked meal, and that is something I hope to spring on Arizona in the near future, but tonight is Saturday, and Saturday with Arizona has to be a takeout night. I'm declaring it right now.

Finding my favourite restaurant, I ring through my favourite order and hope that she approves. I'm not entirely sure she cares so long as I'm there with her, but little does she know, I've thought about her since I stepped out of her beautiful home earlier today. I want nothing more to take her in my arms when I see her, but I know there is plenty of time for that. She wants me to be myself, and that is what I plan on doing. I know how to treat a woman right, and even though I'm a little nervous to spend the weekend with her, I know that me being, well….me...can only show her what she has on offer.

She was right last night when she said that it may not work, but I'm not hopeful. No, I'm positive that we can make this work. It's not even about _making_ it work. It's about just being us. I'm not going to spend my time trying to make her want me. If she wants me, it will be based on the _true_ me. I know what I want in my life now. I want Arizona Robbins. The secrecy and the hiding of our relationship don't matter. So long as I'm with her, I'm happy.

* * *

Pulling up outside Arizona's home, I slip out of my car and grab our takeout from the passenger side. Straightening myself out, I strut up to her driveway and find myself outside of her front door. Knocking lightly I steady myself and wait for the beautiful blonde to reach the door.

Hearing her approach, I hold our takeout bag up between myself and the door and give my best smile. Hearing the click of the lock on the door, within seconds I'm met with the most beautiful woman in the world. "The best Chinese within a twenty-mile radius."

Blue eyes widening, she smiles and pulls me inside. "You drove twenty miles this?"

"Well, it was more like Eighteen miles but who's counting?" Throwing my best smile her way, I pull her in as close as possible and press a kiss to her lips. "I missed you today."

"You did?" Flashing her dimples my way, I'm ready to die.

"Of course I did," I state as I pull her further inside. "Why wouldn't I miss that gorgeous smile?" Her back connecting with the wall, our Chinese is placed on a nearby table before she laces her fingers through my hair. _This woman is so addictive._ My own hands roaming beneath her loose shirt, I grip her hips and pull her body into mine.

When I know that this could go a whole lot further, I pull back and give her a small smile. Her eyes darkening, she smiles back and drops her hands from my hair and places them on my shoulders. "Wow, that was some welcome."

"Well, you told me to be myself, and that is exactly what I'm doing. No use tiptoeing around, right?" I take her hands in my own and guide her into the living room. Returning to grab the take out, I hate the loss of contact.

"Well, if I'm going to get that kinda welcome when you come by, you should come by more often."

"That is the plan," I state as I slip my jacket off. "You have a good day?" I ask as I move into the kitchen. I plan on eating from the carton, so I grab some cutlery and make my way back to the blonde.

"Yeah, it was okay I guess." She sighs. "Laundry is no fun."

"No. No, it's not." I agree. "Addison was waiting for me when I got back to my place."

"Oh." Her eyes widening, I can see the worry now in those gorgeous blue eyes. "What happened?"

"She kinda flipped out. Told me I had to stop whatever I was doing." Laughing, I shrug. "I told her nothing happening. I mean, she didn't believe me, I know she didn't, but I'm not going to give into her. She will expect to know because she is my best friend. But this isn't about her. It isn't about our friendship. It is about _our_ relationship." Pointing between us, I watch Arizona's relax a little. "I told her to stay out of it. She knows that I know what happened in your office. I think she was a little embarrassed that she'd been caught. I guess she didn't expect you to tell me what she had said."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She sighs before shoving her fork into a piece of chicken. "I probably shouldn't have told you. I just, I was so hurt by what she said, and I had to know if you had given her those ideas. I had to know if she was just relaying what you had told her."

"What are you sorry for? Addie shouldn't be getting involved in something that isn't her business. You should have told me, and I'm happy that you did. I won't have her upsetting you, Arizona. You don't deserve that."

"No, I didn't but she was looking out for you. I guess that's good, right?"

"Well, yeah. It's good when she is right but she wasn't. She had no idea what had happened between us and I won't have her thinking up thoughts that didn't even happen." Gaining a smile from the beautiful blonde, we fall into a comfortable silence and share our food between us.

I love this. I love just being here with her. It feels...right. If feels like I _should_ be here. Those worries I had this morning cannot happen again. Not if we are going to be all in with this relationship. I know she wants me here, she has made that clear today, so I will be. I'll be here for as long as she will have me.

* * *

Sat back against the arm of the couch, Arizona comfortably between my legs, I run my fingers through her hair. It's Saturday night, and while my friends are out drinking and more than likely behaving inappropriately, I'm here… with her. Her body pressed against mine, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Sensing she has something she wants to say, I dip my head and place a kiss below her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah. More than okay." She nods.

"You know, I've just been thinking about where I would usually be on a Saturday evening."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I smile. Watching as she turns slightly, I'm Mey with her piercing blue eyes. "I'd usually be out with friends. You know, getting into all kinds of trouble." Throwing her a wink, she laughs and shakes her head. "But I'm here with you instead."

"Do you want to be here with me instead?" She asks, a little worried for my answer.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Running my thumb along her cheek, I shift slightly and clear my throat. "Knowing that I don't ever have to be anywhere else but here with you is awesome."

"You cannot lock yourself away with me forever, Callie."

"Oh, watch me." I give her a hard look. "I like the idea of being locked away with you. It's kinda hot."

"Why do you live alone? How can you even afford to do that? I know when I was in college, I could barely afford to eat some days."

"Dad." I roll my eyes. "He, um, he said I shouldn't have to eat into my study time by working."

"So, you just don't work?"

"I don't have to." I shrug. "I mean, I would, but I've never needed to. He bought me my apartment. Always makes sure I have everything I need."

"Wow, that's nice of him." She smiles.

"Yeah, my trust fund has just been released to me. You know, turning twenty-one, so I don't have to rely on him anymore." I smile. "He will still look after me, but that's just who he is. He's _always_ been there for me. He's a great dad."

"It must be great not having to worry about studying. You know you have all the time in the world to do it." She gives me a look.

"Yeah, it is." I furrow my brow. _Not how I expect this conversation to go._

Turning in between my legs, she lifts her body and straddles my lap. "Now you have no reason to _not_ be getting the best grades in my class."

"Well, yeah but-"

Cut off by her holding up her hand, I swallow. "But nothing, Callie. I expect nothing but the very best from you." Throwing me a wink, she presses her body down into mine. _Crap! I just landed myself right in it. Way to go, Torres._

Maybe I could lie and say I have a job? She is going to work the ass off of me. Smiling into our kiss, I decide to push it to the back of my mind right now. Clearly, I have much more important things to be concentrating on tonight, and that would be the blonde who is currently grinding down in my lap. _Sweetjesus!_

* * *

 **Hit review, guys. You're all awesome! I know I said this chapter would be back on campus, but Addison just had to get involved once again.**

 **Next chapter is DEFINITELY back on campus. Reviews get me going, so let me hear your thoughts! Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews so far. They're all awesome! Tonnes of love to you all. X**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Amazing. The only possible way to describe the weekend I've just had. Simply freaking amazing. Callie Torres is the most wonderful person I've ever spent time with, and right now, I'm desperate to I see her. Problem is, I am the one who has maintained that this has to remain professional on campus. _It's the only thing to do._ I have to admit, though, that being secretive is kinda hot. Callie agrees too. Sure, it may turn us on that whole lot more, but I'd much rather prefer to hold her hand as I please, or take her to dinner whenever the mood takes me. I know those things are possible, but her being a full-time student, and me having a tonne of work on right now doesn't leave us much time to drive out of town to grab some food.

I'd asked her to stay last night, but she had turned me down. I understand, though. Monday morning means that more people from campus are out and about early and she is petrified that we would have been caught leaving my house. I share her fear, too, but I didn't want her to leave. Having spent the weekend together doing nothing at all, she had promised me that today's session would be an intense one. I may be dating my student, but I'm not about to let her fall back on her work. If that means being hard on her sometimes, then so be it.

Now making my way through the doors of Mount University, I desperately want to see the brunette who had shared my bed all weekend. I want to see her. I want to feel her. I just...want her. Maybe she could come by tonight? Maybe I could go to her place? I _have_ to have some time with her, and I will find a way. My office is out of bounds. She suggested it and I reluctantly agreed. I know I'm going to struggle to keep my hands to myself, but I have to. If I'm ever going to get any of my work done, I have to.

* * *

Finishing my first class of the day, I slipped my bag onto my shoulder and made my way out into the corridor. Deciding that I need a fix of caffeine before I retreat to the office for the next few hours, I turn and head off in the opposite direction.

Placing my order with the barista, I wait patiently and glance around at the students who are sitting down for lunch. Nobody of interest catches my eye, and I feel a little disappointed. Expecting to find Callie here, I thank the guy for my coffee and head out. Bumping into Addison on the way, I straighten myself out and turn to leave.

"Professor Robbins?" She calls after me. Stopping in my tracks, I clear my throat and turn to face her.

"Yes? Can I help you, Miss Montgomery?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to apologise for my little outburst last week. I just, Callie means a lot to me. I just don't want to see her getting hurt."

"I understand that, but please, don't ever come to my office and accuse me of such things again," I state as I turn to leave. "Goodbye, Addison."

Satisfied that we had cleared the air, I make my way up to my office and close the door behind me. I appreciate her apology, but the things she said still hurt a lot. To think that one of the students seen me as someone who would prey on a person that I teach unsettled me. I know she is only looking out for Callie, but what she said was unfair. She doesn't know me, and she has no right to judge. If I remember right, she was the one who was goading Callie on in the music room. She was the one who was telling her best friend to go for it.

Pushing all thoughts of Addison Montgomery from my mind, I take a seat behind my desk and pull out the tasks I have set up for Callie's session. She should be here soon, and I want to try and get as much in as possible. I don't want her slacking, and the weekend had only eaten into her study time. I don't imagine she studies much at the weekend anyway, judging by the stories she had told me, but I don't want to be the cause of her falling behind again. I'm the person who is supposed to be supporting her and encouraging her, and while I love spending the entire Sunday afternoon in bed with her, it can't always be like that.

"Hey, you look deep in thought." Hearing the husky voice of the woman of my dreams, I look up and meet her beautiful brown eyes. "Is everything okay, Professor Robbins?"

"Everything is fine, Callie." I smile. "Are you just going to stand in my doorway the entire session?" Standing, I round my desk and place a stack of papers on her side.

Hearing her swallow hard, I look up and furrow my brow. "Um, yeah. I think I am."

"Why?" I ask.

"I-I can't be in this room with you when you look like that." Her eyes widening as she bites down on her bottom lip, I roll my eyes and motion for her to come inside.

"I'm sure you can keep your hands to yourself, Callie." Closing the door, and taking a seat beside her, I can see that she is really struggling right now. "Are you okay?"

"No, Arizona." She states, a little harsher than either of us would like. "Can you not wear sweats or something next time? I cannot sit with you while you have that freaking skirt on with those heels."

"I _always_ wear this." Shaking my head, I open up a textbook and flick through it.

"Yeah, and I _always_ had other ideas when you wore that." She spits as she taps her foot against the floor.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I state and give her a small smile. "I didn't do this intentionally. I know we have agreed to keep a distance."

"Okay. Maybe we should just get into this work, yeah?" She asks, shifting in her seat slightly.

"Yes. Sounds good."

* * *

Over an hour later, I find that we have gotten through more work that I'd have thought. Callie has worked hard, and to be honest, I'm a little impressed by her knowledge. I know I shouldn't be, she plays and sings so it's clear that she had a creative mind, but it makes me wonder if she genuinely needs the help she asked for the first day I took her class. I'm not complaining. Look where it got us, and I also have no intentions of questioning her. If she genuinely does need the help and I go and put my foot in it, I'd never forgive myself.

"Hey, we could take a break if you like?" I question as I watch her rub at her forehead. Now sat behind my own desk, I could use a fresh coffee.

"Would that be okay? I mean, I'm really getting into this, but I could use a breather." She smiles as she scans my upper body. My blazer now removed, and the sleeves of my white shirt rolled up, we are both a little more relaxed.

"No problem." Removing myself from my desk, I grab my purse and move towards the door. "Coffee?"

"Sure, but let me get it." She stands and rummages through her bag.

"No, I'll get them. You got takeout Friday." Knowing what she orders, I leave my office and head off down the hallway.

 _God that was harder than I thought._ Being alone with her is great, it always is, but I wanted to hold her so much. I just wanted to feel her hand in my own. She has the most beautiful hands I've ever felt. Knowing that they had roamed my body all weekend only made it harder. _Mm, I love when she… No! Stop that right now. You cannot replay your nights together while you have to go back in that room._

Grabbing our coffee in record time, I make it make to my office to find Callie sitting in _my_ chair. "Um, I don't think so. You get the crappy seat, beautiful." Motioning for her to move, she stands and pouts.

Closing the door behind me, I hand Callie her Latte and fix my gaze on the darkening eyes approaching me. _Oh god._ Taking a seat back for every one she takes forward, my back connects with the door and I know that I won't be able to stop myself if she comes any closer. "Cal?"

Her hand brushing mine as she removes my coffee from my grip, she places it down on the desk and turns back to face me. "Arizona, I'm sorry but-"

My own lips cutting off the hot brunette painfully close to me, I slip my arm behind me and lock the door. _This is a bad idea, but a freaking hot idea!_ Tongues duelling, she parts her lips and swallows the moan I can't help but release. This woman does things to me that I've never felt. Just being in her presence sends my body and mind into overdrive.

Her fingers expertly grazing my thigh, she plants her left palm flat on the door beside my head. Dipping her right hand between my legs, she pulls back and gasps. "I knew you wanted me." A smirk playing on her lips, I pull her in and lace my fingers in her hair.

"I always want you, Callie." Breathing hard against her ear, I smile and press a kiss at the base of her neck. "Always."

Knowing that we don't have time to enjoy each other, she taps the inside of my thigh and I widen my stance. Her fingers grazing over my soaked panties, she knows exactly what she has done to me. Exactly what she _is_ doing to me. "Callie." I breathe out.

Her beautiful strong hands gently lifting my skirt, she slips her fingertips to the side of my panties and runs them through my drenched folds. It's not ideal, but Jesus Christ it's hot. Her lips back on mine, she teases my entrance before slipping two fingers deep inside. "Fuck, Arizona." She mumbles against my lips.

Hearing her curse as my name falls from her gorgeous mouth, I can feel my body reaching its peak already. I want her like I've never wanted anything or anyone before, and the fact that she is taking me against the door of my office is almost too much to take. How can something be so wrong, yet feel so right? How could I ever deny her when she does this to me? My life could end right now and I swear I'd have accomplished everything.

Her thumb brushing over my aching bundle, I throw my head back and she sucks on that sweet spot below my ear. I know I'm all but done. I know that the room is closing in around me, and God, it feels amazing. Her thrusts increasing, I allow my body to take over and the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach heightens. "Yes, Callie. Oh-" Cutting myself off, I bury my face in the crook of her neck and tighten my grip around her back. My legs shaking, she holds me up with her own body pressed against me. I know she is smiling, and as I pull my head back and look into her eyes, I know that I've just fallen impossibly deeper for this woman.

"That was incredibly hot." She smirks. Slowly pulling out, I feel my knees weaken and she continues to hold me up.

Trying to control my breathing, I bite down on my bottom lip and breathe through my nose. "C-Can I see you tonight?" I ask, desperation in my voice.

Her head shaking, my shoulder slump. "I have to study."

"I'm a _great_ study buddy." Smiling, I hope she will take me up on my offer.

"Addison is coming by. We always study together through the week." Her own shoulders slumping, the realisation that she won't see me tonight has just hit her.

"Oh, okay." Fixing myself up, I unlock the door and we both step away. "Maybe another night this week?"

"Sure." She smiles. Pressing a final kiss to my lips, she runs her thumb across my cheek. "You know I would love nothing more than to spend the evening with you, but Addie is already suspicious."

"It's okay." I give her a nod in agreement and return to the seat behind my desk. _I have to get home and take a cold shower._ "You okay to continue here?"

"Yeah." She giggles. "Are _you?_ "

"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure." Feeling the blush creep up my face, I drop my head and close my eyes. A knock on the door pulling me from my very dirty thoughts, we both stare at the hardwood and swallow hard. "Uh," I clear my throat. "C-Come in."

Finding a familiar redhead now in the doorway of my office, she switches her gaze between me and Callie and smirks. "Everything okay here, guys?"

"Hey, Ads. Everything okay?" Callie furrows her brow as I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I don't have any words. This woman isn't stupid, and I know that she is thinking hard right now.

"Sure." She shrugs. "Just thought I'd swing by and see how your, um, what do you call them? Oh, personal sessions are going."

"Fine." Callie croaks out. "Is it okay if we finish for the day, Professor Robbins?"

"Sure, Callie. We've covered a lot today." I smile as I run my fingers through my hair. I know I have the look. I'm not stupid. As I watch Callie stand and pack away her stuff, I chance a glance at Addison and find her staring at me. "Oh, Callie?"

"Yeah?" She turns to face me.

"Don't forget to go over page 56. You seemed to struggle with that one." Making reference to the exact moment that she took me against the door, she cleared her own throat and smiled. "Sure, Professor Robbins. Thanks for the help."

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." I give Addison a final look and I know in that moment that she knows. _Please don't do anything to ruin this. Please._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys! Your reviews so far have been nothing short of amazing. Thanks for the support.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all of the recent reviews. You're all too kind :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

Addison knows. I can feel her eyes on the back of me, and I just know… she knows. We have been friends for as long as I can remember, and I know in my heart that she would never do anything to ruin what I have with Arizona. Sure, she has made it clear that she doesn't approve of how I feel, but it's really none of her business. _Do I tell her?_ I know I have to speak to Arizona before I make that decision. This isn't just about me. This is about both of us. She has already told me that she trusts my friends, but Addison hasn't exactly given her anything to enforce that. She has been a complete bitch to her, and I'm not sure she would be thrilled to know that Addie is in on our secret.

"You're a little quiet." I hear her talking, but right now, I'm in my own thoughts.

"Yeah, just worn out. That session has taken it out of me." I shrug as I continue to walk ahead of her.

"Mm, I'll bet it did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I turn and give her a hard look. "I've been working my ass off in that room, and you just have to make a joke of it. We aren't all natural students, Addison. I need help, and that's what I'm getting."

"Sure. Is that before or after all of the fun and games?" I know she is digging, and I know that she knows, but until I tell her, she knows nothing.

"I'm not doing this with you again." Slipping into the nearest restroom, I lock myself behind a stall door and pull out my cell phone. Hearing my best friend follow, I stay quiet.

 ** _Hey, I didn't want to leave then. Can we have another session tomorrow? I won't see you otherwise. X_**

 ** _It's okay. I'm not sure another session tomorrow is a good idea, Callie. I'll miss you, though. X_**

 ** _Please? Addison knows. X_**

 ** _Did you tell her? This is going to cause all kinds of problems now. X_**

 ** _No, but she isn't stupid. She's known all along. She knows me better than I know myself. Should I confirm it with her? X_**

 ** _Your call, Callie. I just hope you know what you are doing. X_**

 ** _I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. X_**

 ** _I'm not. You make it very difficult to be mad at you. Especially when you have your way with me in my office. ;) Think carefully about this before you decide. x_**

 ** _I'll call you later. X_**

Shoving my cell back in my pocket, I unlock the stall door and move in front of the sink. Addison stood staring at me, I look at her in the mirror and I can see that her mind is in overdrive. "What?"

"You know, she really suits that 'just fucked' look." My friend smiles and I can see that she isn't mad.

"Just stop. Please." I beg.

"I'm hurt that you kept it from me, Cal. I'm your best friend. We tell each other _everything._ "

The hurt in her eyes evident, I give her a sad smile and turn to face her. "I can't do this right now. I have a class to get to. Come by my place when you finish, yeah?"

"It's Monday, I was coming by anyway."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure you still wanted to. Figured you'd be mad." I shrug and make my way towards the door.

"I'm not mad. Just hurt." She sighs. "I'll be there for 5." Slipping past me, she gives me a pat on the shoulder and heads the opposite way to me. Tonight I will tell her everything. I trust her, and I'd love to be able to talk to someone about how I feel. Be able to tell my friend just how awesome Arizona is. I hope that I will be able to do that after tonight.

* * *

Propped up on my kitchen stool, I check the time. It's a little after five in the evening and Addison is due any minute. I don't know how I'm going to tell her. I mean, she knows, but I still haven't figured out my big speech. I don't need one, I know that, but I have to make my best friend understand that Arizona isn't the person she thinks she is. She has to know that she is so much different to what she currently thinks of her. She knows I've always wanted my professor. That has never been a secret, but wanting and actually having are two completely different things. Sure, it's fun to joke about it and make inappropriate comments, but what if she is disgusted in my behaviour? What if she simply can't be happy for me? Hearing a light knocking on my door, I realise that I'm about to find out.

Slipping off of the stool, I straighten myself out and open my apartment door. My best friend smiling back at me with a bottle of wine, she pushes past me and drags me along with her. "Come on. I want to hear _all_ of the details."

"Excuse me?" I scoff.

"Oh, come on, Cal. I know you are banging the hot blonde professor. Just stop worrying and indulge me."

"Wait, the other day you wanted to rip her head off, and now you are completely fine with it?" I'm totally confused right now. Yes, I'd hoped she would be okay with it, but I didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"That was when you walked through your door an absolute mess. I thought she had hurt you, and no one hurts my best friend." Shrugging, she flops down on my couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table. "I even apologised to her today because I knew."

"How did you know?"

"I came by your apartment three times at the weekend. Your cell was switched off most of Sunday, and you've had some sort of creepy smile on your face all freaking day." She laughed. "Look, I'm happy for you, Cal. Just be careful, yeah?"

"B-Be careful?" I smile.

"Yeah. This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time. I don't want you to have to go through what you did last time. I don't think I could watch that again." She gives me a sad smile and throws me a wink. "I hope you really are happy. I know you know what you are doing, but best friends can still worry, right?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, I move over to my couch and wrap my arms around Addison. "Oh thank God." Tears in my eyes, I've never felt such a weight lift from my being.

"Huh?"

"I though thought were going to tell me you couldn't support me. I thought you were going to threaten me with our friendship o-or have her job taken from her."

"What? No." She shakes her head and gives me a look of complete shock. "I'd never do that to you, Cal. You really think I'd tell on you?"

"In my heart, no." I state "But I like her so much that I was worried. She's amazing, Addie. I-I even told her about my trust fund."

"Oh, how did that go?" She grimaces.

"Fine. She didn't even ask about it. Just asked why I don't have a job."

"Well that's already a better start than last time, right?" She smiles. "I mean, you're already onto a winner."

"I know." Running my fingers through my hair, I sit back in my seat and close my eyes. _I can't believe how amazing this feels. My best friend on board, and the most amazing woman who wants to see me whenever she has the chance. Wants to spend time with me._ "I'm so happy that you know."

"Mm, me too. Just don't keep things like that from me again. You know how much I _have_ to be kept in the loop." Rolling her eyes, she reaches for the bottle of wine she brought and offers me a glass.

"Actually, um, would you mind if we just got on with studying? Arizona asked if she could see me tonight and I'd _really_ like to go?" Giving her my best smile, I know she won't be able to refuse.

"Really? I'm already being ditched?"

"Well, no." I laugh. "If I'd wanted to ditch you, I'd have simply asked you not to come by."

"Fair enough." She shrugs. "Does she live far from here?"

"No. I'll drive over, though. Not sure what time I'll be home."

"Mm, I'm not sure you _will_ be home, at all." Giving me a knowing look, I throw my head back laughing.

" _That_ is not the only thing we do." I scoff, feigning disgust.

"But you have?" Green eyes narrowing, I bite down on my bottom lip and turn away. "Way to go, Torres. You've already been in the hot professor's bed? I knew you didn't hang around."

"Shut up, Addie." Slapping her arm, I move to the kitchen and pull out my books from my bag. "So, shall we get started? I have places to be."

* * *

Two hours. Two hours desperately wanting to see the blonde who had taken over my every thought. I hadn't heard from Arizona since I'd texted her earlier between classes. I'd wondered if she was going to be a little off with me, but once she knows that Addie is happy for me, for us, I'm sure she will come around to the idea. Knowing that I have someone who I can talk to aside from Arizona makes me feel a little better about our situation.

Today had been amazing. Knowing that I could make Arizona feel the way she did in her office meant I'd been unable to remove the huge grin from my face all day. It won't be a regular thing, at least, I don't think it will, but who knows? Maybe that sent her mind spinning too. Stuck between desperately wanting to see her, and not wanting to seem too attached, I'd hung around in my apartment a little longer after Addison left.

Sure, she had said she wanted to see me tonight, but the little interaction with my best friend earlier in the day may have left her feeling differently. Do I call her? Do I send her a message and let her know I'm on my way over? Torn, I decided to do what I'd planned on doing should I have finished studying earlier. So now, I'm heading down in the elevator and making my way out to my car. Making my way to the woman who has held my heart since the day I met her.

* * *

Knocking a little louder than usual, I waited for Arizona to come to the door. Her house almost in darkness, I wasn't sure if I should even be here. Checking the time, it's a little before nine and although we have spent late nights together recently, I wondered if this was the blondes usual routine. Does she hit the sack early? Maybe that's why she always looks so freaking hot.

The front porch light switching on, I breathe a sigh of relief and shove my hands in my pockets. Hearing a number of clicks and bolts unlocking, I know that she was down for the night.

"Callie, hi." She furrows her brow and runs her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just reading. Come in." Moving to the side, I step around her and inhale her gorgeous scent.

"I didn't think you would be settled yet. I can go." I turn to head back to the door but she stops me.

"I don't want you to go." She smiles. "I just wasn't expecting you so I locked up. Um, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, I won't stay too long," I state as I move further inside of her house. "Just wanted to see you for a little while."

"I'm happy you could come by." Pulling me in by my waist, she wraps her arms around me and places a light kiss to my lips. "You could stay?"

"No." Shaking my head, I can see the disappointment in her eyes. "I have a class really early and I don't have any of my things with me."

"Oh." A sigh falling from her lips, I silence it with my own.

Pulling back, I can see she wants to know how things went with Addison. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"I know." Smiling, she bites her bottom lip and gives me a look. "I just, now you are here, I kinda don't want to let you go."

"And I don't want to go, but I could come by tomorrow?"

"I'm not here tomorrow. Well, I am, but it won't be until late on. Dinner with some of the guys from work and maybe some drinks afterwards." Shrugging, I can see she is torn. I know that feeling. I've felt it a lot recently.

"Oh, sounds nice."

"Yeah, and it has been planned for a couple of weeks now so I can't really back out."

"No, don't do that. I'll just, maybe we should just wait until the weekend?" Narrowing my eyes, I can see this she isn't happy with my suggestion.

"Sure, whatever." Removing her arms from around my waist, I feel the loss of contact immediately. "You have a lot of studying to do anyway."

"Um, okay?" Now I'm totally confused. She wanted me here and now she's backing away. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She smiles. I know it's not genuine. "Just think you should get some studying in whenever you can."

"And I will. That doesn't mean I can't see you, though. I just figured you were busy. You had a life before I came along, and I don't want you to put things off with your friends. I'll see you Wednesday for my session, right?"

"Right." She gives a nod in agreement. "But Callie, what happened today can't happen again."

"I didn't see you complaining." I shrug. "Quite the opposite actually."

"I know, but we have to keep our hands to ourselves." I know she is right, but she just looks so hot all of the freaking time and I cannot keep my hands off of her. "Addison could have caught us."

"Oh don't worry about Addison. She is cool with it."

"She's _cool_ with it?" She scoffs. " _Really?_ "

"Yeah. She came by earlier. She already knew. She was upset that I didn't tell her, but once I'd given her my reason, she took it down a notch."

"Wonderful. And how long until Cristina and Teddy know? Better yet, how long until the entire freaking class knows?" I can see that she is a little angry, and that's fine, but Addison wouldn't do that to me.

"She wouldn't tell anyone," I state as I move closer to her. "I know her."

"Okay so why didn't you tell her before today? If you are so sure, why not days ago?" I can see her point, and right now, I don't actually know what to tell her. Realising I've been quiet a little too long, I'm about to speak when she cuts me off. "See, you can't be sure, can you?"

"Arizona, I don't know what you want me to say." I sigh. "She knew anyway."

"But you could have just denied it." Her voice barely above a whisper, I know she doesn't want me to.

"I don't want to deny you. I don't want to deny _us._ " Sensing that this is about to blow up, I move away and towards her front door. "I'm sorry, but she knew."

"I don't want to deny us either, Callie. It's just not as simple as that, though." She states and I know she is right. "If we get caught, you will be fine. Me? I'll lose my job and then what? Who would take me on knowing I've been sleeping with one of my students? I really hoped you had come to tell me that you had convinced Addison that what she thought was all in her head."

"I'm sorry." I give her a sad smile. "I'm sorry that I fell for you, and I'm sorry that I'm making things difficult at work. Maybe we should just stop this now."

"What?" The shock on her face breaks my heart, but she's right. If she gets caught, she will be in a hell of a lot more trouble than me. "Y-You're breaking this off?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, Arizona. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't think straight. I can't concentrate. I just want to be with you but it's only a matter of time before we get caught. So, you're right… it's not so simple."

"I-I"

Cutting her off, I unlock her front door and move towards the porch. "I'll see you in a few days. I know what I want, Arizona. I really do. I'm happy to keep this a secret if it means I have you, but my best friend knows me too well, and there is nothing I can do about _that_."

Closing the door behind me, I slump my shoulders and make my way back down the driveway and to my car. This wasn't how I'd planned my evening to be, but she is right. There is so much more at stake for her. Me? I could just carry on regardless, but Arizona? She could lose everything.

Settling down in my car, I pull out my cell and send off a quick message.

 ** _I think you need to take a little time to figure out if I'm really what you want. I understand if you can't do this. Just think about it. Xx_**

Pulling away from the sidewalk, my heart drops into my stomach when I realise that we may have just ended things. That _I_ may have just ended things. The ball is in Arizona's court right now, so I will sit and wait it out. _God, I miss her already._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. A little drama coming in the next chapter or two. Clearly, both are struggling with their secret relationship.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guests - Don't like drama, don't read. Anyone who has read any of my other fics knows I'm all about the drama. Check out the tagging of this fic. It STATES drama. I'm not usually one to say anything but I'm fed up of being told the same thing time and time again.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I never thought it possible to miss someone as much as I do right now. How did this happen? How did I manage to fall for my student, bed her, and then mess it all up? I honestly have no answers to my own questions. The night Callie left my place, I was truly shocked by her words. Sure, I was pissed that Addison knew. She had already made it perfectly clear about how she felt, and although she had apologised, her words days before had come from somewhere. It was obviously how she saw me. I knew I could grow to cope with it, but I honestly didn't trust the woman like Callie did. I barely know her, and now she is a part of this secret of mine.

I don't want to be secretive. It's not who I am. I don't want to, but I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. I can't lay it all out in the open, it just simply wouldn't and couldn't happen. What I do know, though, is that I want Callie. I will _always_ want Callie.

Sat alone on a Saturday night had always been my choice, but right now, it wasn't. Callie refused to take my calls, and she would simply come to class, and leave the second it was possible to do so. She thinks I've hurt her, but I haven't. I haven't done anything wrong. If she could just see that, then we could move past this. I'd played it over and over in my head for the past four days, and I still came up blank. Where did _I_ go wrong? Clearly, I have somewhere along the way, because since Tuesday evening, Callie has been unable to look at me.

Settled on my couch with a blanket wrapped around me, I played it over again in my head. I had to figure out where I'd gone wrong. I had to figure out how to fix this.

 ** _Last night Callie had given me the opportunity to walk away. I knew what I wanted, but it couldn't happen how she wanted it to. Her friends simply couldn't know, and neither could mine. That wasn't such a problem for me being new in town, but I know how much I wanted to tell my friends back home. I wanted to call every single one of them and tell them about the beautiful and amazing woman I had met. I'd told Callie that it was up to her whether she told Addison, but I thought she would have taken more time to think about it. I thought she would have at least taken a day or two to sit down with me and convince me that it was the right call. But she didn't. She just showed up at my place last night and told me Addison knew. That hurt. What harm could another day have done? She said her friend was hurt because she didn't tell her about us? Well, I'm hurt that she didn't bring it up with me first. Yes, she had mentioned it via text message, but I didn't think she would just tell her there and then. After all, I'm the one who would be out of a job. I'm the one whose career would be ruined._**

 ** _I know that we can figure out something, and providing that Addison is genuine and trustworthy, we could continue with what we were doing right now. I hadn't meant to blow up at her, but I panicked. I could see that she understood, but I didn't expect her to walk away from me._**

 ** _I'd managed to get a few hours sleep last night, and although the brunette was playing on my mind every minute of the day, I couldn't let it affect the job I had to do. It was Tuesday, so it wasn't likely that I would see her. She wasn't due to have a session until tomorrow, and I wasn't sure she would even turn up to it. I hoped she would, but they are voluntary so if she didn't show, I had no right to complain._**

 ** _I'd powered my way through the day and managed to get a lot of work done. Callie ever present on my mind, I'd figured that she would come to me when she had cooled down. I'd sent her a few messages throughout the day, and now realising that she wasn't going to reply, I'd given up on any contact from her. I couldn't exactly go running through campus looking for her, so I decided to just wait._**

 ** _Rushing home to prepare for tonight's dinner with a few people from campus, I'd checked my cell before hitting the shower. Just like the rest of the day… nothing._**

* * *

 ** _"So, who is hitting the club after this?" Jenny Sinclair, Head of Psychology asked around the table._**

 ** _A few nods in agreement from a handful of the group, myself included, and she was downing her drink and standing to leave. "Well, come on then. No time to waste."_**

 ** _Those that were going for drinks said goodbye to the ones who had decided to stay at the restaurant, and not ten minutes later, I found myself arriving at the student bar I'd sworn I wouldn't frequent often. Heading off to the bar, I realised I didn't have a class until ten thirty tomorrow, so a few wouldn't do any harm. Getting in a round of drinks, I made my way back to the table the rest of the guys had managed to snag and took a seat beside my new colleagues._**

 ** _Checking my cell a few minutes in, I sighed when I discovered that Callie really wasn't speaking to me right now. Still nothing from her, and I was going out of my mind. The guys around me talking amongst themselves, I was in a world of my own. I desperately wanted to speak to Callie, and I needed her to hear me out, but she just wouldn't budge. She wouldn't give me anything whatsoever._**

 **Hey, it's me… again. Please give me a chance to talk to you. I miss you. Xx**

 ** _Slipping my cell back into my purse, I figured it would be best to join in with the rest of the people on my table. I didn't have any friends in Miami, so maybe now was a good way to start building that list._**

 ** _Sitting back in my seat and taking in their conversation, I found my colleagues really enjoyable to be around. They're nothing like my friends back home but they are pleasant, and they seem like they can unwind just like the rest of us. Checking my cell again, I find nothing from Callie. I don't want to ruin my own evening by hanging on for her, so I head back to the bar, order another round of drinks, and try to enjoy myself._**

 ** _Returning to the table, Jenny swaps seats with one of the guys and thanks me for her drink. She seems nice enough, so I decide to fall into the conversation she has cleared came here for. "How long have you been at Mount University?" I ask as I sip on my glass of white._**

 ** _"Almost three years." She smiles. "How are you finding it so far?"_**

 ** _"I love it here. The weather is much better than back at home. Not that I get much of a chance to enjoy it."_**

 ** _"Yeah, it can get a little hectic on campus sometimes." She laughs and I have to agree with her. "How are the students?"_**

 ** _"F-Fine." Does she know something? No, she couldn't possibly. "Had to get them into line a little when I took over from Professor Wicks, but they've come to realise that I'm not a pushover."_**

 ** _"Yeah, that's the way to do it." She gives a nod in agreement and taps my hand. "Show em who's boss."_**

 ** _"Yeah, sure." I smile as I move my hand from the top of the table and place it on my lap. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I'm not in the position to give people the wrong idea right now._**

 ** _"Excuse me, Processor Robbins, may I have a word?" Brought out of my conversation, I turn to find deep brown eyes looking at me with… disgust? Huh?_**

 ** _"Callie, hi." I breathe a sigh of relief and turn in my seat._**

 ** _"Maybe you could speak to your professor during class times." Jenny cuts in. "She deserves a night off just like you, miss, um…?"_**

 ** _"Torres." Callie spits. "And yes, you're right. Apologies, Professor Robbins. It wasn't important." Watching her leave, my heart aches to hold her._**

 ** _Shit! I can't run after her, that would just look weird. I can't stop her from leaving. What the hell am I supposed to do?_**

 ** _"Students, huh? Just can't have five minutes to ourselves." Jenny laughs and knocks back her drink. "Another? The night is young."_**

 ** _"Oh, no thank you." I shake my head. "I should be getting home soon."_**

 ** _"Nonsense. We have plenty of time to better acquaint ourselves." Waving her hand between us, I give her a fake smile and nod._**

 ** _"I'll be back in a few minutes. Bathroom calls." Removing myself from my seat, I grab my purse and make a rush for the bathroom. I have to contact Callie before she gets home. I have to speak to her. That was my only chance and freaking Jenny messed it up._**

 **Callie, please come back. Tell me where you are and I'll come to you. Xx**

 **Forget it. It wasn't important. Enjoy your night with your new keeper.**

 **That's not fair. X**

 **Life isn't fair, Professor Robbins. Guess we just have to deal with it.**

 **Please don't call me that. I want to see you, Callie. Please? X**

 **Don't call you what? You are my professor and you are the one that wants to keep things professional. I'm just doing as I'm told.**

 **Enough now. This is ridiculous. I'm not doing this through the phone. Where are you? X**

 **None of your concern. At least, not anymore. Enjoy your night. See you around.**

Resigning myself to the fact that Callie is no longer mine, I pull myself from the couch and stalk off to bed. I have tried to talk to her. I've tried to see her. My last hope is checking her student file and stealing her address but I can't. I can't because I'm already playing with fire by sleeping with her. My heart is breaking, and I only have myself to blame. _I should never have got involved. I should never have given into my feelings for her. This was always going to happen._

* * *

Waking with a migraine settling in behind my eyes, I want nothing more than to roll over and sleep for a month. I want to, but I can't. I can't because there is a pounding coming from downstairs and as much as I want to yell and scream, I don't have the energy in me. I don't have the energy to lie in bed and ignore it, and right now, the moron hammering on my front door at 8 am on a Sunday morning is really starting to irritate me.

Glancing at myself as I pass the mirror, I'm horrified by the sight. Not only had I gone to bed in a bad mood, I'd cried myself to sleep for the third night in a row. My eyes swollen and red, and my skin pale and dry, I seriously consider putting on makeup before I open my front door. Whoever is behind it doesn't need to see this horror show. Moron or not, I'd never suggest anyone to _that._

My headache growing my the second, I slip my robe on and shuffle off down the stairs. Whoever it is can wait. They've been banging long enough, so they can wait a few more seconds. Throwing my hair up into a messy bun as I step of the last stair, I close my eyes and rub my temples. "ALRIGHT! JESUS CHRIST, I'M COMING!"

Unbolting my front door, I take a breath. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PRO-" The hardwood flying open and almost coming back to hit me, I freeze. I freeze because I don't know how I feel right now. I freeze because I want to scream and shout. I freeze because Callie Torres is standing on my front porch at 8 am and I want to take her in my arms, but I can't.

I can't because I have spent the past four days wondering what the hell I've done. I've gone over it in my head time and time again, and still, I have nothing. These four days of silence aren't because of Addison, and they aren't because I'm being stubborn. I've tried, I really have. Callie is the one who wouldn't listen to me. Then when she decided to, she walked away again and all but told me that we were done. So now, I'm stood here frozen, and I genuinely don't even have any words for her. _Apparently, she isn't my concern anymore, so why is she standing here?_

Pulling myself out of my own thoughts, I pull my robe tighter around me and stare at the woman stood begging me with her eyes. "Can I help you, Miss Torres?"

* * *

 **Time to talk. Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome as always. Should be able to get another chapter out tonight.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Since NatAttack16 asked so nicely, here is a final chapter for tonight. :)**

 **Flashbacks in bold italic.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

 ** _"Callie, just calm down. Please." Addison yells at me as I'm pacing the floor. My Spanish becoming more and more aggressive by the minute, I can see she is ready to blow. "Callie, please. I don't have a clue what you are saying, and I want to help you. Just stop!"_**

 ** _"Sorry." I feel an instant calm settle over me as she places her hands on my shoulders. "I just, she's at a club with another woman."_**

 ** _"She's what?" Green eyes widening, I can feel the anger rage from within my friend. "Have you spoken to her since you walked out last night?"_**

 ** _"No." I shake my head. Tears now falling from my eyes._**

 ** _"You haven't spoken to her at all? Callie, I told you to go and see her." Rolling her eyes at me, it's clear that she isn't quite finished. "When I came by last night, you didn't really seem to care. You were refusing to back down, but I can see her point. If you two get caught, you lose nothing, Callie. Of course, she is going to be worried that I know."_**

 ** _"But-"_**

 ** _"But I also understand your point. You know that I'm not going to go telling the whole of campus, but she doesn't even know me. All she knows is that I can blow up on her when I please. You have to talk to her, Callie."_**

 ** _"No, no way. Not now." I begin pacing again, and Addison moves out of my way. "She can't just swap between me and whoever she feels like. It doesn't work that way. I asked her to take the time to think, not get someone else in her bed."_**

 ** _"Have you heard yourself? Do you really think she is that type of person?" She laughs. "And besides, you don't even know that anything happened."_**

 ** _"Do you know who she was with?" I raise an eyebrow._**

 ** _"No. Not Sinclair." My best friend shakes her head and drops her gaze. "You have to talk to her, Cal. You can't keep ignoring her calls. She is trying to work things out with you."_**

 ** _"I know, I just don't think I can face her. Not when I know she has been having drinks with that whore." I laugh. "Really? She would choose Sinclair over me?"_**

 ** _"No, Callie. You have to stop this. Go and speak to her. You don't know anything right now, so what is the point in torturing yourself?" Addie softens her tone. "How did you even know where she was?"_**

 ** _"I followed her from the restaurant. I was going to go into the club and talk to her. I'd had enough of sitting around when I knew that I hadn't given her much of a choice. I just, I wanted to apologise." I sigh as fresh tears fall from my eyes._**

 ** _"So you know that you were in the wrong?"_**

 ** _"Why was I in the wrong?" My eyes widening, Addison tries to quickly calm the argument that is about to ensue._**

 ** _"For walking away, Callie." Smiling, she sits me down. "Look, I know I didn't like her to begin with, but she makes you happy, Callie. I know you want to be able to show her off to the world, but it just can't happen. One day, though, you will be able to do whatever you please. Just, understand it from her perspective. I'm sure she wants the same, but you have to just go with it for now."_**

 ** _"Thank you," I state as I wrap my arms around my best friend._**

 ** _"For what?"_**

 ** _"Keeping me sane." I smile. "I just need a few days to figure everything out."_**

 ** _"Well, I'd figure it out quickly. She won't wait around for you forever."_**

I'd spent four nights going over everything in my head. I knew what I wanted, but I needed a little space. Maybe I took a few days too long, but I'm here now. I'd woken up this morning with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I don't know what caused it, but it was enough to wake me. That to me said that I had to sort things out with Arizona.

I'd been unfair by refusing her calls during the week, but come Saturday, I realised that she had stopped. Who can blame her? I don't, but it gave me a little cause for concern. Had she given up? I didn't know, but I had to find out.

Throwing on some sweats and a hoodie, I rushed down to my car and fired up the engine. Thankfully, Sunday morning means less traffic. Arriving at Arizona's place in record time, I pull myself from my car and head straight up the drive. Knowing that I need to see her now, I knock loudly and pray that she is here. Getting no reply, I continue to knock until I curl my fist and pound a little harder.

Ten minutes later, I hear her yelling through the door. I know that I've woken her, but right now I don't care. Her door swinging open, I just stare. She looks worn. Her eyes don't have that sparkle I love, and her skin is a little more pale than usual, with dark circles around her eyes.

"Can I help you, Miss Torres?" Her words cold, I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Hi." I croak out. "Um-"

"What can I do for you?" She asks. Arms folded across her chest.

"C-Can I come in?" _Don't beg, Callie. It's embarrassing._

"What for?" She furrows her brow and I realise that she no longer cares about what we are doing.

"To talk." I give her a pleading look, and I can see she is tired. Tired of this. Tired of me.

"You come here and pound my door at 8 in the morning and you think I want to talk?" Scoffing, she moves away from the door and steps aside.

Stepping inside, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You've had four days to come by and talk, Callie. I really don't know what there is to say." She sighs and takes a seat. "I don't even know what I've done, so I have nothing to say."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. So sorry, Arizona."

"For what exactly?" I can see she is confused, and I know she has every right to be.

"For the past few days. Just, when I saw you with her, I coul-" Cutting me off, she stands and shakes her head.

"Wait, you thought I was cheating on you?" Giving me an incredulous look, I know right then that I'm wrong. So wrong. She doesn't even know that I was thinking it, so it obviously wasn't happening. "I don't believe this. I-I don't believe _you._ "

"Do you think we could sit down and work this out?" I ask, moving a little closer. When she doesn't back away, I take that as my permission to close the distance some more. "I really want to talk."

"'So did I, Callie. I wanted to talk almost a week ago. I wanted to talk when you walked out of my door. I just, I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"Then don't say anything. Just hear me out?" Taking her hand in my own, I give her a sad smile. "Please?"

Gaining a slight nod from her, I pull her towards the couch and sit us both down. Refusing to let go of her hand, I take a breath and close my eyes. "I understand. I understand why you panicked last week. I know you have a lot to lose, and I should have spoken to you before I sat Addie down. It was thoughtless of me, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked out of here, but I did. I did and I don't ever plan on doing that again. Just seeing you with _her._ She is like the whore of the campus, Arizona. She sleeps with _everyone._ "

"You don't trust me." After everything I've just said, _that_ is what she gives me? _Okay._ "I have spent my days and nights wondering if you would ever come back. If you would ever talk to me again, and you were sat at home thinking I had another woman in my bed." Her voice breaking, I feel an overwhelming sense of guilt hit me square in the stomach. _But I do trust her._ "I don't care who she is or what she does, I don't even know her. I'd never." Shaking her head, she stopped herself from repeating what I thought had been happening, and I'm thankful. I'm thankful because right now, I'm embarrassed. How could I ever think that she would do that? I _know_ she wouldn't do that. _The green eyed monster came out to play. Fucker!_

"Arizona, I do." I sigh.

"You don't, Callie." She sits back in her seat and brings her hands up to her face. "I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me." Sobbing, I take her into my arms and pray to whoever may be listening that I can get this woman back.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry." My thumb grazing her dampened cheek, I can't take my eyes off of hers. "Please believe that I trust you." Pressing a kiss to her lips, I wait for her to pull away but she doesn't. Whispering "I'm sorry" between kisses, I feel my own tears slipping down my face.

"Callie, I-"

"Please don't. Don't end us, Arizona." Turning my body, I find myself straddling her legs, and I'm unable to stop myself. I've left this woman to sit alone and worry for almost a week and right now, I need to be as close to her as possible. Resting my head in the crook of her neck, I take in her scent and close my eyes. "Please don't."

Her arms wrapping around my waist, she pulls me in closer and sobs. "Is this how it's always going to be?"

Pulling back, I look into her eyes and see the hurt and worry. "No, baby." I shake my head. "I'm too far gone to get out of this, Arizona, and I think you are too."

"Can you honestly say you want to be with me, like this? The secrecy, and the late night meeting?" She narrows her eyes waiting for my response. "If not, then we have to stop this now, Callie. I'm over Addison knowing, but it can't go any further than her right now. You understand that, right?"

"I do." I smile. "I don't care if we have to stay like this. I just want you, Arizona. I do trust you, and I know that given half the chance, we can be amazing together."

"God, I hope so." She sighs. "I didn't mean to panic the other day. I just, I know you said Addison knew but knowing that she had heard it from your own mouth, I just, I freaked, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I went a little overboard in my reaction, too."

"I'd never cheat on you, Callie." Pressing a kiss to my lips, a single tear fell from her baby blues. "You are more than enough, even when we are fighting."

"No more fighting," I say.

"No more fighting." Giving me a nod in agreement, she lifts me off of her lap and stands. "Come on."

"Um, where are we going?" Furrowing my brow, I can see the tiredness setting back into blue eyes.

"I just need another hour or two, and I'd like you to lie with me. I've missed having you next to me."

"I've missed _being_ next to you."

* * *

Lay on my back with Arizona draped over me, I press a kiss to blonde curls and remove myself from her bed. I know she will be waking soon, and the sound coming from within me signals my need for food. Quietly making my way downstairs, I rummage through the cupboards and the refrigerator and stand staring at the ingredients in front of me. _She won't mind if I help myself._

Setting a fresh pot of coffee, I go about my business in her kitchen. _Pancakes and bacon are always a good choice. Who doesn't like that?_ Mixing up the batter, I pour a generous amount into the pan and let it cook.

Turning to grab a couple of eggs, I find the blonde stood watching me, leant against the doorframe. "Hey." She smiles, looking significantly better than she did a few hours ago.

"Hey, yourself." I give her my best smile.

"You look good standing in my kitchen." She shrugs and closes the distance between us.

"You're only saying that because I'm making you breakfast." Laughing, I lean in and give her a kiss. "But I'll take whatever I can get right now."

"Stay with me." She rushes her words out as though I'm about to leave.

"When? Tonight?" I ask.

"Today, tonight...tomorrow?"

"Today, yes. What about going to campus, though? Someone could see us." I desperately want to, but I'm worried.

"We won't leave together. I have to be in before you. I'll just leave you with my spare key. Just leave whenever you are ready." She says, nonchalantly.

"Y-You're sure?" My eyes narrowing, I can see she has a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, Callie. I'm sure. I just want us to get a little closer. I want us to be here together. I'm tired of wondering when I'll see you again. I don't want to have to lock my office door just to spend time with you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Her eyes widening, I turn and see that our pancakes are burning.

"Shit!" Taking the pan from the hob, I throw it in the sink and sigh. "That's breakfast ruined."

"It's okay. I know something much more satisfying that I could eat right now." Pulling me out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, I feel my entire body ignite. "I mean, I'm sure your cooking is amazing, but I'd like to have breakfast in bed."

"Oh!" I feign shock. "Well, I'm not going to argue with that. Breakfast in bed _always_ sounds like a good idea." Throwing her a wink, she drags me into her bedroom and slams the door shut with my body.

 _I can't fuck up again. I simply can't. This is the final time we have makeup sex. As hot as it is, it's the last time._

* * *

 **Right, guys. Three updates today. You've all been spoilt. Same again tomorrow? Maybe…. Let me hear it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your reviews, guys! Seems one or two have left. Guests, please… if you are going to go off on a tangent, at least have a name so I can respond to you via pm. Also, the one who so rudely suggested that I have an inflated ego, I can assure you that is not the case. I always try to please all of my readers, so I'm sorry if that hasn't happened how you wanted it to. I've written this because you say you are not reading anymore, but you probably are ;) I'm also sorry that there is 'enough bullshit drama in the world' as you put it, but I'm not the cause of that! Probably best if you don't suggest I am.**

 **Arkham711..This one is just for you.**

 **Guest - Arizona is 28.**

 **Not sure how many chapters I'll get out tonight. Lost a lot of motivation since reviewers got personal.**

 **On with the fic!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen.

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

 ** _How long are you going to be? Xx_**

 ** _Give me ten and I'll be there. Callie x_**

 ** _Hurry up! Xx_**

 ** _Well, if you'd stop messaging me, I could leave. Callie x_**

 ** _Don't blame me. You are so done for when you get here. Xx_**

 ** _Mm, I know ;) Callie x_**

Setting my cell down, I pace the floor in my living room and tug at my fingers. Right now, I need to see Callie. We have spent all week ensuring I remain 'professional' and it is killing me. Knowing I have the weekend with Callie is just making it so much harder to wait. I know she is taking her sweet time to get to me, but it will only make it worse for _her_ she finally gets her ass to my house.

 ** _Crap! Just remembered I have something I need to do. I'll be around an hour. Callie x_**

 ** _Calliope Torres, move your freaking ass… RIGHT NOW! Xx_**

 ** _Now, now Professor. That is no way to speak to one of your students. Callie x_**

Christ, she is killing me right now. My body is aching for her and I can barely think. She knows exactly what she does to me, and although I love it, there is no time for messing around. I could explode right now.

Hearing a car screech to a halt I freeze. _No, it can't be._ Stood motionless in my home, I hear familiar footsteps approach my door. The hardwood swinging open harder than I expected, I'm met with the most amazing sight. _Shit!_ "Professor Robbins." She gives me a nod and a sly smile and I swear I'm about to drop dead. _Any second now._

"Miss Torres." Swallowing hard, I watch her place her bag down and remove her jacket. Sauntering over towards me, I feel my knees weaken and there is nothing I can do about it. Placing a hand on my chest, she pushes me back towards the couch and hooks her foot behind mine, causing me to fall back.

I've never felt so turned on, and right now, I would do just about anything to please her. Today I decided to dress a little more casual. A simple pair of jeans and a shirt, but Callie? Oh my god, she has just walked in here wearing a tight black skirt that leaves very little to the imagination, and a white shirt that shows her black lace bra. I swear I'm about to die. The heels? The heels are going to tip me over the edge any moment now. _How the hell did you get so freaking lucky, Robbins?_ Opening my mouth to speak, I find that I'm completely lost for words.

Straddling my legs, I feel her hot centre connect with my own, and I close my eyes and gasp. "Callie-"

"Oh no, Professor Robbins. I'm in charge here." Her eyebrow raising, I simply nod and bite down on my own bottom lip. She is gently rocking back and forth, and I can feel myself becoming more aroused than I've ever been in my life. Taking my hands in her own, she places them on her thighs and guides them further up. Slipping my fingers beneath the material of her skirt, my mouth is watering at the feel of her soft, gorgeous skin. Reaching her hips, I expect to find the same lace material that is covering her beautiful breasts, but I don't.

Narrowing my eyes, I dip my hand a little lower between her legs. "No panties?"

Her head shaking as she closes her eyes, I run my finger through the length of her center and watch in delight as she moans and throws her head back. "Oh God." She mumbles.

Gripping my wrist, she stops my movements and brings my hand up to her mouth. Taking my finger between her full lips, she gently sucks and groans. I swear I have no life left inside of me. I'm simply existing on Callie Torres alone. Her lips meeting mine, my mind is reeling at the taste of her on my tongue. My arms being lifted above my head and held against the back of the couch, I feel her force her hips down as her lips trail across my jawline and suck on my neck. "God, you feel so good," I whisper as she does all the right things to my body.

Holding her grip on my wrists, she brings one hand down and pops a few buttons on my shirt. Her eyes darker than I've ever seen them before, I know I'm in for the time of my life tonight. Deciding that she needs my shirt off right now, she tugs at the rest of the closed buttons and rips it open. _Holy shit!_ Forcing my own hips up to meet hers, I'm desperate for some sort of contact. I need to feel her, and I need it now. "Callie, I want you."

"Ah, ah, Professor Robbins. You have been _very_ bad, and now you will face the consequences." She gives me a smirk as she grinds down against me. Her thumb brushing over my nipple through my bra.

"Please, Callie." Tugging my wrists from her grip, I discover that she is stronger than me. Closing my eyes, I take in all that is Callie Torres. The way she presses her mouth against my neck in the exact spot she knows drives me wild. The way her body is moulded against mine. It's just… perfection.

Sensing that I need something, anything, she pops the unbuttons her own shirt and allows it to slip from her caramel shoulders. My eyes fixed on the vision in front of me, I smile and watch her fingers pop open the clasp of her bra. "Mouth, only!" She states as she leans in a little closer.

The flat of my tongue running over her nipple, she gasps, and I know that she won't last much longer. Gently biting down, I soothe it with the tip of my tongue before taking it in my mouth and sucking just enough to make her want more. Arching her back and tangling her fingers in my hair, she pulls me in closer and moans. "Yes."

I can feel her grip slipping a little, and I know that at any moment she is going to give into me, but I bide my time. I want her to think that she has control. I want her to want me inside her. I know she is soaked, I can feel her through my jeans, and even though I want to take her right now, she is enjoying this too much.

Sucking a little harder, I feel her press her body impossibly close against mine. _Any minute now._ Smiling against her skin, I feel her release my hands and brace herself on the back of my couch. _I think I may have to buy a new one after today._ Our lips meeting frantically, she sits up on her knees and parts her legs a little more.

My fingers running up her thigh, I graze her center with my thumb and she jolts forward. "Shit, Arizona." _Oh, back to ourselves I see._ Smiling as she nips and sucks on my bottom lip, I tease her entrance before thrusting two fingers deep inside. I like this position, it allows me to reach deeper, and I can see that _that_ is exactly what Callie wants right now.

Lowering herself onto my hand, her juices are almost too much. "Callie, you are so wet." Pulling back from our kiss, she throws her head back and pulls at her own hardened nipple. _That is the hottest thing I've ever seen._ My eyes fixed on her, I use my left hand to grip onto her hip. Pulling her down onto my fingers harder, I can see that she is barely holding on right now.

"Fuck, yes. Oh, Arizona." Her pearly whites sinking into her own bottom lip, I can't help but smile at my efforts. I could watch this woman come undone on top of me for the rest of my life, and right now, I never want to be anywhere else other than with her. Massaging her favourite spot, I feel her body begin to tense. "Shit! D-Don't stop, I'm, oh God, I-I… yes!" Her own hips picking up speed, I rub circles against her aching bundle and watch her topple over the edge. The cries of pleasure leaving her mouth almost sending me into my own earth shattering orgasm, I keep my eyes trained on the body rocking above me. Her breasts bouncing. The gasps. The moans. The pure pleasure. _I swear we were made for each other._

Continuing my movements, a little more gently, I allow her to ride out every last drop of her orgasm. Her body falling against my own, her chest heaves and her lips slow their pace. "You are incredibly hot," I whisper as I turn my head to take in the scent of her shampoo. "So. Fucking. Hot."

"Jesus Christ." Is all she can say. Her heart beating against my own, I rest my hand against her back and pull her in closer. "Y-You, I, oh god."

Smiling, I don't bother to respond. I don't need to. Callie knows exactly how I feel about her, and I the same. What I do know, though, is that I definitely have to buy a new couch.

* * *

I swear I cannot move. Never again. That is fine by me, though. I'm currently wrapped up in a blanket, on the floor, with Callie draped over me. I mean, I knew this was going to be an awesome weekend, but she's been here, what? Four hours, and already she has almost killed me. If this is how she behaves when sex isn't available through the week, then I'm sorry, but I'll be withholding it a lot more often.

We have barely seen each other this week. Only during class, or when she has a personal tutoring session, but it hasn't been a problem for me. I'm happy to just be around her. Sure, as the week went on I found myself craving her body, but she has clearly been struggling a lot more than me. Who even knew the body could end up in such a position. _I didn't realise I was that flexible._ Don't get me wrong, I've had amazing sex before, but this? This isn't amazing. To be honest, there isn't a single word I could use to even describe it. It's just, I don't even know.

Her fingers trailing up and down my side, I feel nothing but pure love right now. _Wait, what?_ Is that what I'm feeling? Sure, I've been in serious relationships before, quite a few actually, but I've only ever told one woman besides my mother that I love her. I did love her, but being here with Callie? It's so much more than I've ever felt in my past relationships. I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I know the week before last wasn't the best, but we pushed through it and now we are better than we've been since we met. I know I want Callie in my life, in my future, and I could happily say those three words to her right now, but I can't. I have to be sure that she wants to hear them. The last time I said them, my heart was broken not even a month later. Am I worried that those words are cursed? Yeah, I am, but when I know the time is right, I will tell Callie.

She is more than I could ever imagine, and why the hell she chose me, a twenty-eight professor, I'll never know. I've thought it often, but she is here with me, and that is all that matters. It's clear she wants to be here, and every Sunday evening when she is headed home for the beginning of a new week, my heart aches Just that little bit more. I don't want her to go home to an empty apartment, and I don't want to sit here alone in my house. We should be holding each other, not calling and texting each other.

It's too soon, I know it is. She has a key to get into my place, but it's not the same. It's not the same until I tell her I want her here with me. I want to be an expert with her habits, both good and bad, and I want to have her morning routine down so that I know it better than she does herself.

"Everything okay, Arizona?" Bringing me out of my thoughts, her hand stills and I glance down to meet those brown eyes I've come to love more than life itself.

"Yeah. Just thinking." I smile. "You okay? Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine." Propping herself up on her elbow, she stares down at me and brushing her thumb across my chest. "What were you thinking about?"

I can see the worry in her eyes, and my heart swells. "Just us."

"Oh." She sighs.

Her brown eyes dropping their gaze, I immediately curl my fingers under her chin and bring them back up to look at me. "Hey, I wasn't thinking anything bad. I was just, I don't know. I have so many emotions and feelings running through me right now, and I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Just being here with you, it's amazing, Callie. I don't ever want to be without you." Gaining a smile from the brunette, I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and run my thumb along her cheek. "I want you in my future, Callie. I want you so much that it hurts when I'm not with you."

"Just known that you have me, Arizona. You will always have me." She smiles. Pressing a kiss to my lips, she pulls back and fixes her stare on me again. "Whatever you want, Arizona."

"Whatever _we_ want, Cal," I state as I push her down and roll on top of her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I swear I'm never letting you go. I can't. The thought of ever losing you makes me want to burst into tears."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise."

"Good. You have totally stolen my heart, Callie, and I never want you to give it back. Even if you hate me one day because I didn't put the trash out." _Or get the kids to school on time._ Okay, whoa! Now hang on for just a tiny sec! _This is silly. You have been dating for a month. First, you think you love her, and now you are thinking about getting the kids to school on time? Get a grip, Arizona._ Pulling myself from my unspoken thoughts, I sigh. "Just don't ever give it back to me. Okay?"

"I won't." Her thigh resting between my own, I feel her shift and bring it up to meet my center. Knowing where this is going, I smile and place light kisses on her shoulder. _Oh, I'm so not going to be fit for work come Monday!_

* * *

 **Review if you'd like to….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. On with the story. I've decided to give no more of my time to certain reviews. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

"Jesus!" I roll over my back and catch my breath. "T-That, oh God, I don't even know what I was going to say! I can barely breathe, Arizona."

"Well, when you get all worked up like that, it's kinda hard to stop." She smiles and I swear my breath catches in my throat. She's just...freaking gorgeous. "I think I pulled my back."

"That'll be the age difference." I throw her a wink and quickly get to my feet.

"T-The what?" She gasps.

"Well, you _are_ almost thirty, Arizona." I smile. I'm totally playing with her but the horror on her face is too hilarious to stop. "These things will happen as you get older."

"I'm _not_ old." She scoffs as she gets to her feet.

Wincing as the pain heightens in her back, I raise an eyebrow. "Uh, tell that to your back." Pulling her in close, I press my body against hers and run my fingers through her hair. "It's okay, we can just partake in less, um, strenuous activities. I don't mind."

"Less strenuous?" Her blue eyes narrowing, she wraps her arms around my waist and lifts me. Wrapping my legs around her, I squeal and tighten my grip around her shoulders. "Who said I had to be less strenuous? Besides, _Miss Torres,_ older means I have so much more experience."

"Oh yeah?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! I think it's _you_ who could learn a thing or two from me." She laughs. "So I suggest you play nice, or I will have to stop teaching."

"Mm, you wouldn't!" I tease. "What exactly is on your syllabus?"

"Oh, stick with me and you will find out." She smiles as she moves me back towards the bed." Who'd have thought that this would be how I was going to spend my Sundays? Not me. Knowing I have to leave for my place later today, it's playing on my mind. I can't bare the thought of leaving this woman. It will be hard enough keeping my hands to myself tomorrow on campus, so knowing that I won't fall asleep tonight with Arizona wrapped around me is putting me on a downer.

Today I plan on making the most of it. I have to. I have promised that I will behave during the week. I have a tonne of work to get through, and Arizona has a lot of her own stuff to work on. So, it only seems reasonable that at the moment, our relationship is weekend focused. Lay back with Arizona hovering above me, I look into her eyes and see that something is wrong. "What's up, beautiful?" Running my thumb across her cheek, I give her a sad smile.

"Nothing. It's stupid." She blushes.

"If it's playing on your mind, then it's not stupid, Arizona. Talk to me."

"I just-" Shaking her head, she sighs. "It's nothing."

"Please?" I give her a pleading look and push out my bottom lip.

"I don't want you to leave." Dropping her gaze, she focuses on the pillow beside me. "I know you have to, or want to, whatever, but I've just enjoyed having you here so much."

"I don't want to leave, either." I smile and find her gaze again. "Why would I want to?"

"I don't know." She shrugs as she rolls off of me. Lay on her side and facing me, she trails her fingers up my arm and I can see that she is thinking again. "I just don't expect you to be here whenever I ask you to be. You have a life, Callie. You are a student so your social life is huge for you right now."

"No, what is huge for me, Arizona, is that I get to spend this time with you. I love being here with you. I just wish that you could come by my place sometime."

"Why can't I?" She furrows her brow.

"Because it's pretty close to campus."

"So? I could be visiting _anyone_ in your apartment block. No?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to put you on the spot."

"Callie, I would _love_ to come by your place." She smiles and I feel a weight lift. "If that would be okay with you."

"God, yes." I nod. "I'd love to have you over. We have to be careful, though, right?"

"Yes. I'm sure everything will be okay."

 _God, I hope so._ I can just see us now. Curled up together watching movies. My place is great, and I love it, but it would be complete with Arizona in it too. Her home is beautiful, and I really enjoy being here, but it feels a little _too_ secretive when she isn't able to come by my place. _Shit, I'd better get the place straightened out a little._

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap myself up in one of Arizona's robes and take in its scent. Her scent. I've never felt so content as I do right now. I know we've had a rocky start, but that has only brought us closer. It has only encouraged us to give our everything.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I find several markings on my neck and chest. _Oh, fuck!_ Opening the bathroom door, I pop my head out. "Arizona, could you get your ass up here now."

Hearing her approach the stairs, I try to calm myself. "Seriously, Callie? You want to go _again?_ "

"Oh, no. No no no." I say as she reaches the top step. "Get in here now, and tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do with _these!_ "

"With wha-" Her eyes widening, she places her hand over her mouth. "Oh, God. What happened?"

"What happened? Seriously? _You_ happened." I point at her and give her a hard glare. "I have to go to class tomorrow. How am I supposed to cover these up?" Looking at myself in the mirror again, I shake my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did this to me."

"Callie, I'm so sorry." She steps closer and wraps her arms around my robe covered waist. "I'm sorry."

"What am I going to do?" I sigh. "I mean, the ones on my chest don't matter, but this one?" Pointing to the deep purple mark behind my ear, I can see her blush. "Don't be embarrassed now, Arizona. You weren't embarrassed when you were doing it." Giving her a smile, I figure there's not a lot we can do about it now.

"Mm, and I don't recall you complaining either." She shrugs. "I figured those screams were because you were having the time of your life."

"Oh, I was. I definitely was." Throwing her a wink, I untangle myself from her arms and finish preparing myself for home.

"Maybe a little makeup will cover them?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't think so but I'll give it a go." I shrug. I'll have to do something, I look like I've been attacked during the night. "I'd better get ready."

"Yeah." She sighs and moves back to lean against the door frame. "When can I see you again?"

"When would you like to see me again?" I ask, nonchalantly.

"All the time?" She smirks. "When are you _not_ busy this week?"

"Tomorrow I'm studying with Addie. Tuesday I'm hoping to grab the music room after classes and Wednesday a couple of us are headed out for drinks. I didn't go last week, or the week before and Cristina isn't happy about it. Although, she's never happy, so?"

"So, Thursday?" She releases a heavy breath and wraps her arms around herself. "Thursday, then? I can see you on Thursday?"

"You asked when I wasn't busy. That doesn't mean I can't make time for you."

"Callie, you should see your friends. Especially Cristina. I don't need her on my back." She smiles. "To be honest, she's a little frightening."

"Oh, she's just all talk." I laugh as I throw my hair up into a messy bun. "She doesn't mean any harm."

"Mm, I'm not so sure about that. She had a wager on whether I was gay or not." Both of us laughing, I wrap my arms around her waist and smile.

"Well, clearly I won regardless of her gambling."

"Mm, you did." She gives me a dimpled smile and it's right then that I know I can't be alone tonight.

"So, I'm going to head home and prepare for tomorrow."

"I know." She sighs.

"And then around...shall we say six? You are going to come by with your things for tomorrow, and we are going to sleep in _my_ bed."

"Um, we are?" She furrows her brow.

"Yep, we are."

* * *

I'd been home for a little over an hour, and the place just didn't feel right. It felt cold and huge. I love my apartment, but being with Arizona since Friday meant I had little desire to be here, at least alone, anyway. She had taken little persuasion when I asked her to stay over, but I could see that she was a little worried. _I totally get that._ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous myself. My apartment block has a lot of students living in it, but I doubt any of them will be hanging around the corridors on a Sunday evening. They'll either the hungover and in bed or out getting the last drinking session in before we head back into classes for the week. It was something I often did, but not anymore.

On the way home, I'd stopped by the store and grabbed some things for the evening. I'd promised Arizona takeout when she gets here, but I have every intention of cooking us dinner. We can't live on sex and take out forever, so tonight we will settle for some home cooking and sex, instead. I'm sure she won't be complaining. Rumour has it I'm a wonderful cook.

Setting all of my ingredients down on the kitchen counter, I have around an hour before she gets here. Picking up my cell, I send off a quick message before I get started on dinner.

 ** _Hey, are you still coming over tonight? Callie x_**

 ** _Of course. Just finishing some things off here xx_**

 ** _Oh, finishing what off? I hope you aren't having fun alone. X_**

 ** _Maybe? Xx_**

 ** _Professor Robbins, you WILL face the consequences. X_**

 ** _Oh, those same ones I faced Friday evening? Xx_**

 ** _Maybe? X_**

 ** _Oh, like that is it? :) x_**

 ** _It's always like that. I know exactly what it does to you. ;) x_**

 ** _Mm, we'll see. Keep your own hands to yourself until I get there. X_**

 ** _Sorry, can't promise anything. Catch you later x_**

Setting my cell down on the counter beside me, I shake off the huge grin I'm currently sporting and get to work. I know I've just given her something to think about, and it is likely that she will arrive before I'm expecting her. I'm not complaining, no. It just gives us more time together.

I just wish we didn't have to hide. I know that one day we won't have to, but I want the world to know that she is mine. I want everyone to know that the most beautiful woman in the world sleeps next to _me_ every night.

* * *

The sound of light knocking against wood pulling me from my thoughts as I put the finishing touches to dinner, I round the counter and head for the door. _God, she is just on the other side, and she is mine._ Unbolting it, I find her stood smiling and pull her inside. "Hi, beautiful." Pressing a kiss to her soft pink lips, she smiles and pulls back.

"Hi, yourself. What the hell is cooking?"

"Why?" I glare. "Does it smell bad?"

"What? No." She shakes her head. "It smells freaking _amazing._ "

"Oh. Thank god." Placing my hand over my chest, I sigh. "I thought I was going to disappoint you."

"Oh, Callie. You could never disappoint me." She smiles and sets her bag down. "So, um…do I get a tour or something?"

"Later. Dinner is ready." I state as I pull her into the kitchen and hand her a glass of white wine. "If you would like to take a seat, your dinner will be right up, Professor."

"Mm, I could get used to this." She laughs as she takes a sip of her wine and moves towards the table in the far corner of my apartment. Yes, I have lit candles, and no, I don't care that it is soppy. I'm all about soppiness, and if she doesn't like it, she will have to deal with it. "Your apartment is amazing, Callie."

"Thanks. Nothing I did. All my father's doing." I smile. Have I just opened up a discussion I'd rather not have?

"Well, I hope you thanked him for having such good taste." She smiles.

Moving into the living room with our dinner, I set Arizona's down in front of her and take a seat behind my own. "Yes, I did thank him. He does have great taste."

"So, since you have sat me down to a nice meal, I think maybe it's time we get to know each other a little better."

"Sure. What do you want to know?" I shrug and shove a large fork full of food into my mouth. _Jesus, she's certainly worked up my appetite today._

"I want to know everything there is to know about the beautiful Calliope Torres."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews would be nice :) Hoping to get another chapter out tonight.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay in updating, guys. I've been feeling pretty ill the past few days but thankfully I'm feeling a little more human today. Thanks for all of your recent reviews and PM's. On with the fic….**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

What do I want to know? What _do_ I want to know? "I want to know everything there is to know about the beautiful Calliope Torres." _A beautiful name for a beautiful woman._

I'd spent the most amazing weekend with this woman sat in front of me, but when I'd thought about it earlier after she had left my place, I barely know her at all. I mean, I feel like I know her. I feel like I've known her for a long time, but I don't. I don't know how she grew up. If she's had relationships before. If she has any siblings. I just, I want to know her inside and out. Sure, I've got the outside covered. I'm not sure I could know her any better outside, but I want to know what makes Callie tick. What drives her crazy. Her bad habits. _Everything._

"Okay, well I will start by telling you that no one except for my father calls me Calliope." I notice her shift uncomfortably in her seat, but I don't make a point of it.

"Um, okay." I give her a small smile and sip on my wine. The food coupled with the woman I'm with is just blowing my mind right now. "How did you learn to cook so good?"

"Oh, our chef. She was like a second mother to me. Amazing woman." _Our chef? Does she own a restaurant?_ "She was like a mother to me because my own was never around." She scoffs and drops her gaze. Playing with her food, I narrow my eyes and give her a minute.

"Oh, did.. Um, did she work a lot?" I question, not wanting to seem too intrusive.

"Yeah, _a lot._ She's a lawyer. Always taking care of everybody else's problems instead of her own. Our own." Waiting for her to continue, I finish off my dinner and sit listening. "So whenever I got home from school, Rosa, our chef, would call me into the kitchen and I would spend hours helping out. I loved it. I still do."

"That must have been hard. It's nice that you had another figure, though. Rosa certainly taught you a thing or two in the kitchen. This food is amazing, Callie." I give her a knowing smile and she reciprocates.

"Thanks. It was nice. I could always rely on her to be there for me." Clearing her throat, Callie looked up from her plate. "Was your mother always there for you?"

"She was." I give a nod and train my eyes on the glass in front of me. "She still is."

"That's nice. W-What was it like, I mean, growing up with your mom?"

"Awesome. I mean, she didn't slack on the discipline or my father, but I had a pleasant upbringing." I feel awful saying this, but Callie asked. "Are you still close with your family?"

"Yeah. I speak to my dad most weeks. He travels a lot too now but he always takes the time to call me. Mom is still mom." She shrugs. "My sister, Aria, she's a little older than me. She decided to stay inside of the family business."

"The family business?" I furrow my brow.

"Yeah." She states. Looking up at me, she can see I'm waiting for more. "Oh, it was just hotels at first. Now he has five golf resorts and I think it's seven spa resorts now."

"Wow. Impressive." I smile.

"Yeah, I guess. I've grown up with it, though, so I don't find it all that impressive anymore. Daddy worked for his money, and I'm proud of him."

"Of course." I agree. "I'd be proud, too."

"Do you have any siblings?" She asks.

"Yeah, I have a brother. Tim." I smile. "He's awesome. He would love you."

"Really?" Her megawatt smile appears and I melt into my seat. "You think that?"

"I know it." I give a nod and she blushes. "Maybe one day you two could meet."

"I'd love that." She smiles. "I'd _really_ love that."

"Great. Maybe we should wait, though, you know, until we can officially be together." I laugh. "I don't think my mom would approve of me taking my student home to meet her."

"Oh, why ever not?" Callie feigns shock. I love this. I love how we can just fall into comfortable conversation. The situation is far from ideal, but we are making the most of it right now. We are safe her. Tomorrow may be a different story, but tonight… it's just us.

"I've never felt like this before." Not even realising the words had fallen from my mouth, I looked up to see if she had heard me. _Yep, of course, she did._

"Y-You've never been in a relationship before?" Furrowing her brow, Callie's face held a little… shock?

"What? Of course, I have." I laugh. "Am I _that_ bad at all of this that you think I've been single up until now?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I just, what do you mean?"

"Being with you is different to everything I've ever felt. Everything I've ever imagined. I didn't think anything could feel this good." Reaching out for her hands, I take them in my own and run my thumb across her knuckles. "You are something else, Callie. You really are."

Tears forming in brown eyes, I give her a sad smile and tighten my grip. "Please don't cry. This is good. _So good._ I just thought you should know."

"Thank you." She sighs.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance. More than once. That night outside the club when you said we couldn't be together, I was fully prepared to try and piece my life back together after I'd gotten over you. I understood. But now? Now, I couldn't ever imagine being away from you."

"Feels good, huh?"

"So good." She smiles before removing herself from her seat. Pulling me up, she wraps her arms around my waist and rests her head in the crook of my neck. _I could stay like this forever._ "Sit with me?"

"I'd love to." Taking in the decoration of her apartment, it's now clear to me that Callie has grown up with _a lot_ of money. What pleases me is that she doesn't flaunt it. She doesn't show that she has all of this. To me, she will always be the woman I met. Money or not, it doesn't interest me.

Flopping down on the couch beside the beautiful brunette, we fell into a comfortable silence and allowed our minds to wander. I'm all for the hot steamy sex, but being here like this is just as good. Maybe even better. Knowing that we are locked away from the world, with no one but ourselves to keep us occupied, it's amazing. "You happy, Callie?"

"More than you could know." She sighs and places her head against my chest. "So much more than you could _ever_ imagine."

"Good." Running my fingers through her hair, I lightly graze her scalp which elicits a low moan. "I don't want you to ever think that you have to be here with me, though. I know you have friends, and I know what university is like."

"I love my friends, but I'd rather be here with you. Besides, I see them every day in class." I feel her shrug and I tighten my grip.

"You are so beautiful, Calliope." Regretting my words as soon as I say them, I wince. "I'm sorry. That won't happen again."

"It's okay." She tightens her grip around my waist and rubs circles on my back. "It sounds kinda nice when you say it."

"Yeah?" I glance down at her and see nothing but happiness exuding from her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah. Anything you say sounds good."

* * *

Waking up in Callie's arms, and in Callie's apartment felt awesome. I've woken up in her arms a lot lately but knowing that I would be seeing her today in class and then probably tonight felt better than it ever had. Would we be able to keep our hands off of each other today? _We have to. Whether we want to or not._ Feeling Callie stir beside me, I run my fingers up her naked back and smile. The sunlight barely making an appearance, I roll onto my side and face her. _God, I could look at her all day._

Her jawline so defined that it makes me weak at the knees, and her beautiful lips so full that I could taste them all day long, I simply stir. It's all I can do. Running my fingertip along her soft lips, she smiles and places a kiss on the tip. "Mm, morning beautiful lady."

Smiling at how perfect this woman beside me is, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Good morning, Calliope."

One eye opening, and narrowing, she surveys my face and sees that my words are honest. "What?"

"Nothing." She mumbles. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to get us some coffee and for you to get your ass in the shower."

"Ten more minutes?" Her tone of voice almost begging. "Please?"

"Okay, I'll start the coffee, and then you are getting your beautiful body out of this bed. _The_ most comfortable bed in the world."

"Mm, pretty good isn't it."

"It is," I state as I remove myself from her bed. "I don't think I've ever slept so well."

"That could have been the workout before we slept, though." She smiles as she stretched, her naked body exposed as the cover slid down her chest.

"Mm, I, um, I should leave the room right now. If I don't, I won't make it to work, and you won't have a class to get to."

"I can totally work with that." She smirks. "Come back to bed, beautiful."

"No! Do not turn on that sexy voice right now, Callie. _Please?_ " I'm genuinely begging because I swear if I stand here for another second, I will be on top of her, and I _won't_ be teaching anyone today.

"Fine. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself today, though, Professor Robbins?" Biting down on her bottom lip, I see her eyes darken.

"Goodbye, Callie." I moan as I leave the room. "Ten minutes and you are up."

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, I leave the main door of Callie's apartment block and make my way down the street. Callie wasn't lying when she said that her place was close to campus, but I think I've left early enough to avoid any other colleagues. The students don't matter. I don't think any of them would know who I was, but other staff would notice me immediately. _What the hell would I say if I bumped into any of them?_ Pushing all thoughts from my mind, I cross the street and make my way onto the campus.

"Good morning, Professor Robbins." Turning to find an older guy falling into step with me, I give him a smile.

"Good morning, Professor Garcia." Focusing on my feet, I try my best to not fall over with fear.

"Good weekend?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah. The best." _You just couldn't resist could you, Robbins._

"Excellent. Have a wonderful day." Watching him walk ahead of me, I breathe a sigh of relief and slow my own pace.

"You, too."

Satisfied that I've made it out of the woods alive, I push the heavy doors and set off down the corridor to the stairs that lead to my office. I just need five minutes to straighten myself out and remove Callie from my thoughts. I don't want to, but I have to. I cannot concentrate or function when I'm thinking of her during work. It takes all I have in my being not to text me and have her come to my office.

Keeping her off of my mind is best for everyone right now. Come 4 pm, I can think of her all I want. Pulling out my cell, I send her one last message before I return to being her Professor.

 ** _Thank you for a wonderful dinner last night. Coast was clear this morning. Maybe we could do it again. I miss you, beautiful. X_**

 ** _Thank you for being you. Spending time with you like that is my favourite thing to do. I miss you, too. See you in an hour. C x_**

Slipping my cell back into my bag, I give myself one final thought of the weekend we have just shared together and I am satisfied that I've had my Callie fix for the morning.

I have an hour until I see her gorgeous face, and right now, I could definitely use this time to grab myself some coffee and catch up on some marking. _I have to keep up with my work._

Setting off back down the hallway, I make my way into the cafeteria and place my coffee order. Spotting Callie at a nearby table with her friends, I order her one too and wait for my order.

I know she has seen me, I can tell by her body language. Thanking the barista for my coffee, I head over to Callie's table and place both coffees down. "Ladies."

"Hey, Pro!" Cristina jumps in. "You look a little fresher this Monday morning. No, um, dancing at clubs this weekend?"

"Oh, no, Cristina. Too _old_ for all of that now." I give a dimpled smile and pick up my coffee, leaving Callie's inconspicuously on the table. "You'll all be on time to class today?"

A round of 'sure's' and 'yeah's' filling the space between us all, I give my students a nod and turn to leave. "Bye." Throwing Callie a wave, I leave the canteen, a little extra sway in my hips and head back off to my office.

Reaching my door, I hear my cell vibrate. Grabbing it from my bag, I smile.

 ** _Thank you for the coffee. Oh, and the ass. For the record, it does not quit. Beautiful. C xx_**

 ** _Mm, I could say the same about you. I figured you could use the coffee. Oh, nice turtleneck by the way ;) Xx_**

 _I swear she does something to me._ Here I am, flirting with my student…my girlfriend? while she is sitting with her friends. I know I'm supposed to remain professional, but it's hard when she is looking so beautiful. _Who am I kidding? She always looks beautiful._ Taking a seat behind my desk, I open up the first page of marking and get to work. _The sooner I get this day over with, the sooner I can see that amazingly gorgeous goddess._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Hit that button. Needing all of the inspiration I can get right now. Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

It had been a great weekend. I knew that I'd be spending it at Arizona's place, but for her to come back to my apartment on Sunday evening just topped our time off perfectly. I was wary, I'm not going to lie, but once she was behind my door, and away from everyone else, that worry melted and disappeared faster than a track and field athlete hitting the finish line. I know that we have to be careful, and I plan on maintaining that attitude, but seeing her makes me feel everything I'd never thought imaginable.

Sure, we are doing good at remaining distant during campus times, and I figured that even if we were opening together, it would still be the same, but I just want to touch her. Smile at her. Throw her one of my sultry winks. But I can't. I can't, and that's okay. It's okay because I get to wake up next to her gorgeous body, and I get to hold her every night. So, yeah, Callie Torres can live without the touch and the attention of Arizona Robbins for eight hours a day. It's totally fine.

Sipping on my coffee that my friends were too busy wrapped up in themselves to notice she had left me, I close my eyes and my mind takes me back to the very hot and very strenuous weekend I'd just been a part of. Cristina had given me an odd look when I walked into the cafeteria this morning, and I know that she is just waiting to jump on my choice of clothing today, but I'm not worried. I'm pretty convincing when I have to be, and she usually falls for whatever lie I make up.

Opening my eyes, I find that my best friend has joined us and is now sat extremely close to me. "Hey." I smile and give her an odd look.

"Hey." Leaning in closer, she nudges my shoulder and raises an eyebrow. "You know that you look kinda weird wearing that turtleneck?"

"Why?" I feign confusion.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because it's freaking hot outside and you have that on." She laughs. "I can totally see the huge mark behind your ear, too."

"Shit. Can you?" I snap my head around and give her a pleading look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Pretty much. The makeup isn't doing the best job." Addison shrugs and I want the floor to swallow me up. "Good weekend then, huh?"

"Stop, Addison. I can't think about my weekend while I'm here." Blushing, I drop my head and smile to myself.

"You don't have to say anything, Cal. I can see it." My best friend smiles. Lowering her tone, she leans in closer. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." I smile. Turning my attention back to the others around me, I roll my eyes and see how disconnected they are from the day ahead. "Guys, we should probably head to class."

"What's the hurry, Torres?" Cristina whines. "You wanting to get out of public view with that hideous jumper on?"

"Just rather not be late." I shrug. "Catch you there then." Giving Addison a hug and promising to call her later, I head off out of the cafeteria and down the corridor to the gorgeous blonde I've had all to myself for the past three nights.

* * *

Settled in my seat, I focus on the work in front of me. I've promised both myself _and_ Arizona that I would work hard, and I have every intention of standing by my word. I mean sure, I could sit and stare at her for my entire class, but I don't need to. I can see her whenever I want, and I know that she has a tonne of work on right now. Not wanting to distract her, I concentrate on what is in front of me and pray that the day goes a whole lot quicker.

"Hey, you're into girls right?" A voice whispers behind me. Turning in my seat, I give the unknown student a strange look and she smiles at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Um, you didn't." I furrow my brow. I've seen her many times before, but we've never spoken. I don't even remember her name.

"So, are you? Into girls?" She questions me again.

"Does it matter who I'm into?" I scoff.

"Oh, no. I just, I was making conversation."

"Right." I give a nod and turn my back to her. _Well, she's a little… forward?_ Deciding the think nothing of if, I focus on my work again.

A few minutes later, I feel a tap on my shoulder and glance behind me once again. "Yeah?"

"Don't you think Professor Robbins is kinda hot?" I can see her drooling over Arizona, and although I want to knock her on her ass, I know that I can't. I also don't have the option of being openly jealous.

"Um, she's our Professor. I don't think of her as anything other than that." I give her a look and she smirks.

"I don't care what she is, I'd take her all day long." Watching her bite down on her bottom lip, I actually want to kick her very hard in the shin. _She can think again before she starts undressing Arizona with her eyes._

"Whatever keeps you entertained." I laugh and turn away. I catch Arizona watching me, so I give her a simple smile and drop my gaze.

Thirty minutes later, and a clearing of the throat from the beautiful blonde, I look up to find her leaning back against the edge of her desk. She has that freaking skirt on again, and I swear she's opened an extra button on her pale blue silk shirt. Fixing my gaze on her, I allow my mind to take me back to this morning. It was perfect. Waking up next to her, her showering in _my_ bathroom, her scent around _my_ apartment… It was just, I don't even know.

Walking to campus this morning, I'd wondered why the hell she would want to be at my apartment when she had a beautiful home of her own, but I quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind when I remembered how nice it was to have her snuggled next to me last night while we watched a movie. That's what I want. Someone to just hold at night. Someone who doesn't _need_ conversation to feel connected. Just the simple touch of her hand is enough for me to know that I'm connected with her, and I know she feels the same. Sure, we had hit the sack and had hot and steamy sex, but we didn't get carried away before that. We didn't pounce on each other like a pair of teenagers whose parents were away for the night. She may be seven years older than me, but she doesn't show it and neither do I.

I could see she enjoyed just kicking back with me. I could that she wasn't one for partying every night. Even though she seemed extremely professional when we first met, you could even say your typical up her own ass teacher, that couldn't be further from the truth. Outside of campus, she was a totally different woman. Perky, happy, and very sweet. I know that I've totally fallen for her, and I know that anyone else is now ruined for me.

"Miss Torres?" Her voice bringing me out of my thoughts, I blink a couple of times and narrow my eyes. _Shit!_

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are we keeping you from something important?" She raises her eyebrow and I can't help but blush. She knows what her facial expressions do to me, and right now, I could take her on that desk her perfect ass is resting against.

"N-No." I shake my head.

"So you will be ready and fully prepared for your test on Friday?"

Clearing my throat, I remove my gaze from her perfect cleavage and smile. "Of course."

"Good." She gives a nod and turns her attention back to the rest of the class. "Okay, guys. Pack up and get out of my hair."

Giving myself a few minutes to calm down, I slowly pack away my things and scrape my seat back against the hardwood floor.

"Professor?" That same voice from earlier calls out as she passes me, almost knocking me against my desk.

"Yes, Amber?" Arizona glances up from the papers on her desk.

"H-How do you know my name?" She stutters. _Ugh! Don't even bother._

"Well, I'm your Professor. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't know each of my students. What can I do for you?"

"I heard that you provide extra tuition to students that need a little help. I, Uh, I was wondering if I could get in on that?" My eyes widening, I want to run at the bitch who is now standing extremely close to _my_ Arizona.

"Sure. What is it you are having problems with?"

"Oh, _everything,_ Professor Robbins." _Uh, could she be any more desperate? It's actually sickening._ I know I asked for help, but I genuinely did need it. I genuinely wanted it. Falling in love wasn't a part of my plan, to begin with. _Wait, what? Falling in love? Behave yourself, Torres._

"Okay, well I have another student that I tutor, and I'm a little busy with other things at the moment, but I could spare an hour a week if that is something that would work for you?"

"Maybe I could sit in with the other student? Save you some time?" Amber suggests and Arizona quickly dismisses that idea.

"That wouldn't work. I'm sure you both have different educational needs, and I don't want you or my other student to have to sit through unnecessary work that you are perfectly capable of doing without my guidance."

"Okay, I'll take the hour a week." She smiles and runs her finger along the edge of the desk. _Oh, please tell me she isn't falling for this? Seriously, Arizona? Open your eyes, baby!_

"Excellent." Arizona smiles as she pulls her bag up onto her shoulder. "Wednesday, 2 pm?"

"Perfect." Amber's smile reached her ears and I swear my teeth were about to crumble in my mouth the harder I grit them together. "See you Wednesday, Professor."

Watching her sashay away and leave the class, I stand with a look of pure disbelief on my face. Arizona notices this and gives me a look of confusion. "Everything okay, Callie?"

"Oh, yeah." I move closer to her and stand with my back to the door. "Just perfect." Rolling my eyes, I slip out of the door and head off for a much-needed coffee. I'll see Arizona within the next hour for my session, so I figured I'd leave her to think about what had just happened before bringing it up. How she didn't see Amber's behaviour I don't know.

* * *

Sipping on my second coffee in forty minutes, I make my way through the quiet corridors of Mount University. I have about twenty minutes or so before my session starts, so I slow my pace a little. I don't need to get there any earlier, even though I want to, and I'm sure Arizona had enough work to be doing without me interrupting her.

Pulling out my cell, I balance it between my coffee cup and my fingers and hit the screen.

 ** _Hey, study tonight? C x_**

 ** _Sure, if you aren't busy with Professor hot-ass ;) x_**

 ** _Nope. We always study together, that won't change. C x_**

 ** _Glad to hear it. Should I bring wine? X_**

 ** _Like you even have to ask. C x_**

 ** _Well okay then. See you around six. X_**

 ** _Great. Headed off to my session. I'm no longer Arizona's only one :( C x_**

 ** _Huh? X_**

 ** _She's taken on a new student for tutoring. C x_**

 ** _So? She's a professor Cal, it's her job. X_**

 ** _I know, but I know the girl isn't doing it for her education. I saw right through her. C x_**

 ** _We will talk about this later. DON'T do anything silly x_**

Locking my cell, I slip it into my bag and take the steps up to Arizona's office. Checking the time, I'm only five minutes early, so I knock gently and wait for her to answer. "Come in." Her voice making me weak at the knees, I fix my bag and open the door.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hey, yourself." Her dimples popping, I place my bag down and take my usual seat across from her. "Coffee?"

"Oh, yeah. I needed it." I state as I sip on my caffeine relief.

"Hmm, thought you may have returned the favour from this morning." She shrugs. "Silly me."

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't sure if _Amber_ would be here. Didn't want to seem _unprofessional_ by bringing my professor coffee." Pulling my textbook from my bag, I place everything I need on the desk in front of me and flick through the pages.

"Callie." Arizona gives me a hard glare.

Looking up from my book, I give her a small smile. "Yeah?"

"What was _that_ about?" Scoffing, she goes all teacher on me and waits for an answer.

"What was what about?"

"You know what." Removing her glasses, she removes herself from her seat and rounds her desk. Flicking the lock on her door as she approaches me, she takes a seat next to me and gives me a sad smile. "Talk to me."

"About what?" I ask.

"About whatever is on your mind."

"You really think Amber is coming here for extra tuition?" I scoff. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." Her brow furrowing, she places her hand on my arm. "What's wrong, baby?"

My heart pounding at her term of endearment, I drop my gaze and shift in my seat. "Nothing is _wrong._ I just don't want her wasting your time."

"Why would she waste my time? She has asked for help."

"Yeah right." I laugh. "Did you not see how she was flirting with you? Ugh, I wanted to punch her."

"She wasn-"

"She was. She had already told me that she thought you were hot, so I know exactly what she is doing." I shake my head and remove Arizona's hand from my arm. "Maybe we should just get started here so you can get back to your work."

"She said that to you?" Blue eyes desperate to meet my own, I glance up to find her smiling at me. "Calliope, I don't prey on my students. That wasn't what happened with you. I'm not trying to recruit girls to sleep with in my office. I can assure you of that."

"That's not what I meant, Arizona. I just know that she isn't coming here for help." I sigh. "She will try it on with you."

"Oh, I can promise you right now that she won't. I won't allow her to. I'm her professor, Callie. Nothing more."

"Okay." I shrug. Clearing my throat, I continue to flick through my textbook. "So, what do you want me working on today?"

"Can I come by tonight?" She blurts out and I give her a smile.

"I have to study with Addie."

"Addie knows about us. Maybe I could come by when she has left? I'd really like to spend some time with you tonight, Callie." Her hand dropping to my thigh, she ghosts her fingers over the denim and I feel my body shudder. "Please?"

"Arizona."

"Hmm?" She sighs as her right-hand dips further down between my thighs and her left arm is hanging across the back of my chair.

I attempt to protest but all that leaves my mouth is a low moan as I grip the edge of the desk in front of me. "I-I"

The button on my jeans popping and my zipper being lowered painfully slow, I gasp as I feel the blonde cup me through my jeans. _Oh god._ "I can stop?"

"N-No." I close my eyes and shake my head. "Don't stop."

"You sure?" I can hear the confidence in her voice and it only makes me want her more. "Wouldn't want you to lose concentration."

"Mm, I'm sure." I gasp as I feel her slim fingers slip past the waistband of my panties. Shifting in my seat, I lean back and spread my legs a little. I know this shouldn't be happening but right now, I don't care. I don't care about anything other than Arizona's touch.

"You know, it's kinda hot when you get all jealous." She husks as her lips meet the spot below my ear. "Very hot."

"I wasn't jealous." I grit my teeth as she drops her hand a little lower.

"Mm, you keep telling yourself that." She smiles then gasps as she discovers just how aroused I am. "Wow. That is all for me?"

"Only you," I state as I bite down on my bottom lip. Her eyes have darkened, and I'm desperately trying to hold back the moans my body is aching to release. Her fingers running through my stick folds, I move my own hand to her thigh and run it up under her tight black skirt. My grip tightening, she pushes inside of me and my breath catches in my throat. "Oh God."

I know I won't last long, and that's okay. We can continue this tonight since she so desperately wants to see me. Her hot breath washing over my ear, she places light kisses down my neck and increases her thrusts. "Jealousy will get you _everywhere,_ Calliope."

"I wasn-" Cut off by her thumb grazing my clit, she can believe what she likes right now. I don't care. She is working her magic between my thighs, and that is good enough for me. "Fuck, Arizona."

"You're so wet." She moans as I grip her thigh harder. Feeling myself tighten around her, my breathing becomes laboured and I swear this is the only thing in the world telling me that I'm alive right now. "Come for me, Callie."

"Oh, fuck. Yes!" I husk. Hearing her demand what she wants causes me to topple over the edge and I swear I can barely breathe right now. Turning my head and resting it in the crook of her neck, I ride my gorgeous blondes hand and savour every moment of it. I know we shouldn't be doing this, but being locked away in her office turns me on like never before. "God, don't stop." I pant as I come down from my high.

"I won't ever stop." She smiles as she places a light kiss on my forehead. "So, can I come by tonight?" I catch her smirking as I remove my head from her shoulder.

The loss of contact between my legs immediately felt, I groan and give her a wide-eyed smile as she brings her fingers to her mouth. "You probably should, yeah."

* * *

 **Hit the review button, guys. I look forward to hearing from you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the recent reviews, guys. Figured you lot would like that one ;)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I spent the night at Callie's on Monday. It was all kinds of hot, and now, two days on, I miss her. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when I left her place, but we've spoken on the phone. We both agreed that she needed to study, and I really needed to get caught up on my marking. I know I will see her tonight, and right now, that is just making me want to see her even more.

We hadn't spoken about Callie's little jealous episode on Monday, and sure, it was extremely hot, but I don't want her to be thinking like that. I don't want her thinking that _that_ is what I do. She is the one who came to me for help, I didn't once prey on her, or use my profession to get her alone. _She_ came to _me._ I'd decided to let it go, purely because it was a little funny, but I have made a mental note to keep a check on those thoughts she is having. Yes, I'm sure it's something and nothing, but I don't want her getting carried away and bringing it between us. It isn't _that_ hot. The sound of my cell buzzing against my desk brings me from my thoughts and I quickly lift it and silence it.

 ** _Hey, coffee? C x_**

 ** _Good afternoon, beautiful. No, thank you. I'm good right now. Xx_**

 ** _Oh. :( C x_**

 ** _Hey, don't be sad. I just don't have time right now. Xx_**

 ** _Busy? Does that mean I won't see you tonight? C x_**

 ** _There is no way I'm not seeing you tonight. I've missed you too much. I have a session in ten minutes and I want to get it over with so I can head home on time. Xx_**

 ** _Sure. C x_**

I know she isn't happy about my sessions with Amber, but she kinda doesn't really have the option of being unhappy about it. I'm a professor, it's my job to help out my students. It will _always_ be my job. Sending off one last message, I sigh and settle my cell back down.

 ** _That's all I'm getting from you? Maybe YOU are too busy for me to come by tonight. Let me know when you've figured it out. Xx_**

The knock on my door alerting me to the start of my hour long session with a girl that Callie wants to kill, I straighten out my jacket and remove myself from my seat. "Hi, Amber. Come on in."

* * *

"So, um… Arizona?" Amber pulls me from my work and I glance up over my glasses.

"Professor will be just fine, Amber." I give her a hard look and she drops her gaze.

"Sure, yeah, _professor._ " Throwing me a wink, I clear my throat and straighten my back up. _Did she just wink at me? Wow!_

"How are you finding the work I've given you?" I question.

"Uh, a little harder than I first thought." Her response seems genuine and she looks at me with a confusion in her eyes.

Rounding my desk, I take a seat facing her and glance over the work she has done so far. "You haven't done much," I state as I tap the paper in front of us both.

A blush creeping up her neck, she drops her gaze and smiles. "Yeah, just struggling."

"With what exactly?" Narrowing my eyes, I fix my gaze on the woman in front of me and wait for an answer. I can see that she is trying to come up with something, so I decide to cut in. "Are you really struggling?"

"Y-Yeah." She nods. "I just, I don't know. Could you go over this again with me?" Taking the textbook from in front of her, she places her hand over mine. "Thank you." Her hand lingering a little longer than I would like it to, I shake her off and pull the book in front of me. "Uh-"

The clearing of a throat behind me causing me to freeze, I look at Amber and find her smiling at me. I close my eyes before turning to meet the eyes of the person who has just caught my student all but holding my hand. _Ugh!_ "C-Callie, hi." I give her an awkward smile, and she notices how uncomfortable I am. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Her brown eyes glistening, she clears her throat. "I was wanting to run something by you but it's not important." She shrugs and pushes off of the door frame. "See you Friday in class."

"Excuse me for a moment, Amber?" I stand from my seat and remove my glasses.

"Sure. I'll be here." _seriously, she has to stop looking at me like that. It does nothing for me, whatsoever._ Stepping out of my office, I close my door over and head in the direction Callie went.

"Callie." Watching her turn the corner, I increase my pace and catch up with her. "Callie."

Turning to face me, I find tears trickling down her face. "No, Arizona." She stops me from moving any nearer and I feel my heart pound in my chest. "We are not doing this. Whatever _this_ is."

"Wait, what?" I furrow my brow.

"I thought it was okay, you know? I thought her being in your office wouldn't bother me, but it does."

"Callie, it is my job to be there for my students. No matter who they are." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "Can we talk about this later?"

"There is nothing to talk about." She scoffs. "See you Friday, Professor."

* * *

After speaking to Callie, and watching her walk away, I'd gone back to my office and finished up my session. I'd chosen not to bring up the behaviour Amber had shown because honestly? I didn't have the energy in me to put her straight. That could wait for another time. Right then, I just wanted Callie. I needed to speak to her. I know she had seen what had happened in my office, that's how unlucky I am, so after shoving all of my things into my bag, I locked up my office and headed out onto the street.

 ** _Callie, where are you? Xx_**

Nothing.

 ** _Please call me. I want to see you. I need to see you. Xx_**

Still nothing.

 ** _I'm headed home. Please come by. Xx_**

Reaching my front door, I checked my cell again and found nothing. I swear she is killing me right now but maybe letting her calm down is for the best. I know she has a jealous streak, don't we all? but I have to stop this before it develops into something much worse. I don't want to lose her, and I know I've done nothing wrong, but she did warn me. She warned me about Amber, but I cannot refuse to teach a student because of what I think may happen. Now that I know Amber doesn't have any reason to need my help, I will speak to her, and I will decide if we should continue. I cannot let my feelings for Callie cloud my judgement. No matter how much I want _only_ her in my office. No matter how much I know that Amber is just playing games. I'd never forgive myself if she was genuinely struggling and I didn't help her.

Slipping the key into the lock, I push my front door open and step inside. I don't want to be here. I want to be with Calliope. I want to be talking this out with her. I want to, but I won't push her. If she wants to give me the silent treatment for a few hours, that is her decision. I'll wait it out.

* * *

Four hours later, I find myself sat at my kitchen island staring at my cell phone screen. I've been willing for it to light up since I walked through my door earlier today, but so far, Callie is well and truly giving me the silent treatment. _I hate when she does this._ How are we ever supposed to work things out of she won't speak to me? How am I supposed to tell her how I feel or what had happened if she won't answer my damn calls or texts?

Picking up my cell, I release the deep breath I'd been holding and hit her name. Voicemail. _Damn._ I've had enough of this. I've had enough of sitting and waiting for her to decide our fate. I'm in this relationship too, and she _will_ hear me out. I'm desperate to see her. To hold her. I'm desperate to take her into my arms and fall into bed with her. I'm desperate… so I'm heading over there.

Grabbing my keys and my purse, I pick up the bag by the door which I'd prepared earlier in the hope that she would call and ask me to come over. Moving out onto the porch, I lock up and make off down the street. I'm not sure I've ever moved so fast. Sure, anyone could see me heading over to her apartment, but right now? Right in this moment when I simply _have_ to see her…. I don't care.

Crossing the street, I keep my head down and never slow my pace. Callie has made it clear today that she doesn't want to see me right now, but I'm going over to her place anyway. Her apartment block in sight, I'm relieved to find her car parked in the lot. Continuing down the street, I reach the modern building and give myself a moment to catch my breath. An older guy coming out, I quickly catch the door before it slams shut. If I buzz, she will likely ignore me, and right now I can't work with that.

Taking the flight of stairs two at a time, I reach the corridor and slowly make my way down. Fixing my bag on my shoulder, and my purse under my arm, I knock loudly on her door. "Addie, I've told you to just let yourself in."

Knocking again, I hear footsteps approach and the door flies open. "I won't tell y-"

"Hi." I squeak out. _Oh god, she's pissed._ Noting the expression on her face, I stand my ground and refuse to crumble. _Any minute now, I will crumble._

"What do you want?" She scoffs.

"You, Calliope. I want _you._ "

"Yeah? I'm not so sure about that." She drops her gaze and starts to burn a hole in the floor between us.

"No." I shake my head. "Don't do that. Don't presume that you know what went on, or what _didn't_ for that matter. I have done nothing wrong. I get that what you saw today threw you a little, me too, but don't refuse my calls or my messages. I've wanted nothing more than to explain. You have to give me that. You have to let me talk."

"Okay. Go!" She states as she folds her arms and refuses to budge.

"Fine." I throw my hands up. "I want _you,_ Callie. Not Amber, not someone who isn't my student, not any of my exes, _YOU!_ I always want you. I always want to be around you, with you, beside you, in your arms. And I know right now that _that_ is what I will always want. I know that this isn't ideal and I know that we have at least another, what? Six months… before we can be together how we want to be, but I'm fully prepared to see that through, and in ten years time, we will _still_ be together and I will _still_ want you just as much as I do right now. I don't care about anyone else. If I did, I wouldn't be stood in your corridor right now pouring my heart out to you. But I am. I am because I want to spend my life with you. I don't know much about you, and I know that we've been dating for like seven weeks, but I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be the one I wake up next to, the one who I have dinner with _every_ night. I want that. I can't help who I fall in love with, but you, Calliope Torres are the woman who I have fallen _madly_ in love with. So, no. You won't stand there and assume that you know how I feel, or that you know what I want because you don't."

Stopping to give myself some much-needed air, she hasn't moved. I'm not sure she is even breathing. I've said what I came to say, and now it is up to her. "So, now you do. When you figure out what it is that you want, give me a call or stop by. I'm not picky." I shrug and turn to leave. "Whatever you saw today, you have totally blown it out of proportion."

Pulling my bag tighter against my shoulder, I feel like I'm back in high school and I've just told my first ever girlfriend how I feel. I sometimes wonder if I'm truly twenty-eight. "See you Friday."

Strong hands gripping me by my jacket and pulling me inside, it takes me a couple of seconds to realise what is actually happening. Lips crushing into mine, Callie forces me back against the door and presses her body into mine, my bag and purse hitting the floor beside me. I can feel her hands all over me, and my head is beginning to spin. Pulling back, she gives me a smile and wraps her arms around my waist. Lifting me, I wrap my legs around her and she guides me backwards towards the kitchen counter. Lips roaming my neck, she sets me down on top of the counter and slips my jacket from my shoulders. "Callie." I pant.

"Not right now, Arizona." She breathes as she runs her tongue up the shell of my ear. Her fingers frantically working the buttons on my shirt, I tilt my head and give her the access she so desperately wants to my neck. My shirt sliding from my shoulders, it gathers around my waist and she pulls back, eyes black with desire. "I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

Leaning back on my elbows, she runs her hands up my thighs and pops the button on my jeans. Lips gently ghosting over my stomach, she brings her hands up and grazes her thumb over my bra covered nipple. "Callie." Arching my back into her touch, she locks eyes with me and smiles. Teasing me, she plays with the clasp of my bra and bites down on her bottom lip.

"So, I brought us another bo-" Addison comes flying through the door and I swear my heart has just got stuck in my throat. "Oh my god! Shit! Guys, I'm so sorry."

Grabbing my shirt from around my waist, I bring it up to my front and cover myself up as best as I can. Callie is holding in a laugh, and I'm looking at her light a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry, Ads. I forgot you were coming back." Giving me a sad smile, she turns her back on me and uses her body to cover me up while I slip my shirt on. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. T-This is your place and I just walked in." Unsure of where to look, the redhead moves into the living room and sits down. Her back to us. "Hi, Professor Robbins."

Clearing my throat, I sigh. "Addison."

"I should probably go." She shakes her head and I can see Callie is feeling awful right now. "Maybe you could lock your door when you have company, Cal. Wouldn't want anyone just walking in here." She's right. That door should be locked. The last thing I need is for Cristina to walk in while Callie is on top of me.

"Addison, it's okay. I'm, Uh, I'm a little more decent now." I say a little more confidently. I know I'm the colour of a beacon right now, but I know she is feeling bad. "You don't have to leave."

"No, I should." She stands and turns to face her best friend. "I'm happy that you worked things out, Cal. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course you will." Callie smiles as she walks over to her apartment door. Watching her slip outside with Addison, I let what has just happened sink in. _Shit!_ I know that Addison is okay with us being together, but that doesn't mean she wants to see me naked on her best friend's kitchen counter. _That wasn't good._

The door clicking shut brings me out of my thoughts and I turn to face Callie. "Should I go?"

"No." She shakes her head. "Please don't."

"Callie, that can't happen again." Closing the distance between us, I take her hands in my own and give her a knowing look. "It really can't happen again."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I was a little preoccupied and totally forgot to lock the door."

"This time it was Addison, but it could have been anyone." I sigh. Pulling her down onto the couch with me, I wrap my arm around her waist and rest my head back.

"Those things you said? D-Did you mean them?" She turns to face me and I can see that she is waiting for an honest answer.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't say them if I didn't."

"All of them?" She raises her eyebrow and I know exactly what she is getting at.

"All of them. I know it was too soon to say what I did, but I needed you to understand that you are the only one, Calliope. You will _always_ be the only one."

"S-So you, um-"

"Love you? Yes, I do." I smile and run my thumb across her cheek. "More than you can imagine."

"Wow, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to say it back. Please don't say it back until you mean it. I've had that before and I don't want you to be unsure when you say it, so just…wait, okay?"

"Okay." She gives me a nod and turns to rest against the couch. "I was going to call you later."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to get over myself first." She laughs.

"Well, are you over yourself now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I am. I just, I was angry with myself and I didn't want to be around you. I didn't want to cause an argument." Running her fingers through her hair, I can see that she feels bad about today. "I was jealous, and I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry." Tightening her grip on my hands, I see that she is on the verge of crying, so I pull her into my arms. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I just can't bare the thought of anyone else having you."

"No one else has me, Callie. No one." I place a light kiss atop dark curls and she melts into me. "I have to speak to her after class, though. What she did cannot happen again."

"I knew she would try something. No matter how small it may seem."

"I know, but even if I agree with you, I cannot just turn her away. She is my student and I have to do my job. She may just be playing games, but I have to be seen to be doing my job regardless."

"I know. Just be careful, yeah? I don't trust her, and I wouldn't be surprised if she got a little cocky should you turn her down." I can hear the concern in Callie's voice, and I appreciate it, but I know how students can be.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with students like her before."

It's true. I have had students become a little attached before. Nine times out of ten, they simply back off and get on with their studies, but I don't think Amber is going to be one of those students. Time to stop it before it escalates.

* * *

 **Hit the review button, guys. Do you want another chapter tonight? It will be Callie's POV from this chapter. Look forward to hearing from you all.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep them coming.**

 **Guest - this is fiction. If Callie wants to lift Arizona…Then lifting Arizona is what she will do. :) I'm not entirely sure why it is so hard to believe that she could lift her up, or why it really matters.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

Waking up this morning, I'd felt a heaviness settle in my stomach. I hadn't seen Arizona since yesterday morning and I missed her more than I thought I would. I know we have our own things to do, but she has quickly become my favourite thing. I know I have to study, and I do…more so now than ever before, but I still want her with me. I can study and give her attention, it's not hard. She doesn't see it that way, though. I can understand where she is coming from, but it doesn't mean I have to like it.

Sat in the cafeteria, I had a little time to myself. Naturally, I pull out my cell and think about texting my gorgeous blonde professor. I'm simply offering coffee, nothing more.

 ** _Hey, coffee? C x_**

 ** _Good afternoon, beautiful. No, thank you. I'm good right now. Xx_**

 ** _Oh. :( C x_**

 ** _Hey, don't be sad. I just don't have time right now. Xx_**

 ** _Busy? Does that mean I won't see you tonight? C x_**

 ** _There is no way I'm not seeing you tonight. I've missed you too much. I have a session in ten minutes and I want to get it over with so I can head home on time. Xx_**

 ** _Sure. C x_**

Great, that bitch, Amber, will be at her office soon. My stomach turning at the thought, it's taking everything I have not to run up to her office right now and lock her inside. I cannot bare the thought of her being alone with anyone else. Yes, I'm jealous, and no, I don't care how stupid it seems. I could see the look on Amber's face when she spoke to me about Arizona. I could see the lust in her eyes, and I didn't like it. Why would I? My cell buzzing in my hand, I look down and sigh.

 ** _That's all I'm getting from you? Maybe YOU are too busy for me to come by tonight. Let me know when you've figured it out. Xx_**

Oh, that's just brilliant. Now she thinks I'm being off with her. _Well, if you're not…what exactly was that blunt last message about?_ I know I have to shake this feeling off, but I've not been able to since Monday when Amber asked her for private tuition. I know Arizona would never do anything to hurt me, but my head isn't in the right place right now. I want to leave it, I want to let it go, but I'm struggling right now. I'm struggling, and I'm growing more and more pathetic as the days pass.

Knowing that I have to stop these thoughts from consuming me, I take in Addison's words from Monday evening. Who'd have thought she would provide me with supportive and reasonable words when I need it? Who'd have thought that she would be the one telling me to get a grip?

 ** _Pushing my door open, I find Addison already in my apartment. Glass of wine in hand. She's a little early but I know why she is here. She is here because I'd had a minor meltdown via text this afternoon and she is planning on shooting down every one of my thoughts. I kinda don't need it right now, after all, I've just had a pretty hot encounter with Arizona in her office, but she will give it to be anyway. "You're early." I smile as I settle my bag down by the coffee table and take the glass of wine she is holding from her hand._**

 ** _"Figured I should probably be here when you got back. Just in case you were ready to blow up. You okay?" Eying me, I can see that she is trying to gauge my mood._**

 ** _"I'm fine." I shrug and flop down beside her. Taking a large sip from my wine glass, I rest my head back. "God, I needed that."_**

 ** _"Bad day?" She raises an eyebrow._**

 ** _"No, not really. Just a busy day. Got a tonne of work done." I smile. "You have much studying to do tonight?"_**

 ** _"No, I had some free time today so I managed to get quite a lot done myself." She states as she reaches for her own wine glass. "So, about your messages earlier?"_**

 ** _"Oh, forget about those. I'm okay." I wave my hand between us and give her a smirk. "All is fine."_**

 ** _"Mm, sure it is." Addie scoffs. "It's okay for now, but what about when this new student starts her sessions?"_**

 ** _"It will be okay."_**

 ** _"It has to be, Cal. Arizona is a professor. She isn't just your usual girlfriend. She has a job to do. You know that, right?"_**

 ** _"Of course I do." Rolling my eyes I drain my glass and reach for the bottle to refill._**

 ** _"She isn't doing any of this to make you jealous, Cal." Addison places a hand on mine and I turn to face her._**

 ** _"I know she isn't. That doesn't make it any easier, though. She fell for me, her student. What's to say the same won't happen with Amber?"_**

 ** _"Do you really believe that?" Addie laughs. "Do you really believe that she is just waiting for another student to pounce on? Wow, I thought you had more sense than that, Torres. Have you even seen the way she looks at you?"_**

 ** _"Yes." I sigh. "It's just, this is different for me. I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm scared that I'm going to lose her. I'm scared that she will find someone who is prettier than me, or older than me. I just…I'm scared, okay?"_**

 ** _"And that's fine. It's okay to be scared."_**

 ** _"It is?" I furrow my brow._**

 ** _"Yeah, but being scared and fucking things up are two completely different things, Callie. You have to remember that. You cannot let your own stupid thoughts get in the way of what is really happening."_**

 ** _"You certainly changed your tune, Ads." I laugh._**

 ** _"I'll admit that I hated the idea of you two being together at first. I was pretty open about it, but I know that Arizona isn't like that. I don't ever imagine that she could hurt you, Callie. Do you honestly believe that she could?" Addison gives me a look and I know she is talking the truth. She finds it kinda hard not to._**

 ** _"No, I know she wouldn't do anything like that. I just, I had a moment but I'm okay now." Raising my glass to my lips, I sip and smile._**

 ** _"You sure? Because if I come here one day and you are moping about for this exact reason, I swear I will kick your ass."_**

 ** _"I promise. I just need to stop thinking like that and be happy. I deserve to be happy, right?"_**

 ** _"More than anyone I know, Cal."_**

Taking my friends advice, I decide to grab myself a fresh coffee and head off to Arizona's office. I've been sat here for forty minutes in a world of my own. If I stay any longer, someone is going to come along and ask if I need help. Strolling through the hallways of Mount University, I reach the stairs that will lead me to Arizona. _Should I really do this? Should I just turn up at her office?_

Shaking myself from my thoughts, I check the time and figure that Arizona will be finishing off her session around about now anyway. Taking the stairs two at a time, I round the corner and I'm relieved to see that Arizona's office door is open. _No, don't think like that. It doesn't matter if it's open or not…nothing is going on inside that room._

Quietly approaching her door, I expect her to catch sight of me from her desk. I'm surprised to find her sitting at the table with Amber. Watching them both for a couple of seconds, my breath catches in my throat when her student takes a hold of her hand. _What the fuck? Why isn't she stopping her? Why is she still allowing her to touch her? I fucking knew it. I knew it, but I let Addison talk me out of it._ Watching Arizona rip her hand away, I clear my throat and notice her immediately tense up. _Caught!_

"Callie, hi." Her blue eyes finding mine, she gives me an awkward smile. "Everything okay?" _Um, does it fucking look okay?_

"Y-Yeah." I can feel myself about to break, but I can't allow it. "I was wanting to run something by you but it's not important." Pushing myself off of the door frame, I shrug and turn to leave. "See you Friday in class."

Quickening my pace, I try to leave the corridor as soon as possible. I don't want to see her right now. I knew I should have listened to my own thoughts, my own feelings.

"Callie." I keep going. I have to. If I stop, I'll break down and I really don't need anyone else seeing the state of me right now. "Callie."

Turning to face her, I can see the worry set on her face. "No, Arizona." I raise my hand between us and shake my head. "We are not doing this. Whatever _this_ is."

"Wait, what?" She furrows her brow and I can see that she is trying to figure out what I'm trying to say.

"I thought it was okay, you know? I thought her being in your office wouldn't bother me, but it does." I'm now giving her the truth. Maybe I should have told her earlier, but I didn't think it would _actually_ become a problem.

"Callie, it is my job to be there for my students. No matter who they are." She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. "Can we talk about this later?"

"There is nothing to talk about." I scoff. "See you Friday, Professor." Leaving her stood in the middle of the corridor, I head off down the stairs and let the tears fall. I don't want to cry, I'm not usually someone who cries, but she makes me do things I don't imagine myself doing.

I have to get off of campus. I can't be here. She will come looking for me, and she will make me forgive her. Right now, I can't forgive her. I need to dislike her for a little while. I need to figure out what I'm doing.

* * *

Reaching my apartment door, I force the key into the lock and push my way inside. Today has been more than I had expected, and right now I just need my best friend. Pulling my cell from my pocket, I find a number of messages from the blonde I have just walked away from.

 ** _Callie, Where are you? Xx_**

I hate how she just assumes I'm going to text her back. I'm not that desperate for attention. _Ugh!_

 ** _Please call me. I want to see you. I need to see you. Xx_**

Um, No. I don't think so. Maybe she is the one who is desperate. _Oh, who am I kidding? She just wants to talk. I just can't right now._

 ** _I'm headed home. Please come by. Xx_**

I really want to go to her place, but doing that wouldn't solve any of these problems. Okay, so it would but I just want to pout a little longer. I need to clear my head, and I can't do that with her around. I'll crumble, and I'll give in if I turn up at her place.

 ** _Addie, I need you to come by. C x_**

 ** _Oh god. What happened? x_**

 ** _Just come by. Please? C x_**

 ** _Okay, give me an hour. Just chill out, Cal. Everything will be okay. X_**

How does she manage to remain so optimistic? How does she do that? Setting my cell down on the kitchen counter, I turn it to silent and head off down the hallway. I could use a shower right now, and I'm hoping that it may settle me down a little. I can feel the tension in my shoulders, and I don't want to be all hepped up when Addison arrives.

Closing the bathroom door, I turn the taps and allow the steam to fill the room. Satisfied that it's hit my ideal temperature, I strip off and step inside. _God, that feels good._ Moaning as the heat hit my skin, I felt a weight lift from me. Tension disappearing, I realise how stupid I've been today. Sure, I stand by my worries of Amber being alone with Arizona, but I should never have spoken to Arizona in that way. She's right, she was just doing her job. How can I accuse her of anything when she is simply helping a student. Even when I started my sessions, she was nothing but professional. Only that she heard what I said to Addison, we would probably still be going around in circles.

Feeling the tears form in my eyes, I realise how stupid I've been to let my jealousy take over. I hate that I allowed it to get to this point. I know we will be okay, at least I hope I'm right about that, but I should never have behaved in that way.

Cutting off the shower, I step out and angrily wrap my towel around me. _You always have to be an ass. Why are you so damn jealous?_ I know this is purely down to jealousy, and I know that I have to deal with it before it becomes too much for Arizona to take. I wouldn't expect her to stay if I behave like that when someone simply looks at her. _Get your head out of your ass, Torres. You love this woman. Try freaking acting like it._

Heading off down the hall and into my bedroom, I notice an old university tee of Arizona's and head straight for it. Picking it up, I bring it up to my face and take in the scent remaining on it. _She smells amazing._ Placing it down, I dress and make my way back down to the kitchen. Addison will be here soon, and now that I feel calmer, I know I'm not going to lash out.

The sound of light knocking on my door, I close the distance and open it. Addison has a look on her face which says that I'm in trouble. Once I've explained, she will understand why I was having a meltdown. "Hey, come in."

"Don't 'hey' me, Calliope Torres."

Giving her a look, she shrugs and comes inside. "I don't care if only your father calls you that. You are getting on my last nerve and I swear I'm going to kick your ass just like I promised you earlier."

"Oh, give it a rest already, Ads." I laugh and shove her further inside. "I had a moment. That's all."

"Oh yeah? Then why am I here and not Arizona?" She raises an eyebrow and I know that she is right.

"She's at home," I state.

"Yeah, and she should be here. What did you do, Cal?"

"Flipped out a little." Giving her an awkward smile, I wait for the onslaught.

"I told you this would happen. Did you walk in and she was fucking her student?" Addison scoffs as she takes a seat.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous." I'm genuinely shocked by my best friends question.

"Well then, I don't know why you flipped out." Addison shrugs.

"S-She touched her." I sigh. I know I sound pathetic, but I'm trying to be honest.

"Where? Her ass? Grab a handful of her chest?" She quizzes me.

"N-No." I shake my head. "Her hand." Hearing a genuine laugh bubble in Addison's throat, I furrow my brow and drop my head. "It's not funny."

"Sorry, Cal, but it kinda is." Bringing her hand up to her mouth, she tries to hold back her laugh. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"I walked away and now I have to apologise. I know I was being ridiculous but in that moment when I saw them together…I just freaked."

"This has to stop, Callie. It really does. There are only so many times that you can do this and she will forgive you. Eventually, she isn't going to come back for you." Addison gives me the truth. "She really isn't. This will happen again one day, and you really will be left alone."

"I know."

"But do you? Are you willing to let your jealousy come between the amazing relationship you two share? You need to decide on that because it is what is going to ruin you."

"No, I'm not willing to let that happen., I state.

"Right, well I'll leave you to think about that while I go for more wine. We are going to need it. When I get back, we will figure this out, and then you can call her. Yeah?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"For what?" She furrows her brow as she stands and grabs her purse.

"For being there every time I need you. For making me see sense. For not kicking my ass." I smile.

"Oh, the night is young yet. There is plenty of time for an ass kicking." She heads off towards the door and throws me a wink on her way out.

* * *

The sound of loud knocking bringing me out of my thoughts, I roll my eyes and glance at the door. "Addie, I've told you to just let yourself in." Hearing the knocking again, I groan as I stand from my seat. Moving towards the door, I pull it open and find Arizona standing on the other side.

"Hi." Her voice is barely above a whisper and I can see that she is upset.

Caught off guard and not knowing what to say, I keep my walls up. "What do you want?"

"You, Calliope. I want _you._ "

"Yeah? I'm not so sure about that." Dropping my gaze, I find myself glaring at the floor. Seeing her upset is too much right now, and as much as I want to wrap my arms around her, I have to protect myself. She could be here to break up with me for all I know.

"No." She shakes her head. "Don't do that. Don't presume that you know what went on, or what didn't for that matter. I have done nothing wrong. I get that what you saw today threw you a little, me too, but don't refuse my calls or my messages. I've wanted nothing more than to explain. You have to give me that. You have to let me talk."

"Okay. Go!" I state as I fold my arms and refuse to budge.

"Fine." She throws her hands up. "I want you, Callie. Not Amber, not someone who isn't my student, not any of my exes, YOU! I always want you. I always want to be around you, with you, beside you, in your arms. And I know right now that that is what I will always want. I know that this isn't ideal and I know that we have at least another, what? Six months… before we can be together how we want to be, but I'm fully prepared to see that through, and in ten years time, we will still be together and I will still want you just as much as I do right now. I don't care about anyone else. If I did, I wouldn't be stood in your corridor right now pouring my heart out to you. But I am. I am because I want to spend my life with you. I don't know much about you, and I know that we've been dating for like seven weeks, but I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be the one I wake up next to, the one who I have dinner with every night. I want that. I can't help who I fall in love with, but you, Calliope Torres are the woman who I have fallen madly in love with. So, no. You won't stand there and assume that you know how I feel, or that you know what I want because you don't."

I can't even breathe right now. _Did she just? No, she couldn't have. She couldn't have said that she has fallen in love with me. That would mean that she LOVES me._ Remaining still, I lift my gaze and just glare at her.

"So, now you do. When you figure out what it is that you want, give me a call or stop by. I'm not picky." She shrugs and turns to leave. "Whatever you saw today, you have totally blown it out of proportion."

 _God, I know I've gotten it wrong. I know I've blown it out of proportion. I genuinely have no words, and I know she is about to walk away. She cant walk away._

"See you Friday." She begins walking away and I immediately reach out and grab her by the front of her jacket. Pulling her inside, I press my body against her, the idea of her walking away too much too take. Lips crushing together, she doesn't pull back. Thankful that she is still here and in my apartment, I lose all sense of everything that _isn't_ Arizona.

Unsure of what has even just happened, I find Arizona now on the kitchen counter. The sound of her calling my name pulling me from my thoughts, I pull back. "Not right now, Arizona." Sliding her shirt from her shoulders, I pull back and take in the view. "I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

Arching up into my touch as I run my thumb over her hardening nipple, I bite down on my bottom lip and play with the clasp on her bra.

"So, I brought another bo-" My heart stopping, I hear Addison come barrelling through the door. _Oh crap._ Trying not to laugh, I pull away from the blonde on my kitchen counter and turn to face Addison. "Oh my god. Shit! Guys, I'm so sorry."

Watching Arizona scramble for her shirt around her waist, I have to contain my laughter. Laughing wouldn't be good right now. She would probably kick my ass, and I wouldn't blame her. "Sorry, Ads. I forgot you were coming back." Giving Arizona a sad smile, I try my best to block her with my body so she can get her clothes back on.

"No, I'm sorry. T-This is your place and I just walked in." I can see the struggle as Addison tries to divert her eyes. Turning her back, she takes a seat and clears her throat. "Hi, Professor Robbins."

Turning back to face the blonde, I see she is finally dressed and the blush on her face is evident. "Addison."

"I should probably go. Maybe you could lock your door when you have company, Cal. Wouldn't want anyone just walking in here." Shit, she's right. Arizona is going to hit the freaking roof when she leaves.

"Addison, it's okay. I'm, Uh, I'm a little more decent now." Arizona says a little more confidently. "You don't have to leave."

"No, I should." Addison stands and turns to face me. "I'm happy that you worked things out, Cal. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course you will." Walking with her to my apartment door, I follow her outside and pull my door closed. "Addie, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Cal. Really, it's okay." She smiles and throws me a wink. "Enjoy your night, yeah?"

"Yeah, if she will even look at me now. I can't believe I didn't lock the door. I'm a fucking idiot." I sigh.

"You just got caught up in the moment. I'm sure it wasn't done on purpose. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving me a quick hug, she smiles and heads off towards the elevator. _Time to face the music I guess._

Stepping back inside, I find Arizona stood with her jacket on. "Should I go?"

"No." I shake my head. "Please don't."

"Callie, that can't happen again." Moving closer to me, I swallow hard as she takes my hands in her own. "That really can't happen again."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I was a little preoccupied and I totally forgot to lock the door."

After a little discussion about who it was and who it could have been, she pulls me over towards the couch and sits us down. I know that we need to talk, but I have to question her about her words not so long ago. "Those things you said? D-Did you mean them?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't have said them if I didn't."

"All of them?" I question. I know she probably did mean what she said, but I'm not sure she even meant to say some of it.

"All of it." She states. "I know it was too soon to say what I did, but I needed you to understand that you are the only one, Calliope. You will _always_ be the only one."

"S-So you, um-"

"Love you? Yes, I do." She smiles and runs her thumb across my cheek. Leaning into her touch and close my eyes and just be for a minute. "More than you could imagine."

"Wow, I-"

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to say it back. Please don't say it back until you mean it. I've had that before and I don't want you to be unsure when you say it, so just…wait, okay?"

God, I desperately want to say it back. I want to, but I can see that this is important to her. I don't want to freak her out by saying it back for the sake of it. Even though I do mean it, I'm not sure she would see it that way. "Okay." Resting my head back against the couch, I sigh. "I was going to call you tonight."

"You were?" _She seems shocked._

"Yeah, I just wanted to get over myself first." I laugh and she raises an eyebrow.

"Well, are you over yourself now?"

"I am. I just, I was angry with myself and I didn't want to be around you. I didn't want to cause an argument." Running my fingers through my hair, I feel awful about today. "I was jealous, and I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry." Tightening my grip on her hands, I'm almost on the verge of crying, she cans see this and she pulls me into her arms. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I just can't bare the thought of anyone else having you."

"No one else has me, Callie. No one." She places a light kiss on top of my head and I melt into her. She is like nothing I've ever felt before. "I have to speak to her after class, though. What she did cannot happen again."

"I knew she would try something. No matter how small it may seem." I sigh.

"I know, but even if I agree with you, I cannot just turn her away. She is my student and I have to do my job. She may just be playing games, but I have to be seen to be doing my job regardless."

"I know. Just be careful, yeah? I don't trust her, and I wouldn't be surprised if she got a little cocky should you turn her down." She can hear the concern in my voice, but she doesn't bring it up. She knows I'm worried, but she wouldn't hurt me. I have to understand that.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with students like her before."

"I just don't want her to ruin anything. Us, your job…anything."

"She won't." She states and I can hear the confidence in her voice.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Because I love you, so I'm not going to let her ruin anything." Her grip tightening on me, I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in closer.

"Arizona?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

Lifting my head, I look into those piercing blue eyes that can relax and calm me in an instant. "I love you, too." _I said it. I said it because I mean it. I trust her with my life, so I have to trust her with my heart._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. Thanks so much for reading. Your reviews truly keep me going.**

 **People seem to want Arizona with a hint of jealousy next….Majority rules, guys! Tell me what you want. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, guys. Keep em' coming.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

 ** _Hey, hurry up and get over here. Xx_**

 ** _I'm on my way right now. C x_**

Setting my cell down on top of my bag, I do a quick check to be sure that we have everything we need. Tonight we are heading out of town to a hotel. We want a night out together, and that isn't happening if we stay close to home. I'd suggested it to Callie a couple of days ago, and she seemed more than happy to come along. I know she likes a night out, and we are yet to share one together. Maybe it will be the relaxation that we need. After the whole Amber incident, Callie has been pretty quiet and content, and I just hope that she doesn't have something bubbling away inside of her. She has promised me that everything is okay, and I have promised to speak to my student about boundaries. Tonight, we are forgetting all of that and focusing on us.

I'd finished up with my marking over an hour ago, and although Callie had said she was going home to study, I kinda hoped she would be here by now. I'm not usually impatient, but I'm desperate to start out journey and I'm desperate to be in her presence. She had dropped her bag at mine last night, and we had agreed that she should drive her car over to my place and leave it down the street. Her friends would only hound her if she left it at her place, and they would want to know where she was when they were unable to get a hold of her.

My front door flying open, I find the most beautiful woman in the world standing there smiling. "Hey."

"Thank God you're here." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What? Why? Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Closing the distance between us, I can see the worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I missed you and I couldn't bare it much longer." Pulling her in for a kiss, she smiles against my lips and hums.

"God, I've missed _that_ today." She groans as she pulls back and brings her thumb up to my bottom lip. "Those lips taste more amazing every day."

"Well, they are all yours for the next two days." I smile and slip my hands into her back pockets. "All yours."

"Just for two days? Not forever?" She pouts.

Rolling my eyes, I squeeze her ass and press another kiss to her perfect lips. "Forever. Definitely forever." Reluctantly removing myself from her body, I cross my living room and grab the bags at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go?"

"God, yes." She smiles. "I cannot wait to be out in public with you tonight."

"Me too," I state. I know we could be seen, but it's a lot less likely than hitting the clubs around here. We will be driving for over an hour, and I'm pretty sure most of the students and staff on campus live pretty close to the university. Sure, we will both be a little wary, but if it becomes too much, I'm happy to stay in the hotel worshipping Callie's body all night. It's hardly a chore.

Handing her one of the bags, I grab my purse and my keys and head out of the door. "Let's hit the road."

A quick glance around and we are both satisfied that no one is hanging about or watching us. Even if they were, I'm not sure I'd be bothered right now. Knowing that I'll be hand in hand with Callie later tonight is making my head spin, and I'd happily give up my job right now. _She would so be worth it._

Throwing our bags into the trunk of my car, we both slip inside and buckle up. "You ready?" I glance over to find her giving me a lustful glare.

"Baby, I was born ready." Throwing me a wink, I bite down on my bottom lip and squeeze my thighs together. _How did I manage to get someone so hot?_

Rolling my eyes, I hit the gas and I feel a weight lift from me. I feel all of the tension and all of the worry I feel daily leave my body. I feel the desperate ache to just be with Callie leave me and I have to grip the wheel to stop me from running my hands all over her body right now.

* * *

Slipping on my black heels, I wait for Callie to make an appearance. I know she takes a while to get ready, but this is just all taking a little too long. It's not as though she _has_ to spend forever in front of the mirror, she really is a natural beauty. Giving myself the once over, I wonder if I'm a little underdressed. Tonight is all about comfort and relaxation, and I decided against wearing a dress. I know Calliope will probably come out in the hottest dress I've ever seen, but I decided that my best skinny jeans were the way for me to go tonight.

The click of the bathroom door signalling that she is ready, I turn to face her and I swear all of the air leaves my body. "Holy crap!"

"Too much?" She raises an eyebrow. I probably look like I'm undressing her with my eyes, and yeah, I kinda am, but wow… she looks amazing. Truly amazing. "Arizona? Say something."

"Um-" _Yeah, I got nothing._ A black dress which grips around her thighs with a plunging neckline cannot be my cause of death. It's just cannot. "Wow." I breathe out. "You look amazing."

"Mm, you too." She rakes her eyes over my body and smiles. "You sure we have to go out tonight?"

"Oh yes." I nod. "Because then I can take great pleasure in removing that dress from you later." Closing my eyes to steady my breathing, I take a moment. "Great pleasure."

"Well then, come on." She takes my hand and leads me to the hotel room door. "The sooner we get going, the sooner you can get me out of this."

Slipping out of the door, I tighten my grip on her hand and guide her down the corridor. Her perfume attacking me, I swear I could turn around right now and take her against the nearest wall. _That would be extremely hot._ Trying to focus on the task of the evening, I take a couple of deep breaths and hit the elevator button.

Stepping inside, Callie leans back against the rail and refuses to take her eyes off of me. "That ass, Arizona." I wait for her to finish her sentence but she doesn't.

Turning to face her, she grabs me by the front of my jacket and kisses me. Taking my hand, she drops it down to her thigh and guides it up and under her dress. "Maybe we shouldn't stay out too late." Her breath washing over me, I feel my own catch in my throat when I discover that she isn't wearing any panties. _Oh, my God. How quick can I get her back in that room?_ "Callie." I moan.

"Ah, ah, Professor Robbins. Not yet." Smiling into another kiss, the bell signals our arrival at the lobby and she drops my hand and steps out of the elevator. Realising I'm still in the carriage, she turns back and gives me a smirk. "Are you coming?"

"God I wish I was," I mumble and awkwardly step off of the elevator. Making our way out onto the street, she laces our fingers together and we make the short walk to the club we had both decided on.

Stepping inside, I notice an immediate shift in Callie's behaviour. Her hips are swaying and I cannot take my eyes off of her ass. _Her incredible ass._ Pulling me further inside, she guides us both other to the bar and orders us some drinks. She hasn't stopped moving, and to be honest, I find her fascinating. Her strong thighs on display as her dress rode up a little higher with each move, I can feel my entire body throbbing. Turning and handing me my drink, she licks her lips and brings her own glass to her mouth. "Like what you see?" She leans forward and places a kiss beneath my ear. Her cleavage doing everything to my body, I open my mouth to speak but I have nothing. No words. Nothing.

"Close your mouth, baby." She smiles and pulls me towards an empty table. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, no." I laugh. "Maybe later."

"You don't dance, do you?" She narrows her eyes and smirks.

"Um, no. Not usually." I shrug. "You go and enjoy yourself, though. I can watch from here."

"I'd rather you were out there with me." She pouts. "Maybe I can tempt you?"

"Maybe you can. Who knows." I watch her down her drink and weave her way through the growing crowd. Her ass luring me in, I place my elbows on the table in front of me and watch her move her beautiful body.

The song changing, her eyes find mine and she motions for me to join her. Shaking my head, she shrugs and allows the music to take over her body. Hips swaying, and her own hands roaming her thighs, my mouth dries and I cannot take my eyes off of her.

She's simply… stunning.

Moving towards the bar, she orders two shots and knocks them back. I want to join her but I can't. I'm literally stuck in my place and all I can do is graze my eyes up and down her body. _Go dance with her, Arizona._ My fear? If I head over to her I will give the entire club a free show. The way she is moving right now? I cannot promise that I won't get a little hands on. _You have all the time in the world to have her screaming your name. Keep your hands to yourself and go join her._

Sipping on my drink for a moment longer, I think about heading over there. Neyo's 'Closer' beginning to pound through the air, she glances over at me and smirks. _Um? What's that about?_ Coming into full view through the crowd, I immediately notice the pair of hands on _my_ girlfriend's hips. _Oh, I don't think so._ The anger rising deep from inside, I try to move but I can't. _What do I even say? What if Callie wants to dance with this woman?_ Eyes fixated on the brunette, _my brunette,_ I furrow my brow and give her a hard glare. She shrugs her shoulders to let me know that she doesn't care if this woman has her hands on her, and I feel a jealousy like never before rush through my body. The woman, clearly older than me has a creepy look in her eyes and she is biting down on her own lip. It's obvious that she wants Callie, and as her hands skim the curve of her ass before moving up to rest on her hips, I fight the urge to knock this woman on her ass. _God, that would feel so good._

Knocking back my drink, I move through the crowd and shiver at the sight in front of me. _Why is she doing this?_ Stepping up behind the woman who has my girlfriend's ass in her lap, I tap her on the shoulder and watch as her eyes meet mine. "MOVE!"

"Oh, I don't think so, honey." She smirks. "This one is _mine_."

Turning her back on me, she pulls Callie back against her and moves their hips in time. "I said MOVE!" _How many times do I have to fucking tell her?_

"Find your own, sweetheart." She scoffs and takes a sip of her beer. _Ugh!_

Stepping away from the woman wrapped around my girlfriend, I take Callie by the hand and pull her into me. "Finally!" She laughs as she smirks at the look on my face.

"Excuse me?" I scoff.

"I knew I could tempt you." Pulling me in by the back of my neck, she crushes her lips into mine. It's heated and it's desperate, but it's all I need to know that _I'm_ who she wants.

Glancing over Callie's shoulder, I see the other woman approach her from behind and I place a hand on her shoulder. "Get _your_ own." Throwing her a dimpled smile, I watch her face drop and she slumps her shoulders and leaves.

Callie turning in my arms, she grinds her ass back into my center and my knees almost buckle. Straightening her body, she leans flush against me and wraps her fingers around the back of my neck. My chin resting on her shoulder, I get the most amazing view of her cleavage and I know that we won't last much longer in the club. Her breath washing over me, her eyes have darkened and her chest is heaving. "Jealous, much?"

"No, not jealous," I state as I run my fingers up her thigh. "I just don't like other people touching what belongs to me."

"Oh, is that right?" Turning in my arms, she grips my ass and forces my hips into hers. I know she's hot, but this? Jesus, this is on another level. I feel like I may never satisfy my craving right now. I feel like I could make love to her forever and it still wouldn't be enough. It will _never_ be enough.

Biting down on my lip, I can see that she desperately wants to deepen what is happening here. "Damn right!"

"Mm." Running her tongue up the shell of my ear, she groans. "What _exactly_ belongs to you?"

Pulling back and curling my fingers under her chin, I give her what she wants to hear. Little does she know, that when we get back to the hotel, _I'm_ calling the shots. "You'll see, beautiful."

* * *

Not even thirty minutes later, and I'm being pulled from the club. Callie clearly can't wait any longer, and although I was enjoying myself with her grinding against me, I'd much rather have her on her back while I show her the time of her life. _She is ridiculously hot._ Lacing our fingers together, we start the short walk back to our hotel. Knowing that Callie is totally ready for me beneath that dress is making me want her right now, but I shouldn't. _That would be bad, right?_

Stopping us both in the street, she turns to face me and gives me an unsure look. "What's up?"

"Kiss me, Calliope." My breath hitching as she does just that, I take her bottom lip into my mouth and groan. I want her like never before, and I'm genuinely not sure if I can wait. She's a drug. I need her. I need her now. Forcing my thigh between hers, I hear her gasp as she pulls back.

"Arizona?"

"Mm?" I can't open my eyes. If I do, she will be against the wall in under a second.

"What are you doing?" I know she can't help herself. I can feel her grinding down onto my thigh.

"I need you now, Calliope."

"Not here." She shakes her head. I know what I'm doing, and I'm totally getting her back for earlier. "Come on, let's go."

Stopping her by gripping her hips, I drop my hand and ghost my fingers up the inside of her thigh. "But, baby?" Brushing the back of my hand against her center, she moans and I know that she is desperate for my touch.

Closing her eyes, she places her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. "Fuck!"

To anyone watching, we are simply holding each other, but we both know that things are getting more and more heated by the second, and I love it. I love her. Everything about her.

My thumb teasing her opening, she gasps and rocks into my touch. Her arousal more than evident, I remove my hand and run my tongue up my thumb. "Come on."

Walking away, I can feel her burning a hole in my back. _Time for the games to begin._ Turning, I find her still stood in her spot. Smiling, I roll my eyes and watch her try to steady her breathing. "You coming, baby?"

Clearing her throat, she starts to move towards me. "I thought I was." Passing by me, I've never seen her move so quick. "That wasn't fair, Arizona."

"Life isn't fair, Calliope." Throwing her a wink, I push past her and make my way to the elevator. _She is going to be so sorry for what she did back at the club. Sooo sorry._

* * *

 **Hit the button, guys. Pretty sure you know what's coming next chapter. Let me hear it….**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

 **Arkham711 - you and your enthusiasm for smut never fails to make me smile. Would I really leave you hanging there? Prepare yourself…and a cold shower.**

 **Guest - I hope you enjoyed yourself ;)**

 **Krystalbailey - Definitely a must read alone chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

Okay, so that was incredibly hot. Arizona throwing out her jealous vibes has gotten me totally riled up, and right now, I want her more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. She just…she makes me feel everything and nothing all at once. She is there, but when she isn't touching me, I miss her. She could be laid next to me and I'd still feel alone. I can't quite describe the way she sets me off, but she is doing all the right things right now, and I feel like I can barely breathe. I feel kinda bad for the club situation, but I'd be lying if I said I'd never do it again. I totally would. Look at the reaction I've received for it. HOT!

I know she is trying to get me back, but it won't work. I won't give in to her. If she wants to tease and play around, that is fine by me. Two can play this game, and I know that she will crumble before me. I have that kind of confidence.

Strolling through the door to our hotel, I slip off my heels and place my purse down. I know tonight is going to be hot, but I'm not giving in. I refuse to. Glancing over my shoulder, I find my blonde slipping off her own heels. "Leave them on," I state.

"Um, which?" She furrows her brow.

"The heels." Leaving our conversation at that, I move further into the room and head into the bathroom.

"Uh, where are you going?" She asks as she approaches me.

"To change." I shrug.

"Oh, I don't think so." Her blonde curls shaking, she laughs and drags me out of the bathroom. Her blue eyes darkening, she guides me towards the bed and smirks. "You want the heels leaving on?"

"Y-Yeah." I stutter.

"Then you do as I say." _Oh god. Tonight I may die._ Giving her a nod, I narrow my eyes and try to figure out what she has planned. Nothing. No emotion. No hint of anything that is to come. "Play nice, Calliope, and I'll give you exactly what you want."

 _Holy crap! She gets hotter by the day._ Her fingers toying with the hem of my dress, I shiver as she grazes the skin of my thigh. "Arizona." _I'm already giving in. It's those freaking eyes._

"Quiet, Callie." My dress slipping over my body and gently being pulled over my head, I feel the cool air hit my skin. "Mm." She groans and attaches her lips to my neck. I can feel the want and the need radiating from her, but I don't say anything. If this is what she wants, then she can totally have it. I can live with being the loser in this game. Her lips on my skin are enough to almost send me over the edge. Stood in nothing but my bra, I've never felt so exposed, yet so aroused all at the same time. "You're beautiful." Kissing her way down my neck, she reaches my collarbone and gently bites down. "But I don't appreciate you allowing other people to put their hands on you."

"I'm sorry." I whimper as she runs her silky smooth hands up my sides.

Unclasping my bra, it falls from my shoulders and I know that this isn't going to be easy. There is no way I'm _just_ getting what I want tonight. "No, you're not." She shakes her head. Taking my nipple between her finger and thumb, I hiss a 'yes' in pleasure as she tugs and pinches it between her fingers. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't like it."

"I-I." Cut off by her teeth on my neck, I take a sharp breath and I know that she is claiming me. I don't care. She can claim me all day long. Mark me. Make me hers. All day, every day.

"You what?" She pulls back and her eyes have never looked so dark.

"I only want you." I moan as she grips my ass and pulls me in closer. Her own hips pushing into mine, she knows what she is doing to me. She knows that I want her more than anything right now, but she isn't giving in.

"Liar." She scoffs as she drags her nails up my naked back. "You think it's okay for other women to touch you? You're supposed to be _mine_."

"I-I am." I sigh. She's giving me NOTHING right now. It's killing me.

"Do you really think that _she_ could have made you feel this way tonight?" Dropping her hand, she runs her fingers through my soaked folds and my knees are ready to give way. "Do you think she could make you _this_ wet?"

"N-No." I groan. Her hand disappearing from between my thighs, I find myself begging for her. "Arizona, please."

"Please what?" She raises an eyebrow and continues to watch me writhe in front of her.

"Please touch me."

"When she has had her hands all over you? I don't think so." She laughs and moves away from me. I swear my arousal is dripping down my thighs, and I can't take it. Watching her move into the bathroom, I have no words. She is playing it good tonight, and if I didn't know her all that well, I'd say I wasn't getting any tonight…but I can see that glint in her eye. That look that tells me she wants me. _Persevere, Torres. It will all come good in the end._

I can't move. I'm so close to falling over the edge, and I want Arizona to be the one who takes me there. Not myself. I swear if I move, I'm gone. Hearing the water turn off in the bathroom, I hold my breath. The beautiful blonde rejoining me in the bedroom, I close the distance between us. My fingers reaching for the hem of her shirt, I rip it from her body before she has time to protest. Her exposed chest and stomach sending my head spinning, I pull her hips closer to me and slip my thigh between her own. "Arizona, you are the only one for me. I love you."

"Sure you do." Removing my hands from her body, she pushes me back towards the bed and throws me down. _Okay, so jealous Arizona is coming out so much more. This is too fucking hot!_ "Don't touch me, Calliope." The use of my full name tells me that she is only playing, but she is _so_ in control right now, I can't decide whether I want her to continue or whether I just want her inside me this second.

"Please let me touch you," I beg. I know she loves it when I beg, and I can't help myself. I want to give this woman everything and anything that she wants. "Please, baby?"

"Don't, Callie." She raises her hand and moves onto the bed. Her body hovering over me, I can feel the heat radiating from her own center. I know she wants this too, but she is too stubborn to back down. "You'll get it when I say."

"Y-You kept the heels on." I smile.

"So?" She scoffs.

"So, it's fucking hot!" I state as I pull her down on top of me. Reminding me of the conversation I had with Addison, I wonder if Arizona will indeed be taking me with those hot black heels on. _Too much for my heart to take._ "I need you, Arizona."

"Who does this body belong to?" She raises an eyebrow. My hesitation causes her to drop her mouth further down and take my nipple into her mouth. Tugging and sucking it between her teeth, I could come right now, but she isn't giving me enough. She is dragging this out and no matter what she does, it isn't enough to tip me over the edge. "Who, Callie?"

"Y-You." I moan as she runs her tongue down between my breasts. Circling my naval, she gently nips at my skin before parting my lips and blowing on my clit. "Oh, fuck!" I cry. Her mouth disappearing again, she grazes her teeth against the skin of my inner thigh, and I swear I'm about to blow any minute now. "Arizona, baby, please?"

"This is all mine, Calliope." Running her index finger down the length of my center, I arch my back and take in her touch. I'll take anything right now. "All. Fucking. Mine." _Oh god, Arizona cursing is so hot._ My eyes rolling to the back of my head, I bite down on my bottom lip and gasp as she slips a single finger into my entrance. Pulling out, she glances up at me and raises an eyebrow. "Right?"

"God, yes. All yours, Arizona. All of me." I pant out. I'm so close right now and I need her more than ever. "I'm sorry."

Two fingers slamming into me, I grip onto the crisp white sheets below me and cry out in pleasure. Sex has never felt so good. Arizona has never felt so good. _I've_ never felt so good. "Fuck, yes! Don't stop."

Her lips brushing over my clit, she places light kisses against my throbbing bundle of nerves before taking my right leg and resting it on her shoulder. "I love you, Calliope. Don't make me do that again."

"N-Never. Jesus, yeah!" My entire being igniting, I would quite happily marry this woman right now. I would give her anything she wants. "Baby." Dropping my leg and pulling her up towards me, I feel nothing but total love for this woman. "I want you up here with me."

Smiling, she gives me a slight nod before thrusting deep inside me. "I love you." Dropping light kisses against my chest, I know the games are over. My walls instantly clenching around her fingers, she has built me up so much that I'm barely holding on right now.

"Yes, Arizona. Oh god, I love you…YES! Fuck!" My body defying me, I allow it to take over. I don't care that I've lasted nothing more than seconds. The woman above me has just teased me to almost death, so I'll take what I can get right now. That hot white ache in my stomach rising, one fist clenches in the sheets while the other wraps around her hair. "A-a-arizona, oh shit, yes…..Arizona!" I'm done. I'm dead. I don't care. She does everything to me.

I can feel her chest heaving above me and it's the hottest thing ever. "Calliope, you have no idea how freaking hot you are." Gasping for breath, she settles her body down on top of me, and I've never felt so in love. Arizona gives me a reason to breathe, and that is all I will ever need. All the money in the world couldn't give me this. I could lose everything tomorrow and I'd still be content and happy. It's all or nothing with this woman, and I know…in my heart…and my soul…that this, _she_ is absolutely everything.

"Baby, you have far too many clothes on." I laugh as I come down from my high. I can see that Arizona is totally spent, but I'm about to give her the time of her life. No jealousy, no hurt, no anger…just pure love.

* * *

Waking up in Arizona's arms, I check the clock and find that it is only 4 am. I'm desperate for a glass of water, but she looks too comfortable to wake. My bladder also screaming for relief, I figure it's best to sneak out of bed now rather than in a couple of hours when I can barely walk because of the need to pee. Slowly removing my arm from around her waist, I sit up and slide out of the bed. She grumbles but I sit still enough to not wake her.

Going about my business in the bathroom, I quietly enter the bedroom again grab a bottle of water. Sipping on it, I glance down and find the most beautiful sight in the world. My amazingly gorgeous girlfriend in nothing but a sheet pulled up to her waist. _I love her so much that it hurts. It's actually painful to love her. How is that possible?_

"Calliope, come back to bed." She mumbles and I slip back under the covers. Her arm protectively wrapping back around me, I've never felt so loved or happy in my life.

"I'm here," I whisper as I pull her in as close as physically possible. "I'll always be here, with you."

Her eyes shooting open, she gives me a look and I smile back at her. "I'm sorry about tonight. I just wanted you to dance with me."

"I know." She smiles back and I know all is forgiven. "I was playing with you. Kinda hot, though, huh?"

"Very very hot." I laugh and snuggle into her chest. "You know I love you, right?"

"I do." She gives me a nod. "I hated that tonight. The way she had her hands all over you. It just, I hated it."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I run my fingers up her arm and graze my thumb across her cheek. "You should dance with me more often."

"Mm, I plan to." Giving me a dimpled smile as she leans into my touch and wraps her arm around me. Pushed onto my back, Arizona settles her body on top of me and I groan as our centers connect. "Maybe I should have tied you up."

Her eyes narrowing as she focuses on me, I close my own eyes and take in a breath. "T-Tie me up?"

"Mmhmm." She moans as she runs her tongue up my neck. "That would have been incredibly hot."

"Y-Yeah." I pant as she sucks on the spot below my ear.

"Just a shame it won't ever happen, huh?"

"W-Why?" I furrow my brow and she flashes her dimples.

"Oh, because you only get tied up when you are _bad,_ Calliope." Her lips crushing into mine, I feel the air leave my body. "And what happened tonight will never happen again, right?"

Saying nothing, I smile as she pulls back. _Time for my own games… again._ Shrugging, I stare at Arizona and I can see her mind is in overdrive. "Right?" Her tone a little harsh, I bite down on my lip and smirk.

"Dunno." I sigh.

"Going back on your word? I thought you didn't do that?" I can see the playfulness return to her gorgeous blue eyes and it only makes me want her all over again.

"I only go back on my word when it doesn't benefit me."

"Oh, and having some strangers hands all over your body, _my body,_ is a benefit to you?" She raises her eyebrow and I know that we are about to start this whole thing again.

"Maybe." I shrug and she rolls off of me. _Shit, where is she going?_

Watching her pace the floor in front of the bed, I try to gauge her reaction but she hides things so well. "Arizona?"

"What?" Her head shooting up and her eyes meeting mine, I can see that she is trying to stay away from me. Sitting up and resting against the headboard, I spread my legs and watch as her whole behaviour changes. Her eyes rolling and her chest heaving, I know she is about to crack.

"Come back to bed." I give her a look before moving my hand further down my body. "Please?" Raising an eyebrow, her mouth has fallen open and she is just waiting for it. She is waiting for me to touch myself. Giving her what she wants, I slip my hand down the inside of my thigh and tilt my head back. A low moan falling from my lips, she licks her own and I can hear her heavy breathing.

"I-I, Uh, I'll be right back." She stutters as she moves into the bathroom. Returning to me seconds later, I watch her approach the bed and climb up in between my legs. My fingers still working my center, she closes her eyes as she settles back on her knees. "Calliope, I… oh God."

"Something wrong, Professor Robbins?" I smile. Her eyes fixed on the movements in between my legs, she shifts slightly and I know that she is desperate to touch me.

Her behaviour changing, she shrugs and brings the belt of her silk robe in between us. "No, nothing is wrong." She says like she doesn't have a care in the world. "Nothing at all." Giving me her own devilish smirk, she allows the silk belt to graze my center and I force my hips up. "Give me your hands, Callie."

 _Oh, God. She's actually going to do this. So. Fucking. Hot._ Placing my hands out in front of me, she ties the silk around and brings them above my head. I'm in an almost sitting position, and I feel more exposed than I did before. "W-What are you doing?" I breathe out barely above a whisper.

"Showing _you_ who's boss."

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. Are you wanting the next chapter to carry on from here or are the girls waking up after their night of hot love making?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Awesome response for the last chapter. I hope I've done you all well. Some wanted different things, so I've tried to get it all in.**

 **F. Choo - Apologies for the awkwardness in your office. Thanks for reading, though. :)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I'd never felt that before. The overwhelming sense of jealousy and the desperate need to claim what is mine. She is. She is mine. Sure, she can do as she pleases, but I will not have other women putting their hands on my girlfriend. _My_ Calliope. Watching someone else run their hands over her body, that ass, those hips… turned my stomach. The idea of another person touching the beautiful body I wake up to each morning, it just… it didn't sit right with me.

I know Callie is loving every second of this, I can see it in her eyes. I know she has just gone back on her word because she wants to get a reaction out of me. I know this. I can see it in her eyes. Watching her touch herself was a whole different feeling, though. Her head thrown back and the rumblings of low moans sent my head spinning. I could watch her forever, I really could, but I'd rather be the one causing those moans. I'd rather be the one setting her world on fire. I will _always_ be the one who takes her body to another level with my simple touch. _Always._

The silk against her beautiful caramel skin and her naked on the bed is too much to take, and not enough all at the same time. I simply want to rock her world, but she has other ideas. She wants this. The thrill, the uncertainty, the inability to do as she pleases. It turns her on, and it's so freaking hot.

"Arizona." She moans as I straddle her legs. I say nothing and simply look into her eyes. "Baby?"

Forcing my hips down to meet hers, she gasps and closes her eyes. _She's close._ I know she is. It's clear by the way her body is writhing beneath me. How she clenches her hands into fists. I'm desperate to touch her, but I have to follow through with my plan. I cannot give into her.

"Arizona, you're killing me here." She cries. "Please untie me."

"Why would I do that, Calliope?" Raising an eyebrow, I ghost my fingers over her stomach and up between her breasts. Her breathing is laboured and as she arches up into my touch, she lets out a groan in frustration. "Why, Callie?"

"Because I need to touch you." She sighs and tries to pull her hands free. "I _really_ need to."

"Because?" I ask, nonchalantly. What I'm expecting is some smart ass or dirty comment, or something to continue this game I have going.

"Because I love you, Arizona, and I want to make _you_ feel good." My eyes softening, I feel every emotion course through my body. _How can I say no to that?_ The pure love radiating from those deep brown eyes telling me that this is the only woman for me, I lean forward and place light kisses along her jawline. Her beautiful, defined jawline. My left hand tangled in her hair and pulling her head up, I run my tongue along her bottom lip and pull her in for a passionate kiss. _I love this woman more than anything._ Bracing myself on my knees, I slowly reach for the silk belt around her wrists and narrow my eyes. _Is she bluffing?_ Finding nothing to tell me to keep her in place, I tug at the silk and it unravels from her wrists.

Immediately flipping us, I find myself below her and that look in her eyes has just darkened. "Thank you." She smiles and rakes her nails down between my breasts.

Light kisses sending shivers down my spine, she moves lower and ghosts her fingers up and down my inner thigh. "I love _that,_ but I need to feel you. I need to feel you come undone beneath me." She whispers. _She's amazing. We are amazing._ "I need you to know that what you do to me is nothing short of amazing, and I want to make you feel that, too."

Pulling her up so her body is flush with mine, I give her a genuine smile and run my thumb across her cheek. "I know exactly what you do to me, Calliope. You don't ever have to worry about that." Lips connecting, I swallow her moans and tangle my fingers in her dark curls.

Callie's hand dipping between our bodies, I find myself flipping us again and I'm hovering above her on all fours. "Make me feel good." Her thumb skimming my hardened nipple, I arch my back and close my eyes. _This woman makes me feel things I never imagined possible._ Hands roaming and lips doing everything to my naked body, she runs her fingers up my inner thigh before brushing my center with the back of her hand. "Calliope." I breathe out.

"I love you, Arizona." She smiles against my skin as she runs two fingers through my soaked folds. "You are so wet."

"Oh God. F-For you, Cal. All for y-you." My breath catching in my throat every time she hits my clit, I'm trying harder than ever before to keep my body upright. Dropping my head to the crook of her neck, I gasp as she slips two fingers into my entrance. "Shit." I can barely breathe let alone talk right now, and the sensations she is creating between my legs is causing my heart rate to increase like never before. "Yes." I hiss as she thrusts deeper.

"Let me see you, Arizona." She husks as her pace quickens. Her thumb applying a little pressure exactly where I need it, I throw my head back and grind back into her hand.

"Jesus." My eyes finding her own, she bites down on her lip and smirks.

"Come for me, baby." Her left hand coming up between us, she pinches gently at my nipple and it's all I need to help me on my way.

My eyes locked on hers, I feel every nerve ending ignite in my body. "Yes, Ca-Callie. Harder, yes." My lungs and my arms burning, I'm not sure my body can handle the pleasure that is about to hit me. "Fuck, I-I I'm coming, yes… oh God."

My body jolting forward as my arousal hits its peak, she refuses to slow her pace. "That's it, baby. Ride it out."

Those words falling from her lips is all I need to hear for another orgasm to rip through me. "Fuck, Callie." My body screaming for rest, I push through and drop my hips against her own. Sitting up, I moan at the intense sensation of Callie still deep inside me. Riding her hand, she ghosts her fingers up and down my thigh and refuses to lose my gaze. Lacing my fingers with her free hand, I tighten my grip and rock hard. "Oh God, I-I'm still coming." Feeling just how deep she is inside me is making me feel lightheaded. Continuing to tighten around her fingers, I can feel her struggling to move inside me.

"I know." She smiles. "Just take it." _Oh God. Take it? I could take her all day, every day._

My body slumping forward, she slows her movements and I rest against her chest. My own breathing erratic, she runs her fingers through my hair and slowly pulls out of me. Whimpering as she does so, I groan and smile against her chest. "I love you, Calliope. All of you. Everything about you."

"I love you, too." Placing a light kiss on my head, she strokes my hair and I feel my body relax into her touch. The most amazing touch ever known to me.

* * *

The sound of my cell phone buzzing beside me caused me to jump up in a blind panic. _Thank God I didn't drink too much last night._ Focusing my eyes on the screen lit up, I unlock it and see that I have a couple of messages and an email or two. None of them are important right now. I just want to take in this moment a little longer. Callie is laying diagonally across the bed, legs and arms splayed out like she is sleeping alone. _Mm, worn out. Just what I was going for._ Checking the time, I find that it is a little after eleven and my stomach tells me that we should probably get soon food in us soon. Check out isn't until 4 pm, so I throw on some comfortable clothes and pull my hair up into a messy bun. I could use a little fresh air right now, so I quickly head into the bathroom, brush my teeth and quietly slip out of our hotel room.

Hitting the lobby, I check that I have my cell and my swipe card and exit onto the street. Yesterday I'd noticed a small bakery down the street, so that is where I'm headed right now. Callie will be thankful for the sugar rush when she wakes, and I could use the extra energy. Last night has really taken it out of me, but I'd totally do it all over again. _I'd do her all over again._

Stepping into the bakery, I scan the large wooden boards on the wall behind the counter and make a few choices. Placing my order, I watch as my donuts and other sugary treats are boxed up.

"Professor Robbins, hi." Frozen in my spot, I think about ignoring the voice behind me and simply acting stupid. _It's not me. I'm not Professor Robbins._ "Arizona?" _CAUGHT! Freaking great._ Turning, I find a face that I hadn't wanted to see. _Why? Just why?_

"Hi, Jenny." Standing before me is the one Professor that Callie hates. Honestly, I've not had a great deal of contact with her, but she tells me that Professor Sinclair is well known on campus, and its not for her educational skills or abilities.

"I thought you lived closer to campus. This is a little far out to come for donuts, no?"

"Oh." Clearing my throat I shake my head. "No, I decided to take the weekend away from campus."

"Ah, hotel?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I give her an awkward smile. "Just needed a little alone time." _I need to get out of here, right now!_ The guy behind the counter breaking our conversation, I turn and take my order from him and give him a smile. "It was great to see you, Jenny. See you around."

"Oh, sure." She gives me a smile and I head out. _That was close._ My heart pounding in my chest, I wonder what the hell would have happened if Callie had come with me. _Shit!_ A little too close for comfort, I quickly cross the street. "Arizona, wait."

Quickening my pace, I cross the street and reach the hotel entrance in record time. Hitting the elevator button repeatedly, I breathe a sigh of relief as the doors open and I step inside. Turning back and facing the doors, I find Jenny standing in the lobby, but before she can cross the distance, the doors have closed and I'm making my way up the beautiful brunette naked in my hotel room. Our hotel room.

Swiping my key card, I enter our hotel room and find Callie beginning to stir. Her brown eyes meeting mine, she stretches and gives me a smile. "Good morning, beautiful."

"It is." I smile. "I got us breakfast. Well, if you can call it that."

"Oh, I don't care what is in that box. I just need food." Pulling the cover over her naked chest, she rests her back against the headboard and pats the empty space next to her. "Come on."

Settling down beside her, I kick off my shoes and open the box of sugary food I've just bought. Offering her first choice, I simply sit and watch her. Licking her lips as she takes a mouthful of donut, I bite down on my bottom lip and close my eyes. _Nope, just enjoy your food together._

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I find my hunger has been satisfied and now we are both simply lying, holding each other. "I should really take a shower." Callie groans as she sits up and swings her legs out of the bed. "You joining me?"

"As much as I'd love to, it's probably best if I don't." I sigh.

"Oh." She pouts.

"I'll pack our things up while you shower. If I go in that bathroom with you, we will still be here five minutes before we have to check out, and we won't be wearing clothes."

"Mm, you make a good point." She smiles. Adding a little extra sway to her hips, she throws me a wink and disappears into the bathroom. _God, I want her so much._

Concentrating on the task I've given myself, I begin packing up and tidying up the clothes that are strewn around the entire room. Grabbing my panties that are hanging off of the lamp, and one of my heels that are on the table next to Callie's side of the bed, I laugh to myself. _It was definitely a good night. Maybe even the best._ Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I think back to our fun and games. Even though it was all done in playful terms, I still had that jealousy raging inside of me. The images of that woman with her hands on Callie as clear as day in my mind, I shake her from my thoughts and continue packing away our things.

The sound of a light knocking on the door stopping me in my tracks, I furrow my brow and cross the small distance to the door. _Did she order room service while I was out?_ My hand connecting with the cold metal handle, I turn it and pull the door open.

 _Oh, fuck!_ "Arizona, I'm sorry."

"Um, what are you doing here?" My mouth drying and my heart pounding I pray that this woman will leave quicker than she appeared.

"I tried calling you back before but you had already gone."

"So, you're at my door because?" My brow furrowing, I'm frozen.

"I, uh, I wanted to ask if you'd like to get coffee sometime?" Jenny smiles and I want the floor to swallow me up.

"Oh, I don't think that would be appropriate." I give her a false smile.

"Why? We are two consenting adults. I don't see the problem." She places her hand on my wrist and I shudder.

"How did you get my room number?" Removing her hand from my body, I give her a hard stare.

"I know the guy at reception. Once he knew I was your work colleague he let me up. Had to bribe him a little, but that's a small price to pay if it means I get to take you out for coffee."

 _Forward, much?_ "Oh, well I'm sorry you've wasted your time." I clear my throat and back as from the door. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Baby, did we work up that much of an appetite that you had to order roo-" Callie coming out of the bathroom in the smallest towel I've ever seen, I close my eyes and bite the inside of my mouth. _This really isn't happening. Why can't we just catch a fucking break? Seriously?_

The look on Jenny's face says all I need to know. She is horrified. "Um, Miss Torres?"

"I'm sorry, who?" Callie panics and tries to lie about who she is. "I think you have the wrong person."

"Oh, I don't think so." Jenny scoffs. Turning back to give Callie an awkward smile, the brunette looks like she is in fear of her life. "Could I speak to you outside for a moment, _Professor_ Robbins?"

Stepping out into the corridor and pulling the door over, I give her a pleading look. "Jenny, I-"

"What the hell are you doing, Arizona?" She lowers her tone and glances down the corridor. "Are you stupid?"

"Excuse me?" I laugh.

"You are in a hotel room with your student. Why?"

"Um, that has nothing to do with you." I shake my head and move back forward the door. "I trust you will keep this quiet?"

"Don't drag me into your inappropriate relationships." The head of Psychology scoffs and takes a hold of my wrist. I can see the hint of jealousy in her eyes, but I brush it off. "This is totally wrong."

"Says who? A piece of freaking paper? A shitty policy?"

"It doesn't matter what you think of it. It's there for a reason. What will happen if you two have a falling out? Do you think she would protect your job? I don't think so."

"Good thing we aren't going to be _falling out_ then _,_ huh?" I shake her hold from my wrist and move back inside the door. "This doesn't concern you."

Giving her a look, she shakes her head and points a finger at me. "We'll see about that, Arizona."

* * *

 **Hit that review button, guys. I'm loving your response so far. It's been awesome. I'm going to try to get another chapter out tonight but I can't promise anything. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cool your heels, guys. Yes, drama, but nothing too severe. Let's remember that they are in a secret relationship…therefore there is always the potential for drama in some form. Enjoy and thanks for the recent reviews. Means a tonne.**

 **Guest - This isn't an Arizona/Eliza fic. I'm sure you will find one some day soon, but at the moment, you won't find it here. Feel free to read on, but knowing that your opinion of Callie is that 'she causes nothing but trouble' I don't expect that you will.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

My heart is in my mouth. Truly. I don't even have any words of support for Arizona, and I don't even know where to begin with anything she may say to me. I'm stood in the middle of our hotel room in a towel. Glancing up at her, I can see that her mind is in overdrive, and no matter what I do or say right now, nothing will make any of this better. She's leant back against the door, and her head is in her hands. She looks so vulnerable, and nothing like the woman I woke up to this morning. _What the hell should I do?_

Moving around the room, I decide maybe it would be best to give her a couple of minutes to think. A couple of minutes to cool down. I don't want either of us to say anything we may regret, so I'm keeping quiet. Grabbing some clothes from the pile she has made on the bed, I slip on my underwear and glance back up at her. _I feel like I shouldn't be stood here like this. Like it's… wrong?_ Shaking myself from my thoughts, I pull on a pair of comfortable jeans and a loose shirt. The weather looks good today so I want to be comfortable for our journey home. _Will she even want to travel back with me?_

Oh God, what the hell are we going to do? The idea of not seeing her anymore weighing heavy on my mind, I take a seat on the edge of the bed and close my eyes. _Don't cry, Cal. Don't cry._ Too late. The tears are falling freely and I don't even know how the end of this day is going to be. I don't want to speak for fear of it all ending in this hotel room, but I don't want to leave my girlfriend stood there like she is. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Her blue eyes find mine and a single tear slips from them and travels to her jawline.

"A-Are you okay?" _What kind of question is that? Of course, she's not okay._ She gives me a sad smile and moves closer to me.

Taking a seat beside me, she takes my hand in her own and laces our fingers together. "Yeah, I think so."

"You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're hurting." I run my thumb over her knuckles and she tightens her grip. "Talk to me."

"I'm okay." She smiles. "I just, I need to think about things."

"Yeah, I guess you do." I sigh. "Whatever you decide… okay?"

"Huh?" She furrows her brow and waits for me to explain myself.

"I think you need to take some time to think about all of this. I don't believe that Jenny will keep quiet. I fully expect her to tell anyone who will listen."

"And?" There is a hint of disgust in her tone of voice and I don't know what else she expects me to say. I won't have her hurting over this.

"And I don't want this… me, to ruin your career, Arizona. I love you enough to understand that this is more about you. I don't have anything to lose."

"You don't?" She gives me an incredulous look and I know that she's misunderstood what I've said. Standing, she shrugs on her jacket and shakes her head. "I guess me being here is pointless then."

"No. Stop." I grip onto her wrist and pull her back towards me. "You know that's not what I meant."

"You said you have nothing to lose. What is this then? What are we doing?" She gives me a hard glare and I smile.

"Arizona, you know I love you. You know how much I want to be with you. I know we have been over this before, but it's actually happening now. All those worries we had? They have come true. All I'm saying is that I want you to do what you think is best. This is your career and this is your life. Me? The thought of losing you scares me to death, but this isn't about me. We both know that."

"I don't want to lose you, Callie." She sighs and pulls me up. Wrapping her arms around my waist, she presses her body against me and rests her head in her crook of my neck. "I _won't_ lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either. You have to decide what you want to do, though, before Monday."

"I know." She sighs. "I just, I really thought we could keep it to ourselves. No such luck, huh?"

"Come on, let's get you home." Pulling back, I give her my best reassuring smile and finish packing up. I can see that she is barely holding on, but Arizona likes to sometimes hide her feelings, and I'm in no position to question that right now. She could potentially lose her job on Monday, and it's all my fault.

* * *

Pulling up the drive, Arizona cuts the engine and sits quietly. It had been a silent journey almost all the way back, but I understand. My own thoughts had consumed me, and I'd held back tears more than once. I can't be upset over this, it isn't about me. What I have to do is simply be there for Arizona when she decides the best approach for this situation. If she calls me tomorrow and tells me she is ending what we have, I'd be devastated, but I'd understand. Right now, I don't see any other solution. She loves her job, and I love her being at the university. She gets her students and they get her. She would be a massive loss if she walked away from it all, and I know that I would never forgive myself for allowing her to do so. "Come on." Taking her hand, she comes out of her own thoughts and gives me a sad smile.

Climbing out of the car, we both move around to the trunk and grab our bags. I hesitate for a moment before deciding to place my bag down at the side of her car. "I think I'll head straight home, okay?"

"Okay." She drops her shoulders and heads up the steps to her porch. She looks so defeated. I haven't seen her life this for a while, and it's breaking my heart.

"Arizona?"

Turning back to face me, she has tears rolling down her face. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Giving her my best smile, she pulls her keys from her pocket and drops her bag to the floor. Slipping the key into the lock, she pushes her door open and steps inside. "Arizona?"

She turns back again and picks up her bag.

"I said, I love you."

"I know." She smiles and closes the door. I'm left stood on her driveway and the ache that settles in my stomach is enough to stop my heart if I let it. I've never felt so alone, yet so loved all at the same time. My shoulders sagging, I lift my bag and make my way to my own car. Slipping inside the tears fall hard and fast.

Am I about to lose the most amazing woman in the world because of that whore on campus? Maybe I could use a few of her own stories against her. Sure, I don't know that they are 100% true, but what proof does she have about me and Arizona? Her word against ours, right?

Hitting the gas, I pull away from the sidewalk. Glancing in my rearview mirror, I find my girlfriend stood in the window watching me go. It breaks my heart, but she needs some alone time right now. I don't want her to resent me for anything she may decide, and I don't want us to fight. We've fought enough since we met, and I'm tired of it.

Weaving through the streets of Miami, I find myself at my apartment in record time. I don't even know how I got here. I could have hit someone and not known. I'm totally zoned out right now, and I don't like it. Grabbing my bag from the passenger seat, I slide out of my car and make my way up to my apartment in the elevator. _She didn't say she loved me back._ It is playing on my mind. I know I'm reading too much into it, but still… she didn't say it back. She didn't, and it hurts.

Slipping my key into the lock, I step inside and lock my door behind me. Pulling out my cell, I send off a quick message. I need help, and I need support.

 ** _Hey, can you come by? I really need to speak to you. C x_**

 ** _Sure, you at home now? I can be there in ten. Addie x_**

 ** _Yeah. Come by as soon as you can. Thanks. C x_**

Setting my cell down on the kitchen counter, I think about sending Arizona a message. I think about it, but I decide against it. I know she's hurting, and I know that is partly my fault, but I don't have anything else to give her. I want her to be in control of this situation. I know she told me she was all in, and me the same, but now that we've been caught, she may feel differently. Me being at her place won't help her to figure anything out, if anything, we will only distract each other. Right now, distraction is the last thing we need.

Hearing a light knock on my door, I quickly close the distance and fling it open. "Oh God, Addie. I'm so happy to see you." Wrapping my arms around her neck, I pull her inside and break down. Tears flowing freely, she pulls back and places her hands on either side of my face.

"What happened, Cal?" I can see the worry on her face, but I'm struggling to catch my breath right now.

"Everything is messed up. W-We've just had an amazing night, and n-now it's ruined."

"What? How? Callie, you aren't making much sense, honey." She furrows her brow and guides me to the couch. "Slow down, yeah?"

"We've been caught." I sigh as I control my breathing and wipe the tears from my face.

"Oh, no." Her head shaking, I can see the fear in my best friend's eyes. "Please tell me you are joking?"

"No. I wish I was but… no."

"Shit, Cal. What happened?" She takes my hands in my own and tightens her grip.

"We had an amazing night. Went out dancing, had a few drinks. Then, wow!" I smile. "Just wow."

"Okay, so you had hot and steamy sex with the gorgeous blonde, then what?" She rolls her eyes playfully and I slap her arm.

"This morning, she went out for breakfast. I was asleep. She, um, let's just say she had worn me out. I was showering later and she answered the door."

"Someone was at the door? I'm guessing it wasn't a hotel worker."

"No. Like it could ever be that fucking simple." I scoff. "It was someone we both know. My heart sank, Addie. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"How do they know you weren't just visiting Arizona as a friend?" She quizzes me and I can see her point, but no… that's not likely.

"Oh, maybe because I came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel?" Raising my eyebrow, I can see Addisons facial expression change, immediately.

"Oh." Giving me an awkward look, I nod in agreement. "Who was it?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny, who?" Furrowing her brow, I can see that my best friend has drawn a blank.

"How many 'Jenny's' do we know, Addison?"

"Oh, no no no." She stands and begins pacing the floor. "You can't be serious?" _and that's the reaction I was expecting._

"Yep." I nod. "Do you see my issue?"

"She is so going to play this. She is going to bribe you, take advantage of the both of you. I know it, Cal. Hell, you probably know it yourself." Running her fingers through her hair, she stops and takes a breath. "You have to prepare Arizona."

"Arizona will be okay. She's not stupid. I just, I'm scared I'm going to lose her."

"I hate to say it, but that's a real possibility." She takes a seat again and places her hand on my knee. "Jenny isn't going to just let this go."

"I know." I sigh. "I told Arizona I'd stand by whatever decision she makes, but I don't ever want to lose her, Ads."

"I know you don't, sweetie." She gives me a sad smile. "What has Arizona said?"

"Not a lot really. I think she's in shock or something. She was silent on the way home, and then she just went inside and closed the door on me." I shrug. "She's worried and she's hurting, so I have to give her the time she needs."

"And you're okay with that? Don't you want to be there to help her through this? Work it out… together?"

"Of course I do, but it isn't that simple. She has just been caught in a hotel room with her student by one of the biggest bitches on the planet. She needs time to think about this. About us."

"You really think she would leave? Leave Miami. Leave you?"

"I don't know. She said she _wouldn't_ lose me, but is it really that easy to say that?" I question my best friend. Right now I need something that is telling me everything will be okay.

"Honestly? Anyone else, I'd tell you to back off and see how this plays out, but you two? You guys were made for each other, Cal. So, yes. I do think it is that easy for her to say. She loves you, Callie, and you love her."

"But she didn't say it back." My voice breaks and I know round two of crying is about to commence. "I said I loved her outside her place, and she just closed the door. She didn't say it back. That hurt."

"She's scared. You're scared. You should be with her." Addie stands and grabs her purse. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I furrow my brow and stand. "I want to be with her, I didn't want to leave at all, but I don't know if she wants me there right now."

"I'm dropping you at her place. You shouldn't be here, and she shouldn't be alone. You need to work this out together. I know you are just trying to give her the space that you _think_ she needs, but what she really needs, is you."

"Wow." I smile. "You don't know how much that means to me. How much _you_ mean to me, Ads. Thank you."

"Just doing my duty as a best friend." She shrugs. "You got everything you need?" Handing me my cell, keys and purse, I nod and reach for the door handle.

"I have stuff at her place."

* * *

Giving my best friend a hug, I step out of her car and wave her away. Arizona's place is in darkness and I think about turning around and walking home. _I don't want to wake her._ I have a spare key, but I'd never use it without asking her. Especially not under circumstances like these. Taking the steps to her porch, I knock lightly and wait for any sign of movement. I check the time and it's a little after seven. I know last night was a busy night, and it's perfectly possible that she is just sleeping out whatever has happened since then, but I really need to see her.

The porch light flicking on, she unbolts the door and pulls it open. "Calliope. What are you doing here?"

Her eyes puffy and red, and her face paler than usual, my heart is breaking. "Y-You didn't say you loved me back."

"Huh?"

"When I left here today, you didn't say you loved me back."

"Oh." She drops her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"For worrying you." Toying with the hem of her oversized tee, her eyes find mine and I give her a smile. "I just wasn't sure it was what you wanted to hear right now."

"I'll _always_ need to hear how much you love me." Stepping closer to her, I glance around her street and check nobody is around. "Can I come in, please?"

"Of course." Stepping aside, I move past her and wait for her to lock up. Glancing around the room, I find her blanket strewn over the couch. "You've been sat here in the darkness alone?"

"Yeah. Pathetic isn't it." She scoffs and moves back to the couch. "The darkness seemed the best option when I got home."

"I didn't want to leave you alone. I just wasn't sure if me being here would help you to think."

"I've already thought." She shrugs. "I know what I'm going to do."

"W-What?" Terrified for the answer, I take a seat on the opposite end of the couch and hold my breath.

"I'm not losing you, Calliope. I've spent my life without you, and I cannot spend the rest of it that way. I just, I can't."

"I don't want to lose you either. What are we going to do?" I release the breath I've been holding.

"If I have to leave my job, then that is what I'll do." _Wow, not what I was expecting._

"You can't do that, Arizona. I won't let you." I shake my head and take her hands into my own. "There has to be another way.

"I don't see another way. Do you?" She raises an eyebrow and I know that she is right. What options do we actually have?

"N-No." I sigh. "But, maybe we should wait and see how things play out on Monday? I mean, if Jenny doesn't go to the top guy first thing, maybe she won't?"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Right now, I don't know what I believe. But we can only try, right?" I suggest. "We could always act like we aren't together anymore. I know it isn't ideal, but if Jenny falls for it, then we are in the clear, right?"

"I guess." She agrees. "I don't see it working out that way, but either way, I'll lose my job. Whether it is me going to them, or her going to them, it will have the same outcome. I guess your way of thinking could work."

"Just another bump in the road, huh? Eventually, everything will come good."

"God, I hope you are right." She tightens her grip on my hands and smiles. "I hated the idea of being without you tonight."

"I did, too." I smile and settle back on the couch. Pulling her body into mine, she places her head on my chest and sighs. "Addison brought me by. She's a good friend."

"She is. I'm glad that you have someone like her around for you."

"You know, she's here for you too." Running my fingers through her blonde curls, I feel the tension leave her body.

"Yeah, that's nice but I'm used to dealing alone, and it's fine with me."

"But you don't have to deal alone. I'm here for you, Arizona. I support you whatever you decide to do."

"I know." She glances up and her eyes find mine. "I love you, Calliope Torres."

"I love you too." Sitting up a little, I press my lips to hers and she melts into my touch. "Let's go to bed. We could both use a good night sleep. We have tomorrow together before the hurricane hits. We should make the most of the downtime."

"Come on." Taking my hands, she stands and pulls me up. "I was going to sleep here tonight. I couldn't bare the thought of my bed without you in it."

"One day, neither of us will have to worry about that anymore." I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. My front pressing into her back, I guide us both towards the stairs and climb them slowly.

"Yeah, one day. I'd like that."

* * *

 **Hit the review button, guys. Yes, there will be an element of drama coming, but it won't be between the girls. It will be around them and they will be a part of it. Look forward to your thoughts and opinions. Peace out. Xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the delay in updating, guys. Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapter. You're all awesome! X**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I'd never felt so uncertain about my future… ever. Yesterday I'd spent the day with Callie, and it was amazing as usual. We didn't talk much about what had happened on Saturday at the hotel. We just wanted a day with no interruptions, and a day to just be. We knew a storm would be brewing come Monday morning, and knowing that there was nothing we could do about it had left us feeling a little helpless. I could see Callie was struggling to be herself around me, and I hated it. She's struggling, and I don't want her to be. I hate seeing her with a constant worry in those brown eyes. It takes away from the beauty of them.

We had made the wise decision last night to stay at our own places. It was Callie's idea, but I agreed. At least we won't look as suspicious if I'm seen leaving her place, or her leaving mine. I fully expect to walk onto campus today and have my belongings handed to me before I can make it through the front entrance, but right now, there is no use worrying about it. I feel sick enough as it is. Last night I barely slept, I look like I have an illness, and I don't want today to happen. I really don't want it to happen.

It's not only about me. No, it's about Callie too. I don't want other students asking her things or joking with her about us. It's hard enough being a student, so she doesn't need me and my issues on top of her own.

Slowing my pace as I come within view of the campus, I take a deep breath and pull out my cell.

 ** _All okay so far? Xx_**

 ** _Yes. No funny looks or crude comments so far. C x_**

 ** _Good. Let's hope it stays that way. Xx_**

 ** _I love you. C x_**

 ** _I love you, too. Xx_**

Hitting the delete button on my message tab, I watch as they disappear one by one. I don't trust Jenny, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if she tried to dig a little deeper. I hate that I'm going to have to deny Callie, but she asked me to do this. We talked on Saturday night when she came by, and she asked me to erase her from my life as much as possible. No texts. No calls. Luckily for me, I know her cell number so I don't have to store it in my cell for the time being.

Pushing through the heavy entrance doors, everything seems normal. The usual students acting up in the corridors, and the usual professors pulling their hair out in the corners of their classrooms. _Just act normal. Everything will be okay._ Smiling as I pass some of my colleagues, they give one back and I head off to my office. Planning on burying my head in a tonne of paperwork, I quicken my pace and head towards the stairs.

 _If I can get through today without anything happening, this may not be as bad as I thought._

* * *

Settled in my office, the day had been okay so far. I'd taken my usual Monday morning class, and although I'd struggled to keep my eyes off of Calliope, we both sensed the tension between us and managed to act as professional as possible. We had to. If we wanted to keep this going... _us_ going, then we simply had to. Pulled from my work by the sound of my cell buzzing, I glance down and find a familiar number scrolling across the top.

 ** _I won't make it to my session today. Sorry. C x_**

 ** _Oh, that sucks. Xx_**

 ** _Sorry, I just think it's best if we don't spend unnecessary time together. C x_**

 ** _Sure. Xx_**

 ** _I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. C x_**

 ** _I'm not. Just wanted to see you. I'll live, though. Xx_**

 ** _I'm headed down to the music room when my classes have finished. Maybe you could happen to pass by? C x_**

 ** _Oh, I don't know. I'm awfully busy ;) Xx_**

 ** _Sure you are. C x_**

Deleting my recent conversation with Callie, I smile and get back to my work. I've refilled my coffee cup, and I have everything I need to see me through for the next couple of hours.

A light knock on my door causes me to freeze, but when I look up, I find a familiar face, and I settle back into my seat. "Hi, Addison. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just checking in." She shrugs and moves inside my office.

"Checking in?" I furrow my brow.

"Yeah." Taking a seat, she crosses her legs and sips on her own coffee. "Callie asked me to check that you are okay."

"That's really sweet of you both, but I'm okay. Nothing going on here." I smile and get a little more comfortable. "Is Callie okay?"

"She's, um… coping." Addison smiles and I know that she is looking out for her best friend. "Do you think _she_ has said anything yet?"

Lowering my voice, I shake my head. "No, I'm sure if she had, I'd know about it by now."

"Callie has told you all about her, right?" The red head questions as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "She's not going to let this go."

"Why would she ruin this? Us? I don't even know her. I'd never do that to someone else. Especially when it is none of my business." Removing my glasses, I close my eyes and rub at my forehead. _The last thing I need right now is a headache to go with the pain in my ass._

"Because you aren't like her, Arizona. She's very forward. Likes to get what she wants. She's been around this place once or twice."

"So I've heard." I scoff. "Maybe it will all blow over."

"God, I hope so." She sighs. "Just… watch your back. I don't trust that woman."

"Thanks, Addison. You're a good friend to Callie."

"I'm your friend too, Arizona. Remember that." She smiles and stands from her seat. "You know you can ask Callie for my number if you ever need to talk. Anyone in Callie's life, is in my life, too."

"Thank you." Giving her a genuine dimpled smile, Callie best friend stands and leaves my office without another word.

Who'd have thought that Addison would be okay with all of this? After the way we got off on the wrong foot, I'm happy that she has taken to me. I'm not a bad person. I'm not someone who appears in people's lives and turns it upside down, at least, not intentionally anyway. Jenny seems to be one of those people, and I really don't like it.

I know this isn't going to blow over. That was just me trying to put on a brave face. I also know that no matter what, I refuse to lose Callie. I won't allow it to happen. Lifting my cell from my desk, I unlock the screen and send off a message to the only person who matters in my world right now.

 ** _Hi, beautiful. Addie came by to see me. Thank you for checking up, but don't worry about me. I miss you. Xx_**

 ** _Got to make sure my favourite girl is doing okay. I miss you, too. C x_**

Smiling at my screen, I hear the clearing of a throat coming from the door and glance up. _Seriously?_ "What do _you_ want?" I roll my eyes and slip my cell into my blazer pocket.

"Is that any way to speak to the woman knows your darkest secrets?"

"Oh, please." I scoff. "Stay out of my life, Jenny. I don't even know you."

"But you'll know me soon." She smiles and I furrow my brow in confusion. "Let me take you out to dinner?"

"Excuse me?" I genuinely laugh at her suggestion.

"Let me take you out to dinner." She shrugs and I can see that she is being deadly serious. _Is she for real?_

"What planet are you on, Jenny?"

"Oh, come on. No one _ever_ says no to me." She moves further into my office and takes a seat on the edge of my desk.

"Mm, so I've heard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I can see the confusion written all over her face. _Does she really not know about the rumours around here?_

"Look, I'm sure you are a lovely person. I just, you're not my type. I'm sorry. I'm not going to go out with you just because you think I should."

"You haven't broken it off with Callie, have you?"

"That is none of your business." I give her a hard look but she doesn't budge.

"I'm sure it would be Dean Anderson's business, no?" She raises an eyebrow and I can't help but want to punch this woman.

"Are you bribing me?" I ask. "Seriously?"

"No. I'm asking you out on a date." She stands and moves towards my office door.

"And I'm telling you… NO!" Shaking my head, I focus my eyes on the desk in front of me. "I have a lot to do here so if you could go away, I'd be forever grateful."

"Think about it, Arizona. Is _she_ really worth your job? I'll come by tomorrow. I'm sure you will have decided by then." The anger rising through my body, I bite the inside of my cheek and concentrate on my breathing.

She really is a piece of work. A piece of work who _won't_ have the last laugh. No way.

* * *

I'd never been so grateful that I didn't have any more classes today. I've spent the past two hours sitting in my office thinking long and hard about the decisions I have to make. I refuse to live my life in secret, and I refuse to be bribed by a woman I barely know. It's not happened before so it's not about to start happening now. I'm a wonderful person, I know that. I'd never think about meddling in someone else's relationship. Forbidden or not. I just cannot deny who I am, or who I'm with any longer.

My foot hitting the ground floor of the main department, I straighten myself out and move down the corridor. I quicken my pace for fear of changing my mind, even though I know that _that_ won't happen. I have to do this. I have to do what I believe is right. No matter the outcome, this is the right thing to do.

Curling my hand into a fist, I knock on the hardwood door in front of me and take a deep breath. "Come in" being sternly spoken, I enter and move closer towards the desk. "Ah, Professor Robbins. It's great to see you. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Dean Anderson." I take a seat across from him and cross my legs. _Just be honest and don't crumble._ I don't generally do very well with authority and I have been known to cry, but not today. I cannot and I will not.

"What can I do for you?" He gives me a genuine smile and I clear my throat.

"I have something I'd like to give you." I smile. "Before I do, I want you to know that you run a wonderful University, and I have felt nothing but welcome and respected by the staff."

"Okay." He furrows his brow.

"Unfortunately, after an incident at the weekend, I have come here today to hand in my resignation."

"Before you hand me that envelope, maybe we could discuss this further?" He raises his eyebrow and I simply nod in agreement.

"Sure, but it isn't going to change anything. When you know why I am resigning, you will be happy that I've done so."

"Okay. What is your reason for resignation?"

"Since joining the staff here at Mount University, I have been in a relationship."

"That's wonderful. You are from out of town, right?"

"Yes. Yes, I am, but it's the person I've been in a relationship with." I state as I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "It's a student."

"Ah. I see." He removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "And who is this student?"

"I don't feel that she is relevant to this conversation." I shake my head and refuse to budge.

"She?"

"Yes." I give a nod and hand over the envelope. "I can't help how I feel, and I know that our relationship isn't possible whilst I'm here, and she is a student here." Standing, I straighten myself out and move towards the door. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"Wait, Arizona." Dean Anderson stands and walks towards me. "You said that you have been in a relationship since you arrived here?"

"Yes," I respond and he gives a nod.

"So, _before_ you took the job here?" Raising an eyebrow, I study his face. _Does he want me to lie?_

"Um-"

"And it is clear that you have remained professional so far…"

"Oh, of course." I nod. "Nobody knew until we were caught by another professor a few days ago."

"Well, if you were already in a relationship with?"

"Callie."

"Callie Torres?" He smiles. "I know Callie well. Her father, well… that's not important right now, but if you are telling me that you two have been together for a while, then I see no problem here. Callie's grades are excellent right now, and her father is extremely happy with her progress. She is twenty-one, and she has a strong head on her shoulders."

"Wait, are you saying w-what I think you're saying?" I give him a glare and he simply smiles. "I don't have to leave my position?"

"Not at all. Yes, it is frowned upon, and we aren't too fond of relationships starting whilst on campus, but you have been together longer than you have been working here… so, I'll be sure to discard of your letter of resignation." Throwing me a wink, I simply stare in disbelief.

"Um, wow. Okay." I nod and smile. Extending my hand, I thank him and breathe a sigh of relief. "Really, thank you."

"No problem, Professor Robbins. Have a wonderful week."

"Sure. You too." Grasping the brass handle, I turn it and move to leave the office.

"Oh, and who was the member of staff who caught you two? I don't want them causing any problems."

"Oh, it's not important." I stop and think about it for a second. _Screw her, she's a bitch._ "Actually, it was Professor Sinclair."

"Ah, okay. Leave it with me. I will be sure to put her straight. Goodbye, Professor Robbins."

"Goodbye, Dean Anderson."

Stepping out into the corridor, I can't quite believe how my day has ended. _Holy shit! I'm off the hook. We are in the clear. Jesus Christ!_ Heading off down the corridor with a smile on my face, I quicken my pace and remember the invitation I received from Callie earlier in the day. It's going to be strange, I know that, but it will be amazing. Knowing that today I will walk out of here _with_ my girlfriend is making my head spin. _Oh, I have to book dinner reservations for us during the week._ Why? Because I can.

 _I have to find Callie. I have to see her right now..._

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. I love reading all of your reviews. They mean a tonne.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guest - I can assure you, it's not ending yet! :)**

 **Thanks for your reviews for the previous chapter.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

I hate this. Not knowing how Arizona is or if someone has pulled her into the Dean's office. It's killing me. I want to see her, but I called off my session with her, and now I'm beginning to regret it. I don't know if she will want to see me this evening, or ever again if Jenny gets her way, but I miss her. _I miss her so much._ I know we have agreed to keep some distance between us for the time being, and yes, it was my idea, but I don't want to. I want to go to her place tonight and fall asleep in her warm bed with her arms wrapped around me. _Yeah, like that is going to happen anytime soon._

Pulling myself from my own depressing thoughts, I grab my composition book and head off down to the music room. _I need the piano today. It's definitely a piano kinda day._ Smiling to myself, I pull my rucksack up over my shoulder and disappear from the shitty world around me. Shitty because I have to live my life in secret, and shitty because of some stupid freaking policy. _Fuck the policy. She's mine and that's that._

Reaching the room that is my only place of comfort right now, I push the door open and breathe a sigh of relief. _God, it's like coming home._ The smell of the wood surrounding me, I move further into the room and feel all of the anxiety and tension leave my body. _If I can't have Arizona, I'll have the next best thing…. My music._ Running my fingers over the black and white keys, I feel a sense of calm run through my body. _This is my only other love. Music and Arizona._ Those… coupled together? It's like the perfect life. _If only it were that simple._

I'd spent most of the day worrying. I'd spent it wondering if I would see her this week, or this month. At one point, I'd even thought about breaking up with her. Not because I wanted to, no, but because I couldn't bare the heartache it would cause us both down the line. We shouldn't be together, I know that, but we are and it works so freaking well. Why would I want to change that? Truth is, I don't. I don't because she is all I've ever wanted…and more. I couldn't imagine my life without her in it, but when Jenny gets her way, and she will, I know the shit will hit the fan and we will both be left heartbroken.

Am I willing to accept the devastation that would come from continuing our relationship? Yes. A million times… yes. Why? Because I would die a thousand times to spend one more night with Arizona. I truly would. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. She causes my breath to leave my body when I see her. How could I turn that down? How could I dismiss what we have and allow other people to win? Is it jealousy with Jenny? Is it sheer disgust? I don't know. I don't know, and right now… I don't care. She is the least of my worries. She may be the cause of my worries, but right now I'm worried about my girlfriend. My Arizona. Whatever she is to me. I don't even know anymore.

Taking a seat behind the only thing that is real in my life right now, I run my fingers across the keys and close my eyes. This truly is the only other place I feel safe, other than in Arizona's arms. Sometimes it's indescribable, but it just makes it so much better. I want her even when I'm with her. I miss her when I'm lay beside her. I crave her touch when I'm snuggled in her arms. She's intoxicating. A drug. One that I'd happily spend my life addicted to.

* * *

I can smell her. I can smell her and she's not even here. I've spent the last thirty minutes crying into my piano, and now I'm hallucinating. It's not right. None of this is right. I shouldn't have to sit crying about the woman I love. Not when she loves me back. I know this is the end for us. Jenny won't fall for the whole 'split' story, and I wouldn't expect her to. I also can't ask Arizona to leave her job. I'd never do that. It wouldn't be fair to her. Her job is what brought us together. I just wish there was another way.

"Arizona," I whisper as I continue to be assaulted by her intoxicating scent. _God, I wish she was here._ I need to feel her. I need something of her to grasp onto. It's the only thing keeping me alive right now. That's just how much I love her and cannot bear to be without her.

"Calliope." The sound of her voice causing me to snap my head up, I see her standing in the doorway. _She's here. She actually came._ Smiling, I motion for her to come inside.

"Hey." I stand and move towards her. Quickly realising that I cannot be near her, I stop myself on the spot and give her a sad smile. "You okay?"

"I guess." She shrugs.

"Did something happen?" My brow furrowing, my heart sinks into my stomach. "Oh God, they know, don't they?"

"Yeah." She sighs and runs her fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Fuck," I mutter. It's all I have to give right now. I've never been so terrified in my life. _She's come to break up with me. She's leaving Miami and I'll never see her again._ "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." She simply states and takes my hand in her own. "Come on. Let's go home, Calliope."

"Where even is home?" I scoff and she pulls me into a strong embrace.

"Wherever you want it to be." She smiles as she rests her head in the crook of my neck. "My place or yours, beautiful?"

"What?" I'm totally confused right now.

"Where would you like to go? Your apartment? My house? You choose."

"I don't want to do this." I shake my head and pull out of her embrace. "I _can't_ do this. Go home, Arizona."

Moving away from her, I feel the loss of contact immediately. I've never felt so alone in all of my life. She's stood giving me a strange kind of smile and I'm totally thrown by her behaviour. "What?"

"I said… let's go home. What's the problem?" She smirks and I simply grab my rucksack and move towards the door.

"The problem is that I'm not doing this. I can't and I won't let you leave. It's too hard, Arizona. I don't care if it's forbidden and I don't care if it's 'against the rules'. Right now? I couldn't give a shit." My anger rising, I take a deep breath and continue to move towards the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow or something, I just, I cannot do this right now. I just can't. I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't." Shaking my head, I move past her but she grabs my wrist and grips tight.

"Stop! Just stop, please?"

"Arizona, I can't be here right now. They know, and now you are going to lose your job. You have no reason to be in Miami and I get that. I really do. Just please let me have one more day to take it all in. I know I'm going to lose you. I resigned myself to that fact on Saturday. We can pretend all we want but what's the point? It's only going to hurt so much more. I cannot take any more hurt. Not where you are concerned. I love you too much."

"Have you finished?" She gives me a knowing look and I stare at her. Her blue eyes staring straight into my soul.

"Finished what?"

"Your rant?" She laughs.

"My rant? Do you think this is funny?" _How can this not bother her? How can she think that everyone knowing is funny?_

"No, it's not funny." She moves closer to me and places her hands either side of my face. "Can we just go home?"

"Why are you not bothered? How are you even still on campus?" I question as I pull away from her and grab my rucksack.

"Because everything is okay." She shrugs and takes my hand in her own. "I'm not losing my job."

"Wait, what?" I stop her from pulling me across the room and she turns to face me.

"We have some things to discuss. You know, get our story straight and then everything will be okay. Everything _is_ okay."

"What story?"

"Our story." She smiles. "The most beautiful story in the world."

* * *

Reaching Arizona's front door, I could see that she was desperate to get inside. She had power walked the entire way home, and dragged me along behind her. I don't know what has gotten into her, but she seems… happy? I don't understand how she can be happy when we have both just been outed by that bitch, Jenny. I'm not sure I've ever been so confused. Pulling me inside and slamming the door shut behind us, Arizona throws her bag to the floor and guides me over to the couch. _What the hell is going on?_ "Arizona?"

"Mm?" She mumbles against my lips as she drags me down on top of her.

"I think we need to talk."

"We can talk later, Calliope." She whispers as her lips trail down my neck and to that sweet spot that drives me insane. _Stand your ground, Torres._

Pulling back, I look into her eyes and see nothing but love and happiness. "No, we need to talk now."

"Why?" Get brow furrows and I give her a look.

"Why do you think? You have just told me that everything is okay, but we have been outed. How are you okay with all of this?"

Sitting up on her elbows, she gives me a smile and brushes a stray curl from her face. "Callie, I have you on top of me, and I'm going to do very dirty things to you. You _really_ want to do this now?" I can see the frustration on her face, but I need to know what is going on.

"Yeah, I _do_ want to do this now," I state before climbing off of her. "As much as I want what you have just suggested, I think we should talk."

"Okay." She sighs and sits up beside me. "Everything is okay, Calliope."

"But how?"

"Jenny came by my office earlier. Let's just say that she is very forward. I think we kinda knew that, though."

"Yeah" I laugh and run my fingers through my hair. "So, what did she say?"

"First she asked me to go to dinner with her. I shot that down right away. Then she mentioned you and said I hadn't broken it off. I didn't give her anything. I just told her it was none of her business. Then she brought up Dean Anderson."

"Oh." I sigh.

"So, I went to Dean Anderson myself." She shrugs and my eyes widen. "I took him my letter of resignation."

"What? Arizona, what the hell have you done? You resigned?" Scoffing, I stand and pace the floor. "I don't believe this."

"Callie, calm down." She tries to diffuse my impending Spanish rant. "Please, just listen to me."

"Fine. Let me hear all about the stupid decision you made!" I spit and stand with my hands on my hips. _I seriously don't believe what is happening._

"I told him everything. About how we had been in a relationship since I took the job and how we were caught at the hotel. I even told him who it was that caught us. He, um, he kinda asked me to lie."

"What do you mean?" I furrow my brow and take a seat.

"He said that if we'd been dating since _before_ I started at the university then everything was okay."

"So you said we'd been in a relationship since before?"

"Yeah, it was as if he was telling me to say it, even though he knew it wasn't the truth."

"He's not a bad guy." I smile. "I still didn't expect him to be okay with it, though."

"When he knew who I was dating, he just smiled. Said he knows you well."

"Yeah?" I smile. "My father has done a lot for the university." _Oh god._ The realisation hitting me square in the chest, I feel my heart beginning to pound.

"What's wrong?" Arizona has clearly spotted the colour draining from my face, and she stares at me with complete confusion. "Callie?"

"M-My father. Oh no." Shaking my head, I run my hand over my face and take a deep breath. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What? What about your father?" _This was supposed to be a happy evening, but the realisation that my father speaks to the Dean on a weekly basis, I know that it is only a matter of time before he turns up at my apartment._ I don't say anything. I just sit in silence. I need a moment to take in what has just happened. Both the good and the bad.

"I, Uh-" Cutting myself off, I pull at my fingers and rest my head back against the couch. "Nothing."

"What is it, Cal?" She questions again. "This was supposed to be an amazing outcome. Did you not want us public? I thought you did."

"Arizona." My tone a little harsh, she stands and moves into the kitchen.

"You never wanted us to be public, did you? Was I supposed to stay as your dirty little secret? Is that what you like about this? Us? The thrill? The thrill, but without the commitment?"

"What?" Standing from my seat, I follow her. "Don't be ridiculous. I want nothing more than to be public with you. I want to take you out to dinner and go to the movies and I don't want to have to do that out of town. It's just-"

"It's just what, Callie?"

"My family don't know about me. They don't know that I'm into women." I state and pull myself up on a stool.

"Oh." She drops her gaze and focuses on the cold marble between us. "Um, do you think it will be a problem?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough, though."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that stuff. I just, I couldn't understand why you weren't happy. I thought you would be thrilled."

"I am, Arizona." Taking her hand in my own, I tighten my grip. "I want to be out there with you. I just didn't think about what else would come with that."

"I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you before I went to the Dean." She shakes her head and sighs. "I should have talked to you."

"No, you didn't expect him to be okay with it. You thought you were about to walk away from your job. That was your own decision. Don't feel bad." I give her a sad smile and run my thumb over her knuckles.

"Is this going to cause problems?"

"Probably." I give a sarcastic laugh. "But I can't help who I fall in love with, and my family will understand that."

"And if they don't?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Then it's their loss." Stepping down from the stool, I move back into the living room. "Come on. Let's sit for a while. We can sort this out when the time comes."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've just been given the okay to love my girlfriend openly, and right now, I just want to snuggle and hold you."

 _I don't know what is going to happen, but what difference does it make right now? Daddy doesn't know anything, so for now… we will just be._

* * *

 **Hit the button, guys. Looking forward to your reviews as always. X**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for your recent reviews.**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Two weeks. Two weeks since I walked into the Dean's office and offered him my resignation. Two weeks since me and Callie have spoken about the worry she faces regarding her parents. I try to bring it up, but she shoots me down straight away. I get that she is worried, but I feel as though she may be a little angry with me. I should have spoken to her, I know that, but it all happened so quick, and I wasn't sure if what was happening was even real. I was so gobsmacked, I didn't have time to filter what he was saying to me.

I'd walked into that office with every intention of leaving my job. Leaving my job so I could be with her. Honestly, the thought that her family didn't know about her sexuality had never crossed my mind. Maybe I should have worked everything out with her before I wrote up my letter. Maybe I should have tried harder. _Try harder? You haven't exactly done anything wrong._

Although we both felt a little more comfortable with each other around campus, we had continued to keep things quiet. Yes, we don't have to, but right now Callie doesn't need the extra pressure or the extra worry. She has enough going on in that beautiful head of hers.

Tonight, though, we are headed out to dinner and then we are stopping by one of the local bars. It's her favourite, but I don't care as long as I'm with her. Yes, people will see us, and yes they will probably have all kinds to say, but we aren't doing anything wrong. The people that can ruin us know and that is all that matters.

 ** _Hey, you almost finished? I'm just packing up for the day. A x_**

Smiling to myself with the knowledge that we have an entire weekend together, I pull my bag over my shoulder and do another take of my office.

 ** _You go on ahead. I'll see you later. C x_**

 ** _But we had planned to head home together. A x_**

 ** _Yeah. I just want to stay back and study a little longer. C x_**

And there it is. She's avoiding me. She's avoided me on and off over the last couple of weeks. I know she has. I just hoped that tonight would be different. I'd hoped that she would let her hair down and we could enjoy our weekend together. Last weekend we were supposed to spend it at my place, but something came up and I only caught Callie for a few hours on Saturday afternoon. I'd asked her to stay for dinner, but she'd insisted that she had to get back. Deciding that I didn't want an argument, I let her be and hoped she would come around eventually.

 ** _Okay. I'll see you tonight, though? A x_**

 ** _Sure. C x_**

She's going to cancel, I know she is. _I guess she wasn't as ready for all of this as I thought she was._ During this past week, the lack of Callie in my life _had_ made me wonder if what I said to her was right. Is she afraid of commitment? Did she just want to keep me as her secret until she got bored and broke it off? I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, but she hasn't really given me much else to work with. I want to talk to her, but she doesn't seem to be up for that option right now. Do I just wait it out? Do I let her be and wait for her call? I don't know. What I do know, though, is that this all needs sorting. It needs fixing before it becomes unfixable.

* * *

Four hours later and I'm preparing for my night out with Callie. I haven't heard from her yet, but I'm sure if she wasn't coming by, she would have at least sent me a text and told me. _She would have told me, right?_ Now a little worried, I pull my cell from my purse and send off a quick message.

 ** _Hey, I'm almost ready. What time are you coming by? A x_**

 ** _Almost ready for what? C x_**

 ** _Our night out? Dinner, remember? A x_**

 ** _Crap. I totally forgot. C x_**

My heart sinking into my stomach, I drop down onto the couch and sigh. _She actually forgot._ I know she is dealing right now, but I don't want her to push me away. I don't want her to give up what we have when she has no idea how her parents will react. Dean Anderson clearly hasn't told her father, because we would know about it by now.

 ** _Never mind. See you through the week. A x_**

 ** _I'm sorry. C x_**

 ** _It's fine. A x_**

That's a lie. None of this is _fine._ I just don't want to fight right now. Heading off to my bedroom, I slip my dress off and bring it up over my head. _Well, that was a waste of time._ Throwing my cell down onto the bed, I throw on some comfortable clothes and head off to the bathroom. It's almost eight, and I don't see the point in being awake for much longer. It's been a long and hard two weeks, and right now I don't know what to do with myself.

Brushing my teeth and throwing my freshly curled hair up into a messy bun, I take a look at myself in the mirror. The tiredness evident on my face, I know that tonight will just be another one of those nights where I toss and turn. I've had a few of those lately, but as always, Callie doesn't want to talk right now.

Shutting off the lights, I climb into bed… alone. Alone like I have for the majority of my time since my conversation with the Dean. Settled back, I pull the cover up over me and stare up at the darkened ceiling above me. I can make out her face, but it's not enough. I want to see her, but she let me down tonight, and right now, I'm a little angry. _Of course, I am. I have every right to be._ Closing my eyes, I try to stem the flow of tears I know is about to come. The burn in my throat as a lump approaches, I turn on my side and allow the darkness, the sadness, and some much needed sleep to take over me.

* * *

Last night had been hard going. The hardest since I met the beautiful brunette who I cannot get off of my mind. I've never felt so detached from another person. Considering we were strong only weeks ago, I feel like I don't even know her. I'm not sure I even know myself anymore. I took a job, fell in love with my student, told my boss, and now? Now I seem to be alone to deal with my thoughts.

Honestly, I thought Callie would have taken it so much better than this. I thought she would run into my arms and never let me go. Seems the total opposite has happened. The day I gave Dean Anderson her name, I felt proud. I was proud to call her my girlfriend. Hell, I'm pretty sure she is my world. That pride had totally crumbled into nothing last night when she _actually_ forgot that we had a date. I'd booked a table at a beautiful Italian, and the plan was to go dancing and come home to snuggle with each other. I just wanted to be with her. I just wanted to tell her how much I love her and stare into those amazing brown eyes. What did I get? A night alone, crying myself to sleep. _Yeah, those tears I tried to stop? It didn't happen._

Now? Now I find myself walking the streets of Miami with no idea where I'm going. I don't know the place too well, but I could use the fresh air right now. It's almost midday and I haven't had a single word from Callie. _Wow, she really is pushing me away._ I don't usually tend to hang around waiting for people, but Callie is different. She makes me want to hang around for her. She makes me want to beg and grovel, but I'm not going to. If she can avoid me as much as she has, and she can forget about our plans together, then I can give her what she wants. Space. She can have all the space she needs because, in this moment, I'm kinda done.

Maybe she will come to realise what we have, and maybe she won't. I don't really want to be the one who has pined for her day in, day out when she is sat laughing with friends. I don't want to be the one who is left heartbroken because the space she needed has given her time to get over me without me even knowing it. I don't want any of that.

Pulling out my cell, I decide to check in with one of my friends from back home.

 ** _Hey, how's it going? I miss you guys. A x_**

 ** _Hey, Zo. Things are good here. How's the job? Everything you wished for? Alex_**

 ** _It was. I'm not so sure anymore. You should come visit sometime. A x_**

 ** _Sure. Want me to call you later tonight? Alex_**

 ** _That would be awesome. A x_**

I miss my friends from back home, I won't lie. I miss them, but taking this job was the right choice for me. At least, I thought it was. My entire time spent here so far has been with Callie, and now that she seems to be distant, I realised I have no one. No one at all. The one person I'd gotten to know has turned out to be not so nice, and although I spend my days with other colleagues, I don't feel that any of them are actual friends. It's true… they are simply colleagues. Reaching the entrance of a local park, I make my way inside and try to clear my mind.

My cell phone ringing, I pull it out and my heart misses a beat. Callie's name flashing on my screen, I think twice before hitting the green button. " _Hello_?"

" _Hey, it's me_." She sounds a little perkier than she has recently. " _Can I come see you_?"

" _Um, I'm a little busy right no_ w." My tone a little harsh, I don't mean to speak to her that way, but I'm still angry with her.

" _Oh, okay_." She sighs. " _Tonight then_?"

" _Sorry but tonight doesn't work for me either_." I simply state and continue walking through the park.

" _O… kay. Is everything alright, Arizona_?" I can hear the worry in her voice and it almost makes me laugh.

" _I don't know, Callie. You tell me?_ "

" _What is that supposed to mean_?" She scoffs. Does she really not get it?

" _You really don't see the problem here?_ " I ask, genuinely intrigued.

" _I'm sorry I've been a little busy, but I'd like to see you tonight._ "

" _No, you haven't been a little busy, you've been avoiding me."_

" _I-I haven't._ " She denies. " _I've had a lot of work on._ "

" _Okay. If that's how you want to play this, then fine. You can't just pick me up and drop me when it suits you, Callie. This doesn't work like that._ " Hitting the end call button, I end the conversation before it becomes heated. The anger rising inside me, I figure I've had enough of being out in public and decide to head back home. Locked away at home is probably the best place for me right now. It seems to be what I do best lately.

* * *

" _Hey, Alex. It's so good to hear your voice."_

" _Hey, Zo. It's good to hear from you, too. When are you coming back here to visit us?_ " I know it's a genuine question, I can tell by his tone of voice.

" _You can't be missing me that much."_ I laugh. " _I've only been gone for what? Four months."_

 _"Four months is long enough, Zo. I have no one to go drinking with anymore. It's almost depressing."_ He sighs and I smile into my cell.

" _I should have been in touch before now. I'm sorry."_

 _"Take it you've been busy?"_

 _"Yeah."_ I sigh. " _You could say that."_

 _"You've met someone already? Jeez, didn't take you long, huh?"_ He laughs and I roll my eyes. _"What happened to the whole leaving town for work and nothing more speech you gave me?"_

 _"I couldn't help it, Alex. She's amazing."_

 _"You love her, don't you?"_ I know he's raising his eyebrow and I'm not quite sure what to give him right now. He's my best friend, and I could use the support.

" _I do. I really do. It's just, well, I thought we were good, you know? I'm not entirely sure she feels the same way."_

 _"What makes you think that?"_ He asks, genuine concern in his voice.

 _"She's one of my students. It's okay, she's twenty-one, and the university knows."_ I sigh and he remains silent. _"I told them two weeks ago that we were together. I'd gone there to resign, that's how strong I thought we were."_

 _"Why the sudden change of heart?"_

 _"She freaked when I told her they knew. I didn't know her family didn't know about her sexuality. It never even came into my mind. Turns out her father is very friendly with the university, and the Dean."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Yeah, oh!"_ I scoff. _"She's been avoiding me since it happened. She even forgot that I was taking her to dinner last night. I was sat here almost ready to go, and she was totally oblivious. I spent last weekend pretty much alone, and so far, this weekend is likely to be the same."_

 _"Have you tried talking to her? Sounds like you have it bad for her, Zo."_

 _"Yeah, she doesn't give me anything. Says she's fine and that she's just busy. I've tried for two weeks, Alex."_

 _"So what are you going to do?"_

 _"I don't know but if this doesn't work out between us, I can't stay in Miami. I can't be here knowing that I will see her most days."_

 _"Seriously, dude. You have to speak to her."_ He states and I know that he is right.

" _If she knows I want to talk, she won't come over."_

 _"So, don't ask her over to talk. Once she's at your place, you can make her listen. Simple."_

 _"Mm, or she could just walk out. That's more likely to happen."_

 _"You won't know unless you try."_

" _You're right, Alex."_

 _"I know I am. I'm always right, Zo. Now, get off this line and call your girl. Call her, text her, just get her over to your place."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Let me know how it goes, yeah?"_

 _"Of course. Take care of yourself, Alex."_

Ending the call, I sit for a few minutes and think about what has just been said. Alex has no idea who Callie is or even the type of person she is but he knows me well enough to figure it out when I'm upset. He doesn't ask a lot of questions and doesn't generally offer any advice, but he did tonight. Knowing what I have to do, I open my message tab.

 ** _Can you come over? A x_**

 ** _Oh, are you sure you can fit me into your plans? C x_**

 ** _Come over, or don't. It's your call. A x_**

 ** _I'll be there when I can. C x_**

Great. She's gone from being at my door within ten minutes of asking, to 'when she can'. I have no idea how this conversation is going to end, but I need to know how she is feeling. I can't keep guessing. It's driving me freaking insane.

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the next chapter. I'll say in advance… Cool your heels, it's not really drama. Are you wanting another chapter tonight? Majority rules!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, ask and you shall receive :) Thanks for the reviews so far. Love to you all. Xx**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

I've been horrible. I know I have. Arizona has done nothing wrong, but the fear of my parents finding out about us is crippling right now. The truth? I don't want to see her because I don't want to face leaving when they find out. Daddy is likely to appear at my apartment and drag me out kicking and screaming. It's one thing to find out your daughter is into women, but to know that she is dating her professor? He'll likely have a heart attack.

She has repeatedly asked me to talk since she outed us both, but I'm terrified. I'm terrified of what I might say, or what she might say. What if she won't stand by me if my family disown me? What if she denies that we have anything should my father track her down? What if this has all just been too good to be true all along? I can't deal with answering all of my own questions right now, and I cannot look into her gorgeous blue eyes. It hurts too much to know that one day I may not see them anymore.

I'm happy that Dean Anderson knows about us, I really am, but with that comes the terrifying possibility of being shunned by my own family. What the hell am I supposed to do?

 ** _Can you come by? A x_**

 ** _Oh, are you sure you can fit me into your plans? C x_**

 ** _Come by, or don't. It's your call. A x_**

 ** _I'll be there when I can. C. X_**

That was wrong. I shouldn't have said that. Of course, she is pissed. I would be, too. I've treated her more than unfairly and I have a lot of explaining to do. She doesn't deserve to be avoided or ignored, I just know that I'm really struggling. I want nothing more than to be in her arms every hour of the day, but what's the point? What's the point when it will all turn to shit? It always does.

Slipping on my jacket, I grab my keys and my cell. I don't bother with an overnight bag, as I don't imagine I will be there too long. I'm fully expecting her to hand me my ass and then ask me to leave. I wouldn't expect anything less. I've acted childish, and when she has tried to gauge my feelings, I've brushed it off and gave her an 'I'm fine'. She's not stupid, we both know that, but still… she gave me the space and time she thought I needed, and two weeks later, I'm still acting this way. Two weeks later and she has been given nothing whatsoever. _You need to grow up, Torres._

Slipping out of my apartment, I lock up and head off down the corridor. Taking the stairs, I figure I could use a little extra time to think. _You are stalling. Move your ass._ Quickening my pace a little, I reach the parking lot and slide into the driver's side. I don't need to drive, but I may not feel like the walk home depending on how tonight goes.

Within ten minutes, I find myself pulling up outside Arizona's home. I've no idea how I got there, my head is full of all kinds of thoughts and I'd totally zoned out. As always, her home is brightly lit and welcoming. I only hope the atmosphere behind her closed door is the same. Honestly, I'm not so sure about that.

Cutting the engine, I remove myself from my car and hit the lock button. Slowly making my way up to her porch, I knock loudly and listen as footsteps approach. The door opening, my breath is stolen from my body as I catch sight of those blue eyes I've desperately missed. Sure, I see her most days on campus, but it's not the same. The way she looks at me isn't the same. I can see the hurt behind them. The uncertainty. The fear. The anxiety. Everything I don't want to see right now. "Hey." I breathe out and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Hi." She drops her gaze and focuses on the space between us. Stepping aside, she allows me entry and I quickly take her up on her offer. _Just be honest with her. She would only want you to be honest._ "Drink?"

"Sure. Um, Water or coffee would be great. I'm driving, so…"

"So… you aren't staying?" She sighs and moves towards the kitchen. "Okay." She gives a nod to herself and I close my eyes. "I mean, why would you? I'm surprised you're even here."

"Arizona-"

"No." She cuts me off. "Why are you here, Callie?"

"Because you asked me to come by," I state and move towards the kitchen.

"So, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't asked you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I called earlier and asked if I could see you tonight. You told me you were busy. So, no. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't contacted me."

"Mm, and I asked you to dinner last night and you didn't even bother to tell me no." She scoffs and hands me a bottle of water. "You _forgot?_ "

"I'm sorry."

"Are you, though?" Her blue eyes narrow and stare straight through into my soul. "What am I to you, Callie? Seriously? What am I?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A fair one, I'd say." She spits and walks away from me. "Tell me."

"You know what you are to me, Arizona. You are everything to me." I give her a sad smile and follow her into the living room. "You know that."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it? Why does it feel like we are coming to an end? We were so happy, perfect almost. Everything was great. I know you hate me for outing you, but that was a mistake. A mistake I cannot fix. Just, what are we doing?"

"I-I just." Stopping myself, I shake my head and close my eyes. I'm close to tears right now and it's not what I need.

"You know what? I take it all back. I'll go to Anderson on Monday and tell him it was a lie. That I don't love you and that we are not together. If this is how you react when someone requests a little commitment from you, then no-" She shakes her head and steadies herself. "-I don't love you."

"Don't say that." My voice breaking, I feel my knees almost buckle. "Please don't say that unless you mean it."

"What do you want from me, Callie?" Throwing her hands up, I can see the anger in her eyes. "What the hell do you want from me."

"I just want _you_."

"That's bullshit. If you wanted me, you wouldn't have avoided me for two weeks. If you wanted me, you would have talked to me, and told me what the problem was. I know I fucked up by giving Anderson your name, but I didn't do it to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you. But now? I don't even know what we are. I'm sorry if you wanted me to stay your secret, but I cannot live my life that way. I cannot hide my feelings. It's not who I am. If that's what you want, then I'm sorry, but you should probably leave."

"No, Arizona." I move closer to her and I can see her back away. "Please don't move away from me."

"I can't be near you if you are going to walk away. I'm sorry, I just can't." Her own voice breaks and sobs wrack her body.

Taking her in my arms, she sobs uncontrollably and I feel the guilt hit me square in the chest. How could I treat her like this? How could I allow myself to push her away? She is a mess and it's all my fault. "Arizona, please look at me." Curling my fingers under her chin, my gaze meets hers and my heart breaks. "I'm sorry, please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" Her voice barely above a whisper, I want to hold her forever.

"This. Don't ask me to leave. Please?"

"You don't want to be here, Callie. It's taken two weeks for me to get you to talk, and even now you are giving me nothing. I understand if you are processing everything, but you can't push me away. I don't deserve this."

"I'm scared, Arizona. I'm so scared, and I couldn't be around you." I sigh and pull her down beside me on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"Can't we be scared together? That's what I'm here for, Callie. I'm here to support you."

"Yeah, until my father shows up and you walk away from me." I scoff.

"Why would I walk away from _you_?" She furrows her brow and I know in that moment that this has gotten way out of hand. Why did I leave it so long to talk to her?

"Why would you want to be with me when my father tries to take me away from you? This isn't what you signed up for."

"I didn't _sign up_ for anything. I simply fell in love with you, Calliope. You don't know how your parents will react. They may be okay with it."

"You've no idea what my parents are like, Arizona. I know they will try to take me away from here. It's only a matter of time." I sigh and take her hands in my own. "Y-You wouldn't walk away from me?"

"I'd never do that, Callie." She gives me a half smile. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I couldn't see you. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you, that I couldn't see you. I'm waiting for him to call or turn up here. And he will, eventually. When he does, how will you react?"

"I won't _react_ in any way. I don't need to. The only person who matters is _you_. My opinions or feelings towards your family are irrelevant. As long as _you_ accept me in your life, then that's all I need. But I need you to accept me completely, Callie. I can't just have bits of you. I want, and I need all of you."

"You have all of me, Arizona. Please believe that." I press my lips to her own and take in the moment. "I'm sorry I pushed you away, I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you. Then I almost did, and I'm just… I'm sorry, okay?"

Gaining a slight nod from the blonde, I give her a smile and pull her into my chest. I know I've been stupid, and I know that Arizona deserves better, but I promise to try harder where she is concerned. "Can I-I stay?"

"Yes." She whispers as her eyes find mine. "If you'd like to."

"I just, give me a little time to figure out what I'm going to do. Please?"

"I want to be here for you, Callie. You have to let me in. I've been going out of my mind with worry because I thought you hated me. I didn't know what was going to happen, so please, just let me be here for you."

"Okay." I smile. "I love you, Arizona."

"Mm, sometimes I wonder." She gives me a smirk and I know that she is settling a little.

"Can we go to bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Pulling me up, she guides me towards the stairs and flicks a switch, causing the entire lower floor to plunge into darkness.

* * *

Waking up to cool sheets, I squint and sit up on my elbows. Last night I had fallen asleep wrapped around Arizona, and now she isn't here. _Where has she gone?_ Glancing to my side, I check the clock and find it is almost 9 am. _Ugh! It's Sunday. Why is she up already?_ Slipping out of bed, I pull on a robe from the back of her bedroom door and make my way downstairs.

Finding Arizona sat at the kitchen island, my foot hits the last step and I approach her. Wrapping my arms around her from behind, I pull her against me and press a kiss to her messy curls. "Good morning." Taking in her scent, I didn't realise how much I could miss something.

"Good morning, Calliope." She tilts her head and glances up at me. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Better than I have in a while." It's true, I've been finding it hard to sleep alone lately.

"Me too." She smiles and turns in her seat. "Can I get you some breakfast?"

"No, you stay there and finish your crossword. I'll start breakfast." Moving around the kitchen, I find everything that I need with ease and go about my task. I'm still kicking myself for how I've behaved lately, but today is the day we face things head on… together. "Do you have any plans this evening?"

"No." She shakes her head as she bites down on the top of her pen. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm going out to dinner." I shrug.

"Oh. That's nice." I can see her facial expression change, and it makes my heart burst.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah. What time do you have to leave?"

"I think the table is booked for seven," I state as I crack a few eggs. "So, I'll have to leave here around four."

"Shame you didn't bring your things with you. You could have left from here." She looks up and gives me a slight smile.

"I can't. If I stay here, I'll never be ready to go."

"Oh, okay." She simply shrugs and focuses on her crossword. I can see her mind working overtime by the way she is now frantically chewing her pen.

"Will that give you enough time to get ready? I mean, if I leave here at four?"

"Get ready?" Her head snaps up and I give her my best smile.

"Yeah… for dinner?"

"Y-You want to go to dinner with me?" Removing the pan from the stove, I move behind her again and trail my fingers down her neck. Following them with my lips, I feel her relax into my touch.

"Who else would I be going to dinner with, beautiful?" My tongue running up the shell of her ear, she moans and my heart beats faster.

"Y-You're friends?" She whimpers as I bite down on her earlobe and I know she is now putty in my hand.

"No, baby. Today and tonight is all about us." Sucking on the spot below her ear, I release a low moan and she settles back into my arms. "I've neglected you far too much lately, so my time will be spent making it up to you."

"I like the sound of that." Her breathing a little heavier, I slip my hand beneath her silk robe and ghost my fingers up her naked thigh.

"Yeah?" I smile against her neck.

"Mm," She gasps as my hand drops between her legs.

"You hungry?" I ask, spinning her around to face me.

"Nothing that can't wait a little longer." She shrugs and I pull her to her feet.

"Good answer. Come on. We need to work up an appetite before this evening." Dragging her down the hallway, I guide her up the stairs and prepare to make up for lost time.

Why did I ever think she would walk away from me? Why did I think she wouldn't understand if my parents hit the roof? She's too good for me, I know it… but she chose me, and that is all that matters.

* * *

 **I hope that has settled some of your little selves. Hit the button, guys. I will get another update out as soon as I possibly can! Have an awesome weekend! X**


	32. Chapter 32

**Arkham711 - This one is especially for you! ;)**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

I've never been so happy to talk to Callie in all of my life. We needed to talk, we both know that. I can't believe she pushed me away because she was scared to lose me. Shouldn't that mean that she should cling to me for dear life? That's what I'd imagined anyway. Clearly, we feel totally different about the idea of dealing with things. We had spent last night snuggled in bed. It was perfect and needed. Feeling her wrapped around me, her skin against my own, it was like coming home. Truly, it was. I know things aren't going to be easy for the foreseeable, but I want to be there for her. I'll always want to be there for her. She means the world and more to me, so if she thinks that a couple of angry parents are going to scare me away, she is totally wrong.

Stepping into my heels, we have decided to do our night out that was planned on Friday…tonight. Yes, we both have classes tomorrow, but we can still let our hair down a little. It's needed, and I know we could both use the break. It's almost 6:30, and Callie has text me to say that she will be here shortly. She is driving over, and we are walking down to the restaurant. Tonight, we will come back to my place and she will spend the night. I'd suggested her apartment, but my place is closer to the bar we are headed to after our dinner reservation.

Hearing her pull up outside and blare the horn, I smile and grab my purse. My low cut royal blue dress hanging perfectly against my body, I must admit…I look pretty hot. Opening my front door, I find my beautiful brunette standing at the bottom of my driveway. _Jesus Christ, she looks amazing._ Giving her my best dimpled smile, she blushes and motions for me to come a little closer. "Hi, beautiful lady." She gives me her best smile and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Mm, Hi." I smile into our kiss and take her hand in my own.

"You ready to go?" She asks as she laces our fingers together.

"Sure." I give her a nod and we head off down the street. "I missed you."

Pulling me in closer, she rests her arm around my waist and places a kiss on my cheek. "I missed you too, Arizona."

"I have something to confess." She gives me a simple nod, and I continue. "I, um…I thought when you forgot about our reservation that you didn't want to be seen in public with me. Like, you didn't really want us to go public."

"Oh, baby…I'm so sorry. It wasn't that at all." She gives me a sad smile. "You know that, right?"

"I do now, yes," I state as we cross the street. "I just couldn't believe you had forgotten. Kinda felt like you'd forgotten about _me_."

"No, I could never forget about you. I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved. It won't happen again."

"Promise?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I promise." Giving me a chaste kiss, we reach the restaurant we have our reservation at and she pushes the door open. Neve letting go of my hand, we are directed to our seats and she orders a bottle of their best red and white wine.

Perusing our menu's, I find her glancing around inconspicuously. "Everything okay, Calliope?"

Startling her from her thoughts, she gives me a smile and nods. "Yes. It's just…busy?"

"Yeah, it is kinda busy for a Sunday evening. Do you not want to be here?" Narrowing my eyes, I stare intently.

"What? No. I'm starving." She laughs. Taking my hand from across the table, she runs her thumb over my knuckles and clears her throat. "So, what are you going for?"

"Mm, shrimp?" I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, and the lobster sounds pretty good."

"Oh, definitely the lobster."

Thanking the waiter for our drinks, our glasses are filled and we both sit back and relax. "I cannot believe we have been dating for what? almost three months and this is the first time we have been out to dinner."

She gives me a sad smile and agrees. "I know. We have a lot of making up to do, right?"

"Definitely." I nod in agreement. "So, are you still okay with going to the club after this?"

"Sure. If you are?"

"Yes. I'm fine with it." I sit back and sip on my glass of white. "Oh my god, Calliope, this is amazing."

"Thought you would like it." I catch that sparkle in her eye, and I feel my heart bursting.

"You know…every day I find myself still falling for you. You only have to look at me in a certain way or do something you've not done before, and I love you more than I did the day before."

"Yeah?" Her blinding million dollar smile appearing, she only strengthens the point I'm making.

"Yes." I breathe out. "Every day."

"I don't care about what my parents think." She blurts it out, and I wonder if she was meant to say it out loud.

"Um, yes you do," I state.

"I don't. Not anymore. I've been so stupid in pushing you away. If they can't accept it, then they will have to deal with it themselves. I'm happier than I've ever been. Happier than I ever imagined possible. They aren't going to ruin that for me. I won't allow it. No way. I'd do anything for you, and if they can't see how in love we are, then they have to take their heads out of their asses."

"Well, I'll drink to that." Raising my glass, it connects with Callie's and we both smile. Leaning over the table, she places a light kiss to my lips, and I smile. _Wow, she really is trying._ We have gone from keeping on the down low to kissing in a restaurant that students often frequent. _Winning!_

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, we walk hand in hand to the club Callie has been desperate to take me to. I know it's a student bar, but it's what she wants. After the past two weeks, I'd run naked through the streets if it made her happy. What we are doing is totally above board so I'm not worried.

Reaching the club, I catch sight of a group of students that I know. They make eye contact but say nothing. _I don't expect that to last long._ Stepping inside, her mood once again changes. I've noticed the difference in her when she has music around her. She's like a totally different person. It's hot.

Pulling me in close, she brings her lips up to my ear. "I love this song. Dance with me?"

"Okay." I smile.

"Okay? Really?" Running her hand down my back and gripping my ass, I feel our centers connect and that's me done for.

"Sure. Lead the way, beautiful." The sound of Mario's 'Let me love you' blaring out around us, she pulls me into the crowd and holds me close. Her ass in my lap, our hips move to the beat of the music. It's hot, and I know that she is trying to get a rise out of me. _God, it's totally working right now._ Forcing her ass back, I grip her hips and pull her in impossibly close. "You are so fucking hot when you dance against me." Pressing my lips to her ear, she throws her head back against my shoulder and laughs.

"Mm, well you make me hot." She husks as she turns her head and runs her tongue along my jawline.

"Oh no." I shake my head. "You do that all by yourself."

"You love it." She states as she turns in my arms and presses our bodies together.

"I do. I definitely do." Smirking, I take in her darkening eyes. "You love this, don't you? The thrill, the uncertainty of who may see us?"

"It certainly does something to me." She smiles. "I won't lie."

"Well, honesty is the best policy, right?" I throw her a wink before ghosting my fingers up the back of her thigh.

Her head thrown back, she seems to have lost all sense of what is going on around her. Pulling her in close, I bring my lips to her ear. "You remember how I teased you in the street a few weeks back?"

"Mm, how could I forget? _That_ was the hottest thing, ever!" She bites her lip and I drag my nails around to the front of her thigh.

"Yeah?" I grin. "Kinda wanna do it again right now."

"You wouldn't." She laughs. The crowd growing around us, I wonder if she has just actually challenged me. "No way."

"No?" Her breath hitching as I dip my hand between our bodies, I can feel the heat radiating from her.

"Nah!" She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "You don't have it in you to do that again. Not in the middle of a club anyway."

"Is that a bet?" I raise an eyebrow and she licks her lips.

"Nope. I don't need to bet. I know you wouldn't" My thumb grazing the front of her panties, she takes a sharp breath and stares into my soul. "Oh god." Her head resting in the crook of my neck, she is muttering something but I'm too busy getting her ready. "Arizona." She speaks a little louder and I grind myself against my hand. "Fuck, Arizona."

"Everything okay, Calliope?" Pulling away from my shoulder, she glares at me.

"I can't believe you just did that." Her eyes almost black, she drags me across the room and pulls me into the bathroom. "You think you can just tease me whenever you like?"

"Um, I just did." I shrug as we wait for an empty stall. "Got a problem with that?"

She doesn't say a word. She simply stands with her thighs together and I can see how impatient she is. "Come on guys. There are people waiting out here." _Mm, I like angry Callie. It's hot._

An empty stall becoming available, she pulls me inside and locks the door. Forcing me against the door so that my back is to her, she taps the inside of my thigh. "Spread your legs, Professor Robbins." _Oh god, this was totally worth it!_ Doing as she says, I widen my stance and she brings her hands around to the front of my dress.

Slipping her hand beneath the silk material, she runs her fingers up my stomach and cups my breast. "Callie" I moan and she pushes her body harder against mine.

"Not a word, Professor." Her lips on my neck and her fingers toying with my hardening nipple, I gasp and force my ass back into her center.

"I need to feel you, baby." Her left hand pressing firmly against the stall door, she drops her right hand and guides it between my legs. "Yes." I hiss as she teases me over my panties. "Callie, please."

"Do you think you can do as you please when we are out in public?" Her fingers hooking around the crotch of my panties, I moan in delight and she places her hand gently over my mouth. "Quiet!"

Giving her a nod, she pushes my underwear to one side and runs a single finger up the length of my center. Thrusting her front against my ass, I place my own hands on the door to keep me from hitting the floor.

"You like that? This is what you wanted all along, huh?" Simply nodding, she bites down on my shoulder and her hand still covering my mouth muffles the cries I release. Pulling my ass back, she bends me forward slightly and brings her hand around to my ass. "I'm going to fuck you, Professor Robbins, and you are going to take it. You are going to take all of me." The sound of the music outside drowning out our words, I gasp in pleasure as she dips her hand lower and teases my slick entrance from behind.

Slipping two fingers inside me, I'm desperate to cry out. The pleasure coursing through my body is almost too much to take, and her body pressed against mine is going to tip me over the edge sooner than I'd like. Removing her hand, I speak while I can. "Take me, Callie."

"Excuse me?" She scoffs.

"Miss Torres," I state. "Take me, Miss Torres." Replacing her hand over my mouth, she pulls out only to enter me with a third finger. _Holy shit!_ Biting down on the palm of her hand only increases and strengthens her fingers deep inside of me.

"You're desperate for me, aren't you?" Nodding, I force my ass back into her hand. She knows I'm about to beg, but it seems she can barely hold on herself. Grinding against her own hand, she drags her fingers down the inside of my walls and I can feel that sensation in the pit of my stomach already. Bringing her left hand around to the front, she rubs vigorously at my clit and I swear I'm about to scream her name louder than ever before. "Fuck, yes! Right there, baby. Yes."

Her thrusts increasing, my walls clamp down on her fingers and I release an unnecessary amount of arousal all over her hand and down my own legs. "Yes, don't stop, Calliope." Her thrusts continuing, I push my ass back to meet her fingers as they pound deep inside of me. I've never felt like this before. The total sense of euphoria hitting me from every angle, I swear I leave the room for a minute or two.

"Mm, you just squirted all over my hand. That was incredibly sexy." Her thrusts slowing as her lips attack my neck, she continues to rub gentle circles against my clit until I jolt forward. The sensation too much to take, I still her hand by grabbing her wrist, and she slowly pulls out of me. Groaning at the loss of contact between my legs, I turn to face her and she had the biggest grin I've ever seen. Bringing her fingers up to her lips, she takes then all into her mouth and sucks on them. "You taste like nothing I've ever experienced before, Arizona."

"Oh god." Rolling my eyes, I press my lips to hers and I can taste myself on her tongue. "We really _have_ to get out of here. You are too much to take, Callie."

"You started it, baby." She throws me a wink and helps to clean me up. I've never experienced that before, but I suddenly feel like I need more. She unlocks the stall door, and we step out. The line of women waiting are grinning and I know we've been caught.

Do I care? No. No way. Callie Torres does things to my body that I never thought possible. These women stood waiting are begging for some of _that_ action. My center still throbbing, I move towards the sink and wash my hands. Callie looking back at me through the mirror, she has that evil look in her eyes. That look that could have me tied down in a matter of seconds while she worships my body. _We have to get home soon._ I have to get her home soon. I need to feel her writhe beneath me.

* * *

 **Hit it, guys! You know I love your reviews. Three updates today...I think I deserve a little love ;) Xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the recent reviews, guys. Apologies for the delay in updating. Also, I'm hoping to get 'I Will Be' updated in the next few days!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

 _Oh my god, I can't believe we did that. The way she just gave herself to me in that bathroom. Jesus._ I've spent the last forty minutes thinking about Arizona. Everything and anything that is Arizona. What isn't helping, though, is the fact that she is sat at her desk right in front of me. I keep trying to make eye contact, but she isn't giving me anything. That's another thing I love about her. Her ability to turn on her professionalism at the drop of a hat. It's kinda hot when she goes all 'Professor' on me when I had just had her screaming my name this morning in the shower.

Last night, though, oh my….last night was just incredible. I don't think I've ever experienced anything as incredible as taking Arizona against the bathroom door of a busy club. I knew she was loving it. _That_ was clear from the second she placed her palms flat on the door and told me to 'take her'. It gives me goosebumps thinking about it. I know I shouldn't be thinking about it right now, but I can't help it. Not enough time has passed for me to be safely in a room with her. No funny business involved.

"When is the wedding, Torres?" Brought out of my own very dirty thoughts, I turn to look at Cristina who is grinning at me.

"Huh?" I furrow my brow. Truly lost as to what she is getting at.

"The wedding." She states like I'm supposed to know what she is talking about.

"I, uh-" Glancing around the room, I find several of my friends staring at me, and Teddy glaring at me like she is waiting for some sort of top secret to fall from my mouth. "I've no idea what you are talking about, Yang."

"Sure you don't." She rolls her eyes and I turn back to the book in front of me. _Seriously, what the hell is she talking about?_

"Um, okay." Shaking my head, I focus on the work in front of me.

"Hey, Pro?" She heckles Arizona and I roll my eyes. _Wait, oh god!_

"Cristina!" I give her a hard glare and she simply smirks at me.

"Pro, you got any ideas about the wedding?"

"Cristina, you may enjoy talking in riddles, but it's really not my kinda thing." Arizona stands and rounds the desk. "If you could just spit it out already, we can all finish up here for the day."

"You and Torres. The wedding?"

My head falling into my hands, I hold my breath and pray that the ground will open up and swallow me whole. "Oh my god." Groaning, I hear Cristina laugh and I know Arizona is going to be pissed.

"Cristina, while I'm sure that is a _lovely_ idea, I don't think that my relationship with Callie has anything to do with anyone but ourselves." My head shooting up, I catch Arizona giving my friend a dimpled smile, and my eyes simply widen. "Right, pack up." She throws me a smile of my own and Cristina is sat with her mouth wide open. "Oh, and Cristina, if that does happen, I'll make sure you are the first to know." Giving my friend a wink, she turns around and begins packing away her own belongings.

 _Oh, god…that didn't go how I'd planned it to._ Feeling a blush creep up my own neck, I clear my throat and stand. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I wait for the classroom to clear out, Cristina had already left with embarrassment, and I move closer towards my girlfriend. "Hey." I sigh.

"Hi, beautiful." She takes my hand beside us both and runs her thumb over my knuckles. "Class okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Great." I smile. "Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Cristina," I state and give her a knowing look.

"Oh, don't be sorry. We all know Cristina likes to be in on the latest gossip. Besides, I have no intentions of denying you anymore, Calliope."

"I love you." Tightening my grip on her hand, I skim my thumb up her thigh and give her my best smile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sat in the cafeteria, I find myself feeling more content and at peace than I had in a long time. Sure, I have my family to worry about, but right now? They aren't here, and they've no idea what is going on. My father had called me this morning like he always does, but he didn't let anything slip if he knew about me and Arizona. I guess it isn't Dean Anderson's place to say. Student confidentiality must play a role whether my father gives generously or not to the university.

I couldn't believe how the situation with Cristina had turned out. I know Arizona went and outed us both, but that doesn't mean she is happy to allow her students to pass comment. She has a job to maintain, and my friends should respect that. Cristina hasn't come to me and asked me outright, so I wasn't expecting her to bring it up in class. I couldn't help but feel a little smug when I watched the other students leave, mainly the guys, with faces like their moms had told them their pet had died. I know Arizona is hot… but she's mine. I'd say they can look but not touch, but even that doesn't appeal to me right now. She's mine… nobody else's.

Pulling out my cell, I send off a quick message to my girlfriend. I know she seemed fine earlier, but I want to double check.

 ** _Have you any idea how much I love you? C x_**

 ** _Oh, I don't think you've brought it up. Xx_**

 ** _Really? Must try harder then. C x_**

 ** _Oh, I think you try harder than I've ever known, baby. Xx_**

"Do you two have no shame?" I recognise the voice immediately and my body tenses on instinct.

"Excuse me?" I furrow my brow and look up to find the woman I hate standing in front of me.

"Dirty dancing in clubs and god knows what else? You really should keep it on the down low." She scoffs.

"I'm not sure what your problem is, Professor Sinclair, but you ought to keep your opinions to yourself." I smile and stand. "Nobody is interested in your little scandal you think you have going on."

"Oh, I know. I know it's all out in the open. I just hope it works out for both of your sakes."

"That's a lie." I laugh and roll my eyes. "And please, don't bother asking Arizona to dinner again. She's kinda busy at night."

"Oh." Jenny raises an eyebrow and I can see the venom in her dark eyes. "Is that right? Must up my game then, huh?"

"You'd be wasting your time….trust me." I pull my bag up on my shoulder and pick up my cell.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Torres?"

"No." I shake my head. "Not at all. You should try acting a little more professional, though, Professor. Especially in front of your students. Someone may report you one day."

"Oh, and that was a threat." She laughs and places her hand on her hip.

"I don't make threats, Jenny. Just promises." Throwing her a wink and my best smile, I head over to the barista and order two coffees. I know she is watching me. Her eyes are burning through my back. Glancing back I find her muttering something to herself before she shakes her head and turns to leave.

A smirk forming on my mouth, I turn my attention back to the barista and the beautiful blonde I'm going to see in just minutes. Jenny can kiss my ass, and that's how it will always be.

* * *

Reaching Arizona's office, I pull on my best smile and knock on the hardwood separating us. Hearing a hard "Come in", I push the door open and find my gorgeous blonde a little riled up. Glancing to my left, I find Jenny sitting in _my_ seat. Giving her a hard glare, she simply throws me a smile and sits back in her seat.

Switching my gaze between Jenny and Arizona, I can see the anger in her face. "Callie, hi." Running her fingers through her gorgeous blonde curls, she sighs and removes her glasses. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, I don't know…is it?" Raising an eyebrow, I switch my gaze again and give Jenny a look of disgust.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Callie." Arizona stands and is about to round her desk when I stop her. "I promise."

"I know." I smile at my girlfriend. "You don't have to explain."

"Mm, trust issues here ladies." Jenny smiles and turns in her seat a little. "Nothing good can come from _that._ "

"Mind your own business, Jenny." I scowl as my gaze meets hers. "Why are you even here?"

"Um, the question is, why are _you_ here." She sits up a little in her seat and waits for my answer.

"That has nothing to do with you." Stepping closer to Arizona, I hand her a fresh coffee and press a kiss to her gorgeous soft pink lips. "Figured you could use this."

"Thank you." She smiles and returns to her desk.

"This is a private meeting, Miss Torres. I'm sure you can get a hold of your professor via email or something." Jenny stands and motions me towards the door. "I'm sure she would be happy to answer your educational questions when she has the time. She's a little busy right now."

 _Oh, she isn't trying to get me out of my girlfriend's office?_ "Oh, I'm good here, thanks." I throw her a smile and move towards Arizona's desk. "Maybe _you_ should be the one to contact her _via_ email?"

"I don't think so." She shakes her head and remains by the door. "You should leave, Miss Torres. This doesn't concern you."

"Jenny, just stop." Arizona cuts between us both and sighs. "I don't even know why you are here."

"The meeting we had scheduled. You said you couldn't do coffee…or dinner, so I figured we could do this here instead." Throwing my girlfriend a wink, I'm ready to rip her head from her shoulders but Arizona senses this and places a soft hand on my wrist.

"We don't have any meeting scheduled. We don't even work in the same department so I fail to see why we would _ever_ meet." Giving Jenny a fake smile, I can see that Arizona is trying to calm the tension that is quickly brewing in the room. "I think you should leave. I'm too busy for your games."

"No games here, Arizona. I can _promise_ you that." Giving a slight nod, she grabs her bag and moves to lean against the doorframe. "When you are bored of your _toy_ , give me a call, yeah?"

"Okay, that's enough." I move towards the professor who is really becoming a pain in my ass and stand only centimetres away from her. "You can stop with this bullshit. What we have? It doesn't concern you. You carry this on….the harassment, the desperation…which by the way you absolutely _wreak_ of, I'll put in a complaint. I don't care who you are, or who you've banged in this university, I will do it. Now, FUCK OFF!"

"Wow, got yourself a handful here, Arizona. See you around." Smiling at my girlfriend and totally ignoring that I even exist, I groan in frustration and close Arizona's office door.

"What the hell is her problem?" I sigh and throw myself into a chair.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." She states. "Do you want me to put that complaint in?"

"No. Not yet. She may get the message. I don't want to make things any more awkward for us."

"You're sure?" She raises an eyebrow and I simply smile at the pure beauty radiating from her.

"Yes. I'm sure." Standing, I grab my coffee and throw my bag over my shoulder. "I'm going to head off."

"Please don't." She drops her gaze.

"I should. I don't want anyone thinking I'm receiving special treatment." I throw her a smile and move towards the door. "I'll see you tonight?"

"If you want to…yes." She frowns and I can see that she is overthinking things.

"Of course I want to. My place or yours?"

"Mine. Dinner is on me tonight." She gives me a half smile and I know she is faking it. "Would that be okay?"

"Mm, sounds perfect." I smile and open the door. "Let me know when is best to head over."

"Sure."

* * *

Jenny had really hit a nerve with me today. I wanted to choke her more than once, but I'm proud of myself for keeping my hands in my pockets. If she'd riled me up any more than she already had, I'm not sure I'd be stood outside Arizona's place right now. I'd likely be locked away behind bars. I know Arizona had been worrying all afternoon. The numerous texts every couple of minutes had proven that. In the end, it got so bad that I'd asked her not to text me anymore. I couldn't take the hurt and worry she was feeling. I'd told her more than once that everything was okay, but she wasn't buying it.

Now? Now I'm stood outside her place with enough belongings to last me at least a week. _Crap, what if she doesn't want me here for that long?_ Knocking lightly, I figure it's best to find out instead of just assuming. That has gotten us nowhere lately, and I don't want to set my own mind into overdrive.

The sound of her voice coming from behind the door, I feel my heart skip a beat. Arizona is like nothing I've ever experienced before, and tonight is going to be spend snuggled down and holding each other close. "Hey." She smiles as she catches sight of me from her partially open door.

"Hi, beautiful." I step inside and it's as though she has just breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?" I turn to face her.

"It is now, yeah. I thought you would show."

"Why? I told you I would see you tonight." I furrow my brow and give her a moment. "Something smells amazing."

"I figured after today's little situation you wouldn't be up for spending time with me." She shrugs and moves into the kitchen. "It's just dinner."

"Arizona, come here." Opening my arms, I motion for her to come closer and she does. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I immediately tighten my grip and press my lips to the spot below her ear. "I'm not backing out now. I don't care how many Jenny's we have to deal with."

"Promise?" Her voice breaking, I run my hand up and down her back.

"I promise." I smile against her lips as I press a soft kiss to them.

"I don't know why she won't just leave me alone. I've never shown any interest in her."

"Yeah, well, it seems she usually gets what she wants n campus so I guess she isn't used to people telling her no." Pulling back, I stare into those amazingly blue eyes and smile. "You cooked?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" She laughs.

"Well, yeah. You've never cooked for me but I'm going to assume you haven't since you asked if I'd believe you." Narrowing my eyes, she smirks and pulls me towards the kitchen.

"I'm a terrible cook, Calliope. I ordered in, but it's the best Mexican in town."

"Sounds good to me." I smile as I pull myself up on the kitchen stool.

"What's the bag for? Looks like you are about to run away." She furrows her brow and I swallow hard.

"Well, I-I, uh…I was wondering if it would be okay for me to stay the week? I mean, I don't have to…I just figured it would be easier than trying to decide where we are spending the night."

"I'd love that." She smiles and my heart swells. Moving towards me, she pulls me in close.

"You would?"

"Snuggled next to you for a whole week? Hell yeah." She slaps my ass and I know that all is well with the world again. "You know, you don't have to only stay the week."

"Huh?"

"Like, you could stay for the month. I'd be totally up for that." Removing herself from me, I can't believe what she has just said. _Does she even know she said that out loud?_

"I'd love to." I decide to gauge her reaction to her own suggestion. She seems pretty relaxed still.

"Great. You will need more than one bag, though." Shrugging, she hands me a plate of food and we move toward the couch. "Lazy night tonight. No table needed."

"Fine by me."

 _I could get used to this. Just me and Arizona lounging around with food and nothing but each others love. It's amazing really. I don't think I ever imagined it to be possible to love someone this much. Never letting this one go…_

* * *

 **Hit that button, guys. Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter 34

**So… I'm back :) Thanks for your reviews and PMs. Means a tonne. All is well,**

 **I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Lay on my back, I look up at the ceiling and realise I've never felt so content in my life. I've never felt so at peace lay next to another person. A mess of dark curls next to me is enough to cause my heart to skip a beat and although I want nothing more than to take Callie right now, I don't. She looks too peaceful when she sleeps. She looks…. Amazing! Lay on her stomach in nothing but her neither suit with her arms and legs splayed out, I could stare at her for the rest of my life. She hates it when I watch her sleep, but it's too adorable not to. _She_ is adorable.

She makes me feel totally different to how I've ever felt before. Cristina and her antics yesterday would have usually caused me to panic, but we are official and out in the open now so it was kinda awesome to put Callie's classmate in her place. Everyone around us is irrelevant right now. Nobody can take this feeling away from me. I won't allow it.

Her beautiful body stirring beside me, an immediate sense of love crashes through my entire being and I simply stare at the gorgeous woman next to me. A slight smile curling on her lips, she cracks one eye open and gives me a raised eyebrow. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Mm, it is." She groans. "Have you lay awake all night?"

"No." I shake my head and laugh. "I woke a few minutes ago. I was just admiring the view before I start breakfast."

"What view?" She glances behind her and I roll my eyes.

"You," I state as I climb from my side of the bed and slip on my robe. "Pancakes?"

"Mm, definitely, but not here."

"Huh?" I furrow my brow and wait for Callie to elaborate.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast." She sits up and shrugs. The crisp white sheet falling below her chest and exposing her breasts. "If you can take your eyes off of me for like five minutes."

"Maybe if you didn't look so amazing first thing in the morning, I wouldn't have to pick my jaw up off of the floor." Shrugging, I turn and head out of the bedroom door, knowing that my girlfriend will soon be behind me.

My foot hitting the ground floor, I hear Callie creeping behind me and I simply smile. Fresh coffee now brewing, her arms wrap around me from behind and I turn to face her. "I thought I'd never get a morning cuddle." Rolling my eyes playfully, she places a light kiss on the tip of my nose and gives me one of her gorgeous smiles.

"You'll _always_ get a morning cuddle from me." Pulling me against her, she runs her fingers through my hair and we remain silent for a few moments.

The smell of fresh coffee attacking my senses, I pull back and offer Callie a cup. Rounding the island, I pour the hot black liquid and pull myself up onto a stool. "So, why are you taking me out to breakfast?"

"Because I can." She states simply and moves towards the staircase. "I'm getting ready. Are you going to join me or do I have to shower alone?"

"Oh, I'm right behind you."

* * *

Almost two hours later, I find myself checking I have my keys and my cell phone before we head out to breakfast. Sure, it's almost midday, but I'm not complaining. Hot shower sex with Callie is always worth a late breakfast and this morning…. She didn't disappoint. "You ready, baby?"

"I am." She wraps her arms around my waist and places a kiss below my ear. "But if you keep calling me that, I'll be dragging your beautiful body back upstairs." Her tone lowered, I'm trying hard to resist that sultry voice that makes me weak in the knees.

"Come on, beautiful. If we are ever going to continue what we started this morning, we have to eat." Throwing her a wink, I take her hand in my own and step outside. Laughing and turning as she grabs my ass, I pull her outside with me and pull her into a needy kiss.

The clearing of a throat alerting us both that another presence is on my drive, I furrow my brow, and Callie stiffens. "Fuck." She mutters under her breath before releasing a deep breath through her nose.

Refusing to turn around, I give her a look and she gives me a tight smile. "Everything okay?" I whisper.

"Are you ready to meet my father?" She whispers back and I can see that panic is setting in. She raises an eyebrow which tells me that I'm taking far too long to answer.

"Y-Yeah." I nod and give her my best fake smile. "Of c-course."

"You're a terrible liar, Professor Robbins."

"How the hell does he know you were he-"

"Are you going to ignore me, Calliope or are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Her father's voice booming behind us, we both turn around and I immediately feel a sense of fear hit me square in the stomach.

"Daddy, hi." She smiles and I know that she is putting it on. I know she is terrified right now. Tightening my grip on her hand, I feel her melt into my touch and settle a little. "T-This is Arizona, dad." Turning to face me, she clears her throat. "Arizona, this is my father. Carlos."

"Mr Torres, it's wonderful to meet you." Extending my free hand, I watch as he switches his gaze between his daughter and my hand.

"Professor Robbins." He gives me a tight smile and I feel my knees buckle. _Shit! He knows I'm her teacher._

"Dad." Callie gives her father a look and I know she isn't ready for an argument right now. "Why are you here?"

"Because my daughter doesn't call me anymore. I called Dean Anderson because I couldn't find you at your apartment and he gave me this address."

 _Fucking Anderson!_ Dropping my gaze, I pull back from Callie and her father and give them a little space. I know he isn't happy about this, but that doesn't mean I need or want to hear whatever accusations or nasty words he is about to exchange with his daughter. "I'll wait inside, Cal."

"No, stay." She gives me a pleading look and I'm torn. I really don't want to be a part of whatever her father is about to unleash, and I'd hoped she would understand that. "Please?"

"Okay." I give her a slight nod but refuse to meet the gaze of Carlos. He's a little more intimidating than I thought he would be.

"Why haven't you called, Calliope?" He raises his eyebrow and Callie let's out a deep breath. "You always call me."

"I've been a little busy." She shrugs.

"With your work, I hope?"

"Don't worry, dad. I'm up to date with all of my work. I'm not slacking." She rolls her eyes and laces her fingers with mine.

"I know. I checked." He gives a nod in agreement and switches his gaze onto me. "How long has this been going on?"

"Um-" I stutter but Callie quickly takes over.

"Long enough." She smiles and throws me a wink. "I'm happy, daddy."

"You certainly look it." He clears his throat. "You should have told me. You should be able to talk to me about anything. I'm your father, Mija."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure how you would react. I certainly didn't expect it to be like this." She scoffs and finally, a genuine smile appears from both father _and_ daughter.

"No, I didn't expect this to be my reaction either, but well… you look happy." He straightens out his expensive suit and relaxes a little. "Arizona." Holding out his hand, I take it in my own and shake firmly. "It's nice to meet you."

Giving him my best-dimpled smile, I'm not sure I'm ever breathing right now. _That was not what I expected._ Giving Callie a look out of the corner of my eye, I can see that she is just as shocked as I am. Shrugging, she gives me a look which tells me to 'just go with it', so I do. "We are about to head out for a late breakfast. Would you like to join us, Mr Torres?"

"I'd love to, but I have some business to take care of whilst I'm here. Maybe I could come by before I leave?"

"Sure." I give him a nod in agreement and he closes the distance between himself and his daughter.

"We need to talk, Mija." Placing his hands on her shoulders, she stiffens again. "Before I leave."

"Okay." She furrows her brow.

"Then I'll see you, ladies, later." Giving us both a slight wave, he takes himself and his expensive suit off of my drive and returns to the car waiting for him.

"Um…" She shakes her head.

"Don't ask me what the hell has just gone on. I'm just as lost as you are, Cal."

* * *

Sat quietly in a booth, I watch as Callie furiously attacks her bacon with her knife. I'd thought about asking her if she was okay, but the way she is holding the shiny object, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now. She may unintentionally throw it, and I know I'm in the firing line right now.

She's spent the last fifteen minutes muttering under her breath in Spanish and I'm lost as to what I'm supposed to do. I didn't expect her father to arrive on my doorstep, and neither did she. Yes, it went better than we had both expected, but his parting words seem to have brought her mood back down. _What does he need to talk to her about? Me?_ I know it's a possibility that he will try to change her mind, but I'm trying to remain positive. I'm trying to be the supportive girlfriend who sees the good side of things. The truth? I'm struggling to do that.

"Why are you silent?" She scoffs as she glances up at me.

"I, uh-" Shrugging, I can see that she isn't happy. "I was just giving you a little time to process."

"Process?"

"Yeah. It's not every day your dad finds you kissing another woman on her doorstep." I try to lighten the mood but Callie simply continues attacking her food. "Cal?"

"What?"

"Talk to me. In English." I give her a smile and her own expression changes immediately.

"I'm sorry. I forget that not everyone speaks Spanish." Taking a couple of breaths, she sets her knife and fork down and pushes her plate away. "I just, I don't know how to gauge my father's reaction sometimes. Like he seemed okay, but then he tells me that we need to talk."

"You don't think that you should talk to him?" I furrow my brow.

"Not really, no. I mean, what is there to talk about?"

"Um, the fact that his daughter is dating a woman?" I laugh and sip on my coffee. "Her professor, even."

"Well no. Now he knows, so there is nothing more to say." She shrugs.

"That's a little unfair, don't you think?" I give her a knowing look and I can see that she is thinking hard. "He has to go home to your mother and tell her that her daughter likes women."

"I don't care about what my mother thinks. I don't even care about what he thinks. If he can't accept you in my life, our family, then I can't accept his opinion of how I live my life. I know what I want, and I know what I need. You!" Slamming her coffee cup down, she throws down a bunch of bills on the table and stands to leave. "Can we go?"

"Sure." I give her a small smile. _Way to go, Carlos. You've just ruined my weekend._ Standing, I follow my girlfriend out onto the street and quicken my pace. Falling into step with her, I hesitate. "Can I hold your hand?"

Turning to face me, she gives me a sad smile. "Don't ever ask me if you can hold my hand. I'll always want you to hold my hand, Arizona."

"I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable right now. I'm sorry."

"I'm comfortable. I'm just thinking." She smiles as she laces our fingers together. "I can think better when I know you are here, though." Pulling me along the street, I relax a little. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't checked the area for an expensive car just waiting to take Callie away from me. I know that would never happen, but it had crossed my mind.

Reaching my driveway, Callie pulls out her key and pushes the door open. Stepping in behind her, I close the door and lock it. I wouldn't expect her father to just walk on in, but if he did, I cannot safely say what position we would be in. _I know what position I'd like us to be in._ Smirking to myself, I kick off my shoes and hang my jacket. "So, are you going to call your father?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"No, I'm not. If he really wants to talk, I'm sure he will contact me." Shrugging, she throws her body down on the couch and sighs. "I don't want him to decide that he doesn't agree with this."

"Why wouldn't he agree with it? We aren't in the Nineteen hundreds now, Cal."

"My family are super Catholic. My mother spent more time praying when I was younger than she did with me." She scoffs and I can see that her past hurts. She has told me about her lack of contact with her mother when she was younger, and I can't begin to imagine how that must have felt. I had am amazing childhood. "You don't have to feel sorry for me, Arizona. I'm a big girl, and I'm used to it by now. This would just be another reason for my mother to hate me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Giving her a sad smile, I take a seat beside her and take her hand in my own.

"Um, she does."

"She just sounds like a very busy woman." Trying to lighten the mood, I give my own opinion but it doesn't seem to make much difference.

"No, she was never too busy for her friends or our extended family. Me? I was a totally different story."

"Well, she doesn't know what she missed out on then, and she doesn't have a clue what she is missing out on now." I tighten my grip and Callie gives me a genuine smile. "I get to spend the most amazing time with you and I'd never choose anyone else over you."

"Thank you."

"So, what's the plan?" I ask as I turn my body to face her.

"Plan? What plan?"

"Well do I have to grovel to your father and tell him how much his daughter means to me? Do I have to offer up my life for you?" Giving her a playful look, she shoves my shoulder and pushes me down onto my back.

"No, but you have to grovel to me." She smiles as she presses her full red lips against my own.

"Um, what for?" I furrow my brow and she bites down on her bottom lip.

"Well, firstly… for getting me all hot and bothered before we left the house earlier, and secondly… for foolishly inviting my father to breakfast."

"Uh-" Cut off by my girlfriend's lips, I figure I should just go along with her plan. She's upset, and she needs me right now. Pulling back, her brown eyes pierce through my soul and feel my heart pound in my chest. "Well, then I guess I have a whole lot of making up to do. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. I'm hoping to get another update out tonight or tomorrow. Hit that review button!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

My father is a powerful man. I know how he lives his life and I know what he expects from each member of his family. Having been raised Catholic, I know how he will see my relationship with Arizona. He is going to come to my apartment and he is going to demand that I stop it. He will give me the whole speech about how it's a sin to love another woman and how I am going to hell. I just know it. He's not one to bend. He's not one to take other people's feelings into consideration, at least not when it could potentially affect his reputation or relationship with the rest of my extremely Catholic family.

I'd say I care. I'd say I understand and that I can see his point of view, but I can't. I've never felt this at peace in my life and I've never been so happy. So, when he comes through my door and starts yelling the Bible at me, I will listen…and then I will ask him to leave.

I've always been unsure as to what I want in my life… always, but if there is one thing I've become deeply certain about, it is that Arizona and I have a future together. We can have _everything_ together. She means more to me than I've ever thought about anyone else. She means the world. Sure, our relationship is going to be a little strained whilst she is my professor and I'm her student, but after that? After that, it will be magical.

I've never dreamt I'd fall in love so hard with another person, let alone another woman… but I have. I have and it feels more right than anything else in my life. When studying becomes intense, I know that I have Arizona to go home to of an evening. If I'm feeling unwell, she is there ready with her love and care. When I need a little 'pick me up', she knows. I don't have to say a word, she just knows. She gets me, and I get her. How can any of that be wrong? How can anyone tell me that what we have is a _sin_? I fail to see how her gender matters. To me, it means nothing whatsoever. I love her, and that is all my father needs to know. My mother? Well, she is another story. I don't expect her support or opinion. I've never really had her support anyway, so I can do without it for the rest of my life. I love her, yes, but we clash. We have _always_ clashed. She gets that, and so do I. If one day she calls me to tell me she is happy for me, then my life will have truly fallen into place, but until then… I'm happy enough without any of that.

Right now, all I need is the love and support of my girlfriend. My Arizona.

 ** _Hey, beautiful. Call me if you need me. You know I'm here for you. Don't worry, and keep your cool. - A x_**

Smiling down at my cell that I have been playing with for the past twenty minutes, I send off a quick reply and settle back in my seat. My father will be here any moment now, and I can feel the sadness and fear that I'd been trying to suppress all day settle in the pit of my stomach.

 ** _Thank you. I wish you could be here with me. - C x_**

 ** _I think you need to do this alone, Cal. I'm only a quick ride away, though. - A x_**

 ** _I don't know what I did to deserve you. - C x_**

 ** _You let me in. - A x_**

The sound of a hard knock on my apartment door pulling me from my moment of happiness, I stand and straighten myself out. Crossing the short distance, I tug on the handle and pull the door open.

"Mija." My father gives me a genuine smile and for a second, I'm a little thrown. For a moment, I forget why he is here.

"Daddy, can you just come inside so you can say what you have to say." I give him a hard glare and he furrows his brow.

"Is that any way to speak to your father, Calliope?"

"It is when you have come to preach and demand." I scoff and motion for him to move into my apartment. "I'm not doing this in the hall."

"Preach and demand? Is that why you think I'm here?" I can hear the disappointment in his voice but what other reason could he possibly have for being here?

"Honestly, I don't know why you are here, Daddy." I sigh and move into the kitchen. "Drink?"

"No, thank you." He follows. "Calliope, I'm not here to ask you to change your life. I'd suspected that you would be worried but I'm not here for that. I'm not here to take you away from your Arizona."

"My Arizona?" A grin appears on my face and I cannot stop it from growing wider.

"Yes, she is your girlfriend?" His confusion makes me laugh and I shake my head.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend. I just didn't expect you to be okay with this. I mean, why would you be?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I be?" He counters.

"Because this isn't your kind of thing." I shrug. "You honestly don't have an issue with me dating a woman?"

"Are you happy, Calliope? Does Arizona make you happy?"

"Yes, very happy," I state and narrow my eyes.

"Well, then I'm happy for you." Pulling me into one of his bone crushing hugs, I close my eyes and take in all that is my father. I'm shocked and very very surprised, but I'm happy that he still wants me in his life.

"You said we needed to talk." I pull back and he simply smiles.

"Your mother knows."

"About?" I know what he means, but I have to hear it from him.

"About you and Arizona."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't keep it from her. She's mad isn't she?" I roll my eyes and pull myself up onto a stool.

"Not mad. Just… upset." He states and takes a seat beside me.

"Poor her. Why is she upset? What on earth does she have to be upset about?" My voice rises and I try to tone it down a little. This isn't my father's fault.

"She was hoping for a wedding and grandchildren." He sighs and gives a slight shrug of the shoulders. "Please don't be mad at your mother, Calliope. She just assumed that _that_ would be in your future."

"Um, and why wouldn't it be now?" I furrow my brow and my father looks a little more hopeful.

"Well, because-"

"Because I'm dating a woman?" I scoff.

"Well yes."

"Daddy, this isn't 1970. The world has moved on. If one day, _we_ want children or marriage, then we can have those things."

"You will have children?" His eyes brighten a little more and my heart melts at the sight.

"Well we haven't spoken about it, Daddy, and it's far too soon for anything like that, but I don't see why not. It's something Arizona would have to want, too. I'm not just going to have children to make Mom happy."

"That is good enough for me." He removes himself from the stool and straightens out his designer suit.

"She sent you here, didn't she?"

"You know your mother, Mija. She wouldn't rest until she had peace of mind." He throws me a wink and moves towards the door. "Now, I'm sure you are desperately wanting to get back to Arizona. I won't keep you any longer."

"Thank you." I take my father's hand in my own and tighten my grip.

"For what?"

"Not pushing me away." I give him a genuine smile and feel my entire body relax.

"Stay in touch, Calliope."

"I will." Watching him leave my apartment and head off down the hall, I shake myself from my thoughts long enough to realize that I have my parents blessing. They're happy for me, and I'm the happiest I've ever been.

Removing my cell from my back pocket, I hit the message tab and smile at the familiar name now on my screen.

 ** _Headed over in ten. - C x_**

 ** _Looking forward to it. - A x_**

* * *

Slipping my key into Arizona's front door, I push it open and find myself greeted with her calming scent, and her beautiful smile. "Hey."

"Hey, you." She closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around my waist. "How did it go?"

"Amazingly well," I state, before placing a light kiss on her soft pink lips. "How was your evening?"

"Terrible." She rolls her eyes playfully and I use all the willpower I have not to give into those dimples and drag her up to the bedroom.

"And why is that?" I raise an eyebrow and study the beautiful face in front of me.

"Well, I didn't have you to keep me company. I hate that."

"I know. I hate it, too." I give her a sad smile and I know that her mind is working harder than before.

"So… stay?" Blue eyes narrow and I smile.

"Stay here?"

"Yes. I know I said you can be here whenever you like, and that's what you've been doing, but I hate it when you leave. I hate it when I know I won't see you. I want you to stay here, and call my place _home._ "

"Home, huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean… if you'd like to. You don't have to, though. It was just a suggestion. I realize that you have your own place, and your frien-" Cutting her off, I pull her in for a much-needed kiss. Swallowing a low moan from the gorgeous blonde in my arms, I guide her back and towards the couch. Her knees connecting, she lowers herself down before pulling me down on top of her. It's hot, and it's full of want and desire.

Pulling back when we both need a little oxygen, I stare into her ocean blue eyes and give her a smile. "I'd love to be here with you all of the time, Arizona."

"But?"

"But nothing. I'd love to." Our fingers laced together, she places light kisses along my knuckles and I swear in this moment, I know I'm going to spend forever with this woman. I have to. It's my only goal in life. If I never have anything or anyone ever again, I don't care. Having Arizona by my side is more than enough, and I'm pretty sure I don't deserve her. She's all kinds of amazing, and she's mine.

"Really?" She flashes her dimples and I fall in love all over again.

"Really." I give her a small nod.

"What happened with your father, Cal?" I can see her trying to figure out my mood, but right now, I couldn't be happier.

"Nothing, really. We just talked a little. He's happy for me, Arizona. He was actually pretty great about it."

"Why the worry earlier?"

"He wanted to talk to me about my mother. She knows." I smile. "She sent him to talk with me."

"Does she want you to go home?"

"No." Laughing, I cause my girlfriend to give me a strange confused look. "She, um, she was upset."

"Yeah, I guess it's hard for them both. It's a big change to them."

"No, she wasn't upset because of who I am." Shaking my head, I try to remain serious. "She said she had always imagined me to marry and have children."

"You can have those things, Cal."

"I know. She doesn't realize that I can have those things, though. I guess she doesn't keep up to date with the latest developments."

"No, she must not." Letting out a small giggle, Arizona sighs and turns her attention back to me and the serious conversation we could possibly be about to have. "D-Do you want those things, Calliope?"

Removing myself from Arizona's lap, I sit beside her and take her hands in my own. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Who I get to have those things with." I shrug and realize my words may have come out wrong. "I mean, do you want those things?"

"With you, yes." She states without hesitation. "Only you."

"Y-You do?" Swallowing hard, I'm trying to hold back the tears that are about to fall.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Furrowing her brow, she turns in her seat to face me. "I love you, Calliope. I love you so much that sometimes it actually hurts."

"I love you, too." I tighten my grip on her hands and pull her in a little closer. "There's no rush, though, right?"

"No. No rush at all. I guess it's just reassuring to know that we both want the same things."

"It is." I smile. "Are you happy, Arizona?"

"Now that _everything_ is out in the open? Yes. So happy that sometimes I wonder if this is all real. Are you happy?"

"Extremely, and yes… this is real." I state as I take her in my arms and lean back against the couch. "So, this is going to be home, huh?"

"It is. I love this place, but you just make it a whole lot better. I want to build a home with you, Calliope. I want to build a life with you."

"I want that, too. So, for now…" I give her a side glance and flash my million dollar smile "... Let's just be happy."

"Sounds _perfect_ to me."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. Means the world to me. You are all awesome.**

 **I'm taking a little time out having finished Forbidden Fruit, and honestly….I don't know when I'll be back. I'm struggling to write Calzona fics at the minute for obvious reasons and I'm not entirely sure anyone would want an Ariliza one. I'm getting mixed reviews from FF. I'm happy to write one, providing I'm not going to be bashed for it.**

 **Take Care and thanks for all of your commitment to my stories. I will be back one day…I just don't know when! Peace! Xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing. All characters/storylines belong to Shonda. I'm simply 'borrowing' them.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV - 15 MONTHS ON…..

"Callie?" Moving down the hall, I smile at the thought of seeing my wife. It's been five days since we've spent the night together. Five days since I've held her whilst watching movies and lounging around, and five days since I've been at our home. Mandatory training pulled me away from Callie, and although I know it is a part of my job, it doesn't mean I had to like it. I'd tried feigning illness. I'd tried switching off my cell. None of it worked. I simply had to leave Miami and spend five boring, and very lonely days with people I don't know. People I'd never usually spend time with. People who simply weren't my wife. We have been married for a little over six months, and honestly…it's the best feeling in the world. Sure, to some it is just a piece of official paper, but to me, I feel different. I feel…complete. Having our friends and family with us on the most important day of our lives was something we both found amazing. Her immediate family had been supportive since she came out, and my family, well…my mother was liked a crazed lunatic once she found out I had proposed to Callie. The day? She was nothing more than a blubbering mess. "Calliope Iphegenia Robbins-Torres, where the hell are you?" _Jesus, that is a mouth full._

"In here." A quiet voice calls out as I reach the top floor of our home.

Bursting through the door, I find my wife curled up in bed with a book. "Hey." I smile.

"Hey." She places her book down and opens her arms, motioning for me to join her.

"Mm, you kept the bed warm." Climbing over and settling beside her, I feel an instant calm settle inside me. Her arms wrapped around me, I know I'm home. "I tried to get an earlier flight but it just wasn't happening. I'm sorry I'm home so late."

"It's okay. You're home now and that's fine by me." Tightening her grip around me, she places a kiss on my forehead and gives me one of her amazing smiles. "So, how was it?"

"The training or missing you?" I ask.

"Mm, both?" She shrugs and pulls the cover up over both of us.

"Both were awful." I sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I don't feel any different." I can see the disappointment in her eyes but we both know that this could be a long road. "I should _feel_ different, right?"

"I don't know, baby. I guess some people do, and others don't. Have you checked at all?"

"No, I didn't want to do anything whilst you were away. I want us both here when I do it." I give her a genuine smile and she knows I'm grateful for her patience.

"Well, I'm here now. Maybe we could make it a part of our plans for tomorrow morning?" I suggest and she gives me a nod in agreement.

"Yes, sounds perfect. I'm tired and I'll bet you are, too?"

"I could certainly use a night snuggled up with you, that's for sure." Removing myself from Callie's arms, I slip off my shoes and head into the bathroom. I know she has things on her mind, but I'm here to support her. We are both in this together.

The past year has been nothing short of amazing, and I can honestly say that I love her more now, than I did when I first said those words to her. She just amazes me every day. At the beginning, we had our issues and our worries, but both of our families have been supportive and that is all that matters. She is no longer at the university and even though people knew about us back then, it still makes things seem a little easier than before. Knowing that I don't have to watch myself around campus is a lot less distracting. She is planning a career in writing, and having her trust fund means that she doesn't have to rush into anything. It's nice to have her around and if this next year goes the way we want it to, I'll be having her around a whole lot more.

She is able to do everything she needs to from home, so I get to spend a tonne of time with her. Sure, work isn't as fun as it used to be because I don't get to see her around the university, but she is at home waiting for me every evening. What more could I ever want?

Finishing my routine, I flick the switch and send the room into darkness. Callie is waiting for me with tired eyes, and I know once I climb into bed, it will only be a matter of minutes before we are both sleeping soundly for the first time in five nights. I know she doesn't sleep when I'm not here, and I hope it doesn't become a habit of mine. I'd hate for the beautiful woman lay waiting for me to miss out on her much needed sleep.

Settling down beside her, she wraps her arm around my waist and places a light kiss on my lips. "I want you all to myself tomorrow. Think you can work with that?" Her sleep filled voice husks.

"I can _always_ work with that." Running my thumb along her cheek, I give her a dimpled smile and place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Goodnight, Calliope."

"Goodnight, Arizona." Closing my eyes, it's not long before I feel my own body drifting off to a place of calm.

"I love you, Arizona. No matter the outcome tomorrow, I know we can continue to be amazing. I want us to be amazing. I don't want to disappoint you, so I'll apologise now." Callie's low voice pulling me from that place between sleep and consciousness, I wonder if she knows I've heard her. Do I say something? Was she meant to say that stuff out loud? The sound of a light sniffle causes my eyes to open and I can see her profile in the moonlight. A tear falling from her eyes, I prop myself up on my elbow and place my arm over her midsection.

"Hey, don't cry." Running my thumb across her tear stained cheek, I give her a sad look.

"I'm scared that if this doesn't all go to plan, I'll lose you. I can't lose you, Arizona."

"You aren't going to lose me, Callie."

"But what if I can't give you what you want? What _we_ want?"

"I want _you,_ Calliope. Everything else would just be a bonus. _You_ are the one that matters most right now."

"Promise?" Her voice breaks and I feel my heart melt. "Promise me that you won't walk away if this turns to shit?"

"I promise, Calliope. Forever and ever, right?"

"Forever and ever." Sighing, she turns to face me and closes her eyes. I can see how tired she is, but her mind is in overdrive right now. Settling back down, I continue to stare at her until I'm satisfied that she is sleeping.

 _God, I hope this works out. I don't think I could bear to see her so upset with herself._

* * *

The bed dipping beside me and bringing me out of my sleep, I groan and pull the cover up over my face. I'm not sure I've ever slept so well, and right now, I have no intention of changing that. I need sleep. I want to sleep. Just five more minutes. Callie nudging me and tugging the cover from me, I groan once again and turn on my side. "Not now, Calliope."

"Arizona, wake up."

"Ugh, please, baby." I open one eye to find her grinning at me. "What?" Shooting up, I shake myself from my sleep. "What, Callie?"

"I need to ask you something." She states and sits up on her knees.

"So freaking hurry up and ask me." I'm growing impatient. I've remembered what is happening today, and I can see by the look on her face that she has been awake for some time, doing god knows what.

"Did Um, like… did you want to be called Mommy or Momma?" I know my heart has just stopped, but I don't know what to say. Is she just asking me a general question?

"I, uh…What?" Furrowing my brow, I can see she is desperate to jump up and down. "Callie?"

"Answer my question, Arizona." She can't remove the smile from her face, and I don't want her to.

"I-I don't mind. Whatever. Why?" I'm barely breathing right now, but I have to keep it together.

"Well because you have about eight months to decide." She smiles and narrows her eyes.

Silence. Nothing. I'm not entirely sure if I'm even still on this planet.

"Baby, say something….anything?"

"W-We, um..uh-" Shaking my head, I try to hold back the tears that are about to fall freely. If I allow them to, I'm not sure they will ever stop. "Callie, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…we are having a baby."

 _Oh my god. Oh my god. OH, MY GOD!_ Trying to steady my breathing, I close my eyes and take a minute to truly hear what my wife has just said to me. _I am definitely awake, right?_

"So…we are doing this, right?" She has a look of uncertainty on her face, and I realise that she has taken my silence as a bad thing. It's not bad. Far from it. I'm just speechless right now. "Arizona."

"We're having a baby?" Taking her hands in my own, I too sit up on my knees and move closer to my wife. The mother of my child.

"We're having a baby." Tightening her grip on my hands, she dips her head and meets my eye line. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Am I okay? Calliope, are you okay? Do you feel sick at all? Can I get you anything?"

"Arizona."

"Maybe I should run you a hot bath. You should spend the day in bed." I know I'm talking like a crazed woman right now but I have to look after her. She is carrying our baby, and I have to protect them both. The only way I can do that is by taking care of her. "Let's get you some breakfast first, then you can take a bath, yeah?"

"Arizona, I'm fine."

"I know, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way, Calliope." Placing my hand across her stomach, I feel the tears once again forming in my eyes. "I love you…both."

"We love you, too." She smiles and my heart skips a beat at the use of _we._ "Do you want to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" I shrug and remove myself from our bed. Motioning for her to stand also, she joins me in the middle of our bedroom and I wrap my arms around her waist. "This is amazing, Callie. I've never felt so terrified, yet so excited in all of my life."

"We can do this, right?"

"We can do anything we want, and I wouldn't want to share this experience with anyone other than you. I love you, Calliope and I'm going to help you through this. I promise."

"I know you will." She states. "You're good, though?"

"Great."

* * *

CALLIE'S POV - 8 months later…

 _Oh god, I've never felt pain like this in my life._ "Arizona?" My body is on fire and I swear my water has broken. I need Arizona, and I need her now. I needed her before, but nope…I definitely need her now. "ARIZONA?" _Where the hell is she?_

Moving out into the hall, I can hear her laughing and talking but I'm not in that kinda mood right now. "ARIZONA!"

"Yeah?" She calls from the yard. "Calliope, Mom says hi." I can hear her voice getting closer, but the pain in my back is taking my breath away. "Did you want to speak to her?"

I shake my head as she rounds the corner and comes face to face with me. "Baby." I breathlessly state and she drops her cell from her hands. "Now."

"Oh my god. Like, _now_ now _?_ " Her face turns a whiter shade of pale and if I wasn't in desperate need of a hospital, I'd find it adorable. "Callie, oh god! Right, okay. Um-"

"Get the bag, Arizona. It's time to go." I lean forward against the kitchen counter and take deep breaths. "Shit! That hurts like a bastard."

Watching my wife rush down the hall and almost stumble over my bag, I manage a slight smile before the pain comes back tenfold. "Please don't kill yourself, Arizona. I need you alive, not broken."

"Right, got it. What else? Anything?"

"No. That's all." I pant. "Let's go."

Pulling the bag up over her shoulder, she takes a hold of me and guides me towards our front door. The car is only a few more steps away and I've never been so grateful. "They never said the pain would be this bad."

"I don't think they usually give that kind of information away, baby. Pretty sure it would put everyone off of the idea." I know she is trying to keep me sane right now but her voice is annoying me. I love Arizona, I really do, but this pain is making me want to hurt someone, and she is the closest to me. "Come on." Helping me into the car, she quickly rounds the back and throws the bag in the trunk. We don't live too far from the hospital so I'm not worried about giving birth in the passenger seat of her Audi, but I'm uncomfortable. Everything is uncomfortable. _God, I wish this was over already!_

"You okay, Cal?" She gives me a reassuring squeeze of the hand as she buckles up and fires the engine. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just drive, Arizona. Safely, but freaking quickly." Gripping onto the sides of the seat, I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing. I may have joked about it during our classes together, but it's not so funny now. It's actually helping.

"Oh god! I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby." Arizona repeating herself isn't helping, and I'm growing more frustrated by the second.

"NO, Arizona. _I'm_ going to have a baby. You are going to stand and watch whilst _I'm_ in excruciating pain. Two _totally_ different things."

"Oh, yeah. I'm still going to have a baby at the end of it, though." The grin on her face is too much and I want to melt with her. I can't though because another contraction is coming and I'm ready to scream. "Callie?"

"Arizona, I feel like I want to push."

"No, don't push. Wait…are you supposed to push? I can't remember. Shit!" Sighing, I can see she is frustrated too. "I'm terrible at this. I don't know why you chose me to do this with. I'm going to be awful."

Whilst I have a moment of relief, I place my hand on her thigh and give it a squeeze. "You are going to be awesome at this. You have been more than I could have hoped for during this pregnancy and I know our baby is going to have everything."

"Promise?" I can see the worry in her gorgeous blue eyes, but I don't mirror it. I'm not worried in the slightest. I know Arizona is going to be amazing. She already is amazing.

"I promise." The pain heightening once more, I feel a little relief as we pull up to the hospital. My frantic wife rushing out of the car and grabbing what we need, she helps me out and gets me inside as soon as she can. I'm really beginning to struggle and I'm thankful that she is here with me. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's what I'm here for, Calliope." Catching sight of a nurse coming towards us, I know I'm in the right place, and I know I'm safe. Sure, I'm safe whenever Arizona is around, but this is a different type of safe. I can see the relief on her face also, and I know that from here on in, we are going to be just fine. Turning to face my wife, I give her a smile. "Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Everything has been a blur so far today. One minute I was talking to my mom, and then I was rushing off to the hospital. Honestly, I've never felt so terrified. I'd like to think that I was excited and I was looking forward to what was about to happen, but I wasn't. I was scared for Calliope, I was scared for our baby, and I was scared that this wouldn't turn out right.

Eight months ago when Callie told me that we were pregnant, I was honestly the happiest I'd ever been. Nothing and no one could bring me down from the high I felt in the weeks that followed. Once the realisation hit, that all changed. I'd lie awake most nights while Callie slept peacefully beside me, and honestly…I'm so tired. That didn't get any better as the months went on. It only caused more worry and panic because I knew that this day was fast approaching. Time slows down for no one.

I'd spoken to my mom about it all and she had put my mind at rest on more than one occasion. I'd never thought about running, but I had wondered if I was cut out to be a mom. Truth be told, I wasn't sure. I'd never had nieces or nephews of my own. I didn't even have any good friends with kids. I guess I was always going to worry.

But now? That worry has disappeared and I'm sat beside a sleeping Callie and our baby. Yes, _our_ baby. How do I feel? I honestly can't describe it. Children are not something I ever thought I needed in my life. It's not something I'd ever worried about as I got older, but watching my beautiful baby boy sleep his first few hours away in this world…I feel every emotion crashing through me. Love, protection, fear, but most of all….complete satisfaction with how my life has turned out.

Two years ago when I left my life back home and made the impulsive decision to come to Miami, I wondered if it would ever work. I wondered if I'd ever settle and find my true self. Seems I have. Callie gives me everything I could ever want or need in life. She gives me a reason to be a better person. She makes me laugh like I've never laughed before. Yes, I'm generally a perky person, but she takes it to a whole new level. She makes me happy. Period.

"You did good, baby." Gently running my fingertips through Callie's hair, I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead. "You did _so_ good."

My wife stirring, I try to sooth her back to sleep, but her beautiful brown eyes flicker open and she gives me the most adorable smile. "Hey."

"Hi, beautiful." Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, I give her a smile of my own and silence falls upon us. Words aren't always needed. I only have to look at her and she gives me everything I need to know. She doesn't have to give me a single word. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, too." Her voice a little husky, I know she needs more sleep. "Are you okay?"

"More than okay," I state as I glance over at our son. "I'm so proud of you, Callie."

"Not as proud as I am to call you my wife, Arizona." She takes my hand in her own and runs her thumb along my knuckles. "You know who else is proud?"

"Who?"

"Noah." She smiles. "He is proud to call you his mother."

"Yeah?" Dimples popping, I'm feeling pretty proud myself right now.

"Yep, and he will _always_ be proud, baby. Forever and ever."

Sighing, I allow my emotions to get the better of me. Tears falling slowly, I try blinking them back, but it's no use. _God, I'll never know how I got this lucky._

"Forever and ever, Calliope."

* * *

 **And that is officially a wrap, guys! Hope you've enjoyed it….I know I have.**


End file.
